In Alfheim College
by Reinamarie Seregon
Summary: A unique college of sciences and arts in Alfheim. Features hot educators Algrim ( from Tales of asgard) mostly elves And Ilkar (from chronicles of Raven). Used category of movies but Svalfar are capable of goodness.
1. Reslin

**Chapter 1 Reslin**

_Set before the Tales of Asgard events: where the Dökkálfar and the Ljósálfar elves are instructors in the Asgard and Alfheimr Academy for practical magic and skills. soundtrack: FMA Scandal. The movie Thor Tales of Asgard lent me wings. _

***2012:**_ some input by friend whose name I won't keep up anymore as she suddenly turned weird. I don't care about race difference as I'm illustrating in my works!  
><em>

* * *

><p>I was late for my first day at the Alfheimr academy. Damn it! My father had given me an endless list of chores. No doubt to make up for all those I couldn't do in the next few months. Yes, that was our family value: work to the last minute. And then right before I took off I got a serenade of some good old tunes, such as: <em>make our village proud!<em>,_ or else _and of course the ever popular _Work hard!._ Still, I was exhilarated. Starting this year, I was going to be independent. I was going to a prestigious school. _I_ was going to gape at some hot Elves! Not to mention the exotic cultural aspect! But there were a whole lot less rumours going round about that.

I arrived at the enormous field that was the departure point. At first I saw nothing at all and a slight panic came over me. Had I gotten the directions wrong? I looked around frantically. Finally I looked _up_ and spotted a few pegasi taking off at the far corner. They were colourful dots against the blue sky. It had been years since I had last seen, let alone touched a pegasus! Ai, even travelling to Alfheimr would be wondrous!

Then someone ran past me and I noticed I was standing still. I ran. I could not be even later! According to the package I received with the acceptance details, some pegasi would have a handler to teach us how to ride safely. Er... didn't look like luck was on my side. Only kids from my village were mounting up.

I slowed as I reached the little plot of land where each pegasus of a different color, pawing impatiently and rustling their wings. There were so few left! I knew there should be enough pegasi for everyone to get to their destination and that there was no need to hurry, but I sure wasn't taking any chances. Forgetting all about being out of breath and not scaring the horses, I approached the nearest pegasus.

"Wait for me!" I muttered as I reached a pale blue one. But before I could take another step Braun, my determined rival and long-time thorn in the side, appeared out of nowhere and leapt onto its back and took off. Just like that I was left in a cloud of dust. I coughed. Braun made a monkey face. I shook my fist. People rolled their eyes.

By the time I was done cursing and glaring at the sky, only two pegasi were left and far too many people. What were all these people still doing here? And where were all the horses? I needed to do something! How else was I to hitch a ride to another Realm? Flying cars? Oh man! I pushed my way through the crowd towards the horses. I ducked, jumped, bent backward, bent forward, collided anyway. And still no pegasus.

Then something nudged my shoulder. An orange pegasus with a hazel mane nibbled on my shirt in a friendly manner. She breathed on me. I beamed.

"Hello girl." I cooed, in relief. As I stared into her soft brown eyes, I could hear a voice: _'Be kind to your horse and work hard.'_ My dad, for sure. I suppressed a grumble –because that was decidedly unkind- and actually asked her permission. As an experienced handler of farm animals, I could tell her gender. To my amazement she bowed one leg for me to mount up. I did exactly that and not about to let her be stolen by some slowpoke, I asked for her to take off. She did exactly that.

It was quite pleasant flying. Peaceful, quiet, only the sound of the feathery wings.

"Oi! Res'! What took you so long!"

I twisted my head around almost sprained my neck. And ended up grinning like an idiot.

"Dad!" I yelled back at Mira who gave an understanding…snort? Behind her there was a man holding her waist. "Where's your instructor?" Mira was my best friend. She understood my frustrations and fascinations. Especially when the former concerned my dad and the later concerned elves.

"Nobody's with me." Mira looked concerned then she asked "You ready?"

Then she grinned. "Woohoo!" I beamed back, "I can't wait to see cute-guys!" That was our code word for elves. _Purely private. Don't dare to use it aloud.  
><em>

I had only once seen an Elf up close and he had been immobile, swaddled in blankets and so waifish that he slept most of the time. He had lost his way. My dad had saved him from starvation and after spending a week at our farm, suddenly six fully armoured guards stood outside our door. I suppose they were elves too, but they wore too much armour to be sure. Turned out the Elf was a Lord or Duke whose name had too many L's for me to pronounce**. **His hair was pale blond. The Lord bestowed me with fully sponsored food, lodgings and a stellar education! All a 'thank you' from this Elf. He talked my father into letting me study, as my family had several ideas about girls getting educated.

It would be six terms before we break for the holidays, but I wasn't going be homesick. Alfheimr has always been my dream destination! Riding on this girl was already an achievement! This was a rare chance, that I could enrol into this school.

* * *

><p>It was different for Mira. She was rich, brilliant and…I gave her a questioning look. She gave me a questioning look.<p>

Suddenly I felt like I was a few thousand feet in the air and I had no clue what I was doing. The pegasus seemed to noticed as well. My huge bubble of ecstasy burst- my horse balked sharply and stopped mid-flight. It decided to stop flying and start swimming. No no no I was falling! Oh gods! The ground was coming closer. It sure looked big! Mira screamed something. Her pegasus dived after me. Mine sure was a fast swimmer. I screamed. I cursed at the damn horse! I pulled its mane. I pulled its wings. I'd pull its damn teeth when I got down! My dad's voice flashed through my head _'work hard' _and then _'be kind.'_

"Tell the damn horse that!" I yelled. And then the orange monster started flapping its wings again. It was the flapping of the baby bird leaving its nest for the first time, but gods, we were flying again. I was going to make it! The ground was now so close falling wouldn't even hurt anymore. I was going to make it. We were going to make it! Whole and in one piece.

I met the ground head first.

Thank the mud for the soft landing. I frowned. Yuk, mud! Wasn't it always sunny in Alfheimr? I cursed and sat up. Nothing broken, that I knew for sure. I never broke anything.

"Are you hurt?" A lilting voice asked, as a firm hand supported me up. I looked up. Warmth like the sunrays, brilliant golden locks and angular face with sharp ear tips. I swooned. An elf! Wow, I've dreamed of this moment. The day already looked brighter. My heart would not stop and although that wasn't a bad thing, it sure wasn't supposed to beat that fast. It hadn't even beat that fast while I was falling.

"Are you hurt?" he repeated with the lovely accent. I shook my head, my face hot. The handsome elf helping me up wore a red and white robe. He looked good in those. He probably looked good in anything. I somehow managed to make out that his name was Hallien. That got through and the rest was buried in my buzzing head. He really would be a most helpful and reliable escort during my time here.

Suddenly his hand tightened briefly around my wrist. He must have noticed my distraction.

"I think you should come to the infirmary. A fall like that could have serious repercussions. And you don't seem to feel it, which worries me…." He was insisting.

I nodded though nothing hurt anymore. "Thank you, sir, but I've always been clumsy. Not to worry, I'm tough."

He raised an eyebrow. Around me I could hear muttering. Suddenly I became aware that there were more people crowded around me. Self-consciously I looked down. Hallien must have noticed because I heard him shooing them away. The bystanders dispersed and joined what looked like an assembly at a large square. Looking up I saw the sky was indeed filled with rainclouds.

Hallien chuckled. Hearing the sound I decided that maybe the infirmary was not such a bad idea if it meant I could spend a little more time with this Elf. Gently but insistently, I had to follow him. His pace was deliberately slow, no matter how much I told him he need not be so concerned. He also seemed intent on asking why I hadn't flown with an instructor. Then I decided to save my breath.

We passed a large meadow were all pegasi in all colours were gathered, grazing, greeting each other or just generally prancing about. I quickly singled out a playful orange. My mount seemed to have made it just fine too. A pity, now I would have to go through the trouble of exacting revenge on it.

I tripped over a low step. Since when was Karma on the horse's side? Hallien supported me. I flushed. Catching myself just in time, I looked up at what I assumed was the door to the infirmary. It was larger than I expected, the building, not the door. But nowhere could I detect the scent of antiseptics like I had expected.

Hallien made me sit on a table. His hands were warm, emitting a light glow as he examined me. Another physician, short and young, looked at me in amazement. He was dressed in the same robes as Hallien. I suddenly understood some women's fascination with men in uniform. They managed to clean off most of the mud from me.

* * *

><p>I was interrupted from my reverie when the younger healer finally found his words. "I believe you are completely fine." He had a soft voice and his green eyes were large in his boyish face. Both healers stared at me in confusion. I shrugged. It wasn't unusual to me. Light seemed to dawn on Hallien's face –and light just looked great on him! But before he could say whatever it was, the chime of what sounded like cathedral bells drowned out his voice.<p>

From a window in the opposite wall I could see the square where everyone had assembled was now completely deserted.

"Oh no! What am I supposed to do?" I hadn't read the handbook. Only that we were to be here by 930am but now it was already 1015! Bloody late! I scrambled to get up.

"Relax, you are… Reslin. I see." He said, looking at my nametag. "You will first be divided into batches and do a simple test. There're main form classes, with many of you and also each person has an instructor. According to specializations. I will be in the Magical arts department, hope to speak with you soon. Come."

Hallien walked me to the place where pupils were being briefed. I found my wits to thank him. The Academy rose majestically in a wide circle structure, ivory with flashy windows. We were given a tour of the main building, and later split further into some groups. Mira stayed close by with some of the people I had seen. I noticed a certain dark figure, wearing black too, with burning amber eyes and flowing white hair watching us. Huh? I rubbed my eyes.

Nope not dreaming. What was he doing here?

Mira hissed. "So I heard you got close to a cute Elfie already? Hehe, what's his name?"

She'd got to be joking. "It's an embarrassment, his name is Hallien.I flew off and flat on my face! Hm I'll point him out to you later." I hoped also I wouldn't need to be selected by that dark fellow. He was regal, hands behind his back and spoke to a fair elf. That was the point, everybody looked white! Except him.

"Seen that man? He's… um a dark drow." I whispered.

Mira trembled. "Ya I've heard of how ferocious they are warrior class, wolves summonoers, black alchemy, raising dead and so on. Levitation."

Oh. I didn't feel scared, though I should be. Just, surprised and why… next, we would break for a meal, rich in flavors.

We did a simple written test about ourselves. "Please write your subjects of preference on these blue forms. It is fine if the decision of the main branch of your studies goes later… you have up to a month to change it" Ok awesome! I wrote 1. Science animals as I had major interest in this. The words melted in as I inked it into the paper, as a calligraphy. 2nd: magic casting basic level, my fam. wanted me not to be violent and all that, eugh. I was going to learn this too, or it'd be so boring studying only written. 3rd: maths. I added in healing arts so I could maybe see Hallien later on. I'd try to make some wounds so he'd come to me.

I wasn't surprised at my lack of pain. We always had Mending skill, a passive ability though I didn't know why. At first grade, I had smashed the glass to save a bird falling outside. Then I jumped out and landed safely. My blood was only a little. of course kindness went unrewarded and I got detention for busting a hole in the expensive windows. The adults hollered, " FOCUS RES! You're second after your smart elder brother, for gods' sake. Don't disgrace us! Go learn something valuable, brute strength is useless."

All of us could go to our dorms, two to a room unless you were mega rich and had one room to yourself. The orientation was done in a flash. Everyone of us would get a main guide and personal mentor. In other words, a hot guy Elf to play with!

Private sessions would consist of just one or the most 2 pupils so the mentors would concentrate on grooming us. Mira had put maths first, her favorite, 2nd languages of Asgard (that was my fourth choice after healing), and something else. I could learn languages quickly, it was dull to me. Our other pal was Kruz a sensible boy who didn't act childish. He had chosen Science, art sketching and toolmaking. Maybe we'd be in the same formclass.

Most time would be spent with the personal mentor. I hoped mine wouldn't be merciless and evil.

After breakfast, we would go the formclass first to find out the results. The two of them were Lariel a pale frosty woman with blue lips. She was speaking more than Irian a sullen long-eared summer elf. He just folded his arms and stared at people like he was going to kill each one of us.

I waited for the slip of paper with my name. I was called. Braun sat on either side of me. Braun chuckled. I opened the slip, the venue was printed, and then the name: Algrim Kerestial. It was a nice, albeit, grim serious name. hmm wondered how he would look like.

Braun got Lariel. We had cellphones charged by solar power and were allowed to text with them only outside class. Calls would be quite expensive. I didn't plan on calling back, as my family didn't have a phone either. I would write back.

I got a text from Mira, when we were split for other briefings. **Hey who u got?**

**Algrim. U? **

**Oh god! That's him, the drow! That black guy, oh shit. **

**What?** I almost dropped my phone. How the heck did she know that? We met outside the library stone chairs. She grabbed my arm. _I KNOW about him! He's the advisor to King Odin and Thor and Loki. He's famous. _If she didn't use her inner voice, she'd be shouting. I shrugged.

"Hm I don't know if I can switch. Never mind. Who's yours? So happy."

"Faradei!" she sang dancing. "He's soooo hot. He'll come later but I don't mind the wait. We're getting someone else meantime. I hope you survive, Res," she said. Never mind, I was mentally prepared, though remembering his physical and hostile form I was still nervous. I got into the library.

"Hi can I read about the drow, the Svartálfar?" I had copied the norse words. She gasped.

"Pardon me?" she looked shocked.

I repeated dully. The woman asked me to wait, she ran through the cards, still the card system. The most informative book with pictures, so I opened it. The first picture was of a fanged angry elf dark as pitch. Traits: fierce, honor, agile,tricky, enemy to Frostgiants and some refugees in Asgard….

* * *

><p>I want to meet Algrim without fear! The time was 2pm. Again I'm going to be late! Why am I so screwed up? I had lost track of time and was inside the huge library. Finally I hit a shaft until it gave way. Forget the main entrance. Then I rushed.<p>

The guy's study according to the little signs, was located on the highest floor. I didn't pant. Cloaked in shadows. Only a single magic purple orb lighted the stairway outside. Before I knocked, the double doors swung open silently facing inwards. "Hi I'm Reslin, sorry I'm late, Sire? Master? " I tidied my hair. "Hello?"

I must be in the wrong place. I peered into the general inkiness of the room. Somehow I made out a desk in the centre. Algrim could also read in the dark? Impossible. I turned back to go out when a voice said, "Ah yes here." He was behind me!

I jumped out of my skin. Only his white locks and brows were visible. I couldn't tell if he was angry, too soft. I braced myself. "I have been reading about you, my student. Come, take a seat." His English had a strange accent but clear enough.

Just as I wondered how to, as I felt blinder than a bat here. His cool hand took mine firmly… the room was then brightened slightly by some orbs. Now I made out a soft cushioned chair and one more, set ready. The file with my name was open, on an ornate desk with gargoyles on one leg. I gulped.

The entire room was painted a light color. I sat down, fingers pressing the cushions. Yay! I almost leaned back to sleep. Algrim stood in front, his chair untouched which reminded me to be alert. I kept my eyes trained on him, he was very slim, wearing a simple blackgrey and lacey collar. His skin was the same pitch, I couldn't figure where his clothes began… stark white hair fell past the shoulders. No elf cut hair. Even his lips, the only exquisite color of his eyes a bright amber regarded me with curiosity.

Oh yea how do I look? I'm a raven haired slightly plump girl about six feet with boots (now I'm shorter without those) and my hair is always messy. I felt like an ugly animal. He smiled a little. I focused on the numerous books on the shelf behind him, and then I noticed his elegant hands were crossed on the top of the chair, clasped loosely. Nails were sharp. I imagined him tearing into flesh. _No no don't think._ A breath was taken. "Can I ask you some questions?" he spoke quietly. In the split second I shifted my gaze, the elf was in the chair now. His legs were crossed.

The only drow I knew about was Drizzt do'urden, from a fiction. The guy was a warrior and friendly. The info from the library reading loomed menacingly. But I forced it back.

"Errr…. Okay." I muttered, stuck out my hand. Algrim cocked his head quizzically. Oh they probably didn't shake hands for tradition. But as I moved my hand back embarrassed, he clasped mine once. His grip was warm. I blinked. "I'm- stunned. To get you," I croaked.

Didn't know why I said that! I'm a dolt! I should at least try to be kind to a black guy even if he's weird and scary…. Crap! Mentally I slammed myself against a brick wall.

Algrim did not speak for sometime. He seemed to be considering this. Then he replied honestly, "I see. I suppose seeing me, a dark elf among the others, is frightening. People have mentioned that. Which is your preference to be called, Reslin Q'restia Phoebe Andriel?"

I smiled, nobody had ever read out my full name so formally, with reverence! All of his pronunciation was precise. My teacher had a faint accent, like the Light elves and yet different. A text came through in my pocket.

It was electric, yet fun to be talking to this drow. Haha he was not upset by my lateness. Phew! "You can call me Res, or Ray everyone does. The rest are my father's and ancestral names much too long."

Algrim underlined it and introduced himself. I need not call him Mister or Master or surname. Just his name sufficed. He had lived here in this Realm for years. But he didn't say why he was here. Where his family or his real home could be… I burned to ask, as I half listened to what he touched on, about subjects and life here. Algrim seemed openminded. I forgot about the books' info and relaxed.

"Are you, have you always lived here?" I asked.

He nodded, opening his right hand palm up. "Yes. I have another home in Asgard, where I am needed. Here, your interests are animal science, Magic basic level. May I know what that is supposed to mean?"

"I hope to do something more, um practical and be graceful. I mean I like books, but it'd be a good balance."

Then he wanted to know, "What are your expectations of me? Before we proceed?"

What did I….. blank. I watched how long his black ears were, tips and almost nice to touch them. I laughed nervously. "I'm fine with anything. Really, fireballs would be cool to use. Like self defence and those purple thingies flying. They're so cute. And, um science is my favorite area coz I am on a farm back home. I like the animals."

Algrim's eyes were larger at this moment. The pause went on for longer but I had said my piece. It was comical that here I am, expecting this drow to growl and holler at me. Everything he said is so soft and calm. I doubt he had a huge temper…

He closed his eyes slightly. "All right, I understand. This is good Reslin. I used to have only male students. Perhaps it shall be a different method. Hm… I prefer a calm quiet environment like this and to be respected. In order to know about magic, I wish to assess if you have the potential and ability to. It requires a certain level of mathematics. How much do you know?" His tone was stronger now and the questioning level had increased.

I seemed to have to answer to a lot of stuff. Sigh. "I know how to count eggs, apples. Before in school sometime ago, I don't do well. Really? I have to?" I pictured being swarmed by numbers on all sides. I definitely agreed, calm and quiet were wonderful and nice. On my realms we were always screamed at or hit. Then it meant this guy would try to be nice to me.

Algrim smiled wider, his sharp canines showed more. I danced between worry and happy. He made a prayer gesture. "Yes, it is real. I am pleased to be here with you. Now, I will start. I have a short paper prepared, as a general gauge of your level. Feel free to ask, since you're new here and I will help you with the documents." I inwardly groaned and smiled.

He invited me to sit at his desk. Eight questions on the paper, then Algrim disappeared. Huh? The light was better to read with. It was a mix of maths and language questions. I chewed my pen. The 4th one was an essay, bigger white space provided- please write what you want to know more of (for freelance discussion).

There were some multiple choices. **I am keen to learn more of this place, and elves, lore, culture and religions. But I also have to do some maths and science which my father wants and expects me to do so. (decided not to talk about the arguments we had) I like magic, want to have some other talent… I think my only skill is physical brute force. Because I do not get hurt. **

Hmm would Algrim mind if I wrote back something. What is freelance…? I skipped the equations knowing nothing about those and did what I could. Then my phone vibrated again. Ack, I can't answer now. Looking around, he was gone.

I peeked at it under the table. **Hey u ok? Are u dead?** And: **Is Al torturing u? Luv fara's pal, he's so cute! I smiled and pressed a few to reply… **

"Is that a phone I hear? That tapping?" that voice cut the silence. Algrim? As an 'Al' I couldn't picture that. Hehe.

"Sorry." I pricked my ears trying to see where he was coming from. The other corners were still shadowed. "I am almost done." The curtain lifted in the far end of the room and he moved. Pale hair was tied back now. Algrim was in green shift, different design. He could hear me from there!

Evenly, the elf said, "I would appreciate if my student does not use a device when I am here. Today I don't wish to be angry. I happen to read your mind. It's humorous." The drow was directly behind me and my hairs prickled. Oh dear this meant every single thought I had just popped up with had been received. I filled up number 8 and pushed the paper to the centre.

"I won't. hm I don't know how to do the rest. Sorry."

I watched him reading, standing beside me. He felt warmer. "Look. For this you can open the brackets. That's the rule, and…." Explaining with a pencil, Algrim drafted at the side. I followed accordingly. He browsed the rest and nodded. He did look nice in green, in the light. It somehow softened his age and scare factor. I attempted to block my mind. Also, I noticed he wrote with his left hand but his script was beautiful and not awkward. Magic-users normally write like that. Cool!

"Thank you. I find this rather helpful, and I will think about how to conduct lessons. Are you more of a practical approach person, or do you like notes and reading up?"


	2. Mysteries of Dark Elf

**Chap 2: Mysteries of Darkelves**

_Anastasia- Journey to the past**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"I'm definitely a practical hands on type." I declared without hesitation.<p>

He inscribed that. Watching the serenity of his disposition, I mentioned, "Please don't get into my head. I…am not comfortable."

Algrim frowned. Ice froze me. I thought he was mad now. "But it is so loud, even a deaf man will be able to receive those thoughts. Close your eyes." I felt him holding my hands up and a tickle curled somewhere from my face to my mind. So sleepy.

_Oh what's going on?_

_I've placed a wall so it won't sound so loud. At the moment, your voice Reslin is like a beacon to any elf. Hopefully I won't hear and get everything now. Is that all right? _

_His voice in my head resonated as a chime… _

"Yea cool. Thanks."

Algrim woke me up calling my name. Then he leaned back giving us some personal space. "Welcome. You may consult me for any concerns, do not worry about anything. I really enjoy interactions with young people," he added quite enthusiastically. His voice sounded brighter than he had the whole time.

I responded with my best forced grin. Score for making my positive mark! "Ah okay. Where do I find more paper? May need to write home." I looked around. Algrim went to a drawer and showed me where the stationery was and two books, one blank and one with lines.

The drow's fingers pressed to his nose bridge. "Anything else I forgot, oh. The documentation of progress is done every 4 weeks."

I frowned. "Meaning whether I pass or fail?" So not looking forward to that part! The parties and fun and cute guys came first. Hehe.

He remained silent, and his brows were drawn. I changed the way I put things. The doubt cleared. "I am sorry, this is a new style of speech. In a manner of speaking this pass and fail. I am sure it will be fine. I would be positive. Did you have trouble finding your way here? I was worried." I analyzed his tone if Algrim meant to care or was he bluffing?

"I got lost."

"I see." So he opened the door and waved his hand, whispering. The dark hallway glowed. "Look, there's always the purple lights which you are fond of. It is my study. I keep it dark so it doesn't hurt my eyes." Oh yea that could be why Algrim left when he made it brighter for me. I nodded, wow! They seemed to dance around us. He was so talented! His genuine concern reflected.

"I mean, um I couldn't come out from this big library." I admitted. "I didn't want to make a fuss and all, so I stumbled around and finally got out." The elf listened patiently and invited me to sit down.

"Which one?" I described the vastness and the sleepy woman but omitted reading about his race's horrors and all that.. "Ah you do like to read."

I wondered how much time had passed, but the only source of it was my cellphone. And he would confiscate this time, if I used it to check. I did like him, he was eccentric, shadowy but kind and patient. Then he walked to another table with an hourglass thingie. The sand ran out and he turned it over. I used to love things like that. "I want to understand you more, since we will spend a fair bit of time together. There's a lot of time left."

What? I had been all ready to run out to freedom. The sunshine and fresh air would be great. It would seem abrupt and rude if I did that so I came back to sit at the sofa. I tuned back to what he was conveying…

"In a bigger class, I will be strict. Some can be rowdy and undisciplined. Now, would you like to have a snack?"

Super formal, I wanted to chill but elves have a knack for making things process based. Maybe I could reason that- hey it was cool to make it short. Ahha.

Then I imagined a beef dripping with blood. "Er, no." I felt queasy.

Algrim stopped. He had been looking for something. "I thought I _have_ been are you afraid?" his tone was bruised and almost sad. I winced. "I am not going to hurt you. I am a vegetarian. Why do you think all of us are savage?" He sighed.

I couldn't and didn't dare to answer. I felt bad, he had shown kindness to me. Why did I think of rubbish like that? I looked at his lovely ears and thought, I'm sorry. I'm a silly dolt ok. Pray he didn't insist where I obtained the information.

He took a square box and opened it, in front of me. Some sort of pralines, dairy, dark choc and of many shapes.

"Don't be shy. Take more. I cannot finish them all." Algrim said gently.

He chewed one piece. Comfortable silence. I did want to take a few more as the box was open still. However, back home we were forbidden from taking a lot of excess food. Dad's voice on that resounded.

"I'm not scared of you. Sorry that it seems that way. I don't know why my mind is like this." I went on, carefully. "That's why I'm clumsy ya know. The adults back home will be shouting at me. Hehe." I smiled.

Algrim watched me quietly. There was no judgment in his expression. He took out a pitcher and poured a cup for me. "I won't raise my voice. Be free to do what you like. The only two things I requested just now are fair enough. You have made friends?"

I drank from the cup. I didn't know if I wanted to go there about personal stuff. Mira was worried about me. Where to hide myself so I could… "I need to relieve myself. Where's the bathroom?" I stood up. He told me to turn right. Naturally he adjusted the light brighter. I closed the door.

Wrote: **no I'm fine. He's cool. I'm asked what I want. lol**. **But cant use hp**

* * *

><p>I took my time. The bathroom was clean and modern, a small mirror, washing lotions, cleansing bottles, general fragrance.<p>

When I came out, Algrim didn't try to engage me again. He was reading a file of something else. Time was going to move damn slowly. I touched his shoulder.

He was pleased I wanted to talk and paid attention. "Oh yea you taught boys? Isn't this place for girls as well?"

"Ah yes mostly males study here. The women used to attend another place. There has been a change of plans." He waited.

I was doing well, yay!

"So what is the difference teaching me and a boy?" He went quite still, I supposed that was a trait I had to take note of.

"Oh, almost everything. Boys are active and want to make things happen. Mostly they like to fight and get into combat. Thor and Loki for example, having different characters meant a lot of conflicts. Frankly they can be tiring to manage. Well, at least I won't have that sort of problem anymore now."

He was making a joke! How old could Algrim be? Decades or centuries? But my maths sucked so I decided it was okay. Hopefully there would be powerpoint. Later I'd be able to find out how the others conducted lessons. Hope I can attend some Lightelves' lessons! Hallien is funny. And cute.

"I want to know, um are my grades too suck to learn magic?"

He processed it with a stressed look. I changed it to did I pass? "Hm not too bad. I always believe people can improve, and potential is there. I like the essay you did. What is _suck_?"

I rubbed my chin. Defining the word without vulgarity was tough. "Hehe, I mean really bad. Extremely poor. Sorry."

He nodded. "Ah. A bizarre term. You have a huge family?" Algrim queried.

I noticed his pointies twitching and almost laughed. The hourglass dropped its last. He wrote on something and changed the full sand to the top again. Why didn't he just have a normal clock?

"Yea I do. It's annoying. (he smiled) How long is this private session?"

The dark elf averted his gaze to somewhere behind me. I had the instinct that I had been

Tactless again. Moving his fingers, one had a bandage. "Oh dear what happened?"

"An accident. Wait, I wish to give you these. Then you can write letters." He gave me more stationery. "I will see you later at the main class, six of you. Goodbye." Algrim was monotonous again and the icicles were back. I nodded ok. Funny he felt hurt at my wish to leave, and yet his mood shifted so quickly.

I could avoid the questions for another day!

* * *

><p>"Hey where've you been?" Mira hugged me. "I thought you got killed." Now was common breaktime before the big class. Some days we would have outdoor activities.<p>

We got a chance to see all the handsome pale races eating too. They all looked the same.

"No I wouldn't die. Algrim was quiet, mysterious, nice though. He's not fearsome."

I chuckled.

"Faradei is lovely! He talks so eloquently about animals and passion, I love him!" Abigail, her new pal. I smiled. Normally I would fall silent if another person came into our circle. I didn't feel that I could have her to myself. Sigh. They pointed him out, only thing distinguishing was a golden bow and his hair was wetter. Faradei spoke Elvish, mostly he'd teach tracking skills and range combat. His only studying stuff was toolmaking. Ah.

They got engrossed with Algrim again and quizzed me what I did. "Oh yea, we… talked. I got a short paper thingie, and it was not bad. Though it's dark and stuff, I felt okay."

"Wow so brave!" Haha. Come to think of it, my teacher had the burning intensity and depth that these light elves lacked. I could not condemn him after that special time and how he had forgiven my rudeness. Mira would come with me to the class later, Sciences. "Oh nooo I will die! Cept that I love maths."

Abby was going to Juviel. She had written unknown so that was where they sent them. "Don't worry. Algrim is… not cruel. He is more like serious and quiet." I liked the chocolates. Usually I told her everything, but I kept it secret. "Ah we can't use cellphones, I tried to answer you early but he heard me and was irritated I used it. Be careful."

Mira moaned.

She hated rules. Being rich she was used to having her way.

We got there early. Nothing much to do. Four of us so far, the other 2 MIA. Wondered if the drow would explode. He mentioned his difference of being stricter in classrooms and bigger lectures.

Punctually Algrim stepped in like a ninja. The others gasped. Skin dark as coal, he wore a meridian long robe with lots of buttons, his hair was loose. He wore a chain, or maybe I hadn't noticed it on his throat before. He arranged the books on the desk. Our other pals were a boyfriend with his girl. They were chittering. He cleared his throat and said in conversational tone, "I trust this is the right place for physics and chemistry. Good day to all of you. I know I look quite different from most of my colleagues. My name is Algrim."

Sigh, no slideshows or weaving magical stuff. No remote either. Some murmurs of assent while I remained silent. Algrim let his gaze pass over each of us briefly. As I had known, he put forward his expectations and wishes of not whispering among ourselves while he was teaching, that we could and should feel free to ask if we were in doubt.

I glanced at my mates: Mira looked as if she'd pee her pants and she was clutching the table. Her thoughts buzzed, _no no no, don't pick on me. Please please please. Oh I doubt the no interruption rule didn't apply to inside right? I sent her reassurances. _

The drow opened a file, leaning back on the desk. "Rather than checking against the list, I wish to attribute each person to memory. Shall we begin by telling us about yourself? Anyone can start first." Then he smiled faintly. Waiting patiently for ages was their strong point.

The boy ploughed ahead. "I'm Julian, I like physics especially for the miracle of technology and how important it is to everyday life. I'm 18 and from Terciel. I have one brother and 2 sisters. Since I like the special realm of this place, I wanted to come. Elves are wiser than people."

Wow so confident! I doubted I could sound so chatty and stable.

"I see. Thank you, Julian. Terciel is a vast Realm with all the beautiful systems and precious stones. We try our best, having been through several long lifetimes. Joy and sorrow often complement one another."

Julian grinned. The drow glanced at me and I thought he'd ask me to go next. Then he suggested, " How about Mirabel? How do I pronounce your surname?" I could read the immense curiosity and richness of Algrim's tone. This was his favorite topic. He had wanted to know my background too.


	3. Close to Home

**Chapter 3 Close to Home**

music: nature soundtrack, Avengers theme, metal would any elf listen to that? haha

* * *

><p>My friend managed not to squeak in protest. After taking a deep breath, she went very fast, "Hi, you can just call me Mira for short. That's D'colligeniz Per-foa-lia-xin, sorta species of rare hybrid flower. I'm er- youngest in my family, my mum runs a shop. Sells many sorta stuff, and it's just my sis and me. Love science."<p>

He paused to write. She swallowed. Now he had direct eye contact. "How beautiful. Where are you from?" his voice was a murmur.

"Oh a minor planet close to Earth, Galaxia. Some people are also farmers there." She had an intense fear of dark elves, this had to be super hard. I forgot why, something traumatic had happened as they made a business trip and got attacked…

He seemed to be listening intently then he replied, "Okay, Mira. I feel your probes quite strongly. Hm Earth is Midgard that's what we call it here."

The remainder of the both of us felt reluctant to open our mouths. It felt lame, _I already said some stuff before when we met. Also an essay. Surely not. _Though he didn't stare at me and I could hear my heart beating and his soft respiration, an answer formed

_I really would like to hear your voice. Kindly do it for me. _

I looked at the others and smiled. Julian responded, with his dark spikes and bright eyes he was cute. His girlfriend had a pointy long nose and dark mocha lipstick. Birdee I thought! "Hey I'm Res, short for Reslin. I have 3 surnames going way way back. Andriel is my aunt's name actually. I'm also from Galaxia and Mira's my best friend. My reason for coming here is to learn magic and how to be more.. scholarly."

Algrim was delighted, his ambers glittered and his ears twitched. "Wonderful. Now, young lady what's your story?" He gestured elegantly.

I zoned out during her long story. She was just Birdee to me, with that long nose. Haha.

* * *

><p>He clarified our worries of his heritage. This time he sat down at his desk. "Everyone has a fear. I understand that you don't meet my kind regularly, and wonder if I will actually hurt someone. I don't gain anything by causing pain to another being. My friends, the Light elves are good allies. They have been kind to me when I felt misunderstood. I will not go into the long history of what transpired, but it has changed my outlook on life. Not all drow are bloodthirsty and menacing warriors. People have asked if I am a vampire, I am not. I am a magic- caster which is my main passion. And I believe that logic assists in doing that. So, do you all feel clear about this?"<p>

Julian replied, he was the only one speaking, that he didn't mind at all. Algrim smiled.

Then we were to copy notes as he explained basic concepts. The theory of Relativity, not a _very_ lively subject. He enjoyed explaining them one by one, but we were falling asleep.

The only thing that kept me awake was studying the unusual patterns on the front of his robe. I just noticed the sleeves he wore in private had gone and they were muscular arms. Algrim was not a beefcake, quite slender.

At some point, he remarked calmly, "I hear a tone. Didn't I explain that cellphones should be used outside of the class only?" someone had done so again. I think it was Birdee. Algrim went very still and stared. Her wing began sprouting out from behind. The tone was beeping. She muttered an apology.

My gosh, she expects him to be impressed or shocked by some transformation? Julian and her had been whispering from time to time as well. The ice seemed to be growing around the two of them. Algrim did not shout or get physically angry. Birdee blinked innocently.

"The reason is that I find it difficult to think when I hear that. It is a problem I wish to avoid. All right?" His pitch was normal and assertive.

"Sir we're very sorry. This won't happen again," Julian replied and nudged her.

"I hope so." He closed his eyes, vexed and returned to the desk to look at something.

I felt sorry for him, he was so polite and wished to carry out his responsibility. Why couldn't they simply obey? Birdee's wings were fully sprouted and she was trying hard to squeeze them down. Algrim walked to her desk and touched her shoulder, whispering something.

She sighed. He told us to continue with the questions on the board. I peeked. The girl's stuff were gone and she seemed subdued. He was at the back of the classroom I think and peeking, near the window. He had a dreamy expression. Peace and quiet.

"Feel free to ask. Maybe if I am not actually there, some won't feel so nervous." For Mira. She gulped.

Running footsteps and two people stopped and peeked in. uh oh. They were panting.

Algrim was somewhere behind me and Mira, from the rustle of cloth. He said dryly, "You must be Angelica and Kirea. Did you notice the time?"

They looked remorseful. He allowed them to sit down. Later he needed to talk to them in private. One of them couldn't move her zip at her bag.

He placed a sheet and pencil on her desk.

Angelica really had shimmery butterfly wings. And Kirea was a blue pixie, shorter than humans. They were both luxuriously-dressed. Algrim stated, "When you are done with the work, you may go. No homework for today."

I thought I heard him speak into my head- _Reslin are you all right?_

_Yes I am. _He did not glance my way so it could have been my imagination. Julian and Birdee raced out. We did too, but before we made it round the corner, "Mira! Please stay awhile. I cannot understand what you wrote."

She cursed and made a face. Aww. I went ahead to the dorms. Wow! This was such a contrast to the genuine affable side in private. My privacy for thinking was being violated!

* * *

><p>Students have free periods in between, though we have to fulfil a certain amount of lecture time and tutorial time. For some subjects there are no exams, especially the minor modules like toolmaking and sports. Certain magic casting will be assessed according to level.<p>

Half an hour later, Mira trooped in throwing her stuff down. "Sucks crap! I've to do them over, I'm smart and expert with those stuff. He said the way I put things is (air quote) not substantial and needs more organization." She posed.

I almost laughed. "Shh, he can hear. The ears!"

"I Know! More lecturing about developing my potential, importance of making an impression, euugh. He will like to talk to me again next time. Succcks."

I smiled. "Aw Mira chill. He said that to me too, during the first one on one session. Al is concerned and somber that's all. I hugged my pillow. We had pillow fighting for a while until night snacks arrived. That is to feed people who missed dinner and have high metabolism. Tonight's one consisted of milo and sweet biscuits. The biscuits offered were special kinds with unique tastes not found on our own Realms. Secretly, I was looking forward to Algrim's personal coaching. I wanted to know more about other races, this was a chance!

I had a lot more paper, for writing home. I began setting aside a section for my own diary musings. Then I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Faradei had returned from questing, so students could go watch him. He was stringing bows for people to try, blue eyes, smooth flaxen hair, brighter than the light. These outdoor sessions were huge, more than thirty kids, so there were others to supervise. I barely remembered who was who. I liked the tracking and hunting skills briefings.<p>

I wondered if Algrim came out for walks. How bright and glaring the sun would be, but how would he get fresh air? I pondered about that. Some kids asked him to sign autographs.

This time I had plenty of time to reach his place at a walk. Being physically fit, I barely broke a sweat. There was another main staircase, ah good! I preferred to have some space before I popped at his door. I took note of the main stairway.

Now I knocked on the door and the effect of spookiness did not hit me. Algrim was facing the shelves reading something, wearing a yellow shift. Cool, I would not be straining to see where he hid.

"Hi!"

"Reslin, good to see you. Have a seat." Instead of the desk and the two armchairs from before, they had become blue circular thingies. Only a bit of cushion, and near to the shelves. I was worried they would break but when I rested my weight the seat swelled up. Algrim commented, "I want to have a change sometimes."

"Quite cool. What're you reading? You can read in the dark?"

"Not completely dark, I have a couple of glowlamps. This is what I am reading." He showed me the cover that had golden letterings. The Chronicles of Fallen angels, title seemed to be shifting.

"Is it fiction? I only read books less than this thick." I measured a few inches. He laughed.

He asked me about my comments about my father etc. eventually I would trust him more to explain. "It's a prob in my home… everybody hollers. If you're soft you just _cannot_ be heard. There's no peace. It's a nice refreshing change here. My mum hated it so she has left. I'm the only girl in a testosterone filled household." I had never told anyone in full before, just snips. Now I did not feel tense, only mildly irked.

He remained silent and unwavering.

"What's wrong? Why don't you say anything?" I scratched my head.

"I'm listening, affirming what you are going through. I do not disagree nor agree." Similar to the way he read my name. Algrim focused somewhere behind me. "It sounds, rather… hard to cope with. I think you're very brave, Reslin."

"I used to be angry and sad. Then I try to block out all the noise. I'd rather be dirtied by manure than have that flung at me. The great thing is, this person got hurt and my father did him a favor so I get to escape. Even on the day of leaving, I had to babysit! Argh." I grinned.

He chuckled. "Small brothers and sisters?"

"Yea. I won't get married next time, it's so annoying. Um how about you, do you have a family?"

"I…" The drow swallowed and his expression turned poignant.

I apologized and told him there was no need to elaborate. It must have been some tragedy that he choked up before mentioning that. I was about to move away to give him space when he managed, "My only surviving clan member is a distant cousin. Our society encourages us to- leave the home clan early, so I do not know what happened to them."

I touched his hand. He glanced at me. "I had no idea. Can I have some chocolates again? If there're more. "

"Of course." Algrim was not in tears, thankfully. He rose to go to the kitchen. Also he asked me if I wished to have a drink as well. I gaped, as I knelt on the sofa to watch, my teacher poured a kettle of drink into cups. I simply expect him to throw in instant mix and take from the fridge. It's not the image I have of warriors, hehe. I spotted an oven, doubt it was a microwave, plates, cups, pots on the side. The stove did not look huge, should be enough for small meals to be cooked.

I said sure. He set down the tray with the cups and gave me one of it. The wafting scent consoled me. The color was a bright yellow and not too hot.

"This is a special brew of tea. I don't have cold sodas. Taste it. I will find the snacks." Algrim returned with another box. Awesome. This time the variety included small cakes, sweets, sugar and nonsugar flavored, more chocolates pralines.

"Yummy. What's wrong with using cellphones?"

"Hm the youths are so distracted. It is pointless to shout and be agitated. No wrong, but I find that unnecessary. What is so interesting?"

I whipped out mine. It was not exactly the kind that you can surf the net with, but has color screens, spacey buttons. Asgard was rich! I demo-ed it for a while.

Sadly, he concluded, "Then to each other, you will write the short thing that I am an evil person, and the cycle goes on more and more. Correct?" His acute observation astounded me.

I know he is intellectual, but the crux of the issue isn't in the core subjects but his uncanny ability to grasp what lurked beneath the surface.

"No no we don't think that at all!" I exclaimed. Algrim had his serious and no jokes expression again. "Really."

"Hm that word is used in the wrong way. I doubt it. Not after the reaction that they gave. I can tell they're less than pleased."

Hm students hate being criticized. I held back that comment. Algrim's brows were raised. He sipped his brew. The cup made a perfect sound on the table. Every sound could be magnified in this place. "That is not my point, I don't bother what students feel. As long as I can see the effort put in, it is fair enough."

I nodded. Mira would not mask her anger, I suspected that she'd blown up. she'd been cursing him all sorts of names while rewriting the stuff. "Um when we think, every thought and image is gonna be seen. It's quite, painful and stressful. I've watched a movie about a telepath before." The Xmen. I wondered if the drow had seen that, highly doubted this too as he liked to do stuff the old fashioned way.

His lips tipped a little. "I can control how much I take in. Don't worry. How about leisure time? What do you enjoy?"

"Plenty, I like the outdoors. Went to see Faradei in action, reading short stories. And music. You like music?" Again it was much too hard to try to check if he had tv or players.

Algrim replied, "I see. I like very long novels and nonfiction. It depends on the music, not the loud type. You don't need to search for those technology, Reslin. They're not here." Darn I didn't even move my head. Gah!

My image of listening to some Disturbed or even classical was destroyed. Noooo! "What?" I covered my eyes. _That is hopeless!_

Algrim smiled. "They are given. I doubt any music tastes will be… the same. It's in my room. I gather you intend to have some background songs? But I am unable to concentrate. I like silence. "

"Yea I suppose. Classical music like Beethoven or Mozart, I have them too." I brightened. The truth was, I felt uncomfortable with this echoey atmosphere when anything would be heard. "They actually improve our memory and relaxes the mind. I know elves won't listen to Nightwish or Disturbed. I like celtic songs too."

He crossed his legs. The snacks had run out. It was easier now that we could speak civilly and of casual topics. This is a mark of progress yay! "I have samples, does the player have other functions like radio?"

"Thank you. I will like to. Classical and celtic, I haven't listened to them yet. Disturbed is

a group or a genre?" he looked worried.

It was so funny that I couldn't stop laughing. Tears came to my eyes. "I didn't realize

that is funny. I will probably have a headache." That made me worse.

"So-sorry. I didn't mean it. They're a band, the genre is metal." Anyway I should tell Mira about how cute he was. He would be afraid of those music.

"No problem. I'm glad you're having a good time. Other than science and maths, if you like we can talk about… literature and languages. I think the level has to be adjusted." He produced what I wrote. I didn't get retained thankfully. He had not made many red marks.

I let him talk about what was supposed to be correct. How fast things fell were quite dull.

Chemistry should be cool.

10


	4. to be open?

**Chap 4 To be open or have secrets?**

_the most important thing is to love thyself, people! Popsongs are good atmosphere_

* * *

><p>"I wish to clarify, why did you feel you are useless and boring? Everyone has his or her strengths." Algrim frowned. I was impressed by his observation.<p>

I shrugged. "Everyone has magic, I don't have anything or special morphing or attack, or defence capabilities." I blew up my fringe.

He shook his head. The elf had a really long speech about- It did not matter how little or huge my efforts were in proving myself, or abilities. "Just be. Not being injured is an asset, health is quite important. Not even our race is able to heal instantly."

"Thanks. Is it possible that I can become a magic caster? Please teach me!" I lost all my shyness in that instant. Algrim steepled his hands, and he narrowed his eyes. I got nervous.

To my relief, that did not mean he wanted to chide me. Softly, he responded, "Hmm I shall try my best. Meanwhile, I need you to do something for me. Please don't put yourself down. I feel sad. " I felt a sense of warmth spread inside me like a flame that he wanted me not to do something physical but for myself. All immortals were better than me, far superior.

"Sure." He smiled a little. Did he have a painful past? However that fled my mind, when Algrim suggested doing some art.

I chuckled. Maybe he wanted to change the subject. The ideas that came to mind were horses and dogs so I drew them. "They are beautiful. See, my art is not nice. Haha." Algrim had done a small circle, triangles and some dots. So cute.

"Hm what is that? I think you're not that poor in art!" I exclaimed.

"I have no artistic talent." His smile seemed innocent. I think he wanted to boost my low self-esteem. "A bird." I said that it was not bad, could be considered abstract art. Despite having met for just two days, I had a rising impression and opinion of his race.

Before I left this time, I asked, "Thank you. Is there some painful past? Never mind if it's too personal…. I'd be glad to share. We can be honest with each other right?"

Algrim stood in the doorway. His solemn look was unreadable, only his pitch tremulated under the calm surface. "I'm… fine. Yes, being open and honest is very fruitful, Reslin. One day, when I am ready."

Strangely it reminded me of my brothers when they needed comfort, but _Algrim is an adult, I can't hug him and give him a candy! _It may not be appropriate to hug him.

Algrim rested a hand on my shoulder.

"I would like to call you Andriel. Is that alright?"

"Huh why?"

"Reminds me of someone." I filled in 'I loved' behind to myself. Of course I told him no problem, but I might not respond immediately. Algrim chuckled. I did not actually have to go to his place everytime, but I would definitely visit more often.

* * *

><p>Mira invited the Angelica and Kirea for our lunch one day. I knew sometimes she would go and join them, while I had other appointments going on.<p>

No I deliberately called them 'the' as they were obnoxious. How could she want to befriend them, to be popular? What came out from their mouths was backstabbing. First they grumbled about some shallow airheads, and then switched to our teachers especially Algrim. "The Blackie, he's so boring and longwinded. So what if we were late? And arrogant… " I almost wanted to hit them.

"Can't you stop whining? Surely there's other stuff to talk about? Don't be racist." I argued. Negative leeches! At first the two were shocked into silence.

Kirea sneered. "What, he's your lover? We'll say anything we want to! Everyone thinks he's an evil black guy too (etc)" Bitch! I trembled with anger, it isn't fair! What sort of rubbish is this? Angelica echoed same sentiments. Their trendy clothing of sparkles and Angelica's wings were an illusion.

I took deep breaths. They were worthless trash. Mira held my arm and told me we should move away. She was pleading. Finally we did, because in history I had ever broken people's noses before. My strength was phenomenal especially when I stood up for the absent. Braun could testify it, and he always brought up how I bullied him.

Mira tried to talk sense into me. With years of experience, the drow said he could ignore such false rumors. It was true that the text messages from these people were vile.

"Hey let's go and take our things ok?" Our bags were there.

I turned to her. "We don't need to speak to them. Aren't there better people around?"

She didn't answer and murmured something about fitting in. When I marched back there, the two were whispering to the others of their circle. My temper eased after a while when I walked off to be alone. Mira said, _Res, I'll come later. Where'll you be?_

_I'm just going to wander about. Call me. _The fields nearby for outdoor sports and activities were tranquil and soothing, trees grew in wild abandon at the fringes. Overhead it was slightly cloudy so the sun did not burn. I listened to the birds chirruping. How simple and carefree they are. My shoes rustled the grass and I heard snatches of speech in another language.

Sharp leaf ears and golden hair, that was an elf with a bow strapped to his back. He gestured to something. I managed to get closer and he did not notice. A figure with a dark cloak and pale hair blown by the wind stop and make a signal.

Hmm really strange. I could have sworn it was a drow… the people had said we were forbidden to access this deserted part of the Academy. But there was no mention why. I had not blinked but he or she had vanished. This elf strolled on, and now I noticed he was speaking with an amulet communicator. It glowed with its blue aura, so he had not been speaking to the dark figure.

* * *

><p>The next personal session had me dreaming and speculating about the person and why he vanished. An apparition? The dark elf was talking about a chapter of maths that sounded challenging. My only interest was in drawing pie charts and angles, this seemed to be another level. Algrim asked, using his pen to tap the table. "Reslin what's wrong? Your gaze is wandering." He had a grumpy tone.<p>

I said I was fine and chewed my pencil. Since I tended to make mistakes for Math, this meant I could erase them without making holes. Here, if you used a pen, you could not change neatly except by cancelling. I should be able to do this question of distance and speed.

The dark elf's stare seemed to bore into the back of my head. "Although you try to sound convincing it's useless to lie to me. Take a break." He sounded very stern.

Yet he did not probe my mind or he'd find out.

"Ok. Can I do about graphs? " I asked, standing up. He did not change his expression at all. "I won't lie, Algrim." Why the sudden hostile emotions? Inside the bathroom, I washed up and made a face in the mirror. Looked like today there wouldn't be mercy and concern for me.

The next hour trickled slowly. I decided to do the graphs while he read some notes. The silence felt uncomfortable to me. "Um, did something happen? I'm not the only person who pissed you off right?" I queried, watching him hidden behind the file entitled in another language.

"Nothing happened." His voice was succinct. I waited. Then he added, "You can skip to other sections now, but you cannot always evade the uninteresting topics."

I knew that. Wanted to open my mouth, but I had an idea: _I didn't mean to ignore you._ _Forgive me please?_

_I'm not angry with you. Something else… _

He set down the file and asked me if I was going to focus now. I nodded and concentrated. He smiled at my effort. My work on the graphs did not have mistakes. Then we discussed about an essay which I had trouble with from another class. It was a particularly boring topic.

"I'm trying to figure out how an elf can vanish through a wall?"

Algrim's ears moved. "By magic. I find it bizarre that suddenly you think about that."

I waited for some probe, sure he would do so. But nothing came, it would feel like a tickle which I had experienced.

"Oh. I saw someone do that."

"Ah." His mood seemed to have lifted. I was relieved. "Do not worry. Let's stop here. I have something to do."

I was astonished, he always wanted to finish exactly on the dot. Algrim waited. I agreed and stepped out. I didn't leave immediately, thought I heard a cough and something dropping on the ground.

* * *

><p>The weekend had been cool, my mum who usually forgot I existed, had called me. She promised to visit me soon!Mira and I had spent quality time at the little mall a few hours away.<p>

I had some idea how to buy gifts for upcoming birthdays. I'm a Sagittarius! Maybe there was a subject that could engross my restlessness.

Some healers were talking about giving medication, as we were within earshot. For the main classrooms on the lowest level we always passed by their quarters. I would not have anticipated who needed aid. The time came for me to hand in my homework to Gillery one of the few dwarves in the place teaching literature. He was okay, very passionate for a short person and chose to because he didn't want to be a smith.

Since I had some extra time before I was supposed to go to the next session, I texted Kruz if he was around and free. He said 'sorry no', I missed talking to him. He had taken mostly practical subjects. I spotted a familiar elf. Hallien seemed worried about something, he was outside the library.

"Hi. What's up?"

He smiled. "Oh I'm just thinking if I made the right choice to give those pills. To… my friend. He drove me away."

I waited. Who? He didn't want to tell, but I grabbed his hand. "Who will do that?"

When I heard the name, I was taken aback. That explained why my mentor had been sullen and impatient… "Reslin, he's fine. I checked on him just now."

I waved and ran.

I had a sense of foreboding, when I reached his place. There was completely no light, the purple orbs were also missing! I used my cellphone as a torch.

"Algrim? Are you okay?" I asked timidly. I shone the light to the kitchen and table nothing. No one. Then something shiny was reflected, a chain!

I knelt and picked it up. Was this not a kind of locket? During culture lessons, the person explained some elves wore it for a lucky charm. They never take it off and Algrim had been wearing it.

Feebly he gasped. From where? My light shone towards the curtained room. _Andriel? _

The mental voice led me to where he half lay on the floor, contorted and his ambers were dilated. He was clutching his chest, gasping painfully, normally ebony skin had a grey pallor. With the other arm, he tried to struggle.

"What's wrong?" I asked, supporting his head near my chest. "I'll go for help."

Algrim must have been trying to reach the bed but failed to. His sweaty hand gripped my arm. Then he closed his eyes. I think I should not move him though he had to rest in bed.

His lips moved. I leaned close. "Medicine… need, take." He wheezed.

"Where?" My mind went blank and white- every minute was passing. I thumbed my phone, what was the emergency number? Crap crap! Lying down seemed to help his condition.

"Andriel… calm. White box, table." He gestured vaguely.I nodded, gently laying him down. Anything white, and it should have pills. Hallien had mentioned. I checked the drawers on the other side of the bed. _Sorry, he said feebly._

I hoped that was not going to mean he'd stop fighting. My hands located a lightswitch on the wall. Awesome! Immediately I noticed a tiny round box that looked like a sweet container, in the middle drawer. Some big pills were inside.

"Hey I've found it. This one right?" My teacher had swooned, completely silent. No I _won't_ allow this to happen. I called him repeatedly, patting his cheek. Algrim gasped again, disoriented.

"Open your mouth." I hoped he wouldn't choke and put one on his tongue. Then I knelt so that he leaned against me.

Now I remembered there was no number for the healing place. Gradually the wheezing stopped. It worked! "I will go find Hallien." The drow shakily attempted to stand and I supported him to the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm panicking," I asked. Tears blurred my vision.

"I don't intend to. I forgot to take the medicine, and pain got worse. I'm sorry," Algrim replied raspily. At least he sounded better. "Don't… bother them." He attempted to sit up. Sweat sheened.

"Are you mad? This is serious. Lie down." I snapped. He seemed meek and leaned back on the pillows.

"Once the pill is taken I'm fine. Can you get me a glass of water?"

I got a glass of water. Algrim was obediently still.

Softly, as I held his hand, he talked about it. "I don't like to tell many about this, problem. I don't think there is need to panic. This time was an- unusual episode. When I focus on something else, it remains under control. I don't want pity or sadness."

Yet my protective urge and unexplained anger surged. "That was why you were angry that day. I'm sorry." _You shouldn't be upset!_

He sighed. "No nobody's fault. I won't die, only… it is a mystery, this problem. But nobody is alive to explain." Algrim fell asleep.

I went to find Hallien who ran like the wind. They must be good friends. On the way he got me to tell about the details. I was able to keep pace. "Why doesn't he want to bother the healers? And how long has this been?" I fired.

The Light elf stopped, panting at the foot of the steps. In between breaths, Hallien talked about why. Apparently this was one of the asthma-like episodes, happening on and off for some time. Because dark elves were extinct, except for Algrim and the one individual discovered, there was no basis to form any antidotes. I understood why he couldn't speak of his family. Nothing could be learnt about their health and lifespan etc.

"We have tried for years. It frustrates him that we take blood samples, he simply refuses now. The pills are a painkiller, it's the eighth or ninth trial. I told him not to get stressed. Outwardly he would look fine but inside his emotions boil."

* * *

><p>We walked into his home. The pale elf asked aloud, "Damn it's so dark! How to see?" Haha. I switched my cellphone as torch.<p>

Hallien called to him. "Stop panicking," the drow grumbled. I waited outside. Later, they asked me to go in.

"I've given him an injection. You have to remain calm, friend, so don't move today." The healer said.

"I know. Come here, Reslin."

I sat beside his bed. "Yea? I kind of yelled at you."

"I am sorry you had to find out. I'm shocked that you raised your voice, but I see the logic of it. Or else I would be hit?" he smiled.

"No. I won't. I'll just hold you down." I remembered the chain and took it out from my pocket. "Er found this outside."

Algrim took it back and fondled the chain. At the end was a symbol of a five pointed star or something. Maybe it was his country. Hallien mouthed something, but he did not have the ability to send me thoughts. I chuckled.

"Ok I'll leave now."

The drow sighed. "I'm bored. Oh no, you missed your lesson? " He winced when he tried to move. We assured him it was ok. He had a strained look.

"Not much. I've a buddy to talk to them about it. Hehe. Sleep well. I'll visit soon." I said cheerfully. We bade goodbye.

I followed my escort to the next place. The healer would explain why I was late for an hour or so. My heart went out to the endangered race. What had happened? "Thank you for helping him. He won't make a sound and just faints sometimes. For the entire of the previous season Algrim did not have a relapse. I thought he has recovered. The first time he came here to Alfheimr, we all did not speak English. Quite a memorable time… I used elvish and it was like communicating with a completely strange culture. Later he said 'I can speak English imbecile.' He is mostly individualistic and extremely high in Empathy."

That skill was a sign of a high level magic caster. Empathy meant the person can read emotions and thoughts well, impossible to lie to them. The disadvantage is it leads to stress and worries since they receive all negative things too. They can build the defences to protect themselves but tend to accumulate grief and agonies. I nodded. That encompassed my mentor totally. Hallien knocked on the door. After speaking for a bit,

I sat down in the front.

This was a gigantic class! More than forty people and several guides were around giving speeches.

8


	5. gaining his trust

**Cbap 5 : Gaining The trust**

_Lyriel the Wheel of Fortunata_

* * *

><p>I wanted my teacher not to be agitated, so I had done some of the maths homework he had set. More accurately, half of them were still non comprehendo as the text made no sense. Application of formulae is a nightmare. Mira had been sympathetic when I told her about what happened. Despite her misgivings of the dark elves, she remarked, "Aww, such an inconvenient pain. Hope he will be alright."<p>

"Want to visit Algrim with me? He says he will get bored with nothing to do." I sighed. "Luckily Hallien came."

"Um never mind. Give this to him on my behalf. Cool, got close to the doctor again!" She handed me a tiny froglet, had used the marker to draw a smile and its eyes. Mira's hobbies included everything beautiful, such as origami.

I smiled. She offered to let me copy hers, she had already finished that section. Hm if I did, I wouldn't learn much. "Maybe a few questions, I don't want him to be hurt I didn't try. Yea cute elf! Still, he is responsible, we should try to be good. Don't hate him."

She chuckled. "Uh huh. Nah I don't feel hate. Just… fear. Generally people don't get the dark elves, nobody has much background info on them. He is ok with you and Julian."

I replied firmly, "No it's not true. Algrim is quiet, reserved but not malicious. Let's try to behave better during the next class, I suspect even though he didn't outwardly show his anger, that triggered chest pains."

She would try to write a one hundred percent answer.

At the usual time, I knocked before I let myself into the study. The overhead lights were switched on. Cool! I tiptoed to his bedroom. Nope, he was up.

"Hello. Come here, Reslin. I'm brewing a drink," Algrim said from a distance. I got detected! The scent was delicious like milo and I went over. The elf seemed to be wearing a sleeping robe, the sash was longer than the elven style of outdoor clothes. He was barefooted.

"You're all right? Don't want to sleep in," I replied grinning. He stirred something in a pot.

"Oh I've had enough of lying down. Would you like more sugar? This is Quist, a special Vallien tea." I said I wouldn't mind. Since he seemed healthy, I could chill and settled on the soft comfy armchairs. He served me a cup and a container with an antique spoon.

"Hope you will like it."

He sipped his cup and settled opposite me. I sampled the Quist, not bad with a spoonful of sugar. It had a honey color. "Delicious. Thank you. Ah, I brought some of the work I did to make up for being dreamy that day… " I slipped out my file with the papers. Good, Mira's froggie was inside. I would stealthily place it later. Hehe.

The drow put out his hand. "It is all right. We can be at ease today. I appreciate your help."

"Welcome, I had to take action and Hallien came. He's concerned. Is it asthma?" I asked. I had seen people who collapsed like that on Midgard. If they did not take their suppressant and preventive medicine in time death might be close.

Algrim shook his head. He glanced into the distance. "I am unsure. It is undisputed that medicine is Hallien's talent. I will return the favour."

I blushed. "Aw there's no need to."

As he smiled, the atmosphere lifted and his charisma was more appealing now.

"Hm it is the way of the elves. I was very bored sleeping the entire day. Later some people visited and read to me. I wanted to move but I was not allowed to."

I made a sympathetic sound. "I didn't know you're restless. Sleeping is good. Effortless."

"I know, many people are lacking in sleep. How many hours do you normally sleep?"

He refilled my cup.

I frowned. "More than eight to nine. Ah yea, you sleep in the day more isn't it?" He agreed. "Oh that is so _little_ time. I'm amazed." We spoke for awhile and I couldn't ask more about the illness for he remained quiet or changed the topic.

While he went off to attend to some tasks, I casually put the froggie near one of the stack of books. He had no fan blowing so it wouldn't fly off.

I traced out my name on the blank sheet in front._ Having an unexpected free period is a bonus and uncharacteristic of my serious tutor. I want to be occupied today though. Haha_.

A tinkling type of music was audible. I blinked. He returned. "I managed to turn it on. This is the music I normally play, if I'm not busy." I chuckled. "I hope you were not too late for the other class. What was it?"

"Well it was quite boring um… Importance of ethics and philosophy. It's optional if we want to take it. Hallien told them and I was allowed to sit in. Don't worry I doubt everybody will know about this incident." I noticed his vexed look, something like stress. Haha. "Um we can trust each other right?"

He cocked his head. "That is not the point, of course I trust you. Confiding in other people is very hard for me, especially weakness. He is kind, nevertheless he… cannot keep matters secret.." Ahhh. I beamed. They were so adorable as a pair, one solemn the other happy go lucky chap.

Later he noticed the gift and picked it up between thumb and forefinger.

"You made this, for me? Exquisite." A blissful smile on his lips. I doubted anyone had given my friend a present for centuries.

"Nope. That's from… Mira. She got worried."

"Amazing. I didn't think she would bother." Carefully Algrim placed the frog in a cup on top of a mantelpiece. It was some kind of shelf behind where we sat. A few ornaments probably had special properties as they gleamed and seemed alive.

I could not control myself about the image of him and the healer playing with each other and laughed. Algrim glared, though he was not absolutely mad about it. "Okay that's enough of joke at my expense. Besides instant healing, you can injure someone seriously?"

To demonstrate, I picked up one huge potted plant and hefted it with one hand. "Yea it is terrible when I hurt people, especially when I'm really mad. So I try to control my temper, that's why I want to put it to good use, other than manual labor. Why do you ask me?"

With just a little pressure, I could simply cause a crack to deepen.

If Algrim was horrified, he displayed no sign of it.

He explained that Mending ability usually stayed dormant unless the person had to use it, an innate and passive gift. "To be honest, I wish to highlight that it may not be possible you can cast magic, but to enhance and change your perception of Mending. In my years of experience, some have high aptitude to magic and very low on the other end. Normally, I will be able to determine who falls into each category, but you are unique. I can feel a little mana the energy inside you light up. Most of the fast healing people like the Asgardians focus on physical valour and brute force. They don't have this light."

I gaped at the length and depth of this analysis. Still, I could not be a magician and dejection sunk me. He watched me, his gaze sympathetic as well. I smiled. "Oh, great. I'm going to try anyway, because I'm not actually a brilliant person at studies. I like practical stuff."

Algrim concentrated, making a little light orb the size of a marble. "My master said in order to control and wield the amount of mana, first every person has to start small. Now, can you try to maintain it floating and not let the light fade?" He blew on it and the orb was on my palms.

Goosebumps shivered over me. How should I control that? I had no idea.

His voice was reassuring, "I always focus and shape it firmly inside so the orb remains. There is no other way to teach this step. It will help to close your eyes." The trick worked for less than few seconds, I think. I felt so light headed that I just realized the light was gone. Man, if it took this much exertion and mana to hold one orb, how the hell didn't any sorcerer faint? And fight like no tomorrow!

"Are you drained?" he asked, touching my shoulder. I yawned.

"I'm fine now." I wondered if this was normal for a person of my kind.

Algrim was positive, his teeth showed a little. "Yes, everyone feels tired for the first time. I know a friend who needs to sleep a few days when he makes a few spells."

"Um what about you, Algrim? I heard you've a high level of magic. So cool!"

"No. I am able to learn quickly. For now during the spring to summer equinox, my mana is weakened. So if people want me to teach them, I would have to wait for the right season." He admitted.

I connected the dots. Heat was good for the fair elven, then cold was, winter!

I doubted I needed to say it aloud as he knew what I was thinking. He also drew some complicated diagrams about how energy levels differed, making my own gifts dormant while others would be active. He mentioned Loki as an example of having an active level. The boy, I thought he ought to be a man by now, could do many things with elements.

Then I remembered my manners. "Oh take it easy. You just got well. Let's talk about… foodie! How is the drink made?" He showed me some recipes he had modified.

"I don't like the processed mix packets. Fresh leaves are much more genuine in flavor. Really you feel I'm smart that I can go to the kitchen?" he seemed astounded by that. "Well I try to make things simple, greens stir-fried and eggs."

I pictured him cooking and smiled at the warm image. "Why do you want to be a vegetarian? Religion?"

"I don't like the taste of meat. No I don't have a god." Absently he fingered the chain of the pendant. I gestured, and he allowed me to hold it. On close observation each petal had a tiny ruby. He added, "You ask a lot of strange questions. If I read your mind, I will have nightmares." We chuckled at that.

I said, "But I don't think it's strange. I seldom meet people who eat vege. For me my family believes in a god but I don't pray a lot. I believe in freewill." I saw a picture on the book he had been reading, with many figures of people. He explained who was who. In each Realm, some gods were real like flesh and blood, some were spiritual.

His fingers brushed mine. "This is a protection and enhancement medallion. Thank you for giving it back. I had misplaced it and thought it would be lost forever." Algrim always had this poignant unreachable expression whenever he considered the past.

Then we went on to music, I wanted to make the day light. He did not mind and replied or asked questions. "If you have a stereo I can plug it to my mp3 and demo the stuff." I waved my gadget. He had placed it outside this time. I stuck it into a port which was default to Disturbed- Defiant. Algrim shook his head. _That is the most… loud and choppy music I have ever come across!_

"Oops, I was going to switch to Sarah Brightman Dust in the wind. Yea I know you won't like them." I turned the knobs and the volume to the softest. He looked relieved. I thought he was so cute. Yea normally that adjective doesn't come to mind often when you speak to a drow, they are too serious. Algrim was the epitome of cuteness in his reaction. Haha!

He offered to read me a story, his voice as lovely as a lullaby's. I fell asleep until there was a tapping on my arm. "Huh?" My teacher said it was time to go. He stacked up some things.

_You got bored by my reading. Fell asleep. He inserted wryly._

I smiled. _No. I love your voice, always sleepy at this time. I'll join my friends first. See you!_ By now I had got accustomed to speaking within. Our voices were more true than speech.

* * *

><p>The next module was Faradei's. I was worried I would break the bow when I tried to nock it. The elf guiding me had silver eyes and smelled of leaves. That did not happen, phew. I did not get the centre target though. "It is all right. We take years of practice to establish the accuracy…." That was the gist of the message. I rolled an arrow shaft.<p>

For safety measures, if anyone was in the way they had to move first.

Then we did some field laps which I totally enjoyed, everyone was panting except me. Some of the instructors were astounded and worried if I took some special supplements. I hoped they did not fear me.

"I'm half human. No I don't, I eat normal. " Easy to do physical activity at all.

The next session would be Maths. Algrim mentioned briefly he had been unwell the other day. This session would be a little shorter. "This may be dull, bear with me. Do any of you understand algebra yet?" I certainly didn't. The 2 forever missing girls had turned up much to our astonishment. Sometimes he would enquire if we knew of their location or not.

He did some explanations. Today his pitch was not monotonous. Everyone asked if he felt all right when we were doing a page of the practice questions.

"I'm fine. Today, I have something special for you." Candies! It was not like him to be lenient. The candies were wrapped in colorful exotic wrappers. Mira was absorbed in writing her book.

I had not seen, but later she said he secretly slipped a paper between the pages. She showed me, _Dear Mira, Thank you for giving me the frog. He looks so cute. I will keep him. Previously I did not mean to humiliate you that I asked you to rewrite the answers. I feel you can do better. Take care. _

_Algrim_

His signature was very cursive. She sighed. "Didn't need to go to all that trouble. Today was short, I'm wondering if he really is ok?" I had the same concerns too. So I went back to the room and peeped in. The elf was erasing the board.

"Yes?"

"Er, I want to help out. Why was it so short?" Gingerly I made my way to the desk and closer to him. Was he going to pass out? His breathing seemed shallow. "I am beginning to like the numbers."

"I can manage. Hm, because I have just recovered my voice." The elf glanced at his belongings, stationery, books, files. The board was still half covered in stuff. There was no eraser so I couldn't help. "Seems to be the truth this time, Reslin."

Damn, the chest pains affected his throat? I wished I could find a cure, or someone would. "It is. Does the medicine help? " I tried to keep my voice from rising in panic. He did not want a big fuss as he suspected Hallien of spilling out to other colleagues.

Algrim turned to face me. His ambers revealed more than what his entire expression did. Eyes are windows to the soul. I could not really tell if he was touched. Almost too softly, he said they should help but was not an instant effect. I had to strain my ears. I offered to help. The drow frowned in shyness, but he relented.

We walked together along the hallway. Some elves waved and greeted him. He smiled.

"So you have a lot of leisure? Should have set some more work," he said.

"Hm till the next hour. Hehe. I don't mind," I replied. The huge chambers on the second storey were where things would be printed, copied and stored. The additional storage cupboards helped to make things easier for keeping. We put the stuff on a big table.

"I have to sort out some papers. Thank you. Enjoy the day." Algrim sat down.

"Okay. Bye."

I glanced back when I was at the doors. He was coughing and the container was open on the table.

* * *

><p>In my haste running to the Lunch area, I bumped into the elf who helped me nock my bow. The guy's tag said Kirin, he wore a healer's garb with the silver linings. I had to know!<p>

I asked, "When a person gets chest pains, is it asthma? Is there no cure?"

Kirin's ears moved. "Ah that word. Not exactly. In experience, the patient should not exert too much physical energy and do light work." Then he almost moved but he asked me did someone need help?

I shook my head. "I'm just wondering. Your name is nice." Kirin bowed. His hair was shorter than the rest of his brethren. "I'm sure with the level of medical knowledge in the Realm a cure can be found for this kind of sickness? At Midgard, people tend to use the inhalers, a type of spray to help."

I didn't see my friends so I waited in queue with him. Kirin informed me that chest pains could mean a number of things, might not be an overweight person, could be genetics and seasons, other factors. They had different treatments relying on history and observation. "Once he or she feels calm, the pain should lessen. Your friend is… easily agitated? I hope not."

" I'm not so sure, I just talked to him these months. That's good. Mostly he is quiet and takes medicine. I didn't know the voice will be hurt."

"I see. That means when he speaks his chest will be painful." My heart drooped. I think the drow was not exactly in the peak of health.


	6. Magic artefact saga

**Alfheim Chapter 6 The Magic artifact saga**

*_Avengers showed Faradei used the flying ship. Letter Black- Hanging on by a thread_

* * *

><p>On one hand, I still worried that my teacher would pass out again, if his condition might or might not improve, but my investigation went to a deadend. Algrim assured that he felt all right and workpile made all of us become more objective. However, the private sessions to me were like visiting. I could tell he appreciated my concern.<p>

About five months had passed. My affinity with this college was strong, from the small petite peoples to the tallest of the elven races. Nothing was boring here.

My other passion was interacting with animals. It was only much later that I discovered my outlet for this side to me could be indulged at the pegasi and mixed animals Space. There was no signboard so I named it myself, haha. The vast field gave lots of exercise to the domestic and wildlife from birds to equines. Some horses looked like Midgardian horses.

To my delight and astonishment, Kruz my sworn brother was grooming a horse at one corner. He did not strike me as the type to be here mucking in the dirt. I snuck up on him. "Boo!" He jumped and looked annoyed but smiled when he saw me. All the animals were wellfed, pampered by their keepers- dwarves, elves. The majority of them were female trainers, interesting. Yea female power! "You like horses? I had no idea. Didn't tell me you come," I pretended to be upset.

Kruz apologized in a small voice. We talked for awhile. Kruz's mentor was a woman called Lariel, the stern looking icy elf. It was rare to get a female mentor matched to male students, the other pairing was likely. "Ah you're lucky to have Algrim. I think he's cool.'

"What? Why?" I gasped.

"He is intellectual, powerful, yet humble. And you match very well," Kruz remarked.

I flushed. "No no we don't. We're not in love… the air isn't so scary now, as I'm less worried about him attacking me. He has his methods. It sucks people base their judgements on skin color. I understand how gentle he can be now." I felt my passion increase. Could he have overheard what I shouted at those assholes?

An easy silence fell between us. We mounted on horses and rode at a gentle pace.

Animals are a blessing to me, been born and bred on my father's farm. When the boys got too unbearable and so did the hollering and so-called reminders about my duties as a female, I could always seek refuge with my beloved friends. Any cat or dog would listen without judgment. Algrim had expressed concern. Maybe I could assure him that I had an outlet for the problems in my home…

"Here you got that goofy look on your face again," Kruz teased, coming up beside me.

"You ass, I'm thinking of my own dogs and my farm."

He guffawed. This boy has been like my own brother, the way Lalang could never be. Lalang isolder than me by five years approximately, whatever he did I could never measure up to academically or physically. He doesn't have to help at the farm. I forgot what his business involves. Kruz is an excellent substitute. I can talk any crap with him.

"So, how's everything?" I asked while the horses relaxed and grazed.

"Hm all smooth. Elves are not strict. At least for me. Faradei got us to make our own stuff. I picked mostly practical modules, I've made a bow from bearbone, wooden chairs, furniture, and some of us did cars. Haha, he had vaguely seen how cars look like from Midgard but mostly his people go by ships*. And yea they're also very patient."

Then Kruz invited me to come. The hands-on types of sessions were open to other students even if we had not selected them. Teachers sometimes had official matters to attend to, that gave us leeway to do the homework set or check out other classes.

I smiled. "Sure, I'll check if I have free periods. I forget my timetable. Had to set reminders on my mobile. Hehe you like Faradei right? He's like the most popular guy."

The only flaw, that I couldn't believe my ears, was the amiable popular figure ever had poor memory and identified them with the wrong names. So funny! I was envious. "No such thing with Algrim, the moment we intro ourselves, he underlined our names. Also he wanted us to discuss our family history. No escape. I heard from the seniors in the higher levels, tried to play pranks by swopping names. He didn't get deceived at all."

He whistled and gently nudged his pony forward. I followed, patting my mare's head. I wished Mira would not mingle with the popular gang. They were so snooty. I had asked, when can we just talk like we used to again? And she denied I had dropped in priority, though I was not convinced. A lingering sadness landed on my heart.

She didn't like animals, felt they were filthy and unclean. "Hey has anyone suddenly changed their minds and not wanted to be pals anymore? Mira seems to be so." He was fortunate, nope. I sighed. My other best friend Breslia had emigrated to Jupiter. She used to call me often but now she seemed to have forgotten about me. I wondered if this place had camera phones or webcam?

Once more I was late for the private session! Shiiiit! My watch should have an alarm or something but didn't activate. Today the drow's study was well-illuminated, the doors were already ajar. Hmm an anomaly? I stopped when I heard voices in a kind of argument.

"Can't this be done more quickly? I've waited long enough!" a higher mellifluous voice said in demanding tones. I had never witnessed anyone being rude to Algrim before.

Yell back, I thought indignantly. Anyway it didn't seem like a good time to interrupt so I stayed at the right side of the door and tried to peek.

Some luminescence winked in various colors. "I have tried. This is a dangerous, very delicate balance. Not this day," the dark elf sounded strained to breaking point. He remained soft but firm. "Research is not in a day."

"Are you certain? If this is a failure, I won't permit the Key and the pass," now the other guy switched to a threatening tone. "You need that." Algrim was quiet. Then a smell of acrid burning filled my nostrils. What, they were going to fight, my teacher was going to be attacked! Strange that the intruder could come in past the guards. I went cold all over.

The drow's hands cradled a blue glowing object as he glared at the enemy. The other person's back was to the doors, his pale cape billowed. "Ah you're like the rest of your race conniving and cheating." The man laughed raucously.

"Do not insult my people! Get out!" Algrim snarled, his sharp teeth flashing. "The deal is off!"

"Oh really? I'm not going until I force it off you." Then he chanted some bonechilling words, green aura enveloping his form. In our brief sessions, the elf had told me I was capable of negation energy, to cancel out spells even though I couldn't project anything. Algrim stepped back. I thought he could protect himself. But he looked really strained, and one of his hands was dripping red. The trickle flowed to the floor.

I could rush for help. But I didn't know if I could reach back in time! "Old friend, just hand it over. I will do it myself, no one will know. And the exchange can be made. Don't make things hard."

Algrim stumbled. They had not noticed me at all. I stepped closer, some things had been broken. The pompous attitude of this bastard just triggered my next move. "I've ensured all magical elves and peoples cannot detect or see me. This will be a horrible accident, no one will understand why. Don't worry, you won't die instantly. I'm still gonna allow you to watch as I take away those most precious to you, Kerestial."

Algrim gritted his teeth, bracing himself and the other mage brimmed with lightning. The drow knelt on one knee. When I came up from behind the asshole, he frowned. "What… Reslin, what are you doing? It's too dangerous," he sounded weak. A little bolt struck the enemy. The elf's good hand flopped down. His attack had failed.

I blinked. The mage laughed and turned to face me. "Don't touch him buttface! You obviously can't understand simple instructions." I yelled, anger and adrenaline fuelling my body.

Algrim panted. The mage had glowing green eyes and winds whipped up his long brown hair. The lightning changed into a flaming dart as he rushed me. "Reslin! Dive!" the elf shouted in panic. Well you might think I was nuts not to avoid but most of the time I took blows headon.

Also, I knew I could take him! I grabbed onto the glowing hand, and pressed the other to his chest. Snap. And the magic flames everything, went out. The mage was larger than me but he fought as if he was a chick. I applied pressure to the left fist that had come for my face.

His face drained of color, and he murmured what sort of freak I was etc.

His bones continued giving way. I had just exerted a fraction of my strength and no matter what spell he raised, it faded off to nothing. I smiled. "Cool." Then I threw him down. The mage raised his other hand but I pinned him down with my foot. Plus I stabbed my fingers into his sternum. The air wheezed out.

I ran to the dark elf who lay some distance away. "Oh shit! Who was that why did he attack you? You're hurt!" The graze on his upper right arm kept bleeding but Algrim did not bother.

"Cover the box and put it in my room. I'm fine."

"But…"

"Please! Nobody must know!" Algrim couldn't lift his head, and his arms trembled with effort. His ebony skin sheened. I said alright. A blue thing was beside him, finding a cloth from nearby, I wrapped up the box. The light stopped as soon as I touched it. I placed it inside the room.

As I came out, the dark elf whispered, pressed a cloth to his wound, maybe that was a spell to heal. That fallen idiot did not move. "Listen promise me not to tell them about the orb when they take him away, Reslin. Now the magic has died off, the rest will be coming soon."

He looked pale. I promised. I had returned with a blanket and covered him. I supported him against a chair leg. "Are you sure you're alright? How did you get cut?"

"An iron blade with flames. I'm , I can't believe what you did. It was so dangerous." I smiled, feeling a glow of pride warming inside. The bleeding seemed to have slowed. He glanced at it. He said there should be a first aid under the ornamental cupboard.

Next, people swarmed in, questions were fired. Algrim calmly explained the man had intruded, wards were blocked. And he made no mention of the box. I scooted under the cabinet, seeing a white thing. Should be a first aid.

An elf medic looked over his arm. Expertly, he opened the kit I found and smeared a lotion first before readying the bandages. I was tensed. My mentor hissed, closing his eyes tight. "Why is it healing slowly?" I queried, stroking Algrim's hair.

"Hm a mix of iron and fire magic is a bad combination. He is weakened by the cut. But he will live, with some rest. Don't strain, Algrim. Take care of him."

"How long will it take?"

"By tonight all will be healed, but he will be weakened. Don't let him touch any metals or use the arm. Algrim we can arrange for a servant to clear up the mess."

"No no that won't be necessary. Thank you." We helped him to the sofa. I opened my mouth, but the drow poked me and shook his head._ Don't. I wish for them to go soon._

Books and papers had scattered on the floor. What a mess! There would be no chance to discuss even though my curiosity was brimming and spilling.

Strangely, even though some people peeked into his room, they did not find it. I blinked and watched. Algrim held my hand. "Can you stay awhile please? I need…" I could not understand the flurry of images he showed in my head.

"Of course." Grayish in pallor and his breathing shallow, he went limp. The healers checked his pulse. Finally they left.

As soon as the door shut, the elf awoke. He bade me to heat up some food in the oven. "There are sandwiches. And I have left the tea inside the kettle. It can be drunk cold." I did all of that, managed not to drop and break any object.

The drow ate like a bird. I held the cup for him. I guess he was grateful from the intense look he focused on me but he did not say it aloud. "Thank you. I will have to give another lesson." He said.

"Um don't worry about that. Oh you're quite hot." I touched his forehead and compared to my own bodyheat. The elf sighed. It was normal, he was fighting the infection.

"Who was the guy?" I frowned.

Algrim swallowed. His fist clenched. "I am not sure how to explain this. Apparently you had the ability to cancel out his attack spells and proved the victor. I was worried. Only a rare handful of people from the nine realms are able to. I am in your debt. It's much too dangerous, this.. secret."

Partly letdown by what he said, I scowled. Didn't I just kick butt? Algrim gingerly sat up against the cushions. He said his fever would ease. _My god, isn't that enough, knowing you have power. What more do you want! His inner voice exclaimed even though he remained stoic. _

"Hey did you mean to say that to me?" I said slyly.

Algrim chuckled meekly. "No. Have you always been like that? You seem to have no problem in melee combat."

"I think so, cept my mum. She's human. I will give you time. But I want to know, please. Will others come and hurt you?" I felt more emotional. It was funny, in the first place I didn't want anything to do with dark elves, strange beings, now I got worried for him too.

His voice steely, he related the tale, "I will be fine. He was the _only _person, they will keep him locked up. The mage threatened I must give him the box, a blue orb. At first he agreed he would give time to find how best to harness its power. We planned…. But I discovered it was a ruse, a lie. He was to use it for great evil. I fled. Because, I couldn't let him have this. I had defeated him once, but this time he took advantage of my weakest mana level to come here."

I would have thrown in a couple of cursewords but Algrim paused, his breathing quickened. I shook my head. "Hey hey it's alright. Try not to get upset." My hand found his good arm and held tightly.

He closed his eyes. "Yes. I… I will be. You may let go now."

Oh sorry. The next bit echoed in my mind, when I turned on some of the lights_. I prefer if it is winter, the true season of my kind in Svalfartheim. I fear I cannot do this alone._

I waited but this was it, and sensei slept. I took out a book from the shelf, a thin volume and read it. Looking at the time my watch glowed 8pm. "Ok, I'm going now. Bye." I said softly.

He bade me to wait, "Wait, Reslin, where did you come from? Just now?" Algrim yawned.

"Oh the animal's haven. I don't know what it's called." If I had been later, more would have taken place.

His eyes were bright and he was able to sit up. "When I recover, I have to take away the artifact, to be safeguarded. The others cannot know of this. But I can't expend more energy to cloak its signature."

"Algrim don't be stressed. You'll find a way, you're smart." I reassured.

He smiled faintly. "No I don't think I am. Or he wouldn't have tracked me here. Tell me. What happened when you touched it?" His pale brows were up suggestively,

"Um nothing. No more light," I replied.

That made him happy. Hehe. "That should do. Excellent. Can I ask a favor, is it possible you can come earlier on the day after? You are able to disguise anything magical." He clasped both hands together.

"Hm no prob. I'll come. Probably need a reminder."

The elf heaved a sigh of relief. Then he pressed his forehead in anguish. "Shit. What am I thinking, no no I cannot. It is fine, Andriel. I will find… another way."

I walked back from the exit. Never had he lost his calm and selfcontrol. "You are but a child. I cannot risk it." He said softly. He stood up, taut with concern.

"If it reassures, I want to help. I'm not as weak as I look. Or at least tell a trusted ally. Ok?" He considered my words then agreed. He looked relieved.

* * *

><p>In the next session, Algrim asked me to stay back. I got the message inside and a map of the meeting place. <em>Don't tell anyone.<em> Yea I got it.

When I reached the place at about 530am, at a secluded opengrounds, I almost couldn't find him nor the thing. My roommate slept deeply so it was only tough for me to rouse. I had set my alarm.

Didn't he trust me? Algrim had said, "It will be over quickly. You will see a broken pillar, in the western wing where the treelines meet." Cold goosebumps up my back. I could always do the connection thingie, too bad he didn't believe in using a cellphone.

_Hello? I'm here, can't find you. _

_Ah, Reslin. Just walk straight. _

What? Ahead the broken pillars which had some mould had nobody there. My feet touched the white and green flooring left, and a liquid seemed to brush past me. No sound. A grim looking pale elf with a hooded cape, long ears , earrings. Just as most were simply dressed, this guy had everything heavily adorning, large trinkets hung off his chest, both hands were gleaming with bracers. His long staff shaped with an eagle on top was held towards me. I gasped.

He swung it upright. Its light vanished. Oh seemed like this was a disguise to hide the place. Algrim called me. He was in black armor and their hair billowed. Other than his bandaged arm, he seemed fine. A grey square thingie with runes was on the platform between them. "Thank you for coming. Now, I need you to close your eyes and hold the box. Is it heavy?" He rubbed his wound.

The mage glared at me, with arrogance I think. I took the box with ease. "Hi." I smiled.

"Ah the Negation with no skills. I am here to aid. Now, Algrim ready?"

"Yes. Don't worry." My teacher had his arm about me. A spinning sensation lasted fifteen seconds, and we stumbled to a halt. I asked if I could look now. Hope it wouldn't be on a ledge.

"Yes we are here." Algrim tapped my shoulder. I peeked, the area was darkened and where we stood a central tall structure sticking out at odd angles. The structure was broad at the base and remained wide up to the last tapering top. It had a forbidding aura. I shivered.

"This teleporter circle has not been used for years. Not sure if it works," the mage told him with a solemn tone. He had not even given his name.

"Nevertheless it will be the fastest route to the Safehouse. Thank you Elion." Ah finally we knew the other guy.

I sat down as the two conferred what to do to operate it. They also used non English, walking in circles. Then boots stopped beside me. "Res are you all right?" Algrim seemed concerned.

My tummy growled. "I'm just hungry. Can we eat?" Though I doubted my mentor had any sort of food concealed in his armor.

His brows slanted in concern. The ambers were soft. "I am afraid it is best not to use the place on a full stomach. Let me see…." He left me like a shadow and then returned with Elion's chain, a pure gold one which sparkled and dangling at the end of it was a semi circle gemstone. "Here this should ease your hunger temporarily. I am solely responsible for your safety."

I looped it over and the gem rested on my chest. My strength improved.

The mage had his hand splayed on one stone. "The order of how to operate this comes from Ela, Mito,…" Algrim nodded.

The procedure appeared mesmerizing to me. While the incantations were spoken, both elves' pale hair were swept back and they looked pale in the luminescent colorful lights.

_Come it is ready now. _As I walked into their company, whole place seemed topsy turvy. Ahh! Am I about to fall? Oh gods! I shut my eyes tight. Nobody was holding me now.

Then my body touched down gently on solid ground. Waiting awhile, I realized we were lying in a heap on a grassy mount. The box remained in my grasp, wow! Elion knelt, panting heavily. Sweat covered his face. Algrim lay beside me, and slowly his hand pressed to his chest. But he could sit up. Elion's cowl had dropped, revealing shoulder length silver hair. He braced himself on the staff.

"We made it! Look." The destination had a dark sky looming, some flying animals swooped around the top. We began walking, I kept pace with the elves. Maybe those were dragons and we would need to fight?

Just now it appeared to be damn faroff, but it was close now. The building had a coliseum look with many doorways on several floors. I caught a glimpse of the animal, I believe it had shiny scales but they did not attack. Tall white angels drifted to us. Algrim still looked calm, I was gaping.

Elion said I could let go. The box floated into their hands.

Algrim said with a light voice, "Now it is done. My thanks." They touched their chests. Elion nodded and smiled a tiny smile at me.

"How to get back? Using the…. Um." Algrim said yes and softly he admitted he felt hungry too.

This time, returning to Alfheim made it less exhausting. Elion had not come back, he had to remain there. Algrim leaned against a tree. "Are you all right?" I asked. He smiled.

"Cool excursion." He repeated that my help was truly appreciated and did not let go of my shoulders. I looked at my watch, the time had stopped! Slowly, Algrim led me to the main building where everyone usually ate meals. Blinking, I noticed the drow was now wearing a cleric robe (I read about this somewhere) like he usually did. "Why couldn't I see anything?" I said generally.

"An invisible cloak, it had to be a secret. Since I have not enough strength, I had to trust Elion. We go a long way back." Then he treated me to a meal. The elf ate a vegetarian meal, and did not mind I was eating some meat too. I glanced at his arm.

Then the topic turned to normal. He said after some sleep he would have to do some makeup lessons. I sighed heavily. "It is my duty to. Don't look like that please." Algrim said with a smile. "I want to help in any way I can."


	7. Guest visit

**Chap 7 Guest Visit Hallien!**

I went back to Algrim's place with him. Then he tried to get some maths started but he seemed listless and covered his yawns. I smiled. "Why not we do it much later? Or tomorrow?"

"Umhm. Sorry daytimes are not my best. I like the pleasure of company though." I was happy that I counted as a pleasant guest!

I nodded. Indeed that's why the schedules made it that his lessons were towards the evenings and night for older students. He reassured I could stay a while and not have to do anything. "I'm worried Hallien will- make a fuss." Algrim remarked with a scowl.

He sat on the couch lengthwise. It showed how lean my mentor was, including the length of his robe.

"Why?" I chuckled that Algrim who did not show his emotions easily felt upset or petulant.

"He persists in making small issues a large problem. He will make a visit today."

_I know you want to see him. But I don't want to. Ah! He added within. _He slept while I read some notes I had to catch up on.

Indeed the charismatic elf turned up with a bag of things and goodies. Apparently they had known each other awhile, perhaps years. It played out in their conversations and to what I knew of the healer's information of him. Algrim reluctantly let him take his pulse and do some examination. I stood up to observe.

"Algrim, heart-rate is so fast again. Tsk." The fair elf sighed, checking with a stethoscope and meter.

"I'm not. I am calm, it's only because I have just lost my status and dignity _in front_ of my student." The drow responded in annoyance. "Kindly stop speaking like that, doctor."

I smiled and shifted back to the table. "I won't laugh at you." The ambers were narrowed in disbelief.

Hallien laughed, inclining his head. "Ooh, I have a title! 'Al' is my best friend, I'm always highly concerned for his well being, Reslin. Sometimes he cares too much for causes and matters that cannot be affected. All the pressure builds up to become a hindrance."

"Hey do not call me 'Al' you fool!"

I nodded at this information though I had previously known it when we spoke without the patient's knowledge. Hallien winked. My heart almost fluttered out of my chest. Mira would kill to talk to him! "Oh, I see. Yea I think so. At first I was scared of him but he has different sides to his personality."

Meanwhile Algrim grumbled 'is that necessary to announce? How many people know about my gifts? I refuse to speak with you any longer!' His blush would be more physical had his skin been less coal black. Then they used different types of language.

The guest pretended to look hurt and taken aback. When it was done, my mentor said he was free to leave. "I am feeling much better after this detailed care and instructions." Algrim folded the piece of paper. I was writing my draft of 'the necessary forms of drudgery' and my mind was wandering. Thus when they were having the conversation I had listened to it here and there. Of course there was no mention of what transpired for the box. Hopefully that was the end of the matter.

"Do not inconvenience us any further. We need to conduct a lesson," theSvartálfar said. (Still a really difficult spelling for me to muster but I liked the word. The country or realm was spelt with a heim at the back, really hard to describe. I went online to read up more too during leisure.)

"But I like to stay. Reslin will you join us? My sister made more cakes." The doctor waved to me. I glanced at Algrim for permission, and he smiled.

"Yay!" I sat down. "Hm let's eat first then we'll have a lesson later all right?" I asked the drow. He sighed. _I highly doubt we would ever continue with this person here. _

Hallien opened the basket, cakes were of all colors and sizes. They had the unique tastes of different flavors of the nine realms. I sat in the armchair and the adults faced me.

Openly the fair elf declared, "It is bad to be alone so much. Feel free to find me and the others outside. We would welcome thee." How cute he lapsed into formal English! And he opened a packet of stuff. I didn't know what they were, miniature little things. Hallien waved over them and they became several crystal figurines.

"Here take one. I'm practicing my magecraft."

I felt quite shy.

Algrim replied calmly, "Rest assured, thine not feel sad on my own. You know I dislike big gatherings, parties and all that. " To me, he added, "This annoying bugger always makes senseless banter." I laughed so much tears came to my eyes. They were smiling too.

Each of us took a little gift and with some more silent weaving, they changed back to shapeless material again. Cool, I want to do that too! Sure my power is formidable enough that I could break some bones. Coincidentally, the healer mentioned he had seen me at activities.

"How does she manage it? She just walks away unscathed. That time, when she fell from the pegasi…. And when people were casting, they stopped. And they took a long time to restart everything. Is there an explanation from your sessions, Algrim?"

The dark elf laughed softly. I blinked in astonishment. Indeed he did smile but seldom was he actually moved into laughter. "Only a low population has this power, normally they cannot cast. It is called Negation. I have explained it before, Res. Do you remember?"

Hallien watched me eagerly. "Yep, in my home we call it Mending. We don't fall sick or get hurt. When I cut myself I heal immediately. I tried to hold this ball of light 'thingie' before to see if I can cast a bit. I still hope to. Empathy is a nice gift! Mira has too."

I felt a twinge of envy as I said it.

"No there are difficult moments when I'm overwhelmed."

Algrim nodded. "I will try my best. Where did you witness Reslin stopping spells?"

Hallien listed a number of occasions. I only remembered once, when I had been running past to find a bird ahead and some cloaked figures were doing some spells. Haha. Then the drow fell silent, listening to us speaking on casual topics. It was difficult not to be drawn to the charisma of a Light elf, the sheer positiveness, amiable tendency to engage and welcome you. He showed some minor magic tricks, such as a string coming out from his sleeve.

"How long did you take to muster this skill?" I fondled the cloth.

"Three years. I'm better at detecting wounds and illness in people so I channel my Gifts in that specialization. Would you like to come for a performance? My friend has some hall passes. It will be on the weekend." He asked. Evidently it was invitation extended to the drow as well.

I said ok! Hallien opened a file and took out the stack. Algrim sighed. "I do not know if I can attend."

"Never mind, just take it. Do not hurt my feelings." The other pouted and his eartips flickered quickly. I smiled, what an interesting thing that happened when the elf was upset. The drow nodded curtly, reading the information. The venue would be conveniently located in the huge field that day.

Then Hallien insisted on staying while we had some catching up of lessons. I could see Algrim ignoring him while he asked questions of his own too. "Are you a student as well? Go to the shelves and be quiet." Algrim said firmly when he got irritated. I chuckled.

The healer did comply but as he flipped some paperbacks, he sang to himself. The mentor highlighted a paragraph of a unit. "Now what do you make of this? Is it true?" I frowned, scratching my head.


	8. Faradei & horses

**Chap 8 Faradei And the horses **

(*needed to rant, readers can skip to the story right away. )

_As I am writing this, are there really pure friendships, I wonder? __This moodiness means I can delve deep into the nature of dark elves and their solitary lives. I will never forsake memories, nor can I. Old times are the gems of a rainbow, they can't ever be erased. Hmm, I can only be proactive in the present, with the precious few I have now. :) _

* * *

><p>I didn't know if Algrim went for the concert or not. I went with some of our classmates. Hallien had a small part in the performance too, as a singer! Some performers did magic tricks, sang or danced. The elves were more dazzling in their charisma on stage. Mirage, one of the guitarists spoke in several languages thanking us for supporting them. We had quite an enjoyable time.<p>

One of the free periods, I met up with Faradei, the most popular elf. He had been polishing a blade and he paused when he heard me approach. I planned to bring my teacher to the animal place for some therapy with nature. It would be polite to enquire for permission and when.

"Hello, um I was wondering, if I want to bring a dark elf here, would anybody mind?" Could he be in charge of the place? Most were not sure.

He smiled. "That's kind of you. I think I know who. My friend said he had a relapse. How are lessons with Algrim?" Faradei stopped polishing his blade and turned to face me.

I realized I was not lightheaded with _omg he's speaking to me!_ nor was I suffering a heart attack. Up close, the elf archer was handsome with quite long tipped ears, brilliant blue eyes, golden sun hair and wore light leather armor. Faradei was not very tall- that explained why girls crushed on him, saying he did not make them feel alienated.

"Hm, he's not bad. I do like him, now that we understand each other more, I'm at ease. Thank you." I shook his hand. But the elf did not rush me to leave. He hummed a melody while continuing his task. "Which days are free for people to come here?"

He told me that the animal reserve here was open all the time, till the evenings. Great, Algrim should be alright with evenings when the sun was going down. Then we talked some more about horses which we had in common.

Day XVF. I dropped by the drow's study for a visit. I didn't have to come today. He seemed to be busy cleaning up. While Algrim dusted the shelves, I had entered and stepped in.

He gasped when he saw me. "Sorry I forgot to knock. Busy?" I greeted. Elf hearing should be acute.

He pursed his lips. "Yes. It is rather early. Never mind, have a seat. When I finish, I will accompany you." Algrim picked up a bucket and started wiping vigorously. There did not seem to be much dust or grime. I said within, _I'll go outside. Didn't know I'd disturb._

_Stay, Andriel it is all right. Oh I remember you don't have a session today. So your presence is unexpected._

"Yes I'm visiting. I thought you might need company." I said aloud, smiling.

Algrim moved to the right side of the shelves. It was not just cleaning, extended to shifting some big objects. With the exertion, the Svartálfar's breathing got heavier and he wiped off sweat. Then he rested one hand on a table surface, bent over.

"Rest. I'll help." I hurried over. Was Algrim about to have a relapse? He sank down on a stool.

"Can you shift this cabinet to that corner?" He meant a plain looking cabinet to be moved to the other end of the room. I easily moved it. Then I picked up the broom and started sweeping. He smiled faintly and told me he could do the sweeping himself. But I wanted to.

"Thank you. Excuse me for a while." Algrim blended into the shadows as he moved to another room.

I didn't mind. I browsed the shelves finding a serious nonfiction book about detectives.

I was so engrossed that I didn't notice until he called to me.

He served me a tray of ginger cookies, raisins and lemonade. Algrim had a shampoo fragrance. "So, Reslin why have you come? I cannot entertain."

I chewed on my cookie thoughtfully. "Because I want to. I want to know which evening will you be free? Have a place to bring you out to."

He might refuse due to his own reasons and reticence. A long pause while Algrim considered.

"Oh that would be interesting. I will check. Not tomorrow, the day after. " He flipped open an organizer. I said it was fine. Algrim had that intense emotional look for a while.

But I received no Speech internally.

"In the evening." He nodded.

Hm I haven't mentioned the system on Alfheim yet, days are more than seven per week. It depends on the moon and stars alignment. I'm still mixed up and have to look at my watch to see which day. Luckily we can call it one, two three. For time, it's referred to sun high, middle or low. If it's cloudy, would be tricky.

He began marking some books in violet ink. I remarked how nice the color was.

"Hm it's less invasive than red. So where will we go?"

"A surprise. Only, I know that your eyes hurt if it's too bright, Algrim. Won't it be difficult when you need to go outside during the hot days, like buying stuff?" I leaned forward. A pale strand settled on his cheek. He seemed thinner, his cheekbones were more prominent.

This time, Algrim's right hand rested on mine. "No I can always wear a cloak. I prefer the rainy and cool days. People do tease me how strange I look when I go outdoors." His smile revealed a bit of sharpness but I did not mind now. Answering my continued questions, from my thoughts, he added, "I need to do errands at other places too. I feel at ease in my home, this is the natural environment of my race. We do not feel claustrophobic."

I blinked. Okay, the Reading ability thing creeped me out. "Ok. You just felt my mind again."

He seemed amused and chuckled. "So this is your favorite colour?"

I nodded. "Blue too. I like purplie colours. Drizzt has purple eyes. Dark elves have special features."

He chuckled. "I am heartened by the compliment. Most people are still preoccupied and worried what we do to others. Not all of us believe in bloodshed and violence. What is this , Drizzt like?" I told him about the legend of the warrior and ranger. Algrim listened. He said it was good that he fought against the evil notions of people.

I almost forgot about agreement on a meeting place. "How else can I call you? What's your number?"I took out my mobile.

He looked astonished. He intently looked for a line phone, tracing a wire from under a table. Algrim dusted the old thing off. I fought not to chuckle. "Ah I seldom use these technologies. Usually people come directly. I forgot the number. Do believe my … mobile phone is somewhere." He labeled it hesitantly. Possibly it had never been touched since they gave it to him!

I laughed, holding my stomach. My teacher frowned. Uh oh. I took deep breaths and apologized. Dryly, the elf said, "No I am not upset. I am accustomed to friends teasing and laughing regarding the lack of technology. They tend to break down at my touch. Magic and technology do not co exist."

Ambers lit up. "Oh I can check there…" as he opened a tiny cupboard that stored emergency supplies. They were close to the main light switches that would flood the whole place. Algrim kept them off. I guessed some of the things to be magical artefacts because they gave off some lights. Rummaging inside, the elf laid out a few more things before holding out a rectangle shape. It was a midnight color. Haha

"Does it turn on? Then I will be able to show the number," he wondered, allowing me to try it. With a few tries, the phone turned on. Miracle! The display was very dim.

I explained, "The battery is low, needs to be left in the sun for at least 6 to 8 hours. I can get your number when I send to mine. This is awesome!" In a few secs I settled it and stored his mobile number. I hit save. The old mobile had some juice left and then went dead.

Algrim nodded slowly, stunned into silence.

"Oh okay. I suppose I have to open one of the windows to let the sun come in." I followed him to the kitchen, where he fiddled with a catch and fresh air spilled in together with sunlight. Did he flinch? No, he peeked outside as a deer would at a foreign land. "Reslin, would this be enough?" He turned to me, gesturing.

"Uh huh. The bar will move and stop when it's complete charging. I'll send a text later. Do you know how to?"

Since he did not know how to operate one, I needed to give him extensive briefing haha. He suggested we return to the living room.

But the drow plainly had enough of me. _I will figure it out. Stop mocking me. _He did not voice this aloud nor glare at me, listened while I went through the basic demonstration on my cell. All Alfheim phones worked similarly so compatibility would not be a problem.

"By the way I am trying to help. Not mock." I replied. Our friendship could surely be forged and withstand this jest.

Algrim leaned back and crossed his legs. "I tend to be shocked at the sounds. There is a… silent mode I hope? Oh good. Because I don't wish to get shocked. Well, yes I do need assistance with this type of matter."

* * *

><p>By text, I sent a message that we could meet at the place, and he could call me if he was unsure of the location. For the longest time, the drow made no reply or call. Sigh. "Ooh, he Can send texts? Nah don't get hopes up," Mira and her friend said, laughing. "Maybe he will call."<p>

Much later, while we were doing homework, my phone glowed. Yes! He replied: _I know how to. Fine, thank you for invite. _

"See?" We all laughed hard at the image of Algrim trying to fumble with the unknown device. "Yay I have succeeded in coaching an elf the ways of phones. Any idea if the light elves can sms and call?"

Some of them were tech savvy too and had left email addresses. Maybe the archer Faradei did not embrace technology too. He did not seem like the type. Hahah!

Many people milled the animal haven, quite unexpected for me. Would my teacher get worried? He hated crowds. I took out my phone to call. Then I saw him.

The dark elf had got there early, decked out in a cream robe with dark stripes. His pale hair stood out against the tree he leaned against. Dusk only had weak sunlight, hence he did not need to wear a hood to cover. "Hey! Did you wait very long? I'm just in time." I said.

Algrim shook his head. "I have come here once. Don't like the foul smelling animals. Horses are… not bad." I smiled and we walked on the path.

I commented, "I am proud that you can use a mobile phone well. Getting used to it?"

"Hm thank you. Yes I will." His ears twitched. Pigs and birds were kept in their pens, which we passed by. Algrim looked nauseated at the smell, I noticed. I brought him to where some horses and pegasi were grazing in the huge meadows. "It is rather crowded."

"Yea sorry. I had no idea." Other than trainers who would guide riders, some were kids, elves, dwarves. A man came to welcome us. Algrim nodded. I held out my hand for a Pegasus to sniff. "Want to pet one?"

Algrim let the horse sniff his fingers, posture stiff. The horse snorted and left. "Animals do not really, agree with me. I suppose they fear my aura too."

"No I think it's because you are unhappy and tense. Let's not give up k?" I took his hand. The drow heaved a sigh and allowed me to lead him. He asked me why I could tolerate the smell of sweat and dung.

"I'm a farmer back home, used to it. Look at this fellow, so cute." The chicken ruffled its feathers, clucking.

_I will try not to be… annoyed. Oh yes I forgot about that. When I ride a Pegasus, it is usually obedient. That's all I require. They have germs. _

I laughed at this. "Okay. Believe me, when we pet animals, blood pressure and health improves. It's possible to be more than master and servant, they're simple. They will reflect how someone is. Don't worry, going to wash hands later."

He smiled a terse smile. Some elves said hi and made small talk. Algrim chuckled. "Yes, I wanted to visit. Very well, later." Maybe it was some invitation, that was awesome.

He did not want to get dirty, so the best thing would be horses in the non muddy area.

One of the dogs barked, wagging her tail furiously. She was a border collie, belonging to Chrissy. The Svartálfar looked at her in concern. I said her name Jojo, be good. He's my friend.

Her tongue came out and she went round in circles. "She's nice. Let her get your scent."

The drow then surprised all of us speaking her name quietly. Jojo offered a small lick to his hand. Oh yea, he could always use his Gift to calm the others down.

"Congrats. Relaxed and calm. She likes you. Used Empathy to speak to animals before?" I asked wryly.

Algrim did not admit it, the only sign was his ambers glittered with a childlike radiance. He replied, "I can be relaxed if I want to. On my realm, the beasts would be aggressive and untame. My people treat them with disdain and force obedience. So I don't touch them like this often."

I was sorry for that experience, and with a rush I recalled what Hallien had said, many of them had been wiped out. At this moment, the dark elf was going to open up about then? He said it in present tense. _Here everyone is friendly_. _May I know, some of the other dark elves are alive? You seem troubled. Is it ok to talk? I said, waiting patiently._

We stopped at the corner of the field, leaning against the fence. His pale hair glowed. As the last of the sun vanished, the little glowlamps turned on. His dark skin shared the night sky.

_Many of them perished. Yes, I had news that two isolated clans exist under a queen. I do not mind, Andriel. The savage wolves and ice beasts remain in Svartálfarheim, a dangerous winter place. _Algrim said, to deter me from ever thinking of setting foot there.

"Seldom do we raise the issue of homeland. But, if I do not answer, you will continue thinking about these questions. "

"Er, no I won't. I understand it's not good to dwell on that. I'll try to control my curiosity, hehe." I beamed. Algrim remained stoic. He looked up at the sky. He asked me about what I knew of wildlife. I shared.

"If I am to be friendly to any dog, or horse, shall I use food? Will it be a bribe?"

"That helps immensely. Food forges trust between us. They view the experience positively, it's going to be smooth. When bad people want to whip them and scold, they won't obey. I don't like cruel people." I felt my strength crackle at the memories of seeing some assholes whip their horses and abuse their pets. The dark elf's hand on my shoulder distracted me.

His gaze of compassion made me forget, like my mind went through a whitewash. "Reslin, do not let the fury sweep you. They will fear." Algrim gestured to the equines.

"Yea, learn fast eh? The world is unfair. Why let them get away with crimes?"

His ambers became fiery. I startled. "True, that is something I didn't accept too. Some bad people killed my clan. I was powerless. On the sidelines I envy people with families. All so fortunate." Algrim's voice trembled. I decided to change the subject. Damn I ought to help him feel happy not pained.

An elf came up. "Want to ride the horses? Hi Reslin!" I didn't know him though he introduced himself. We accepted. With grace, Algrim mounted a pale horse same color as his hair. I also did and we went at an easy canter. Others pointed and whispered surprises. Yea he did not come everytime.

"My aim is to cheer you up. Don't be sad," I said after some silence.

The elf nodded. "Thank you. I know, I'm much lighter of heart now." Cool! Algrim stroked the horse's mane without worries of the germs and stuff. After some time we dismounted and took a stroll, watching some people leaving and the trainers feeding or taking care of the horses. Jojo passed by sniffing at us. I cuddled her.

"I don't mind giving one of my brothers to you. I got too many." I offered.

He paused for quite long. "Hm he might be too afraid of me. It is kind of you. Not sleepy?"

I yawned. "Going to be. I forgot to mention, disabled and autistic kids come here for therapy. They respond to the animals' touch and get better. It's such a miracle. I knew a friend who recovered from his accident much more rapidly."

Algrim nodded and put his arm about me. "Let's wash hands and we can go. My opinion of dirty beasts has changed somewhat, it will be nice to have a pet but I don't want to clean more waste." We chuckled.

The main barn had some sinks to wash up. Kruz got really hyper seeing my teacher and gushed about his admiration for their race. Algrim was quiet, either he did not like his homeland being mentioned or he was unused to idol attention. I said, "Sorry, he's quite unused to new people. (lower tone) Try not to mention the realm. " The drow shook his hand.

* * *

><p>Soundtrack: Angela Zhang Prophecies<p> 


	9. Are u a sagi?

**Alfheim Chapter 9- Long Break, are you a Cancerian or Sagittarius?**

_Lena Park: You mean everything to me_

* * *

><p>Kruz watched my mentor in admiration. "Hello. Where are you from?" Algrim said after a long pause.<p>

My friend went into a long intro. Algrim listened and nodded. "I see. That's nice. Then both won't feel homesick here." He fastidiously washed his hands. I smiled. A tanned elf with curly hair called him.

"Didn't expect you here! Haha!" the guy boomed.

Algrim sighed. "Thanks now I feel more of an… alien. This is Miguel. The children are Kruz and Reslin." Miguel chuckled, holding our hands in his strong one. Unlike most of his cousins, this guy was burly and powerful. And then he hugged Algrim who gasped.

The drow winced, rubbing the back of his neck. Maybe the force of the enthusiasm had been too powerful. The guy gave us a tour of the barn animals. When it ended, there were free refreshments. Kruz was gaping as Algrim was speaking to another friend. "What?" I nudged him.

"A real Svartálfar! My dream come true!" Kruz had the starstruck shock of a fan. Mwahahha! This was unexpected.

"C'mon don't make him feel worse already. He's shy. You can come join us, if you like math and physics." I invited. He grinned.

Later we asked Algrim, if this could be arranged. I stopped my childhood pal from pestering for autographs.

"Well, if I am free I don't mind. Thank you for the compliments." His expression suggested otherwise. Svartálfar value privacy a lot. I hoped Algrim did not feel offended and would forgive my sworn brother.

We went back together, walking slowly enjoying the moonlight. I held his arm for my night vision was not good.

"Hm, does any dark elf have purple eyes?" I wondered.

"Perhaps. I don't scrutinize them when I talk to them, usually." He watched Kruz curiously. Oh yea that probably meant his telepathy had uncovered what the boy wanted. But the drow remained silent.

At our dormitories, Algrim thanked us for spending time with him and bowed.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning, he had sent me a text message. <strong>Dear reslin, I f<strong>**elt v happy. Thank u, learnt plenty abt animals. Will like to go again. **

**I replied: ok! Wow u know short forms! Cool! **

So far, he had not given me a call. Hmm now was way too early. How would he sound via phone? I actually anticipated going for the private classes now!

My dorm phone rang. Phonecalls within Alfheim are free. Kruz's youthful voice asked, "Why did you stop me? I so admire him!"

I sighed. Guys are so dense, unless they have more intuition. "Because I didn't want you to build up your expectations and get hurt… Algrim tends to warm up very slowly. And I mean very very. I'm his student so it's slightly different. The way you spouted out about his.. world hurt him too. He doesn't like to go into that."

Pause. "Damn. Tell me I didn't ruin my chance, Res!"

"What chance? Being on the good books? I don't know. I'm not a mindreader." I was at ease with the mysterious Svartálfar, since months had passed,except for his In shadow sudden appearance and probing my mind. Algrim could not comprehend why I didn't like being probed, it was his custom to.

"Eh, I hope I can ask him to sign for me. Hehe. Break's coming up, any plans?" I had received a letter from Mum. She didn't embrace emails and Instant messaging, and in a way I could keep some physical proof she had not forgotten me. Kruz's family was so close, he had a few other sisters.

"Maybe mum'll come take me out. I hope I can visit Jupiter where she lives now. Going home right?" I said.

It surprised me, his negative answer. He did not sound shaky. "Are you sure? Jessie, Alistair and Mrs J will be sad. My place is war."

"If I go back I need to pay higher amount to buy the tickets for the shuttle. The pegasi are going to rest this break. They had been working really hard." The shuttle was the alternative mode of transport, an intergalactic train. I had never taken it before, so I was not sure of the prices. Usually elves used the flying horses or ships like Faradei. As he talked, I dreamt of the times this boy took care of me and hugged me when I wanted company. Hehe would we be a couple?

* * *

><p>I didn't know if I did return home, what sort of reaction it would be. On the night before my departure, Father had specifically insisted I must make my time and money useful. Ah I had forgotten to open the new mail. One was from my younger brother, Mickey. He said dad wanted me to study for supplementary classes if there were options. Some students were all set to go home, they carried their luggage bags.<p>

I was half envious. Mira said I could go with her if I wanted to. "Ok thank you." That week was before the vacation.

Doing calculations and facts distracted me. Algrim sat across from me, writing thoughtfully on some paper. His hair concealed his expression. This semester, the marks would only come from our homework and short quizzes. The exams would be the next time. It was cool not to have a lot of material at one go. I had passed maths which made him glad.

"Going home to visit your place?" I substituted the word family in time! He did not say anything at first. I waited.

Algrim looked up, intent on what he had to do. His eyes gazed not on me but somewhere else. I continued, "I think my mother may come. I'm supposed to see if there're extra holiday classes. Where can I find that information?"

He nodded, rising to take something from a shelf. He briefly explained how to go about the procedures. I asked if he was all right. He smiled. "Yes. I heard you the first time. I need to concentrate on one task before I do another. I won't visit my country. I have to be a councilor in Asgard if they summon me. Don't you wish to go home?"

"Not really. I think my mum will come, she wrote me a letter. I haven't seen her for years." I realized I might be rubbing in my happiness as well as being insensitive. He replied that it was good news.

"Do they know I'm… a different kind of elf?" Algrim wanted to know. He did not seem sad or hesitant. I knew that he would snap if he was hurt.

"Not yet. I'll talk about you in a good light if they ask me." I beamed. Algrim paused to write some more and he thanked me.

"I do not have high expectations of other people. What is it? I won't probe your mind, but you look… very excited."

Actually I wanted to hug him. He waited patiently. Looking at paper I got an idea. "Can I write you letters? It'd be fun."

The drow was delighted. His tone became light, "I don't mind. Hm I will be in Asgard for a while, then I come back. I will open the mail here." He slowly wrote it for me on my notebook. He added, "If I am contented it is sufficient. True happiness is fleeting."

When I finished my stuff, I opened the Star signs magazine. "Wonder what sign are you? Could be an earth or water sign I'm guessing. Like Taurus, Cancerian for water.." Algrim poured me a cup of tea.

I was on the page of the 13th sign Opiuchus, serpent. "Oh I have heard of this greek way of telling signs. Which is yours?" he walked over to sit closer. Softly I touched his pale hair, I had always wanted to touch an elf's mane. Algrim did not notice, since I stroked only the hairtips. It was so soft and well maintained.

"Hm Sagittarius. The centaur. True, I'm restless idealistic, happy masculine, rash. And I stay loyal to friends, defend the weak. But I can be too hurtful and blunt," I told him proudly.

He browsed through the rest. "Taurus seems unlikely. I am more flexible than that, and less patient. Neither am I a perfectionist. Maybe this, Scorpio says deep reflective thinker, intuition, passion. You are aware this is not accurate method of assessment?" the Svartálfar mused.

Algrim could also be a Capricorn, he was practical and pessimistic. We had a nice chat about what star he could be. "Other than knowing a person's character, why are they important?" I said I wanted to buy him gifts. He raised a brow and then a little smile tipped. "There is no need to. I don't know which is my birthday."

I wanted to make one day for him, but didn't speak aloud. As I went downstairs, I looked back at the purple orbs floating, the pale colors of the stairway and walls and I didn't feel like leaving for my Realm.

Mira sprung the question again on the night before she was going to leave. She placed a ticket for the shuttle on my dresser. "Can come live with me, if stuff happens. It's going to pass very slowly. When do the vacation classes start?"

I checked my leaflets again. I had signed up for two of them Philosophy and Craftmaking, the earliest start date would be the sixteenth of the following Autumn month. I told her.

"Thanks so much, Mira. I will for a few weeks. Strangely I enjoy living here. Everyone is wise, special."

Before leaving, I paid the drow a visit. The hallway was dark, and the door closed. Had he already left? Some little pale orbs were floating close to the ceiling. I held out my hand, one drifted to land on my palm. I knocked.

"Hello? I'm just saying goodbye, Algrim. I got a ticket and will go back for awhile." Something clicked, and footsteps padded closer. I moved back.

His pale hair seemed to have grown again, plaited. I guess they didn't cut it. "I see. Have a safe trip." The overhead lighting lent him illumination. Algrim wore a long blue silkrobe that reached just above his knees, and he was wearing tall boots. Some gleam played off the boots. _Will you miss me? I will. I let out internally _

He smiled and invited me to come in. I praised his new look. "Ah thank you."

I asked, "You're leaving today as well? The boots are lovely. Where did you buy them?" He couldn't recall.

"Hm not yet. I don't intend to go with the crowds. Not sure if I will have to. Do not worry, I'm used to solitude, and some elves won't leave me alone." He shook his head.

I hesitated and then reached out with my right hand to cover his coal black hand. Algrim did not flinch away. His eyes were closed.

_I will be thinking of you, Reslin Andriel. _Then he awoke from the trance and asked me to have some chocolates.

* * *

><p>Home. I was welcomed. Father was in a good mood, and I just had to feed my sibs. Apparently my status had gone up a notch. I didn't have to clean the poop. I still visited the barn animals though. On a free day I took out some papers deciding to pen a letter to each friend.<p>

My best friend at Jupiter. And then I made one for Algrim, which I had to recopy from sheer untidiness of the cancellations.

_Dear Algrim,_

_I'm back home. It is still noisy but my father has stopped yelling at me for a week. I wonder why. Since this is the first moment I write to you, I feel a bit nervous. Haha. Nothing much to say, but I do want to try._

_My hero is Drizzt do'urden. Did I tell you about him yet? He is a ranger who escaped from the underdark, also a dark elf! He has lavender eyes unlike the rest. He fights with 2 scimitars, with a magic astral panther. He is known as a legend on Earth and Galaxia. Earth as midgard, sometimes I cannot make the switch of names. I always wanted drow to be real. You are so special too! Thank you for your acceptance and kindness. _

_Are you enjoying the break? I hope so. I love to talk about everything outside of school. _

_I want to guess you are a Capricorn or Scorpio. Some stuff I did not feel comfortable to ask, don't want to hurt feelings. On paper maybe it won't seem so defensive…_

_Of course it's ok not to answer me. What is the pendant for? Is it your homeland, the symbol? Do all of you have white hair and don't cut? _

_I won't tell anybody else. I found out more of my bloodline. We have a mix of Erienkind, which probably contributes to our healing factor. I am only partly human! Almost all of us including my brothers heal quickly too. Except my mother and aunt I think… _

_Hope this reaches you safely, and in good health and happiness! Normally I will add love at the end, but I guess you'll cringe. I'll stop here, tell Hallien and the rest boo from me! A kind of looking forward-meet up greeting haha_

_Sincerely_

_Reslin_

Our mail tended to be sent in batches. I hitched a ride on a hay cart to the post office.


	10. Insight on Paper

**Chap 10 More significance on paper**

_*Louis' revenge from the Interview…. Vampire soundtrack, Shirley Kwan: Freezing Flame, I've renamed Reslin's brothers, yep they're rather cute eh? meant to be that way haha! in reality i've got a rather temperamental bro so i know the rough and tumbles. _

* * *

><p>After all my chores, I bade my father goodbye. I had checked two more times to make sure the addresses were copied correctly. I was thinking of Algrim and Hallien, I hoped they would have a less busy holiday. Then I met with other cousins, and my mother.<p>

"How are your studies?" she asked me while we walked along the small shophouses for leisure. She was only back on Galaxia for three days.

"It's nice! Everything is awesome. I'll go back on the 16th for Philosphy and Literature." Then the harder question to answer was when she enquired how my mentor was like. I debated if I ought to talk about his race. Mum did not show prejudice outwardly. Instead I told her how kind and accommodating he was. I tried not to be emotional. Her face tends to be stoic and tone is flat. "I love you, mum. Can I go with you one day?"

She nodded but did not reply. I blinked back tears. "Don't you miss us? Basil, Thyme, Sage, little Mickey ?" I pressed, even though I knew there would be no fixed answer. As we settled down for tea, Mum said, "Oh yes I have received the report about his observations, he has such neat handwriting and speaks well of you. They truly have the patience in their reputation?"

"Yea definitely! All of them are. Hallien teaches magical arts, he's always kind to us too." I beamed- Algrim did not mention the times I behaved less than ideally.

I received more mail! Before the time to return for classes. Frankly I felt bored and couldn't wait to go to school. Sometimes I chatted with Mira and Ginger another friend we had just included in our group. When I went online, I hoped to see my Jupiter friend but she never showed.

When I opened one of the white envelopes, omg! From the dark elf! I could visualize his soothing melodic voice calmly speaking to me. The ink was purple too.

_Hi Reslin Andriel,_

_This is a pleasant surprise, thank you for writing to me. I am completely well, haven't got any relapse since. Are you enjoying the vacation? _

_I wanted to reply immediately, but my friends, actually three of them, insist on being entertained. They have little concept of my personal space, much to my dismay. I still have paperwork to do, after going for some dinners and appointments. Everyday someone will visit me. They keep worrying. _

_ Hallien was so excited that you remember him. The other piece of paper is from him. No I don't feel upset when I see your curious questions. I'm in a good mood. How I spent my freetime – mostly I slept more, listened to music, but not the metal kind, read on my favorite topics. I shan't reveal what they are here, so we can discuss them when you come back. More gifts of chocolates are on my table._

_Both your names are a good match. Andriel in my homeland is a respectable name, meaning of the Highest heavens. She was very important to me. The five pointed symbol on the medallion is not the symbol of Svartálfarheim. I keep it as a memoria of my soulmate. She made jewellery for a living. I do forget where I place the medallion when I take it off. Do you like to collect jewellery?_

_Oh I have not heard of Drizzt do'urden. He sounds courageous. I shall find out in the archives. He is a legend on Midgard? I suppose we have different colored eyes from humans. It depends which clan you are from…. dark elves live in the frost regions and caves modified to live. The royalty have winter palaces. Well since the climate tends to be cold, we don't cut hair. Most of us have pale hair, though light elves like Hallien have blond or dark hair. _

_I do not speak of the tragedy that many of my people perished. They were slain by Jotuns, ferocious frost giants. I trust that you won't mention secrets. Well, if people do, I will find out. I try not to be too worried and angry if they talk behind me. It used to be hard. Indeed on paper words seem less defensive. _

_I'm relieved that there is less shouting in your home. Try to wait for a calm moment before asserting your viewpoint. Repetition helps. How long do arguments last? I would like to speak to your parents. They live separately? I wish to help in any way I can, if only I can do more. You are a good friend and student. Let me know. _

_Thank you for your faith, I don't wish to be barbaric and evil to students. It will just confirm the bad reputation of dark elves. This seems to be a big step in our relationship! I notice you think of our race as drow. As you have found out, we are misjudged by appearance. It has happened countless times. People feared me, until they realized I have special talents. I will be silent if I don't wish to respond. Some topics bring me bad memories especially war and religion. I won't be very upset for long. You are far from dull, my friend. _

_Oh yes, I feel strange if you sign love. I understand your sentiments. I only went to Asgard for a short while. I await your next letter._

_It would be wonderful to continue letter-writing even if we're not separated by realm? _

_Regards,_

_Algrim _

_ Hi Res! I'm so glad you remember me. I couldn't stop singing which irritated Algrim. He is getting better since it's close to winter now. I heard your birthday is in December! I am going to buy you gifts. Do you like parties? I won't forget the first time I was shocked when you got up unhurt from a Pegasus fall!_

_ Always your friend, Hal_

I blushed. It was so flattering to have the dashing healer to rescue me. He had done so, most of the time. He sang because of me? Wow! Why does everybody mention and recall how spectacular my fall was from the orange horse? Ahhhh! I got a text message from my Jupiter friend. She was going to come online today. Wonderful! A few days passed, and once more the arguing started. Lalang my brother came back, deflecting the problems. But he didn't so much as glance at me.

When I returned to Alfheim, the sky was going a nice frost color. I had brought winter clothing but didn't feel very cold. The trees were bare branched. Ideal weather for dark elves. Wow I was still thinking about them. This time my second letter was in my bag, going to be more personal. I had written halfway while waiting in between stops. The shuttle journey back took several hours. I stepped off onto the station which was sheltered and walked toward the dorms. A few kids like me were rolling their luggage. I just carried mine.

I threw all my things on the floor and relaxed. Hallien had written his room extension number.

"Hello? I'm back. It's me Reslin." I said immediately.

The jovial elf chuckled. "Nice to hear from you. Hm I'm quite busy today. Did you get my letter?"

"Oh yea. Um you remember that incident. So shy…."

"Yes, how can I forget? Don't be. Will you be taking any magic lessons? You can still come even if it's negation skills… Algrim told me about this. Some students do have a spark of mana that needs coaxing."

"Thank you. Sure, I have only two classes now. Is Algrim around?" I went to the window. "Looks dark outside. Do you think it'd be ok to call him? Will he get a shock?"

Hallien said he'd check. After a pause, he replied, "The main line is spoilt. Yes just call him, he is used to it. We gave him practice runs." I could picture the impish grin while they made the drow accustomed to technology. "I would like to talk to you more tomorrow. Shall we eat together sometime?"

"Ok! No prob. How about tomorrow? I'll send a text message, fine?" I said happily. Then we hung up together. I beamed.

Since it was still vacation the nightsnacks would not be delivered. I locked my door and went to some of the vending machines. Some of the patrolling guard elves nodded curtly as I passed, with a word of caution that I should not be unaccompanied. Hmm, little did they know I could fight well and even if I didn't dodge blows I won't be harmed.

There was a new structure of a God in the centre. I pulled out my cellphone and pressed the number. It took some time for the drow to pick up. His voice was mellow and husky. "Hello?"

Didn't I give him my number? Algrim sounded puzzled and not recognizing my voice.

"Oh it's me, Reslin. How're you? Are you busy?"

Algrim cleared his throat. "Oh. Something went wrong with this.. thing. The names don't display. I am fine. Are you alright?"

I smiled it didn't mean I was in trouble to call him. "Eh no, nothing happened. I just- felt like calling you. I just came back tonight. The weather is different."

He listened. I waited for him to speak again. He exhaled and finally spoke, "Yes it's winter. I am not busy now. I gather this call is to check if visit is convenient?"

I laughed. Algrim sighed. "True, okay. So can I come over now? I want to give you something."

"Er… very well. I have to cook, how about forty minutes' time?"

Aw he hadn't eaten yet? But it was close to midnight…. "No hurry. I don't mind."

I gave a good hour before popping up. My heart pounded -the door was open. Why was I feeling shy and worried? We are friends! The delicious scent of baking potatoes wafted and I sniffed. I stopped worrying.

I noticed there was a bell on the side of the door and pressed it. Over here, the chill was colder than our dorms. Perhaps the aura of winter of Svartálfar?

"Take a seat." Algrim called. I came in and the door swung shut by itself. Orange light made itself more luminescent. At first only his silhouette was visible against the darker parts of the house. He remained there for a while.

The chairs were laid out in a circle, quite a number of them. They were a beautiful wood material and had some cushions. I hugged one. "I didn't know you eat so late?" I spoke to ease the silence.

Algrim strolled gracefully into the light. Perhaps if nobody comes the whole place will be like a shadow cavern! I smiled. Despite the cold, he only wore a loose white robe with short sleeves, dark sash that went all the way down. The seams of the material folded open at the knees, like a skirt. These were the tradition kind of designs… My mouth fell open.

He was chewing something. This time my friend offered a handshake. I stood up and accepted his gesture. Algrim swallowed and said a soft 'goodnight. How are you?'

I nodded. He asked me if I wanted to sample the food. "I have been trying this new recipe and it can keep for a few days. Mainly potato and some spices and herbs." He remained standing. He smiled and I hurriedly closed my mouth.

"Sure. I want to help. Don't exert too much," I said peering into the darkness. Er where was the place again? I could just see the curtain to his bedroom.

Algrim consented and took my hand. "The light switches can't work for this part of my house. Thank you. Come."

Now there was a mini table with stools in the kitchen. I liked the sticky flavor of the dish and admired the finely crafted blue bowl. He opened the fridge and arranged some stuff.

He replied to my concern earlier. "I have dinner late. Then I sleep close to dawn and I wake up later. Why?"

"Hehe I see. Because I'd starve if I waited this long. Yummy!"

Algrim raised a brow. He ladled some of this stuff onto his bowl and stirred the surface. _It's fine, I'd let you eat if you are hungry, Reslin. _Then he said aloud, "How to make the list come back to normal again?" He took out the cell from a drawer.

I found that something had been triggered and rectified the issue. Algrim smiled.

"What to avoid? I did know it's a friend. I received quite a few messages too." He narrowed his eyes. I tried not to guffaw.

"Don't press this one. Just arrow down will be ok. Yea Hal said they kept you busy."

"Ha, more like stressed. Every few minutes they'd press if I had fun, which I didn't. They pretended to be sad when I told them leave me alone. You really like him?" Said with stoicism, my teacher seemed to insert a grin into his voice.

I blushed. "Er, not at all. He's so kind. We- we care. Er, they held parties here?"

"No I wouldn't allow it. They simply talked a lot and I got a headache."

Soon I felt at ease with my teacher again. The drow could be witty and funny if he wanted to be. I did ask if he would relax in class, since we were on more familiar grounds. "I don't think so. You're my student so not the same."

ur document here...


	11. New Welcomes

**Chap 11 Welcome for Exotic Mage **

_Checked up the meaning of hazel color, which I thought is golden. Most people feel it is a brown flecked with green. Be mesmerized heheh! Couldn't wait to post this! Edited with more details! LOl_

* * *

><p>Ok most of our instructors were pale skinned, and blond haired with exotic colored eyes, with my tutor being the only dark elf. This term, we heard about a new guy! He was the hot topic of the grapevine in school. Rumored to be boyish and a high level mage. Abigail, Mira's friend, guided us to the big hall. Julian joined us, he had some potential for this kind of thing. This was a casting session for the adults. We could watch too, but not interrupt. Fine by me. I didn't want them to be mad at me for disrupting their spells.<p>

The new man, in a brown-orange robe, was watching some mages practicing their spells. They were mostly dressed in plain white, or cream robes depending on which class of magic they were in. Some were men. Only a handful were women

"Psst, how do you know he's new?" I whispered.

"Well generally he _looks_ different."

He moved to the front row and spoke to some of them. Ah, the first point would be that he had much shorter black hair. It didn't touch waist level unlike everyone of the elves here on campus. Dwarves also had long beardhair. I guessed he should be an elf, his features were delicate and he was quite slim. For a moment, the new mage faced us, searching for someone or something so I got a good view. He had pale skin too like Hallien but his eyes were not blue. Hazel- both brown and green mixed.

I decided I liked him already. The elf smiled and started explaining something, producing a few shapes in the air. The others took the cue.

"What's his name?" Mira asked a new student, who liked to carry a file of names. He had a gift of remembrance, I think. This boy was the walking namebase. Running his finger through his file (compressed despite the amount of data hehe) he said, "Yep got it. Ilkar."

I rolled his name on my tongue.

With Abi, we had a kind of observation and collection project about favorite instructors. For fun, they had also written some about Algrim. Only the good points I would point out. I wouldn't compromise his trust. Automatically we would add interesting people to this database.

Ilkar then disappeared into the crowd behind. The headmaster said some consultants were here this term to share their knowledge of magic.

Applause broke out. When the name was called, the person would stand up and wave. I think there were about ten of them.

"Ilkar is from a region between Vanaheim and Alfheim. He specializes in Elemental sorcery and wordcasting." Aww I wanted to attend to see him! Surely I could go, after all Hallien had not minded my presence, even if I couldn't proceed beyond holding the glowing- orb stage. I could not create anything as Algrim had explained, only maintain it for a short while before it fizzled out.

* * *

><p>Then it was time for us to adjourn, for literature lessons. The dwarf Gilligan was so jolly. He was never surly unlike his other dwarf companions.<p>

"So what do you think of the role of patriarchy in this novel?" he boomed. I had not done much reading, was about people who kept going to war over small matters. I would much rather read about the legends of elves. Today I got called on. "Reslin, what do you think?"

Crap! Holy cow. "Er…"my mind was a zone out. Gilligan nodded, listening eagerly.

I desperately flipped through the book. "Ah, the patriarchs are male. So, they lead in times of stress and wars. The role they play is very crucial to- ah, Tromia." I found the right country, phew.

"Fantastic! I will elaborate further..." I sighed and sat down. Jesse my regular seatmate pushed up her glasses. She had a note: _I __would __have __helped. __Didn__'__t __read?_

Jesse was new, and geeky. Although she had high IQ, she liked to go to class. More opinions were put on the board. Then we had to take down what and where to continue our homework. I wanted to think about Ilkar!

For Algrim's lessons there was no choice but to be alert about studying and stuff. He would just freeze you with a quiet tone if you didn't. I had adapted to his style.

With Gilligan I should try.. I got a D on the last paper. Aw man. My father would not be pleased.

* * *

><p>Got my chance to bump into the handsome Ilkar later! I will Never forget that day. Near an auditorium, there was Ilkar seated panting, with laden luggage on the middle landing of a particularly long flight of steps. I walked by and he called breathlessly, "Excuse me." He had a lovely accent.<p>

I stopped and pointed to myself. He nodded. "Where is the Eclisterias Dorm... number 17? I am confused." The elf held the railing for support as he stood up. I bounded up the steps to support him. He unfolded a piece of paper with the address.

I let go when Ilkar's breathing was more even. "You ok? I think this isn't the place. Come with me. Didn't someone direct you?"

"Yes I believe someone did then he rushed off. I'm tired. Thank you." Ilkar smiled. Describing his charisma and how it affected me would be too mushy so I won't. It was not everyday someone I crush on smile so radiantly and sincerely at me! I picked up his luggage.

Ilkar followed me. I read the signs, all we had to do was to keep left until the Azalia bushes were in sight. Once we passed by on our orientation day and I had come here with some friends before. Neat rows of white and brown cottages characterized this part of Alfheim. Number 17 was to the right side. I pointed up the long stairway, **Eclisterias Dorm** hanging on a sign.

Behind me he gasped. "Oh dear that's very high up."

He seemed to turn even whiter. "Want to sit down first? I'll wait with you." I offered.

"Really? They don't have any- elevators up? I am sorry. Think I should be able to manage on my own now," he replied doubtfully and drew an arm across his brow.

My voice was calm. Inside I whooped for joy that _'this is awesome!'_ "They're still constructing them. I'll carry this for you." No trouble to me, this lightweight bag. Most things are light to me.

"There is no need to trouble yourself any further. I'm fine." After a brief respite, Ilkar climbed the stairs. I easily cleared it. He added some more things, but I didn't really hear what he said. Only focused on his face with those exotic slanted hazel elvish pupils. He was handsome even though covered by sweat. "May I know your name?"

"Reslin."

The mage bowed to me. "A pleasure to meet you. I'm Ilkar."

I beamed. "Yea I know. We watched the casting session." He chuckled. Then he located his house, and produced a key from a long necklace. Unlike us students, our keys were on short strings. The door was painted a nice orange.

Ilkar stepped in and turned on the light.

"So where should I put your stuff?" I asked, holding his bag with one hand. His ears twitched. The elf took it from me and set it down near the sofa. Then he asked me the famous question why I didn't feel fatigue despite running from place to place.

"I'm not sure. Born like this. Algrim, my tutor finds it tiring to climb the stairs too." I wondered if I should contact Hallien. He seemed to have been sick.

He was checking where everything was placed. This dorm had stuff in standard brown or grey colors, small table with chairs in the centre, other openings to the rooms like kitchen and bed, tv set, computer and phoneline. "Hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Thank you for your help, Reslin. I like the environment, just disoriented from arriving recently. The schedule was pushed forward." He stifled a yawn and sank down. "I'll see you soon. Tired." He declined my offer to find Hal.

I felt bad that I shouldn't be imposing. "Ok, take care, bye!" I felt sure that we would have more meetings to come.

* * *

><p>Thus I was late for Algrim's session next. I hoped he wouldn't be angry. <strong>I<strong> had sent him a text: **sorry**** helping ****friend ****go ****home.**

There was no answer. I knocked. Algrim looked up, evidently calm. Phew. He was poring over a chart of astronomy, spread it over the table. The sheet was so big it overlapped the edges. "Hi Reslin. It's good how helpful you are," he said, inviting me to sit down.

"Oh. Sorry to be this late. I brought him to the Eclisterias area, quite far from here. He was lost." I smiled. "You're into star signs and planets now?" He wrote a few things down and rolled it up slowly.

"Yes I think it's relevant to the Realms and I found this detailed chart. That system of telling the characteristics like Scorpio and Sagittarius is slightly different. I can tell it's no ordinary friend."

I cleared my throat and busied myself taking out my pencil case. Algrim must be laughing at me. He added in amusement, "I'm not angry. It's fine, I won't insist you tell me who it is, and that part is closed off to me. What do you want to do, Physics or chemistry? For chemistry you have the basic concepts. I have marked some of the homework."

I didn't understand some parts of physics and it showed on what I did for homework. The time passed and when I wrote the last correction with a black pen, Algrim came back with snacks from Asgard and the special premium tea. "Thank you. I love food." They were special kinds of savory biscuits in different assorted flavours.

"Welcome. I know, it's a good motivator. I can't help being curious, your friend is a Caster? The newcomers will stay there." His ears wiggled and I wanted to chuckle.

Algrim's voice was pleasant and excited.

"Umhm. His name is Ilkar… I'm not sure if we're friends yet. He was lost and very tired. The guides didn't tell him properly how to go there. We.. talked. I found it easy to talk to him," I confided. I was blushing hard but managed not to feel too hot.

The drow nodded, stirring his tea. "Well, you'll be friends. Ilkar- I heard the speech, he's not the same as the elves here. Naturally he needs time to be accustomed to everything. Intending to visit him everyday?"

"Er, no no. I can't impose on him. I won't neglect the academic part," I hurriedly reassured, uncertain of Algrim's point. Did he mean it indirectly that I must not be distracted by the new mage or he was being friendly? "Mages of different realms _can_ get along can't they?" Since Ilkar did not have the blondness of the resident elves, he could identify with the dark elf.

"Yes we have to. I hope I will have an opportunity to speak with Ilkar. Did he seem very young?"

"Yea. All of you are. I know that you're not that naïve though," I said. Algrim smiled, some of his teeth showing. He gestured for me to take more. I felt full. "Like, even with unwrinkled skin, elves can be hundreds of years. I'm certain Ilkar is young though."

"I see. I don't mind your- enthusiasm for welcoming, but try not to overstress him. The mana supply won't be the same as the ones we're used to, and will need weeks to adjust to the air and environment. Perhaps he was exhausted from that. If he needs assistance, I do not mind offering as well."

Being weakened by Alfheim was a foreign concept to me- how can new magical people cope? I would be careful to notice if anybody got weary and help them. It cheered me up- Ilkar will get a support network!

"I can be… amiable if I want. No confidence in me?" Algrim mused.

I shook my head. "No I am confident. May I.. give you a hug?" He softly and shyly agreed and I hugged him briefly. Algrim tried not to stiffen, though he was not exactly open to such an intimate touch. He sighed in bliss. Then we discussed about the letters. We could continue to write letters even though we saw each other almost everyday.

When I was rested, I was thinking of the laboratory sessions. I had seen the more reactive metals with water. "There's sparking and smoke too. Some have fire! Kaboom!" I told him.

"Calm down. You like this- blowing up explosions?"

"Yea when I'm not inside." It would be great if we could watch the videos of them, we students wouldn't mind helping in terms of technology presentations. He said more instructors would attend the labs, but it didn't mean I should slack. I looked up at him addressing me by both names. "If I am not wrong, some healer mages will drop in to supervise."

I solemnly gave my vow to be good and attentive. Algrim smiled. In private sessions, my tutor would run through the areas I wasn't clear on, re-explain and elaborate in another way. In the public class, lessons were structured by chapter, not jump from area to area. Indeed big lecture room type lessons were harder to pay attention to. The reference materials here are printed for us or we have to print them on our own. For some teachers, like Hallien, they didn't need notes.

Someone called Kassie attended the magic sessions. They focused more on ability and theory would come in later. "So, haha is the new guy whose name I forget… in there?" Mira asked slyly.

We would take turns to imagine someone being close to him. "Ilkar," I slotted in. we laughed. "He has a special accent."

"Lucky gal!"

Hallien the friendly magician met us for lunch. He had promised me the other day. Our first question to him was, did he meet Ilkar yet? He smiled knowingly.

"Yes. Don't get too thrilled, swallow carefully. Hello Mirabel, my first time meeting you."

Mira introduced herself steadily. I gazed around the crowds dreaming. Birds chirped gaily. Hallien continued when we were halfway through ice cream. "We gave all the consultants a tour of the place and encouraged them to talk. Ilkar smiles, not speaking much. I stayed with him longer. Suppose he will open up as we go along. Hopefully they will stay longer than a term."

I understood. "Maybe because of the difference in realm? Newcomers feel weary."

The doctor rubbed his chin. "Ah yes I ought to give him a checkup, now you mention it. Indeed to adjust to the levels of aura and energy fields takes quite a while. We're born here, accustomed to the air quality. Some students also felt weak initially."


	12. Julatsan Lore and buffet date

**Chap 12 Julatsan Lore, research and kinship**

_*Jan '13: bonus scene of extra lunch-hour previously omitted (while reading through my draft I've modified :)haha! song: Rental Magica opening  
><em>

* * *

><p>The lesson about Julatsan lore began soon, at ten a.m! The venue was on the west wing, a big lecture hall. Normally our classes weren't so early. I had planned to stroll there. But my alarm screwed up. must make a note to ask for a new one! Elves liked to sleep in. I got there in time. Ilkar had not begun teaching yet. Humans were setting up equipment and tweaking the sounds, testing. The table had books and some vials, bottles. Wow! Most of the students were guys. I sat in the last row. I knew nothing.<p>

'Hey!" Julian called me. He had a new friend Brian with him. "Why? You don't have skill." I scowled. So what!

Ilkar started speaking. He had come out from behind the screen. The elf looked quite petite and small among the crowds. Today the elf wore a modern shift with black and white patterns. We call it modern as long as the robes don't touch the floor.

"Good morning all. Ah what a huge intake. I am quite astonished." His voice was quite soft. The partial silence helped. He cleared his throat and asked the humans in front a question.. They fixed another device. It looked weird but should be a kind of amplifier.

"Now can you hear me from the back?" he spoke into the piece. We said yup. He tapped and turned the knob to adjust. It was said that this new mage steered clear of noisy gatherings, but other than his soft voice, he seemed quite happy to see us.

"I'm quite new here. Still need to find out how things work and the layout. Processes are done by technology here, which I'm not familiar with. I will appreciate your help. I am basically going to discuss some theories I specialize in, then some demonstrations." He wrote on the board in point form. Such neat writing! Another good point! Since I didn't need to take this module, I satisfied my time sketching him. He was so nice and honest about himself.

The rest of it, I didn't understand much. Hallien often had anecdotes about life. Ilkar had a different style, he was quite serious, yet passionate. Also he would smile when people asked him questions. Judging from the scale, Ilkar was between Algrim and Hallien. Awesome! I drew little love hearts.

The person beside me chuckled. I glared. "Hey chill Res."

The guy probably crushed on me, his face reddened. I shrugged. Then the light went off. Huh?

The mage made some kind of lights fly, his hands cupped upwards and raised. "Word incantation, by thinking of how to picture the spell and then casting. I won't be doing any explosions. This is called Flaresignal."

We laughed. Someone asked. Ilkar listened, replying, "Not really, it doesn't have to be two words. Normally they are. May I know your name? Want to get acquainted… I see good point Brendan."

He told us there would be no need to worry about marks and stuff. The process was more important and he would like active participation. "I don't know if I can do that, make colorful presentations? My college is called Julatsa, they introduced it as my country but it isn't. I live in Balaia and Calaius, two different lands. Calaius is where I was born. Will you get bored if I talk about myself?" He chuckled.

Then he drew two shapes to represent the countries. He mostly lived in the C place then he went to B and met more humans. Why did he come here, because he was invited to by some friends to provide support in this department. Some of the female elves were going on leave for their babies and so on. I hadn't noticed that. I hoped Ilkar would like it and want to stay longer. To a query of how he was adapting- "Hm I can't rush too much or I get tired, the air is different here."

Hours flew by. Soon people were filing out, a number of guys wanted to talk more to him. I waited impatiently. Er, but what am I gonna ask? Julian raised his brow at me. Never mind, just talk in general. I urged myself. Ilkar was seated, humming softly. He seemed even more pallid in this light, his dark short hair providing contrast.

Finally it was my turn to talk to Ilkar! Yay!

One of the assistants said, "Um it's the end of the lesson. Do go back."

I showed the guy my finger under the desk. The small boy opened his mouth to protest.

The elf looked up. I squeaked, "Hi."

He smiled. "It's all right Johnathan. I know you, Reslin. Correct?" I nodded.

"You don't understand what I said just now? Which section?" Ilkar invited me to sit down too beside him. There was a spare chair. The assistants began switching off the machines.

"No, I don't take this. I just wanted to- um see you again. How are you coping?"

"Oh wow you wanted to come. I'm flattered… let's see I can't remember which place is what yet. They gave me a device but I don't know how to use it. I prefer asking people. Do you know?" He took out a compass with the buttons. It was called the Asgardian compass, for us to navigate with. Most of us had mustered it without the manual.

Ilkar's eyes looked green now and he opened them wide innocently. I showed him how to use it. "Thanks. Would you mind walking with me later?"

My mind went on overload. I agreed and wished I could hug him. I held back or I might hurt him from my strength hehe. "Um all the elves there, your home, have black hair? Or brown? What about blond?"

"Yes, most of them are. I've only seen two or three with pale hair. Wait, I need to see something." He flipped open a book and checked the schedule. "I'm free until the evening. So, what kind of art do you have?"

Did he mean my sketchbook? I almost took it out and remembered crap it was my drawing! No no. "Um, magic? I don't have any. My tutor says it's Negation."

He touched my hand. His skin felt cool. "But you don't affect my mana at all. Strange."

"Yea. Usually people will get annoyed or yell. When I walk across the place, to see something, their spells would just stop. I do feel sorry for them. Why did they insist on driving me away?"

Ilkar nodded. "I'm sorry about that. I request for more time after the lessons. My concentration of energy is scattered."

I frowned. "Oh no then you are feeling sick? Need a healer?" He said he was fine, not about to collapse. I heaved a relieved sigh. It actually meant like what newcomers experienced, the way they used magic had to be conserved and in careful amounts.

When outside, I showed Ilkar around. (I was free the whole day, bliss!) At the same time, I noted where lab sessions would be conducted.

He lingered to watch students with archery and training. I said, "You can do that too?"

He laughed. "Nah I'm mostly a Caster, a bit of sword but I certainly can't aim properly with a bow. This is nice, let's watch them a while. I haven't seen a peaceful match without a war before." We went up the gallery overseeing the archers to view them. Ilkar expressed that he was quite keen to meet Algrim. "When is his freetime? He is a dark elf, how rare."

I checked my watch. "Ahh he only wakes much later, in two hours. Actually I'm surprised the lesson was so early. But worth it," I commented.

Ilkar smiled. "Yeah I am a day-person. Thank you so much, Reslin. You are welcome to approach me anytime!" He shook my hand.

"I- I like you so much! Oops." I flushed. Calm descended on me as Ilkar touched my shoulder. He did understand.

"Everyone is so kind and peaceful here. I shouldn't trouble you further. I see some people to discuss with now. See you again soon." I walked him by vision to the crowd at the dining area, recognizing Kirin and Faradei among them. Great, they would look after him.

* * *

><p>Algrim had just woken up. He sounded sleepy when I knocked. I sat down to wait. The drow took some time to come to the front. I told him that Ilkar wanted to talk.<p>

He beamed. "Did he settle down well? We can exchange pointers. Very handsome?" I did not answer, because of my astonishment. He chuckled, asked if I remembered the key thing about elves. I knew, should be the one about the youthfulness being deceiving and they were wiser than the appearance. Could he be envious of Ilkar?

_No no I am long past that emotion now. Every caster has a different approach. "_Being the only person representing my race, I guess he would also be feeling odd for now." Algrim was making a pot of coffee. He told me there would be no need for rushing as we had covered extensively for five chapters the previous time. We simply chatted about hobbies and interesting things.

Another time I saw them deep in a conversation, standing across with some space between them, at the eastern wing auditorium. Algrim's pale hair contrasted against his black robes. Why did he wear that? I guessed due to their phenomenal listening skills, they could easily get what the other was saying. Haha, people may wonder why I was that free to follow Ilkar around. No! I just happened to pass by. Ilkar gestured and put in a point, his lips moving. His short dark hair fluffed in the breeze, his clothing now a cream-colored short-sleeved modern one. This meant he used the belt, not a sash for his midsection.

Yea I was very close to them, hehe. Algrim's ears pricked, longer than Ilkar and then he held out his hand, palm up. The fair elf peeked. Aww before I could really see what was being shown, they both turned their backs and went in the direction of the big office together. So touching!

Later I got a public lesson with Algrim. The two meanies had dropped most of his classes, occasionally we saw them at chemistry only. I wondered if they were still racist. Mira, Julian, Birdee and I remained together, four more new guys joining. Eight altogether, and as usual my tutor was serious and non joking. He didn't give us sweets either. We were very busy doing equations and listening to explanations. This one was how to derive formulae.

"During the exam I will include the formula don't worry. You only have to learn it in this lesson." Phew! I knew nothing and dreamt. In maths, we were usually not called unless Algrim heard a cellphone ringing, or we had to do answers on the board. As agreed, Algrim didn't probe my mind all the time. Then I heard my name called. Eh, we were given our tests back? Since when, I had not noticed. He smiled. "Reslin I'm glad you have improved." Yea I had passed relatively well! For the rest of the time, the four geniuses enthusiastically pepped questions. I could tell my teacher was leaping with sheer joy from the warm response of his subject, only he never did act the party guy. He went through some of the mistakes we made.

Afterwards Mira nudged me with her knowing smile. That reminded me I didn't know what the two elves had shared on Algrim's hand. But I felt too shy to ask. "They were speaking, but I couldn't see what it was clearly."

* * *

><p><em>Special Day, sometime during midday<em>

All the new teachers were invited for a feast as an ice breaker session. Curious, I went a little closer and initially I wanted to sample a bite of each food, until I caught sight of the cute elf! I opened my mouth to shout his name, then stopped myself. Poor guy'd be freaked out, he might not remember who I am amongst the crowds of us. Ilkar nodded, listening to some people chattering animatedly. Then someone blocked my view.

Hallien had informed us during his lesson, giving us a chance to socialize! He said they weren't going to chase others away though it was mostly for adults. I was with a pair of girls, Anita and Jerina, also because we were doing a project together for Philosophy. Before they rescued me, I had wondered how to find a group among those who had cliqued. "Reslin, let's get in there. Lotsa food," Anita said, taking my arm. Jerina giggled. They were Asgardian, well known for tall stature, great strength and generous humour and voice. Hal came by at this moment and bowed slightly. "Good day ladies! How's life?" His smile was just as radiant as the first day I saw him. I remember I had been absolutely smitten with him. We replied positively. "Wait, I see a new friend. He's coming." The jovial blond elf turned and waved bidding him over.

Blood rushed to my cheeks and ears. My friends were the first to ask his name and they did a mini-introduction. Yes it was him, today he seemed fresh and more energetic, in silver robes that matched his fair complexion. Hallien had moved slightly behind me, and Anita had vanished. Jerina winked.

"I think you've met her before, right?" the blond elf was speaking.

Ilkar smiled. He closed the distance. "Ah yes. Reslin what a coincidence. Are you hungry?"

"Yea a bit. Er… is it ok to?" I zeroed in on the food on his plate which was heaping.

"Sure you can share with me. People piled more and I can't finish this." Ilkar gestured to the desserts, snacks, and the fingerfoods. After standing a while, the mage suggested finding a place to sit. "I'm weary standing for so long."

Hal said he'd join us later. I'm happy for a chance to get to know my idol, but I was at a loss for words. I waited if Ilkar would speak more, but he was content to nibble on some food and look at others. "Do you… like it here, Alfheim?" I found a neutral topic. My head was buzzing with other more nosy questions like what did he like to do, did he have kids. No I must dismiss those!

"Yes, I do. Hm, there's a big variety of food. Back home, it was just seafood and vegetables. I like pastry," Ilkar responded easily, not holding prolonged eye contact. My heart rate became manageable.

"Oh. Where's the… country between Vanaheim and I forgot what they announced?"

He shrugged. "I don't know why they said that. I'm from Earth, what they call as Midgard. Specifically Julatsa is my city. It seemed rude to interrupt when everyone was so happy talking about Vanaheim too. Oh didn't you come for the first lesson?"

I nodded. "Very enriching, isn't it another C country too? So you went to both places?"

"Born in Calaius, mostly I spent time in the B place where Julatsa is. Before coming here, I visited Calaius again. Clearer now?"We shared a smile and I took the last snack and popped into my mouth.

Ilkar asked where I was from. "Oh me, Galaxia it's just beside earth. Quite near." I shifted closer.

"What's it like? Where I come from, if it rains a lot floods and is very cold. Otherwise it's quite hot."

"Galaxia is mostly hot, arid. We're mostly strong, tough people. So I'm quite…brown. You're.. nice to talk with." My head got light when he looked startled. Felt a steady hand on my back. He had moved to support me.

"Reslin are you ill?"

"I… I am. Just forgot to breathe there… thanks. Algrim is my tutor, he met you before."

"Yes, now I understand. I think we're both the sole person of our clans to be here. Most look more like Hallien. Not bad. Sure you're all right?" He frowned in concern.

It would have been bliss to continue leaning close to Ilkar, until I noticed the time on my watch! My recess was long over. "Crap! I've got to go. Nice to meet you, goodbye sir!"

At the end of the day, I was heading back to our dorms when the dark-hair elf happened to walk my path too. Every consultant wore a pendant with a light and judging from their concentration it was a briefing. Ilkar and another elf were pressing their pendants which flickered. I stopped at the sound of my name. "Hello. You dropped this, glad I can see you." Reaching into a pocket, the elf opened his hand to hand me a keytag. Mine! I hadn't even noticed, how careless of me.

"Um, thank you! I didn't notice it." _My inner self chided- how can I be so careless, what if someone else had picked up my stuff, and he might actually be vexed with me._ I liked the feel of his gentle fingers as we touched. "Sorry to trouble you."

"Welcome. You've been helpful before. I'm done here, let's walk together. Where do you live?" Ilkar watched his footing as we strolled along the garden path. This was one of the most beautiful natural gardens on campus.

"It's just ten more minutes, over there. Ardea-lane. What's that?" I pointed to his long chain.

"I think it is some kind of device, can turn on and off. Technology is new to me, I may take time to learn. Young people will be sure to know more eh?" Ilkar said, fingering the tube like device. I had thought it was the multipurpose compass which we all knew how to use. Politely he enquired if I enjoyed my time here. "How are classes, manageable? What do you take?"

"I'm fine. Most teachers have a normal pace, I'm doing Science, basic maths, philosophy and literature. Actually I want to learn magic but I don't have it. Did Algrim say?"

"Hm not that you have an absence but rather, it seems to cancel out spells. But did not affect me that day. We really seem to cross paths frequently. Quite funny." He laughed softly. _He's so humble and kind. _Ilkar wanted to walk with me until I reached my dorms.

I shook his hand. "Thank you again. Algrim lives upstairs right at the top floor."

He stifled a yawn. "Fine, I'll come by another night, sleepy."

"I'm sorry! Shouldn't have taken up your time, Sir. Will you be alright?" Worried he might be lost, I escorted him to the main path and we clarified the route back to his home together. Before he turned his back, I heard him admit how embarrassed he felt not to be good with direction. My admiration did not dim.

Occasionally I showed up for Ilkar's lectures, when I had free period, and took notes. It was my ardent hope he noticed me amongst the crowds. It's wishful, the elf has so many people to talk to, he'd forget.

Would it be ok to ask him for his phone number?

"Hello there." A shadow over my book.

I gasped, just as I had been thinking here he had materialized in front of me. We were at the big library I had gotten lost at on my first day looking for Svartálfarheim.

"Ilkar!" I replied trying not to have a high pitched tone. I invited him to sit beside me, screw the research assignment. "What a coincidence."

He chuckled. "Hm yeah. You can go back to your work, Reslin. I am looking for information." I dismissed my homework, had weeks to complete it, not wanting to read up on dead historians.

"Are you attached?" I ventured when he flipped to a page with a female on it.

Ilkar considered this. "Yes, though we are very far apart now. I try not to get involved that way or Ren would probably shoot me." Oh, how fierce that woman fatale sounded.

"Er with a gun?"

"No where I come from, people use medieval weapons. Sorry if I gave you that impression. We can be good friends. I appreciate it," he answered politely. The topic was about how females would use their virginity to cast. Ilkar skipped it.

"Me too. We all love handsome guys. Charisma, that's what you have!" Other girls were gawking at Ilkar. He nodded to them.


	13. Research about dead people boring

**Research or is it? (13 Alfheim)**

This is the ideal synergy of what people should be like, but they fall short often. Why, because of our different expectations. In contrasting conservatism and openness of Algrim and Ilkar….

* * *

><p>"I <em>have<em> charisma? That's a first. I tend to be sarcastic," Ilkar candidly replied, one ear pricking. He peeped at what I was doing, on the dead historians. "What are you looking for, Reslin?"

I sighed. "Got to write a paper about some dead man. He can't be a mage, has to be someone who did sciences. And we can't go online to cut and paste either. Oh online means the internet. "

Ilkar nodded. He gestured to the computer terminals and I said yep that's what I meant. I didn't intend to cut and paste either- I just wanted the stimulation of typing in search and looking with pictures. The deadline would be next week and the teacher was Very ultra strict, called Jeriel. She had the style of barking our names. Ouch! None of us wanted the humiliation of being the target. Why didn't lenient people teach us history?

"What about him?" he pointed to a black and white photograph of a guy called Herrin. "It says here he is someone who invented the light of the nine realms and came up with the system."

I read more and couldn't help grinning at his humorous tone. "Ah. Yea thank you. Really you are sarcastic? Aw, please don't."

He chuckled. "My friends think so. I'd always crack that kind of wise joke. Sometimes people get offended. Not with students, I wouldn't want to stir trouble for nothing. Fine, let's focus on work now." I tried to focus on mine, managed to write down some key points. The elf took down everything he was reading in a smooth calligraphy.

Even with book reference, it was best not to plagiarize. Then I remembered about Algrim and him together.

"Ilkar? I'm glad Algrim and you are being friendly. What did he show you?" I whispered.

He smiled and raised a slim brow. "I thought I felt someone watching us. Didn't he let you know? Nothing magical really."

I shook my head. "Er he would say I shouldn't poke my nose into other people's business. I'm more comfortable with his style now… and he is still quite strict. Oh. That's ok then."

"Some kind of rare plant. He recommends this herbal tea to ease the adjustment to Alfheim air," Ilkar replied. "Don't worry, I'm glad you came by that day. Or I'd be still lost. I like talking with him."

"Great. Me too. I was happy to help. I can come by when I'm free?" I almost hit my head against the table. He had a girlfriend! Gah, how could I?

He chuckled. It made me flush. The best would be if he would give me permission to visit him at home. Ilkar put the last dot on the sentence. "No problem. Don't skip class though. Ah I see, you wish to visit me? Maybe not this week, it's still quite messy in my place. I'll see how it goes."

We had both finished what we came to find. Ilkar noticed he had to go to another place and so did I. He waited patiently until I was ready. "Alright. I believe we'll see each other soon."

"Ok! Thank you," Maybe Ilkar had some Empathy, he could read my mind.

* * *

><p>Algrim teased me about my crush on the new mage indirectly. It was so funny! As he mentioned less about his realm in our letters, he had lost the moroseness. Today was questioning-session, so I brought out the history paper. "Can you help me? Is this an ok person to write 1000 words about?" I sighed.<p>

He nodded and browsed. His pale locks seemed to have grown longer and tickled my face. My mind wandered: _Comparing Drizzt who is likely to have a well-defined athletic frame with pronounced arm muscles as he wields double swords, Algrim is now a civilian. He still looks as graceful as a dancer! _I shook myself from reverie, worried Al would Read these thoughts. Haha, I can always flatter him and want to improve my writing!

Then I noticed he had the medicine container open on another small table to the side.

"Yes it's all right. Remember to rephrase it. History is not my best area though. "

"Why? Can tell me?" I chuckled.

Algrim smiled. "Not going to let you laugh at me." Then he pressed his chest and closed his eyes. I retrieved the medicine container, closing it properly. He accepted the medicine and swallowed down with water.

"Are you ill again? Shall I call…"

"No need. I'm better. Maybe I didn't have enough sleep." The dark elf carefully closed the lid, massaging his chest. I assured I would try to be good and he should rest. "Later. First, I want to show you something. I'm glad you have improved in the test. Not sure what kind of gift you like. I heard about the tradition of gifts for Christmas I believe?" Algrim slid open a drawer I had not noticed and took out something.

"Oh no no you don't have to give me a gift. I…" I waved my hands. In our practice, I couldn't possibly accept an expensive gift.

His golden eyes softened. "Don't be shy. I couldn't decide, when I went to the Square bazaar, so I bought these. Hope you like something, Andriel." He placed it on the table, facing the open side to me. My mouth fell open, all sort of gleaming gold, crystalline brooches, earrings with beautiful dangling designs and necklaces laid out.

"Ah, I've always been taught that, I can't take a free gift."

"No it is not free. I want to give you encouragement." He insisted.

No man had ever given me a present! Hesitantly I fondled a pair of long chain earrings, swallows at the end. And there was a very simple pendant of a heart with a key. "What do you like? I have to buy something back too, which is what Christmas is about. Spreading love and joy to everyone!" I replied, grinning.

His ears pricked. "I don't know. I haven't considered what I like, other than food. Hm that's nice. The festival has another name here."

I immediately wished to buy gifts for Kruz, Mira, Ilkar, Hallien! My mum had sent me a cheque so I had some money. Since we already had a vacation, there would be lessons but free and easy time. No tests, only small assignments. Cool! "Alright. That'll be noted. What do you like to eat?" Algrim took out a recipe book and showed me.

* * *

><p>Mira, Ginger and Candice asked me to go shopping this weekend. I wore my new jewellery. They were astonished. "Your folks give presents? Or is there someone we don't know of?"<p>

I laughed. "Nah. I… my friend gave to me." Algrim had requested not to be mentioned, because he had to be impartial to all people. The other reason could be his shyness too. After we checked the recipes, he had mentioned he had no expectations of presents in return. Haha. I thought of ideal presents. Mira liked handbags, the rest weren't so close, maybe small gifts for them.

Hallien would be sure to give something. He liked cute gadget things… I studied the small ornaments shop, similar to what the elf had asked us to take. Kruz my fellow animal-lover? A woodcarving toolbox! I asked them where the shop would be.

I bought cute ornaments for Hallien first. For the girls I made a note to come back so the surprise wouldn't be spoilt. _Ilkar__likes__books,__knowledge.__Hmm_what kind of fiction or non fiction did he enjoy? Or simply literature?

Mira pointed out a new comic. It was about vampires. Yuck, I had enough of those, and here on Alfheim they also sold it. I myself enjoyed the high fantasy, about mages, heroes, villains but not the sizzling sex. Normally I quenched this urge at the Fiction Archives, a basement level hangout for us teenagers.

Should I be direct? Thinking back to our conversations, the new elf had a modern way of perception. Too bad I didn't have his phone number, I felt less tongue tied not looking into his lovely eyes! How about email? I met one of the guys Brendan. He looked through a pile of notes. Yes there was a phone number given! Scrolling down, the email address portion had brackets (better to call and talk to me directly).

"Yup that's what he told us today. He's not into comps. So cute eh?" the boy commented.

I stored that in my phone. When would it be alright to call? I decided to, when I was sitting by the big pond. The ringing tone started. As I was going to hang up, a click sound and Ilkar's voice, muffled through the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi! Um. Is it ok to talk now?"

"May I know who you are? I am in the middle of… things actually," the elf replied politely but almost impatient.

"Sorry. It's me Reslin. I'll call you back?"

A long pause. But he didn't hang up. "Reslin… um, ah yes yes, I remember you. Better to call back in, let's say, an hour? Damn, have to go! Bye." I blinked, imagining some kind of household disaster with the mage. Oh he might be cooking or clearing something. Brendan asked me what happened. He had stood there? Man!I handed him back his paper.

This time I gave more than an hour before a text message. I wrote how sorry I was for interrupting. **What ****do ****u ****like?****It****'****s ****almost ****the ****time ****for ****giving ****gifts ****this ****season ****and ****I ****was ****thinking ****of ****u.**

Hm should be okay. I hit send. Judging from what he had written I doubted he knew how to respond by any text. I took a stroll around the pond watching the ducks waddling and then smiled seeing the pegasi landing. I noticed the orange Pegasus landing. I waved to a friend I saw. Faradei called me. I noticed his green breeches and the bow he carried. "Hello. Let's see, I forgot who you are. Gabrielle, or Evelyn? Hazel?"

I grinned. Faradei smiled, rubbing his chin. "Nope. Reslin. I don't have any powers, once I brought Algrim here."

"Oh yes. Come to see the horses?" the nature guy walked along beside me while we surveyed the wildlife.

"Not actually my plan for the day why not? Say is it common for elves not to like tech?" Faradei laughed heartily. I smiled.

"I do not mean to laugh at you. It is not common indeed. You mean some elves in general or all of us? Dangerous hint," he joked, green eyes twinkling.

"Er I mean some. Like… the new consultants. I like this guy." But I didn't want to reveal his name. The ranger elf nodded in understanding. "I don't know if he would.. um see what I sent. He was busy."

Faradei said he was always forgetful. Best to do face to face. I told him about surprises. "Ah then it's less tricky. A call will be good. I'm sure your crush will respond… I should guess the dark hair Julatsan eh?"

How did he know? Faradei laughed again. Most girls asked him about the mage. I felt a little worried. No wonder Ilkar sounded harried. "How do you find him, Faradei?"

"So far I haven't spoken to him for more than an hour. Ilkar is sincere, thoughtful and surprising at times. He is not as… proud as the other mages from the bigger realms. They all need time to adjust." I whistled to Jojo who circled us and then getting our scent she waited for a cuddle. Faradei talked to her indulgently.

Now would be enough time. I redialed Ilkar's number. I waited with bated breath. This time the mage came quickly. To his quiet greeting of 'evening' I said, "Hi is this a good time to chat now? Did you get my text?"

Then I almost wanted to knock myself out for the rush of words as if I wanted to grab him. Ilkar responded in his usual tone, "Yes better now. I think I received it, the envelope thing? Something about gifts?"

"Yea. What do you like?"

"It's fine, I hardly know anyone. Thank you, but there is no need."

Oh. I suggested the books I had seen. "I notice you like to read a lot. Because I'm looking out for stuff at the same time. No trouble. You don't have to answer me now."

I looked at my fingers.

"Okay." Ilkar paused, then added, "I do like reading and dreaming, casting. Haha that's about it. Where did you get my number?"

I flushed. Oh dear I must seem abrupt and rude. "Not that I mind. I wasn't expecting any ringing and got startled."

"I'm sorry. From a worksheet. What happened?" I listened.

"I had just spilled something, someone came with a delivery, tripped over some piles of things. Quite busy at home." Ilkar doing all that! Wow! I shook my head in awe.

"Aww that's a lot. Settled now?"

"Yea thankfully. Is there anything else?" he seemed about to hang up.

"Not really. Someone's coming?"

"Hm no don't think so. Never mind, finally I can enjoy peace and quiet." Ilkar sighed happily. I smiled, how cute he was, I could imagine him leaning back with a soft cushion.

"So it seems we do happen by each other a lot? I didn't expect this much of concern."

I laughed. Ilkar said he wanted to sleep soon. We said goodbye.

Hallien thought it'd be an excellent idea to celebrate the season with housewarming and a concert. Once more he wanted Algrim to take part too. The dark elf sighed and shook his head. I giggled. His student was Gabrielle an exotic looking half-lion girl. She purred when she spoke and had come with Hallien to be more social. I liked her tawny color and voice.

"This is a real unique place elves and all," she said huskily. I agreed.

Hallien checked the map and decided to go to the mage quarters too. He didn't live there, instead he lived in the medical unit downstairs. He bade me to come along. Each house we went to, Hallien gave the invitations and hugged the mages even if some of them looked startled. He was not bothered at all. A few consultants lived together, two to one house. I guess they felt lonely. The last people here were Junos, a white door and beside his, Ilkar. "Which one first?" the healer asked us. Gabrielle waved her tail and pointed to the brown door. Ah!

Hallien beamed and knocked. The lion girl was in front, when the fair elf opened the door he smiled but seemed taken aback. He stepped back ears moving. "Hi! We're having a concert and some kind of party for the 30th! The central hall over there, Ilkar." The healer told him, touching him and pointing out the place.

"Ahhh alright. Thanks." Today he was wearing a deep green vest and trousers without a sash, barefoot. He shook hands with Gabrielle and then noticed me. I grinned. Ilkar smiled. The two said they needed to give more leaflets to others, except I knew it was only Junos. They were giving me a chance.

"Well, hi again. That's my friend. Hallien is very nice eh?" I began.

Ilkar opened his door wider. "True. You can come in today, Reslin. I managed to tidy everything." Hesitantly I stepped in after my new friend, who walked inside. He asked me what drink I would like, warm or cold. The stuff were brown still, but now on the walls hung some small paintings.

"I like cold juices like iced tea or coke. What do you have?" I asked, sitting down. My voice need not be so loud, elven fine hearing. He came back and held up a bottle labeled Churien.

He read the label,"Says it's chilled juice." I nodded ok and looked around. The paintings were probably from his homeland, nature and skies. One was a picture of a woman, with dark hair. Ah I knew who that was. Many books were stacked on the mantelpiece table, as well as on a desk to the right side. The luggage bag I had helped to carry was stuffed behind the couch. Some music was playing softly. Varied colors of robes mostly in green and blue draped over the chairs. I had chosen to sit where there were no clothing and belongings.

I only knew he came back by the clink of the glass and spoon behind me. He served on a tray and sat gracefully on the armchair beside me. "The glass. Feel free to take some candies. Well what do you think?" Ilkar gestured to the overall surroundings.

"Er, fine. Very artistic. I can't say it's not nice," I replied, sucking on a sweet.

The elf leaned back against the cushions. His frame seemed even smaller in his home. I felt a rush of tenderness surge within me and tried to push it back. "Rather untidy I know. That's okay, I don't mind frank comments. I'm not as sensitive as I look."


	14. Cozytimes, outings, yule

**Alf 14 Cozytimes Merry xmas people! **

Xandria- in love with the darkness

* * *

><p>Really? I laughed. "Oh no no, I don't think this is messy at all. I can be much more untidy, Ilkar. Yea you seem really emotional and sensitive but not?" I unwrapped the candy.<p>

Spontaneously he confided, "No, unless my home is under siege, or my friends are in trouble. I cursed, to be frank, (he smiled) at everybody. I can be sensitive, depends… not wrong there. I think you're quite calm and open. What does Reslin mean?" The elf stirred his drink. It must be the herbal drink.

Shit, why had people invaded his home? Maybe I shouldn't pry into it, though I was concerned if they would be fine.

I mused, with a laugh,"I'm not so sure. I have a long series of first names from my granddaddies Q'restia Phoebe Andriel. Somehow, my tutor likes to call me Andriel, so I don't mind. But I might not come right away."

Ilkar nodded. "I see. I like Phoebe, very magical. It is the language of the ancient Ones. Did anybody in your bloodline have mageblood or it's manifested in strength and healing?" He concentrated on me but I oddly felt none of the awkwardness when Algrim and I first met. This mage's air of acceptance made it easier I guessed.

I said yep they were the only talents we had. "Does 'Ilkar' have any significance?"

He didn't know, had been too long ago when they named him.

"Oh are those your art? Very special. And that must be your fiancée?" I wondered.

Ilkar introduced each painting. "I can't do art. Some people wanted to depict paintings of various favorite places. What's the word, commission. Yes that's Rene'rei, a skilled archer. She's on some quest. We haven't met in ages. It's such a pity that phones aren't available there." He absently laid a hand on the cellphone. It was a new model!

If I echoed 'they don't?' would seem disrespectful so I kept silent. Indeed he was going to feel sad and forlorn. Then he beamed and all that seemed to vanish.

"Ah did you know that's a great phone? I'll show you more functions, come." The Julatsan elf nodded attentively while I pressed some buttons. Then I opened up about myself at his urging.

In the evening, in the dorm, Mira said she found a letter for me. Ah, it was in Algrim's handwriting. I opened it.

* * *

><p>Dear Res,<p>

I forgot if it's my turn to reply so here's a short letter. Did you like the jewellery? I'm glad you are settled in with friends. But you won't forget to come to my house will you? Usually they term it as house, but it's more like a large room. My mana levels have increased, so if you like I can show you more casting.

Is Hallien's concert going to be noisy? I went for the previous one, but I couldn't take the loud music. Can I give the ticket to you, and you can invite someone else instead? Don't tell him though. Believe me when Hal is upset he would cry.

Somebody gave me a new box of candies. I will keep them for the next visit. It's quite hard for me, my sons died on this day many years ago. The pain does not lessen.

Nothing seems enjoyable to me. Will you recommend some uplifting music? Do not worry about my emotions. Feeling much better…

Write back,

Algrim

My heart wrenched. I should go to his house today. I asked where she took the letter, Algrim knew where exactly I stayed? "Eh it's in the mailbox. Surely you know about it. Haha!" Mira scoffed. "Ahhhh penfriends. That's nice and sweet, old fashioned but good. It's weird when he just lives one level up from us. A call's more direct isn't it?"

"It's not. I've always wanted to have deep chats with an elf ok? I said I want it and it'd be hurting if I told him no I don't want now I'm back." I went to my desk and put it in the drawer.

"Chill chill. How's the I-elf romance?" I smiled at that and pointed to my head. Mira shook her head. "How could you even suggest that I invade your privacy! Besides nicer to hear ya say it!" I told her that he was already attached and the woman was really hot!

She pouted seeing the last paragraph of the drow's letter. We picked some flowers.

"Coming," he replied when we knocked. His tone was normal. Mira swallowed her shyness and beamed. "Oh hi! Thank you." He accepted the flowers and told us to sit down.

I decided not to mention about death and pain. Algrim showed no indications of crying, his face was not wet nor were there tissues. He produced a box of candies of 500 flavours, unbelievable but true. I took a seat closer to him and quietly touched his black arm. The drow glanced at me.

"I realize I have very dark tan," he said. We laughed. "You no longer fear me at this point, Mirabel?"

She waited for a bit before talking about why she had phobias. "Algrim, I know not all of you are bad. But some Svartálfar attacked our caravans, when we were travelling past. They didn't manage to kill, and we did not dare to look while we escaped. So, I don't mean to see you in that light…." Her blue eyes sparkled as she conveyed this. I was proud of her.

Since he was silent, I showed her a little thumbs-up. Good job!

He answered, "I am appalled at what my race did. Very long ago, I served in the military. All dark elves need to undergo rigorous training as youths. But I chose not to continue in that profession. After- the demise of my sons. I am sorry, Mira."

She shook her head slowly, a lump rising and falling. I opened my mouth but realized I didn't have need to say a word. They were most likely speaking internally. Then Algrim said aloud, "I will get you some soup. It's a new recipe, just relax. Reslin, see if you can have music playing. Over there." I noticed him point to the player which was now outside. I tweaked until I found a gentle lullaby piece. I shaped my opinion, knowing she could receive me well: 'Hey he was already sad. Why did you bring that up?'

She made a hurt face. But I did not hold on to fury for long. Instead my favorite mage came to mind. Ilkar had told me if I liked, we could meet more often as he needed to get acquainted with the place.

* * *

><p>Ilkar got in touch with me three weeks later. Believe me, I was over the sun, moons and all at hearing his voice. "I need to buy some gifts for family. Will you join me?"<p>

He was slightly late, because of his poor sense of direction (next time we would be used to this) I almost didn't see him until he tapped my shoulder, dressed in modern human clothes- jeans and a dark green top. He shook my hand.

As we browsed in the shopping bazaar at Laytus a big flea market place, I found that I can treat him like an elder brother. Mutually, it was a pleasure to help him out. Along the lines, I came up with "Did you ride a Pegasus before?"

"A what? No I took a shuttle train here. It's real, they exist?" Ilkar looked delighted.

"Yea. Hehe nobody told you I'm the only one who fell from an orange Pegasus? Hallein saw me, so embarrassing!"

Ilkar gasped. "Oh dear it must have hurt! Did you get broken bones?" He held my hand and steered me to the side from a vehicle with goods.

I explained about my tough biology. He nodded and looked relieved. I enjoyed different changes in the mage's expressions from worry to happiness, to surprise. "No Hallien didn't tell me. He is very nice and welcoming. My experience coming here… I was holding my luggage trying not to be sick. The seats are length wise, face each other. It's my first time…At home we usually ride horses or take the ships. If I didn't control myself, I think the floor and some will be angry with me. It's ok to laugh. Don't worry, people always do that." Ilkar smiled.

I chuckled. "No I shouldn't. It must be quite… suckie, um unpleasant." He agreed. Noticing he seemed worn out, I pointed out benches. Ilkar could not afford to overstrain, we should take care of him.

"I'm fine, thanks Reslin. What is it like on a flying horse?" he sounded dreamy.

"It's fun! All the wind in my face, and the bobbing up and down. I fell because she saw something. Not all are that bad. You can still ride one at the Animal Haven. We can go next time, on a weekend if you like." I invited him. He agreed, lifting my spirit a bit more. Ilkar had that kind of affable demeanor rare in most humans. Friends would refuse my invites and hurt me. "How was it like to take the shuttle? At my home there was a field."

"I had to walk to a portal opening, a transparent swirly hole. Waited with a very long line of people. They had luckily given me a ticket, with the package they sent. I waited for someone to get off and I could lie down. I must have looked funny. But sleeping helped. The view was nice, some moons… not sure what they are called, and misty grey sparkles. The sky. The landing felt smooth and bumpy. Immediately people came to guide me. Then, I think we were shown the place."

"Love your accent, is it the Julatsan language? The way you speak is beautiful."

"Thank you, it's a mix of Balaian and Julatsan accent actually. Coming here is a refreshing experience and I can rest from the wars. Oh don't worry, it's not now. I don't think you can understand, but, simply phrased we have a mana-source to give us our magic. So our heart the Centre fell, it was a very crucial structure. They were bloodthirsty savages. My friends are older in age, so it is nice to mix with a different group here."

He beamed.

I said I liked his positive attitude. "I hope you're young!"

"Ah I'm afraid I'm not that youthful as I look, Reslin." He flashed an innocent charming grin. "Maybe lots of decades." Unlike the way the movie of vampires describing the age showing in the expression of youths, his did not.

I sighed. "Never mind let me fantasize about that. I know you're taken but.. can I be like a sister? Please."

His hazels softened. "Of course I don't mind. I've not had a sister before, only a brother. My friends are mostly men. Frankly I don't know how to act with females. Those look nice, let's go see."

He meant a nearby jewellery cart. I suggested what he could buy for his girlfriend who had dark skin. I was so privileged to get to know Ilkar without pressure, or needing magic. The elf was quite serious when I confided this. "Ilkar it's so nice like this… Mostly I don't feel very welcome and, equal to magical folk."

He frowned. "Then that is their fault for making you feel bad. I don't mind, most people I love aren't very well versed with casting either. I am sure you have people who care. Maybe, it takes time for them to express that. It's good about the healing factor, quite rare."

For awhile this made me so shy I didn't talk. Ilkar browsed other things.

The elf had never eaten cold dessert before. I was eating a tall glass of sundae with cherries, while he was trying the taste of blueberry ice cream. His expression became heavenly on the first touch of the spoon. I recommended chocolate. "Ah what's that?"

The shopkeeper gave a sample. On Alfheim, they did have all flavours in case people felt homesick. Ilkar tasted a few samples and said he preferred fruit flavours more. His humour tickled me. I did not feel any age gap between us. We took a seat facing each other with a view of the ocean. I needed to eat.

"This has been a great day! Oh yea there's gonna be fireworks. You should see it too, Ilkar. The colors are amazing. Are you in a rush?"

"All right. No I'm not intending any rush. Do you like it here? How long has it been?"

I tried to recall. "Hmm, I think about two semesters. Yea I like everything. I don't feel homesick at all, couldn't wait to escape from my noisy home. I miss my mum and little brothers."

He nodded. I wanted to tell him please don't go back so quickly. But that decision didn't lie with me. "That's good. Many brothers?" I showed him their photo on my cellphone. "They're cute. I didn't know phones can do this."

"Sure they can. I'm hungry again. Want anything?" I asked, getting up. He opened his wallet. The spaghetti tasted wonderful, mine had carbonara cream.

* * *

><p>Holidays for the Christmas, called Yuletidings here had arrived. This meeting was a prelude to the relaxation. It would just be a short two week break, most of us opted to stay here. Hallien continued inviting, announcing,persuading us to go for the concerts. Algrim wanted to give me his ticket. I had finally written a short letter to him, which he had not responded to yet.<p>

I said, "I am not sure who to give it to. Won't your friend be hurt?"

He raised a brow. "Hm no. If nobody notices he won't." Sometimes I came to his house, as Algrim still mourned his family. It was a pity, the drow had been happier recently. I offered to pray for him. He just couldn't talk about that, the closest had been Mira's topic.

They made progress, that my friend no longer wanted to flee upon seeing him. Good to know!

Merry Christmas 2011!


	15. Of Water elves and hawaii

**Alfheim 15 Of Water elves, humour and Hawaii five o!**

_*I've done an illustration of rockstar elves. Dedicated to Ms Phua my college mandarin teacher, I will never forget her kindness! She always wanted to make sure I got home safely and to call once I reached _

_I am listening to Xandria which has a heavy tempo._

* * *

><p>To us elves would never fall ill but Ilkar did when he overstrained his voice. I felt sorry for him- he had been quieter and coughed when we spoke on the line. On my free day, I went to visit him, about a week after we had gone window shopping together. I had shrugged off being escorted home as I didn't want the Julatsan to be lost, the place was near to his dorm area.<p>

He had been so considerate, "All right, call me when you are safely home, Reslin." I beamed and promised.

Algrim was away for a month or so, meaning I had more time to spare. Of course, my tutor didn't want me idling, more's the pity and had homework set for me. I finished up one set of algebra and decided to visit Ilkar! Yay! Hallien said the elf would likely be sleeping in so I turned up much later with fruits. That was a perfect present for an unwell friend.

His neighbor was a Water elf- indeed I almost got a heart attack seeing his scaly neon blue skin, webbed ears and general bright appearance. Junos came from a tributary planet near to Svartálfarheim, thus he didn't feel the cold much. I still got a shock seeing him naked- not a single scrap of cloth covered his waist! Today he was outside watering the plants.

"Hello there, I've seen you before. Shall I tell him you're here?" Junos offered, waving a hand. The water flow trickled and dried up.

"Is Ilkar awake yet? I don't want to inconvenience him," I replied but Junos had already leaned at the window to talk to him in their dialect.

The blue guy gestured I could step right in. Ilkar was dressed in cream, and pants that stopped at the knees and he walked out from the bedroom. With one hand, the elf combed down his messy hair. He smiled and greeted me. "I'm sorry that you're unwell. How's your throat infection?" I asked.

He wrote on a notepad on the table. This time, I noticed most of his things were kept. Some volumes of tomes were open on the table. No computer, to the side the television was playing at a low volume. Ilkar showed me: (Much better, the antibiotics stopped pain. I can't speak much. Thank you, appreciate the fruits.)

"Ah welcome! Nice to watch tv. Can sleep more, isn't that nice? And Junos is helping with stuff."

(Yes he's helpful. I'm bored, actually. The amplifier spoilt and some boys were so noisy. I shouted too much. haha, I don't notice the shows. J wants to see something. I didn't have anything like that before.** ) **Then he pointed to the phone and tv. Ah no technology.

Junos hollered from outside, "Ilks, is that detective drama showing yet? Help me see!"

I smiled. Ilkar sighed heavily, gesturing I wait while he headed over to talk. He returned to press some buttons until a drama came on. Junos rushed in, hugging Ilkar from the back. "I want ya to watch with me, and comment, Ilks. Nah not this one, let me."

Ilkar coughed and sipped some water, then opened a packet of lozenges. They were large meant to be sucked. Junos looked sympathetic. "Ah yea forgot. Never mind can comment on the paper. Reslin you like to watch the Hawaii five-0? It's such a great series."

I beamed. "Yea I do. It's the best, I hate CSI. My other faves are Legend of the seeker and Merlin. It's only here I can watch series more often, cos my home didn't have tv too."

Junos smiled, then seemed crestfallen. Ilkar remarked softly, rubbing his wrist, "Hand hurts."

His friend begged, "Please! He's got the funniest sarcasm ever criticizing their acting."

Ilkar pulled a long suffering face and his pointed ears twitched. I answered, "Oh really? So cute! But yea he's a patient, we should not overstrain him. Can we talk privately? Sorry." Junos shrugged no problem and pulled a chair closer to the tv, toggling channels.

"Did Ren get the necklace yet? It's so beautiful." I meant the coral necklace we had chosen together.

His hazel eyes lit up. I expected him to scribble on the notepad but he answered, "Yes, you've got good taste. Not yet, I don't know how to send it."

I offered to show him. For mail here, when we needed to post something, we just had to fill up a simple form of the addresses and submit to the Central divison Post. They were really speedy, within three days people would receive.

He beamed and touched my hand. (Oh I should tell you, if there's homework don't forget to do them. Algrim reminded you didn't he?) Oh dear, it meant they had some kind of consultation meeting before Algrim left. I didn't have the mood for homework now. I made a pleading expression. "Ah, about that, yea. I'm done with one book. Sometimes I need help, hehe. What does Junos teach?"

Ilkar penned: (Svartálfar physics. I'm fine with maths and science. They're basics in Lore magic. Don't look sad, it will benefit us to do some productive things while we spend time together.)He had this serious, studious expression. It reminded me of Hallien when he focused on a big spell.

I let my shoulders droop. "I'm trying not to be, that obvious? I intend to have a nice time with you, Ilkar."

(Ah no problem but first, this boy needs to be decent.)Ilkar poked him in the side and leaned close to his ear. I caught the words- clothes! The fair mage scowled when Junos laughed.

"Don't be uptight. You'll just hurt your larynx again! I'll put on some clothes. Sorry, mi'lady." The blue elf bowed to me, kissing my hand and flounced off. Ilkar shrugged. Even if they are not that aged, they are so adorable, atypical of wise beings and dignity. Haha!

Suddenly I envisioned Hallien and Ilkar in rockstar leather garb, pierced ears gloves, playing electric guitar*! That gave me a case of the giggles.

Of course I am still intrigued by how immortal the Fey are. "Do you think an elf is like a Fey, or fae?" I wrote it down. The mage nodded vigorously.

Then Junos whistled, he had returned wearing a bath towel! Ilkar blocked me and admonished him much to the other's amusement. "How can this be, don't have even a set of pants? Use mine then!"

I stayed till they prepared to leave for dinner-out. Neither could cook well. Ilkar pointed to the tomes, meaning I had to bring along my homework and we would see each other again! As time passed, his voice gradually strengthened, when healers came to do checkups, they cautioned he must not shout again. Another colleague would manage the noisy people and possibly drive them out. I came over frequently, losing my shyness. The Julatsan did not chatter as much as the Alfheim people, but he had a warm personality not needed to be conveyed by words. From his brief infection, Ilkar proved one of my theories right- that instead of talking incessantly like insecure people, it is more important to be stable and calm. Ilkar always radiated calmness.

Casually, he remarked, "I don't have a sister actually. You do not mind? I'm practically a grandfather."

I stopped highlighting my page. "Cool! No no I still think you're my age or something, Ilks!" He helped me with a sum, ticking the pencil. For most of the sums, Ilkar could roughly gauge how to do them with the textbook. Lore, the use of weaving spells, were closely interlinked with maths so he could teach me. For one sum, he managed to solve it.

"Sorry I can't explain how I derived the solutions. Try to see if you get why I did step 4 like that." He got up to refill the drinks.

I copied and tried to think through the problem. Why were numbers invented other than to count? These theorists had too much time to play with their minds or something.

"Any luck, Res? These are some snacks my brother sent, try them." They were a dried kind of mixed fruits. I smiled.

"Eh no. It's ok. When Algrim comes home, he can help me. I'm clueless at this kind of stuff."

"Oh. Why don't you choose subjects that you like?" Ilkar wondered.

"I am good with nature already so no sense picking that. Not much interest in languages, for sciences there're more options and my family's expectations too. Do you like the arts Ilkar ?" I pulled out a literature text about ancient cultures. Yuck.

He browsed through it. "I do enjoy reading nonfiction. As a scholar, I had to get used to the heavy amounts of research. Most are thicker than these. I heard of Mesopotamia."

"Wow. I'm impressed." It is compatible for me to have influential company of Ilkar to help.


	16. invitation to yummy

**Alfheim chap 16 Invitation to yummy**

_Metal Queen- Vanilla Ninja_

_*oh i found that i used 'all but' which is pretty irritating so going to edit that part out. It means nearly eg: the pandas were all but extinct_

* * *

><p>Algrim called me the moment he returned from his trip. He had been in Vanaheim, realm of sorcerors and all that for some program. I was flustered. To my astonishment it was not regarding my homework. We exchanged how are yous, then he waited before saying, "Is this a good time? You sound rushed, Andriel."<p>

I blurted, like a train,"Ahhh yes I'm fine. I've finished the homework, honest! When I visited Ilkar, we did it together. It's ready for checking, I worked hard. And I was not bothering anybody, he was unwell."

He laughed rustling the tone. "I know that. Slow down… Hallien has been pestering me about us going out together. How many of us, and can we do it on a weekday? I don't want crowding. Eating dinner is a good idea."

I bounced on my bed. Awesome! Mira chuckled and came over to listen. She leaned close. I mouthed- _meeting up soon for foodie! _ "Cool cool! We agree, Mira is coming and I wanna ask Ilks and Hal. So five of us should be good. Have you called Ilkar yet?"

Algrim seemed to be beaming in his tone. "You already call him by short nickname. Not yet. I don't know his phone number. My one has problems too, so I am using the office phone." Ohh! Hence it flashed private number. "Res, I agree, it has to be a weekday though. I have things on weekends and also very crowded."

"Yes sure. Let me see." I flipped to my calendar diary and raised a brow at Mira. She started using marker to circle potential dates. "Better for it evening right, for you Algrim? The sunlight will be painful."

"It'd be best. I can wear dark glasses if it's very hot. I need to talk to Hallien, convince him not to invite too many people. I really want to speak to you all again." That was touching, and a huge admission on the drow's part. I smiled. "Make it next week or the week after? Any day."

"Ok! Then I'll ask Ilkar. We'll confirm. Thank you, Algrim. It really is nice to arrange this," I exclaimed. "Hold on Mira wants to say something."

_What no no, I can't! no don't want! _ She shook her head but I held out my mobile. "Err, hello. Yea yea, thank you. I'm fine. How about you? Sis is good too." Then when he left, she proceeded to smack me with pillows and I laughed myself silly. I told her we were going to be friends and he was a good dark elf.

Since my tutor would arrange with the outgoing healer mage about this, we would need to find a day. Hal would definitely want a big crowd. I thought most of us felt shy, except Mira and him, haha. Wonder if Junos might want in? I looked at my phone and the time.

Evening, was Ilkar free now? I glanced outside, the sky was rainy. I found my backup notepad, he had written his line phone number for me. It was confidential, only for me as he trusted me. I had been moved that the cute elf was willing to do so. _'You're special, so I trust you, friend. Remember please don't share with others. ' He was quite firm on that. I had visited him a couple of times so he deemed it fine for me to call before dropping by. 'Some girls like to follow me. I can't even have freetime on my own. They ask am I the Julatsan, like they don't know my name can't be bothered to find out. _

Ilkar's anger had been cold and though he spoke civilly, I had been stunned by his temper. Then he calmed down almost immediately. Personal space definitely rated highly on Ilkar's needs. His voice had just returned recently, after two weeks of rasping on the amplifier. I began to have a fondness for him, which I tried to suppress as he had been very explicit about privacy. Stalker girls really were too much!

* * *

><p>I should be careful which times to call. I agreed, he is my good friend. It was indeed unkind of those people to label him like that. Due to the previous sessions of Ilkar not able to control the big intake (some came though they were not attending and making noise) others would come in to assist in punishing them. I remember that day after he got better, he didn't speak first, instead he wrote: 'When I am talking, I hope you will respect me and listen. If you wish to speak with friends, please go outside. Thanks. Anyone not doing this module may stay too, just don't disrupt.'<p>

From the new implementations, class got smoother. The other lecturers were ultra- strict and did a fair bit of voice-raising at the boisterous ones. Ilkar would wait for a bit before continuing. When Hal came, automatically, pupils would stop talking. He must have some formula, as he didn't need to shout or be firm at all. I came in occasionally to lend support and I nudged those boys who were chatting. They sobered up, not wanting their noses broken. I understood a little more each time and truly Ilkar had the calling to do these mana spells and wordcasting.

More than anything, I yearned to chat with Ilks everyday, but I kept in mind his personal space and his fatigue from the atmosphere too. When he noticed me, he smiled.

Mira took one of the modules too. How did she feel? One day she was late and told me, "Yay I was near Ilkar! Has a nice perfumy scent, I zoned out during his explanation. His voice is sexy and he's considerate and asked me if I'm settled in and stuff. Truly he has that sincerity. I don't believe he'd get angry." Yup that's why I liked the Julatsan, not that we should label him like that!

It was a long time before he answered the phone. "Hello?" Ilkar murmured. I said my name. Some quiet music was lilting on his side. His tone warmed like honey, "Hi Reslin, good to hear from you. I got a letter from my family, my brother wrote back! He says Ren loves the necklace, good choice."

"That's fantastic, Ilkar! Your brother, how big is your family?" I had forgotten to ask back, when we were looking at my brothers' pictures in my cell.

He paused for some time, then he answered quietly, "Just an aunt and Rebraal my brother. We hardly speak unless needed.… Are you alright?"

That was distant. But I couldn't tell if he was mad or upset. "I'm fine. Can you come for a dinner together? Algrim Hallien, Hal suggested. Me and Mira. Most likely a weekday evening, what do you think?"

"Oh he did say so. I forgot. I can. Let me check first. Hold on." Flipping pages. "Mira who is she again? (I filled him in) That girl, okay. Anybody else coming?" I told him it should just be us as Algrim was shy.

"Are you shy Ilkar? We won't stress you," I added smiling.

He laughed. "Er, no. It's because we're not talking about lore that I'm quiet. Also, if I know people better like for ten years and more then I become quite irritating."

I couldn't stop laughing at that! So honest and cute. We discussed a few dining places. "Junos and I usually take meals at the cafes near here. More convenient. Once I saw a pink colored place, about five minutes away. Mauris Gardenia I think. I don't mind if they choose. Okay day 40 and 42 should be alright."

"Sure. Evening because my teacher is sensitive to light. Can I text you later?"

"I understand, Reslin. Hm what is text?" he should be frowning in concentration. I explained. "Ah that. Yes. I am still trying to find the mobile. Did you send me anything? Sorry."

"It's alright. I don't mind. Then I'll tell Hal and Algrim. Do you have their numbers?" I told him and he said he needed to write down. Success!

Finally after discussing we would choose day 40. Algrim did wonder about the blue elf and if he wanted to come as well, but Ilks protested. He said, 'he always gives me migraines, please don't.' So we agreed.

Hal called me the next day, very exuberant. "Why can't we have more people? Aww they're shy? I guess have to respect that, hope I won't have to do all the talking myself though. Please don't leave me hanging."

I smiled. Mira wanted to talk to him. Ah she didn't feel shy. I sent a text to all. Ilkar called me back 'thank you, can you teach me to do text? I don't know how to.'

Hal said Algrim rarely agreed to these things, so he should be in a nice mood. Visions of all of them together, dark elf, exotic elf mage and local elf! How harmonious.

I couldn't wait. Day 40 arrived! We turned up in the late evening. I wore a pale shimmering dress for the first time and dangling crane earrings. Mira wore rose colored blouse and boots. As Ilkar suggested, we would meet near his home at that restaurant. Then he wouldn't get lost. Haha. The day before, Ilkar and I had a brief moment at teabreak. I had shown him how to use the mobile phone.

'don't be angry if I'm late.' he had sent. Of course I wouldn't.

* * *

><p>Close to the meeting time, Algrim arrived dressed in a lovely deep purple robe new boots calf length. His pale hair was wildly loose. He smiled. Hallien, in orange-brown short robe, ran up behind him. "Hello girls!" they said together, Algrim with quiet happiness. I shook his hand.<p>

I peeked around. Hallien noticed. "I haven't seen him. Maybe he's lost. Again."

I pretended to glare. He checked. "Just now Ilks called me to confirm. His house is so near, only one street away. You guys sit down first, I'll stand outside to wait for him. Poor fellow." We took a seat at a round table. The waiter served some water in glasses.

No no I wanted to do that! Algrim blinked in surprise. Mira Sent- _hey hey don't do that I'm nervous. Please. _So I sat back down and Algrim told us about his trip. "You are alright I hope Mirabel?" he said at one point.

She chuckled. "Yes yes I am. Thank you. I feel shy."

"I see. I won't look at you directly. I didn't know Ilkar gets lost."

I nodded. "Yea he usually is. It's near his home though." I was a bit concerned.

They came together, Ilkar with his hair slicked back, wearing a fashionable chain and burgundy outer vest and white inner shirt. Hallien was speaking with him and they smiled.

Ilkar was carrying a cloth bag. "I'm sorry. I went to buy stuff and forgot the time. Hi Mira!" Smoothly the two elves joined us.

She blushed. He apologized again. To my delight he sat beside me. I whispered 'wow you look different!' to which he chuckled. "I really will try to be earlier next time. Algrim, how are you? Tell us about Vanaheim," he addressed him. Algrim spoke of it.

We opened the menus. Hallien said they would pay and feel free to order if we were hungry again. Then I noticed they all wore similar metallic bracelets on their right wrists.

The waiter came again and recommended vegetarian dishes to my tutor. Ilkar asked me what I wanted. "I'm undecided."

I pointed at a picture. "Baked rice. I'm always hungry. It's good. Want one?"

He nodded. "Oh sure. And I would like iced tea. Make it the same…." We told the waiter what we needed. Wow he must be good to achieve that effect, that the boy waiter blushed shyly.

Hal commented, "I know I'll talk a lot. Don't embarrass me ok?"

"We'll try." Mira conceded. She was seated on my left side and Algrim was opposite, closest to her. I told her internally not to be worried. Algrim fell into easy silence as Hallien and Ilkar entertained us with their camaraderie. So funny the doctor wanted to obtain phone numbers but was unsuccessful. "You planning to get married, Ilks?"

My friend made a face. "Oh not really, Ren wants freedom and so do I. We're going to take our time." He didn't seem angry. Then we recommended Algrim to show him cooking. At that Algrim offered, "Sure. I can lend you some recipes, Ilkar. Why don't you cook? It's convenient, especially when you're tired and not want to go anywhere."

"Ah you will laugh. I've not much expertise in cooking. Back home, either it was ready for us or I just brew the drinks. I can make some tea. Friends tease me how awful it tasted! So far, I have made very basic convenience meals." He smiled as we tried not to guffaw.

The dark elf said he sounded so modest. To that the mage quipped, "Yea it is troublesome to go out. If it's all right, can you do some demonstration? What's your opinion? I'm ready."

Algrim answered, "The best and easiest to start with vegetables and egg. Birdmeat cooks the fastest." The other elf rubbed his chin, thinking which foods he knew could ripen or not ripen that fast.

Halfway they touched on being strict. Algrim was sympathetic. "Shouting is not good for the throat. I always try to be stern. The intake is very big? Couldn't something alternative be arranged, Ilkar?"

"Yes they have. Some colleagues came to help me to ensure order. I have difficulty being strict because I prefer to be equals to them. Some really riled my temper though. Now I write a notice for people to please leave if they wish to chatter. It is improving." Ilkar heaved a big sigh.

Hallien talked about the antibiotics needed and his charisma of ability to make kids cooperate. We marveled at his skill. "I don't get angry. No point, one way I did was just to stare at them and let the silence fall into place. Don't give the rowdy people attention after that…. "

I got insight how hard it would be to conduct a big class. Ilkar listened intently, interjecting with the right moments. Mostly his experience with Julatsa was people would pay attention and elders were respected. I knew, when I used to teach some kids they drove me nuts. Then Hal remarked happily that "each of us is from a unique clan of elves. I represent here with blond hair and blue eyes, Ilks as himself and Algrim as a dark elf. For affection I call him 'Al'."

I said, "Eh he says it's rude to do that. You're indeed so special." On prompting, Ilkar talked about his friends the Raven and they encouraged us to talk too.

Mira commented how delicious the food was. She was rather quiet. The others asked about her. Algrim agreed. "I should come more often. I think there is dessert, ice cream correct? Would you like some?" We nodded eagerly.

Hallien chuckled. "Yep I knew you need those. All youths enjoy them. I believe it's the last page. Don't worry about cost." The ice cream had the real bubbly fluff and sweetness.

* * *

><p>During this point, having finished the banter, each of us spoke to the nearest elf!<p>

"How do you find it? Eaten this before?" I gestured to Ilkar's glass. He sucked the spoon.

"Um no. I don't feel like finishing it, Too heavenly. Milk product?"

I nodded. "Oh the drink stall also has a variation of whipped cream. It's lighter less solid than this kind. What did you buy?" I gestured to the stuff.

"Later you shall see. You look different today, Reslin," Ilkar remarked generously.

I blushed. "Thanks. I think your clothes are awesome. And the chain is beautiful."

"Thank you. It's a pendant I found in my luggage. (he touched his throat) Oh you may notice the bracelets. Hal said we should prove that we're not allergic to metallic objects."

The blond elf nodded and eagerly leaned forward. "Indeed. Don't we look like singers?"

Algrim sighed. "I don't want to go on stage. It'd be horrifyingly loud." We chuckled. Ilkar seconded. "Meaning more girls will follow me. I didn't want to see you cry so, that's why I put up with this." The blond elf declared he did not cry that much.

Hallien attempted to look sad. When the plates were empty, Ilkar opened the bags, gifts for us. Mira's and mine were jewelleries! He wanted us to open them. Algrim asked, "It is kind of you. But there's no need to go to the expense." His gift was a gilded pen.

"It's fine. Want to thank all of you for cheering me up. Hope you like the colors girls?"

Mine was a sapphire hairclip in the shape of a bird, with other gems. Mira received silver cuffs. We were overjoyed.

Later we walked back together. "Ilkar why are you sad? Okay?" I asked softly. We were a little behind.

"Oh not now… I meant I had been sick and discouraged. Thank you," he replied. " Next time I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"Okay. I won't blurt out anything. Enjoyed the food so much. Can we do this again? Next time?" I asked Algrim too, holding his hand. They agreed. The question lingered why Ilkar had been discouraged, by what?

Algrim cocked his head a little and said something in their language. Ilkar smiled and touched himself. Hallien was busy with Mira in front. I guessed it was pointless to guess what they were talking about. My teacher then included me in English,"I am happy we got to meet. I'm sorry if she has a lot of questions. Reslin, did you really go to his house everyday during the break?"

I shook my head, even though I had gone there most of the time. I remembered Algrim talking about wearing out people new to Alfheim. "No. I didn't, only when I need help with homework. Did I trouble you too much Ilkar? Sorry."

"Haha not at all, Reslin. I liked her visiting and I was bored with nothing much to do. I don't mind, please don't scold her." He said supportively. Yay! I thanked him before we parted.

I hoped I could share his burden someday. Hallien had to go off.

We followed Algrim back. Mira went to chat with her friends. Closer to our student dorms, he said mildly, "It's nice how friendly you are. Some people might not outwardly show it but they have to keep some issues to themselves. Things are hard to talk about. I just need you to understand this, Res."

"I know. I won't pry into that. He likes me to visit him. He couldn't talk because he caught a cold. He did explain about his need for personal space. So I get it," I answered a little miffed. The drow considered this for a while. I thought he seemed hurt.

"Yes that's good. I don't mean anything bad by what I said. I have missed our chats, maybe I felt anxious."

I calmed down. "Ah okay. It's fine. I always bear your advice in mind. Hope the homework is okay. He did try to follow the text and we did together. It was nice. Don't be anxious."

Algrim smiled and asked me to come to his house soon. "Let's chat again. Just now, we spoke in elven, aren't you curious?"

I was. "Ah yes! The same dialect? And you can get what he said?"

Some of the meanings were close. Algrim said Ilkar had been really happy because of our company and understood what it felt to connect with brethren. He could express it more sincerely in elven. Cool! "Eh you told him I needed to get my work done. Aww." I admitted feeling slighted.

He did not look sorry. "Yes you need to practice and not simply forget everything. I didn't want to bother him, but Ilkar is trustworthy. Because Hal didn't take my words seriously. He agreed to look after you since you're familiar, which was perfect. I didn't leak out too much."

I blushed. Ah why did he do that without telling me? Algrim smiled a little, which meant he was in a light mood not angry at all. "You could have told me that it's ok to go to his home then."

"Not everyday, only if he could. Ilkar assured me he was all right with this arrangement… though that day he had already lost his voice. We did some healing spells for him and the medicines too." Oh no, I felt concerned. That meant my friend had obliged even when he was not feeling well. I frowned. "It's my duty to ensure your welfare and I could not be here. Most elves were busy too," he added apologetically.

_I see I see. I'm really touched. He's so kind really, I added. _Algrim had just wanted to make this clear. He did care too, like a father. We held hands for a while and then he said I should get home.

11


	17. Ilkar's generosity

**Chap 17**

**Ilkar's Generosity! **

_Music: Utada Hikaru- for You _

_And my favorite reality dogshow- Cesar Milan dog whisperer. _

* * *

><p>I wore the hairclip he gave on a special weekend outing. The sun was low, a cool slightly cloudy morning. We were going to see some pegasi and I was waiting at the statue with the vase pouring water. It was a few minutes walk away.<p>

I rehearsed what to say on my paper, feeling nervous I might phrase it wrongly: _'Dear Ilkar, I forgot to thank you for letting me spend time at your home, it was fun! Algrim told me about your throat infection, yet you have been so patient with me. Thank you! I definitely won't impose on your personal space if it's not all right. Please tell me if I am._' I wondered if this was fine. Ilkar called my name and I was still holding the piece of paper.

Hurriedly I put it inside my pocket. For practical purposes, the mage wore dark chocolate clothes.

"What is it?" he asked. I timidly took out the paper and smoothed it out.

"Eh, I wanted to- tell you. I really enjoyed visiting you, Ilkar and um- um…" I let him read my note. His eyes flickered as he browsed it.

He folded it neatly into a square and slipped into a pocket. "He was not happy about that? I said I wouldn't mind. You're my friend after all," Ilkar reflected mildly. We began walking to the Sanctuary.

"No, it's not that. I forgot to say thank you formally. Algrim is… pretty serious, he's right. I shouldn't impose on privacy. Did I?" I replied, watching his side profile and his angular sharp nose.

The elf honestly replied, "Oh. Not at all, I think the person to worry about is Junos. He always barges in whether I let him in or not. Be at ease. I'm quite excited, are pegasi white or many colors?"

I beamed. Ilkar stopped, delight in his youthful face at the sight of the multiple horses both winged and not winged. Faradei waved and came to greet us. There weren't many people today, only a few special needs children. The two elves hugged.

"They're so beautiful! I have only seen horses. You have met?" Ilkar turned to me and gestured.

I nodded. Faradei frowned. "Ah… yes sorry I don't know your name again. Hazel?"

We laughed. "I'm Reslin. Well you remember that name most and Ilkar. Want to give him a pleasant experience, where do we start?" Because I knew some horses had bad tempers, they even wanted to kick me,_ and _I'm an animal lover!

I cast around for Jojo the black and white sheepdog. She came on cue, in a herder's pose running in circles around us. She barked at Ilkar. He was uncertain. "Jojo stop. Friend. This is Ilkar, meet Jojo resident collie." My fingers came up in a command. She smiled and wagged her tail.

"Hello. Guarding the place eh?" The city elf gingerly let her sniff his hand. (city because he does not feel comfortable getting dirty) I said he could pet her. Jojo relished and rolled over happily.

"You are not comfortable with animals? Isn't earth full of them?" Faradei enquired. His tone was not arrogant but rather innocent.

"I am fine with them, but I don't really love and hug them like my people do. We don't see many animals in Julatsa my college, except the occasional bird. Where I live, Calaius everybody is in tune with nature. I'm strange," he joked. The Alfheim elf ranger asked him where was which. I still felt confused, to be honest.

Faradei put an arm about him. "All right, I'll show you the tamer horses then. Like riding?"

He said yea and we mounted two. I marveled at his grace. These pegasi were rose- colored and they tended to be kinder to new people. After riding on land, they flapped their wings and took off not too high from the ground. I smiled, he really enjoyed this! Ilkar's mount drew up beside mine. "This is great! It doesn't hurt my backside."

"Yup. Be careful, hold tightly…." Faradei instructed, his voice slightly raised above the air pressure. He told us about their strength and how to steer them gently without kicking too hard, treating with respect.

"They may be resentful, for winged horses aren't the same as land horses. All will have their own personalities. Mine is called Dapple-Storm. Riding females is always the best introduction to pegasi. I'm glad both of you don't scream."

"Nah I like them. What's mine called?" She was called Skyrim dasher, Ilkar's Illyria. Cool! Same beginning letter, which he spelled out. We landed smoothly. Then I showed him how to groom their manes, always a positive reward for being with us.

"This is nice. I have never groomed any animal before, always left this to the stables. You come here often?" Ilkar asked me.

"Umhm. I would have come earlier but for Kruz, my kind-of brother. We can drop by anytime, even at night. Once I brought Algrim here. He also didn't wanna get dirty. You ok? Not so bad right?"

He chuckled. "Hey nothing wrong with being clean and hygienic. I can be used to rough living. Now I can be clean, I don't see why not. This is a peaceful place, I will try to come when I'm free."

"Cool. Is Junos always disturbing you? I'm sorry. Don't you scold him?"

Ilkar sighed. "Mostly, it's pointless. Once I forbade him from coming in without knocking and he would peek in to talk to me. I ignore him if I'm truly irritated. Sometimes Junos will beseech me not to hurt him with the most piteous voice. I supposed he feels lonely and wants my company."

"I see. My gosh. That certainly hones patience, Ilkar. Other people, do they pop in frequently too?"

He said the most frequent visitors ranked second were Hallien and some other friend. "But it's alright, they came to do medical checkups and help me. I wish a woman will capture that guy's heart and leave me in peace."

Yea that would work well. I chuckled. Every person has a different personality. "Personal space is most essential to you I can tell. Indeed people should respect that. I used to be pissed too, when my father would start hammering things as I tried to study."

Ilkar nodded, a gentle look in his expression. Without me noticing, he had a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright, Reslin? I haven't brought any tissues or cloths." He searched his pockets.

"I- I'm fine. Usually talking about it makes me angry, not sad." I blinked to let my sight clear and watched the elf's brown cloth.

"Grief has strange ways of manifesting. I have felt like that too. Come, show me the other side of the place? Any more dogs? I liked Jojo." I focused on doing so, his steady hand a reassuring presence. I told him about what was my favorite spot which made me forget.

Algrim had been grieved too, for his children. I needed that sort of support.

It was cute to watch Ilkar telling the circling dogs- 'don't, don't pounce on me please' He looked alarmed. "Don't fret they pick up on your energy. Be calm, assertive."

He frowned and the next moment, one dog was nosing his robes while the others were still and sat obediently. I smiled. "He's one stubborn playful boy. Come 'ere Gigs. Come on." The big rottie (Rottweiler) ambled to me and sat too.  
>"Wow! That's the fastest training I've ever seen. Teach me. I don't know how to change energy, except mana. But it's not the same eh?" Ilkar blinked, pricking his ears.<p>

I scratched Gigs around his ears, thinking how to phrase the lesson. "Hmm I grew up around lots, horses, pigs, cows, goats. Want to know some? Okay, for herbivores like cows and horses, they're placid. So how you talked to them just now, fine. But, for dogs and cats they like to challenge, And be challenged. It helps when you think 'tall' I'm their leader. It's not withholding of love. Some people keep giving love to them, it's fine until they bite you.

Firm love, you see? Gigs is a Rottweiler, they're herders. Strong nature, whereas Kess is a poodle. He'll be tamer."

"I vaguely know from what some people told me. Thank you, now I learn a new concept." Ilkar sat closer and held out a hand for Gigs. He beamed when the dog licked and relaxed. "This fazed me. I like the word."

"Yea. Anyone can be close to animals, they're so simple, so pure."

He nodded dreamily. I wanted to buy him a book. I brought it up. "Eh, no need to. I am fussy about the kinds of books. I prefer to read historical accounts than fiction."

I took out my compass and turned to the right spots. There were two bookstores, one was fictional, the other supplied facts. He looked blank, or rather fazed. Haha! "I think by now you know how lost I get. I still don't get how to adjust it. Show me?"

After washing up, I took him to a new café. He was boyish and dreamy. At some point, Ilkar asked, "How is Algrim? Don't forget to see him. He'd be sad."

"I won't. He told me it's fine. I still have to go through work. Nothing has changed." Yet, when Algrim had asked me if I disturbed others, I felt miffed. "Don't worry."

He didn't wish anything to drift apart our friendship. "No matter what, try to compromise. I'm a newcomer." I didn't say anything.

Did Algrim feel more that what he said on surface?

5


	18. 100 Trust!

**Alfheim 18 The Very ends of trust! (v 2)**

*****_changed the plot from very hostile Calaius welcome to the elves being merely suspicious of strangers. *reference to the wisdom of ages that Ilkar compared that when he reached adulthood, R's parents were still children Edited 2nd half for smoothness. i mean to depict how much depth he has_

* * *

><p>One weekend, when I visited Ilkar, he asked me for a favour. "Can you climb up? I sprained myself." He meant the cabinets above the stove. "Help me see if there's another space for putting utensils?" The elf had one hand to his back, his voice wobbly.<p>

"Okay. How did that happen?" I took off my shoes and hoisted myself up easily. Some were already filled with jars and things, and there were some spaces left. Ilkar chuckled, I heard footsteps closer to my right.

"Eh, it's sad to admit this but I'm clumsy not very elf-like and due to old age. Is there space?"

"Yup enough for two more pots. Pass them up." _Poor guy! But he's not old, never to me! I'm in denial coz his voice is like he's my age! _When that was done, I came down and looked at him critically. He smiled innocently. "It can't be. Algrim is, he sounds old and aged but you're not like that. I've got to think about this." I pretended to have a headache and concentrated.

"Aww I'm sorry to disappoint you, Reslin. Most of the parents were children when I was a young elf*." He hugged a cushion and leaned back. His voice was like the sunshine. "It's flattering to have you say that. My human friends often laughed at my old fashioned ways. Thanks. Why the visit?" The mage's hazels glittered like a naughty imp's.

I tried to suppress my cheeks blushing, and answered, taking out some books, "I'm not going shopping today and I want company when I'm doing some homework. Am I imposing?" I hoped not, for Ilkar had replied yes on the line when I asked by text. "I'm not gonna be long"

He motioned side to side with his hand. "Ah not at all. I often wake early. What subjects are you taking?" I counted on my fingers, five subjects.

"Chemistry, physics, maths, lit and history. There's core and elective, need to have both sciences and arts to mix. I really don't like maths but now beginning to dislike Lit even more coz I can't understand Mr Dwarf's accent and I keep getting Ds." I moaned.

"Oh I know briefly about core and electives. That is worrying, who is he? I didn't know there was a Mr Dwarf around."

I chuckled. "That's our nickname for him, Ilkar. Only one of him here, and he doesn't like doing blacksmithing like all his people do. I dunno what to do.. nothing seems deep enough in my essays. Help?"

Ilks said he would get some refreshment first, he heard my stomach growling I supposed. "I'm much better with maths and physics, they're more what I dabbled in for magic studies," he spoke while the cups clinked and the scent of food greeted me. "Can't promise. What are the comments?"

In a few minutes, my friend returned with some scones, choice of butter or jam and warm drinks. He had run out of cold sodas in the fridge. I marveled that he can cook. The elf read Dwarf's scrawl with a dubious look that got deeper. Uh-oh. "Ah very bad? Don't frown please." It killed me when he glared and then smiled cheekily.

Roughly, he had made out some words and encouraged me to ask the guy for extra sessions. I dreaded that, because Gilligan took hours and I wanted to spend time with friends and Algrim too! I would much rather stay with Algrim than feel sleepy with Lit. The texts were super dull.

* * *

><p>We bumped into each other a lot, had to be fate or some special Will! But it also made me teary thinking of the day we would need to bid goodbye. <em>Sure, he has a fiancée and we're buddies more like brother and sister but I love him so much! How long will he stay?<em> I didn't want to think of that, often tried to hint but somehow he made me forget my problems. One day, opposite a scenic view of the port of Clins where some airships would land and take off, I couldn't hold back my concerns.

"I- I want to tell you something. I know this sounds selfish and not within my decision but- can you please stay, Ilkar? Stay more than a semester?"

The elf did not speak right away, nor did he look at me. His gaze was on the ocean, dark hair wafted by the sea breeze, his loose scarlet robes fluffed giving more frame to his lanky form. I was sitting with a space between us on the long bench. He will talk to me about not being infatuated and stuff, I crossed my fingers. "Ren'erei got the necklace. She was so happy. I think our love rekindled though we're so far apart. I had worried it was lost or she didn't forgive me yet."

I replied that it was wonderful. "On the phone? You talked?"

"No phones, we communicated via a Crystal messenger. It is a huge diamond object that transmits both image and sound, over there." He pointed to a hill with some strange devices sticking out, describing more in detail how to use it. So, Ilkar would not answer me eh. I had given up when he said,

"I am not certain yet. I do plan to live here, it's such a rare chance to mingle with a variety of races. So far I Like it here. Only if my home is in danger, I will have to return. You don't have to be sad, Reslin. I am not religious, but someone told me we'll always be remembered inside." Ilkar touched his chest and watched me.

My vision was blurry, I nodded quickly and tried to smile.

"Yea, I like that. Can we write letters if you- ever…" I trailed off, not wanting to accept if it came to that.

"Of course." He paused and touched my wet cheek. "I had no idea how much I'm affecting you…. don't take this wrongly. Have they talked about students falling in love? Have you ever felt like this?" Ilks' tone was neutral, some concern and I was reminded of what Algrim said earlier.

"Not more than friendship. It's not love. I'm—I know. Don't worry," I told him, laughing and rubbing my eyes. I think I confessed other stuff and Ilkar didn't run away thank goodness. I said I had _a lot of_ affection for him and that it couldn't be mere incidents and infatuation when we met; but I wouldn't be a third party and, also I always mixed with guyfriends only! But I didn't have any flame going so far.

The elf listened, nodding and said it was alright. "You surprise me, with the length of speech."

Later he observed, "I am sorry that you don't have the family support. I do not mind. It would hurt feelings if I scold you eh?" We smiled. I relaxed and then we looked out for more of the place's scenery. The rainbow birds circled.

In humor, the Elf told me his brother was available. He discussed his good points.

"What? Is he like you?" I gaped. "Eh I'm in no rush! Really. How's he like?"

Ilkar beamed. "He is called Rebraal, my twin in looks, 1 year older. Longer hair, different clothing. He is dedicated, responsible, religious. More shy than I am, maybe it might work out if you like our people. Sure, I am dreaming again."

So cute! I appreciated his suggestions and solemnly promised I could check his brother out on the Crystal or visit them. We rose to stroll again. The pier was having more people doing surfing activities, and some went on rides on the ships. I pointed. Ilkar said he didn't like water much. If it was flying he felt fine.

"If anyone wants to visit, I have to let them know first. Now my people are less hostile but they don't like shocks." He smoothed the creases on his sleeve absently. "They used to have objections when I brought the Raven over. That's my gang of humans. I might talk too much about them." He sounded energized about them and pride glowed in his voice.

"All right, I can't wait to visit. Come visit Galaxia too, my relatives like elves. You'll get fresh veges!" I said in return. "An elf lord collapsed near our farm… my uncle found him and we took him in. What do you think?"

Ilkar nodded. "That's nice. Aren't they strict? Once you told me your problems." He indicated his stomach and we bought some snacks. I got a stick of curvy candy which was native to this realm only and some Jujus a kind of sausage. He got a honey drink and some potato crisps.

"I'm fine. No when we have people visiting they won't shout. Yea sorry, it was too much. My mother, she doesn't want to come home. She lives far away. I miss her. I only saw her once four months ago." I didn't feel sad now though. Ilkar looked away to give me space.

He said softly, "No problem. I can understand better why you feel this way. Mine weren't very supportive either. Then, I found they were gone." We each crunched on our food and much later did the words sink in.

"Gone? Meaning- died? Oh no, I'm sorry." I shook my head.

The elf nodded and smiled. His voice was soothing, "I am fine, Reslin. Usually I don't speak of them, even with my close friends nobody knew… I'm not sure why. People tend to look upset, rather like how you are now.. I don't want to trouble people."

He must trust me to a huge extent! Euphoria and concern washed over me, was this what troubled Ilkar? After that social get together, he told us he had felt disheartened before. It was on my toes to ask now. Before I spoke, Ilkar continued, "It may be hard, but all parents love their children. Your mother may not tell you directly. It isn't so hurting when you believe not only in physical action but trust."

"Oh." I agreed with him and then paused. "Um, is it ok if I ask something personal? You told me you felt sad before. But no pressure." I reached out and laid my small hand on his.

Ilkar locked gazes with me and a fire, that we students hardly noticed, rekindled. However I was unfazed as he did not intend to strike fear into anyone. "Ah, that. I can't remember how many- I have been down before, I _like_ being a mage and what I do. Even after so long, I can get _so _frustrated with relatives not understanding the passion. Everyone in my extended family said I must join the… warriors clan to put it simply."

He trembled slightly and pursed his lips, the leaf ears twitching a lot. "I believe there was a lot of shouting on my end, though most of my people don't raise their voice.. In fact my father refused to allow me passage to Julatsa. I find it- hard to speak further."

He sighed deeply.

Yea how could they behave like that? Those Elves must be more rigid than I pictured… reminded me of Algrim's past training as a warrior without freewill. I apologized and offered him some tissue paper. Ilkar accepted. "We support you, you're awesome as we say here, in what you have chosen!"

"Thank you. I believe in myself too, I shouldn't be hurt, far away from them and all. My burden is lighter. I would rather not raise the issue again or to anyone else… " I understood completely. The Julatsan's personality was Much deeper than the boyish- looking elf physique he had. On the surface, virtually impossible to imagine the suffering and struggles he had gone through! "Now you must think differently of me. I like being me, only the price to pay against tradition is strong. I hope the example can lend you courage?"

"Oh I don't know what to fight for, I'm not sure what I want. Only, I don't want to be a farmer always, haha. You are so brave and we'll try to be good students. Like that?"

The mage chuckled and put his arm about my shoulder lightly. "Indeed I ask for nothing more. I came here to seek peace and a fresh experience, tired of all the politics and problems. You are still learning which is good. Best to keep the mind open." **I hoped nothing would ever change between us and we would remain great friends. **At that moment of his revelation, I had sneaked a peek at the more impulsive, rebellious side of him. Wow!

Another day, Ilkar asked me if I might consider Rebraal as my boyfriend. "What if I need to pray all the time? Oh man!" to which he frowned and insisted I should not jump to conclusions. Then we burst into mirth, for that moment the elf confided his sorrows lift. He wrote me a note and asked me to open it when I was alone-

_Dear Reslin, _

_Thank you, it is rare I can trust in someone so quickly. I like our conversations and how you make me laugh. It is impossible to be depressed around here. I fully understand that it's not going to get between my fiancée too. Anyway I strive to improve myself and not show the sad side of this Elf. You're a very good sister. (smiley) Talk soon! - Ilkar _


	19. Amateur cooks

** 19: Amateur cooking,of teacher-student rapport **

_Watching 30 minute meals jamie Oliver series. context wise, I'm dealing with the trend of teenagers falling in love and having affairs with their handsome teachers/professors. Quite relevant i would think, esp with such hot elves like My beloved! mwahah _

* * *

><p>There were times when we simply joked around. "Your teacher told me things about you so I can better understand- like food tastes, allergies, phones and technologies. And you laughed at him when he said he didn't use phones much." Ilkar remarked wryly. "I'm quite poor at that myself. So hurting."<p>

"Er I won't laugh. I will teach you. Algrim sensed what I thought. Oh dear why did he talk about me?" I pouted, dismayed and downright embarrassed.

"No, don't take it wrongly. He wanted to ensure we get along. For instance, you have gastric pain and are allergic to dust. I am responsible for your welfare," Ilkar said, his tone serious again. I'm not sure if all elves and fae are fickle, and this meant that I couldn't tell how their moods will change.

"Oh I'm trying out some simple recipes. I'm thinking of these, cucumber salad, basil leaf and olive oil, rice noodles. And, onion soup. Want to help me?"

I grinned, rubbing my hands together. "Yummy. I wish at our side we can cook but there's no oven. Yay!" He beamed and said I should calm down and not drool over his table. I had never actually eaten at his house before. Previously, he had baked some pies and ready to make snacks. "Your skill improved?" I followed him into the small cozy kitchen.

"Wait and see, Reslin. I hope I learnt from the rest. A few days ago, friends showed me these dishes. Maybe it is dangerous for you're so young and may get hurt." He washed some of the pans and spatulas. Rice noodles were the simplest, put to stew for about twenty minutes in a saucepan. I helped to dice the vegetables and he was really impressed at my skill. He hesitantly poured some oil and began the frying. I offered some tips, based on my viewings of Cookchannel tv and Jamie Oliver, some Nigella kitchen. (yea we did have the airings of those here too!) Ilkar did not bristle at corrections and accepted everything in good stride. That was an admirable trait, most people including me would feel pissed.

"Some salt and pepper for taste. Where are they?" I looked around the table beside the oven. Ilkar said they were in their own bottles, finally I located them. We took turns to taste. His hazels glittered. "Not bad. I'm not sure how long for some, don't want them to burn. Can?"

I made a thumbs up chewing the fried vegetables. He opened a packet of basil leaves to add as the top off. "Wait, where's the chicken, meat?" I asked. Ilkar made an 'oh no' gesture and checked in the fridge. "Haha you're not a strict vegan only eh?"

He had some convenience sort of nuggets. Elf jibed that being a vegetarian was immensely healthy and he had eaten like this for quite long, unless it was prepared outside. I added, "Beans are known as legumes. Interesting. Okay I don't mind. I like sausages though, the long brown stuff. I can get some next time."

For us amateurs, the time taken was more than thirty minutes. Elf sighed and wiped his forehead. "I'm drained, how can they manage so fast? Let's start, thank you Res." Yea he was not that energetic as he looked which I sadly had to acknowledge and accept. Since no one would come over, we had plenty to share and could even keep for the next day.

"So, want to do this more often? I think with practice won't feel so tired, Ilkar." I swallowed the rice noodles and twirled on the chopsticks.

"If someone helps me, yes."

I reckoned it would be great to talk about leisure, "Don't mind if we call you Ilks in class right?

He scowled. "Hey, I _do_ mind. Only my friends, the older ones can call me that. I'd probably keep silent."

"Ah okay. Sorry, no hard feelings. I want to know.. are elves temperamental? A general question." He passed me the plate of nuggets, which I had made a dipping sauce.

"Hm, it depends. I can't generalize for all of us, but for me, I can be happy, yet if I am angry I flare up fast. Why, want to test how fast it happens?" he hinted.

I declined and cheerfully told him, "I want to be nice to you! Eh already seen the angry- elf mode before, not a fan. Bad for health."

"Yes. I'm aware of that, my chest tightens and in worse cases, my stomach churns. Of course. Hehe. Sisterly love." I declared I was the best sis ever, responsible and loving. The mage laughed until tears came. I pretended to shake my fist hey hey!

On close examination, I realized my phone was an older model. Placing them side by side, I showed him what it meant by zoom. "See for mine, I zoom so small and blurry. Yours can go all the way. Press enter." He nodded in awe.

"Wow, this is nice. I can lend it to you when we're together. I'm not going to take that many photographs anyway. You're all so good at this. Stab of envy," he pretended to knife himself. Haha. Predictably, like Algrim the mage had not checked the email yet nor grasped the concept of operating the machines. I said I would coach him what to do for those. He led me to a corner, not his bedroom which was for sleep only, where the small computer sat. It had a powerful processor.

There should have been a lecture about this for all instructors. When I asked, Ilkar opened the file of the lessons. "I got lost from page 2 already. Every few weeks need to go for a session. Some pupils had sent me, I gather, though I said better to talk to me than the… um Net thing." I explained and clicked the buttons, ran through the complete briefing. Ilkar felt stressed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Now, this is powerpoint. Any chance you can make it? Colorful and multi purpose. Then you don't have to copy out so much, don't teachers get tired?" I showed a few slides for samples. He wrote neatly on the instruction notes.

Ilkar smiled, leaning back casually. "I don't copy everything. Compared to cooking and chores, I'm not so tired writing on the board. Some people helped me make copies. I do in point form. Is my class nice? Any feedback?"

"Perfect! People's tones are the flat line zzzzz, you got tones! If only the boys don't keep talking. We love you." I drew a heart with the mouse cursor.

Ilkar cleared his throat. "Thanks. I can't really type fast and I need to read up, don't have time to make. Er, what about the email?" He took out another paper sheet with the given password. I told him to try while I explained. Ilkar exclaimed at the number of unread stuff 200! The most important messages were from the office on what to do. He looked panicked. I gently smoothed the creases of his sleeve. "Shit shit shit. Surely not all are important? Save me."

The elf was close to sleeping when we sieved through the important mails together. He yawned.

"I go to bed now. I've learnt so much." I blushed as we clasped hands. This meant the utmost affection. The time was close to eight at night. Aww so early. Before I left, the mage reminded me not to skip class even if I wished to visit him. No negotiation allowed for it. "Oh do not swear like me."

We shook hands and I took comfort from the solid grip of his hands. Just as I was hoping to tiptoe to kiss his cheek, Ilkar urged me to be careful and text when I was home. "Okay, sir. See you around!"

* * *

><p>There were many things to do, so we didn't have time to meet again until almost three weeks later. Once or twice, my other friends had seen the Julatsan busy with the computer sessions and meetings. In his country they either spoke Balaian, mixed with English terms or the rare tongue of elvish. We were astonished to discover this. "Are you joking? You sound very native, Sir," Ginger said. He was overseeing our science experiments one day, and wore a deep green shirt that made him look tall. Usually the mage had boots on, but outside he wore sandals.<p>

He smiled. "I took a course, about two months. Thank you for complimenting. I need to be modest. This is my first time taking the lab lesson. I have to read you the procedure…." It was wonderful to listen to him reading. Then he clarified some of the terms he did not get with us. For dangerous experiments we would be shown video clips and the safe methods conducted. Some technicians assisted with the chemical names, for now Alfheim College lacked science teachers, specializing in Chemistry so all the help was welcome. I know some of us normally called Ilkar to get his attention even if we understood.

I really wanted to do that, so I raised my hand. He nodded and came over. On one paper I had written in pencil- _nice color you're wearing! _Ilkar said evenly, "How can I help you? Miss." Then he scribbled- _don't be distracted. This is classtime. _Ginger chuckled as she was sitting beside me.

Just like the stricter lecturers who yelled or intimidated, Ilkar maintained a professional attitude. Maybe it had to do with the noisy students bullying him. I smiled. "Ah yep, I lost my paper. Can I have another sheet?" He is my friend and I won't bully him. I had little idea of boundaries as I have always been simple. Indeed I would have to learn those tips in an unpleasant way. ack!

When we met up outside, Ilkar asked me why I got distracted. "I can't respond to personal comments like that, Phoebe. I have to make this clear," he said, frowning. Oh no, had I screwed up?

"You're mad at me? I'm sorry. I just wanted to make you smile. Honest." He had seemed stressed and tired.

Ilkar shook his head. "No not now. I see. Let's put that behind. In general girls have been asking me very intrusive questions. I felt so uncomfortable like when I will be married and so on. You're my friend. I thought you'll …. understand." He had a disappointed tone.

I waited patiently, maybe his mood would lift. Ilkar fell silent and stirred his coffee. Softly I told him sorry and replied, "Okay. So you scolded them for teasing you? Because we really care about you, Sir." I added out of respect.

He managed a small smile and the spark was back in his hazel eyes. "I didn't answer much to my regret. Hope it works. I know, I feel all of your care. Are you all right?"

"Wondering why you call me Phoebe suddenly. I'm alright. Actually many of the instructors get this too, like Faradei. Mira loves him but she doesn't tell him those stuff until they're in private," I said to console him. The Julatsan took it so seriously. I ate another bite of my cake.

"I like the name Phoebe more. So when I wear cream or white, not so nice?"

"That makes you paler. Dark green and blue, they're better matches."

Ilkar nodded. He chewed on his cake- we usually liked the same flavours. This time it was blueberry and chocolate filling cake. I always took a cold soda, and Ilkar preferred coffee. "The coffee tastes strange. I miss the brand we have. Running out of my favorite tealeaves." I listened to him talk about the exact flavour and scent of what he liked.

Then we moved on. Ilkar didn't feel upset anymore. I told him about Confessors, mord sith and the differences between those. We shared a unique bond that could overcome problems. I was glad that Ilkar showed me the right ways, even if he hurt my feelings. Still, he was the kind of elf who had tact and must be upset when people didn't consider their words. "What's your full name? I guess must call you 'sir' eh?"

"Oh when we're outside class, we're equals. I don't mind. Ah very long. I can write it out." Ilkar nar'Kellnor ni Feraallhal Traquerail Aro'Vanselyth. "Took 3 lines on the form of registration. No need to try to pronounce that, haha!"

Wow so many Rs, and his brother and fiancee's names were also R sounding. It was rather cool to think on that. In their homeland, elves had to adopt fathers, grandpas and other older generation names. The males had longer names than females. "My fiancée is Ren'erei, which means from the Rei family. The slash with E means of-the-clan. My clan is the last name Aro'Vanselyth."

"Super awesome! Thank you. We can continue being best friends right? I have so few." I noticed my voice got wobbly and chided myself. I focused on the weaving patterns on his collar so I could control my tears.

Ilkar replied, "Don't be daft, I'm not abandoning you. What's the right word, we won't stop or cease being friends. I tend to point out things that go wrong. Instantly situation explodes." He made me laugh with his indignant expression. "You _have_ friends, just they don't tell you that all the time." Ilkar advised.

I nodded. "I think would be awkward eh? I dunno it's a girl thing, guys don't say that out loud. I want to be open about how I feel. Don't get scared. You've got many friends right?"

"Hm hard to tell. What matters are those who stick by you, not leave in times of crisis. Only a rare few are close to me, and one is Hirad. Here, you're one and Algrim, Hallien." His voice was gentle. I couldn't believe my ears. "Why would I write my full name for any old person I met?"

We would support him when he was in need next time. Right now, I knew I could rely on the serious, yet practical mage. He had a rare compassion that ran deep.


	20. Kidding me, I'm in control here people

**Alfheim 20- Kidding me, I'm in control here people! Sincerity notes **

_Lion king 2: Not one of us (Deception, disgrace), nigella recipes an epic cook_

* * *

><p>I guessed Literature proved to be more challenging than simply reading, knowing the plot well and writing essays. I only passed the five question section on the latest short test, for my long essays Mr Dwarf wrote 'you are out of point'. Shit! Why does it have to be failing or borderline, again? What a big headache! I'm neither good at the arts nor the maths. I'm only confident with Chemistry. I must have looked extremely upset and did not hear my teacher call me. My mood plummeted that I zoned out a lot today.<p>

"Troubled? Everything takes time, Andriel. Did you consult Gilligan about the reasons behind the marking?" His amber eyes were soothing as the drow waited patiently, pale locks brushing on his shirt. He might have spoken to me but I had not heard a word. Before our private session, I had not even noticed Hallien's new tricks and Lariel's sarcasm in civics.

I moaned. "I don't want to stay back for hours. With that accent! My father won't accept this, in his new letter he asked me why I haven't called home yet and my grades. I can't."

Most grades would have a copy sent back to our families, but for the poor scores, pupils can try to improve on them and have the final result. So my teacher had held back Lit. "I've written to them both and your mother said it is fine. You don't need to speak to your father if you are unwilling. I know you've done your best. Pleased with the improvements for Maths." He smiled his rare smile. "I agree his accent is not easy to get. I tried to help you with some of the homework, but it says here also out of point. Don't understand why… shall we go together?"

I blinked and smiled faintly. "Huh really you will? Thank you. Actually, I got the drop-subjects form. If I still can't, I want to consider that." I checked which day would be convenient. With the Svartálfar going too, he stood a chance of understanding that heavy cockney accent. I cheered up. "Oh yea I brought candies."

He chuckled accepting one and popped into his mouth. Algrim loves candies, since his diet consists of no meat. He did explain to me his metabolism is much faster than a usual mixed diet elf's. Algrim took seafood sometimes but very seldom, and he only accepted a little poultry meat because that day a friend had not cooked anything else. It was fascinating and amazing he could restrict himself, if I saw meat I just couldn't resist gobbling it. I openly let him know I was thinking of this and Algrim shook his head, a wide smile playing about his lips. Haha! "How is Ilkar? I got his thank you note for teaching him but haven't managed to meet him this time." Algrim asked.

"I'm concerned for you. Yea Ilkar is that, very polite and friendly. Eh, I'm not sure, I think rather busy with the computer classes and stuff. I don't go to bother him," I added but not defensively now. Previously I had been told not to bother my favorite idol, after what the mage had clarified about boundaries that we could be good friends nothing else, my internal self was balanced. (didn't mean I was over the crush yet which is a secret!)

"Ah. Damn, I also have to go for those. Is it hard? If only you and your friends would teach us." His turn to look upset and his ears twitched fast. I felt my lousy mood drift away and I laughed. "At least we already have a rapport. I feel extremely lost with tech, mustering a phone is not enough. The instructor is very strict and shouts, I heard from someone. Not good."

I took a candy too and sucked. _Yea Julian, me and Mira could do that for some of the tech. If we're allowed. I taught Ilkar at his home_.

"Very clever. Sadly I will have to attend. When I'm unsure I know who to approach. Don't want to ask the fierce people."

* * *

><p>In class when Hal took one of our lab lessons, he futilely tried to start the video player. It was a new model and it was taking more than 20 minutes on estimation. The guys in front did it in a few touches. "I am sorry for the delay. So it's this button? Alright." Hallien sighed in relief. I smiled when he passed me. Even though my affection for him had decreased from hormone-high levels, we called each other regularly. Science and magic are not One in this realm, can't co exist, for most of the population wanted to do things manually. Only a small handful of Elves were savvy with tech.<p>

For Ilkar, he had not understood the next few sessions, plus had plain forgotten what I coached him. To my astonishment, he dropped me a note when he stood beside me. Since one female teacher had gone to have babies, he had come in that day to make sure we did the homework. I looked up in query. Didn't he tell me don't be distracted? _Reslin, I need help with computer. Can you go with me to the lab? They asked me to print things and I'm lost. If free later, help me? thx. Ilkar _

I smiled and folded it back, wrote a big Y. Why not? I am honored to be consulted for my strong areas! Ilkar saw that and beamed. After that, we walked to the labs together. He said it was very very dull in the workshop lessons and his eyes were always slit. I imagined that and laughed. "Must be that bad? I'm sure you can manage, ask questions or look at the other person beside you."

"Ah, no the other persons were lost too. I really tried but I don't know beyond the clicking of icons. Nothing loads. How're you and Algrim?" he wondered.

"Fine. He would like to meet again. I didn't do well in Lit maybe gonna drop it." This should be almost a special outing! Boy, was I in for extra stuff.

Stepping into the warmer Burachest Library, smaller than the Central one I had been lost on the first day, we looked around. Ilkar enquired where the computers were and the lady went red as she attended to us. Speaking was taboo in the books' area but we could speak at the lab room. "Oh. I will like to meet him too. Next time. How do I login again?" the Julatsan got a chair for me and then waited for me.

I am patient but upon seeing his notebook with the same password unchanged, I sighed heavily. I advised him to change it to a memorable one, easier to key in. "C'mon maybe favorite word like casting66. Right?"

Ilkar pretended to be hurt. He sniffled. "I can't. Ms Phoebe _please_ help me. Here are the stuff I need to print for the homework." His hazels melted my heart, voice and so was his respectful coining of my name. haha! I relented. Wait! Ilkar has to do homework? Wow!

"I will help you with one. Then try the others, okay? First you click the document. Is it in the account? Yup, this is linked directly….." I made the demo and made sure he got it, in Ilkar's case his facial expressions reflected clearly. Today he was my student always confused and needed plenty of guidance. I mean **Extensive plenty!**

Once I was done 'lecturing' about what icons and programs function were for, I continued, "At home do you have a printer? It looks like this and at home it will be directly connected. Outside, would need to do one additional step." I pointed to the terminal number on the corner and it had to be typed in before the main printer did so.

He looked confused 'er never seen it in my life'. Printed out the documents in one stack. Though I assured all pages were there, Ilkar wanted to count every single sheet.

His calling me Ms Phoebe really tickled my funny bone! "Now it's done, happy! I have to make an essay about what I learnt. I doubt can write beyond a few lines. What is this?" Ilkar pointed to an underlined thing- survey, in a concerned (fearful) tone.

"It's a webpage. Put it in the blank above and there we are. So you just got to tick agree or disagree," I replied. Ilkar did not read the statements and simply ticked all the same. "Why so slipshod?"

He grinned, whispering, "I only am serious with something I know. Don't tell anybody. Are you still free, Reslin? Save me for this essay." Ilkar had scribbled on the sides of the given workshop's notes haphazardly. I glared at my friend (taking full advantage of me so bad!) He regarded me hopefully, innocently. "The person is so fierce, he scolded my friend. I didn't dare to bother him. I promise to reward you." he sweetened the deal. I did care for him, not wanted him to be in that situation.

That was more like it. An exemplary teacher, I sketched an outline based on what he vaguely remembered and the notes, but he had to make the overall himself. The essay had to be word processed. "Oh sorry. That is the short form for projector. Don't glare at me I was already fighting sleep. Hehe. Thank you!" He hugged me, then set about typing at a lackadaisical pace. In return, he would treat me out.

Off the hook, I took the next comp and checked on my art site. Every now and then Ilkar got up to walk around. "Miss Phoebe. That's nice." He remarked. The elf had quietly seen my screen as he walked around.

"Thank you. Call me normally. Done yet?" I peeked at his side. Ilkar stifled a yawn. He said it was boring and his eyes would be damaged at this rate. Actually here, the radiation is not a lot, Alfheim technology was evolved from Asgard and had improved immensely! Aw man!

* * *

><p>Ilkar gave me a hug before we parted ways. Yay! I was going to find another teacher and he had to do other stuff. "Don't forget my reward. But respect feels awesome, you're lazy." I reminded, slitting my eyes. He laughed.<p>

"Okay. I won't forget, promise. See you." Ilkar looked every bit the scholar, wearing brown and holding his file of notes. However I knew the secret of his 'slacking' attitude. As if he predicted my mind, he added solemnly, "It's not everyday I have to deal with the unknown. Look forward to more coaching."

I sure hoped not as I watched him walk in the opposite direction. Yup not the end of me being a coach, all other friends needed help too. Mira helped Faradei with almost everything. Algrim had most of it down, only he was a little hesitant with pressing icons. Kruz visited, and helped him whole heartedly. At lunch, Ilkar and Hallien came together. We arranged to meet at a different cafeteria. "He insisted he's lonely. If you prefer just two of us, I'll hit him." The Julatsan remarked. I smiled no problem.

I laughed myself breathless how similar dislike they had for computers.

"Not a private date?" Hal asked.

"Not at all. Reslin my treat as promised," Ilkar replied, gesturing to the menu. "And I have a fiancée don't forget that. Ack." He scowled.

"Ok. Some tech is good, they're faster than writing manually," I debated.

"I would rather copy the entire board than touch a keyboard. I like piano only." Hal said, dreamily.

Ilkar smiled. "I went to your concert. You can play many instruments,even the stringed ones! How did you learn?"

"So talented. I've decided, are they too high the prices? Are you on budget?" I pointed out to Ilkar. He allowed me to, and summoned the waiter. The dishes- scallop with peas, tarragon salmon which looked whitish a curious colour, brownies, chocolate pudding. Hal requested for small plates so we could all sample each selection. I had a good time.

The fair Alfheim guy had always loved music, since his family were all musicians. I didn't know that!

"Why don't you teach us music theory? Hope so, we have a module on that." I said. Oh I shouldn't forget to give Ilkar my mini- letter! He had become quiet to listen to our speaking. Softly I called him.

He blinked. "Ah for me?"

"Yes. I'm kinda making letters to Algrim. Could you reply me? If free that is." I looked at him hopefully. The petite Julatsan chuckled. When I reached home, he sent me a text message: **good idea, I don't mind haha **Aww, such an endearing response!

It became a regular practice for all of us, except Mira who thought writing was old fashioned and slow when she could use tech, to interact. Ilkar's notes became something I looked forward to. He would either give them to me as people were all engrossed in work and not notice like how he asked me for help, or when we met!

A sample:

_Hello Ilkar, I'm learning some elvish. What kind of elvish slang do u speak? Suilanyel alver. I love rock music. Do u? hugs, R. Phoebe_

_**Dear Reslin Phoebe, **_

_**Calain elvish, oh I understand that. we all understand each other when we use, only the pronounciation and accents differ. No need, English will do. I want to improve. need practice. **__**Rock is noisy type? The music I like… soft nature sounds. Guess you heard the times u visit me. **_

_**Sincerely, Ilkar **_


	21. healer's dilemma

**21: Healer's Dilemma, a need for a miracle**

_*one name here is a character I admired, but I spell with one 'u' hehe. Looks nicer._

_Lyriel- Star of the county_

* * *

><p>There had been no news from Hallien for almost three months. Algrim had visited him sometimes, postponing our sessions. That was weird, I had not seen him at the Healer's quarters much. The part time helpers would not answer me or they falsely assured me he was fine. One day, I texted- <em>are u ok? Want to visit. <em>

_Yes. 52 Beech Central. Kirin will show how to come. Thanks, I'm sad —the healer answered in a while._

My worry was confirmed. I adjusted the compass which showed me the location the moment I got out of history. Mira was rushing a final report for Essex formulae. "I'll try to come. Can't promise. Hang on. Give him this." It was an origami pixie, the newest artwork she was into. I called Ilkar who agreed without hesitation.

* * *

><p>BeechCentral was literally a Foresthome, reminded me of those rainforest movies. Gigantic trees rose to the skies and many many blond elves that looked alike climbed agilely up and down the rickety steps. A few swung themselves up by ropes. Houses were units carved as part of trees. No numbers were shown below.<p>

Ilkar said, "Amazing. The trees are huge. Where is it?"

According to the compass we had reached but not the exact 52. We approached one sandy haired plump elf woman. She pointed us further. The ground was bumpy and many tree roots grew out of place. Ilkar tripped constantly, and we held each other for support. "I've not walked on terrain like this. Careful." He said in humility.

"Oh? What's your home place like?" I asked. Ilkar described it more of a swampy, sea place and he did not have the agility born to elves. Also, the weather was quite tropical there. Finally the answer of where Hal's house came by a voice, "Hey are you Res and Ilkar? Over here!" a merry elf who looked like a brother waved from above a tree. By now it was evening. Good! "I am Mercun. He has not come out for some days."

Mercun pulled a lever which activated some ropes. I shook my head. He smiled and pointed, ah there were stairs. Ilkar moaned. "Don't worry not far now." Mercun skipped up as we followed him to an open sunny house.

"Ah you've both come too," since the male sounded familiar, it didn't make me look up immediately from untying my shoelaces. Only when Ilkar greeted him did I get a surprise."It is so damn bright." I am pretty sure Algrim used this word, but he would not openly admit that of course. The aroma of mixed stew attracted our noses.

"Yup," I said and the drow laughed, shaking my hand.

"Yes. Hallien is alright? The stew smells good. Is there enough?" Ilkar continued. He had a small gift which he placed on the table. The few couches were orange, walls yellow. It's a typical sunny Elven home of hospitality.

Algrim said evenly, "I hope so. He has little appetite even though this is his favorite too. I will make him come outside. Sit down for a while." Naturally the drow knew Hallien well for almost twenty years so he was here to support him and must know how to come here and the layout well.

Ilkar sat gracefully. I joined him, pressing the cushions. "Is this the first time you've come?"

I nodded. "I've only seen him at the infirmary and class. Hope he's alright. Nobody answered me."

The mage replied, with a concerned expression, "I am not sure. A few days ago, I overheard his friend speaking about having replacements. I needed help with some papers and forms. They showed me someone else… He could be unwell, or overexpended his mana. It is a very deep fatigue."

"That's sad. I've not seen him ill before. I thought elves never do."

"We do. Not often but once we get ill, it is very grave. Ah they're coming." Ilkar said.

Algrim accompanied Hallien out. The usually energetic charismatic smile was strained, he was whiter than ash and his walking was very slow. The dark elf whispered to him and pulled a chair. Hallien's eyes were red rimmed, like he had not slept for ages, and his usually neatly groomed hair lacked luster. He appeared gaunt, smaller than the clothes billowing about his figure.

Ilkar poured him a cup of water and held it for him too.

"Are you alright?" we asked worriedly.

"No to tell the truth." He sighed and feebly shook my hand. His skin was cracked and dry. Ilkar added, "How low is your mana? Have you transfused?"

"No don't need to. I'm tired. Happy to see you."

Algrim instructed him to eat, almost impatiently and practical. Hallien agreed quietly. I didn't understand what happened, how did he get so sick? Maybe my teacher knew but he did not wish to reveal it. Hallien ate a little. For awhile other than silence, they spoke in their language. Ilkar seemed less worried from the exchange and touched his shoulder. I guess they would not tell me- it must be adult business.

Then I remembered Mira's doll and slipped it out. "Mira made this. For you. don't be sad. Um, I dunno what's going on. Can tell me?" I said.

At first, he picked the doll tenderly and sat it on the table with Ilkar's present.

Hallien's lips trembled and a tear fell. Painfully, he recounted why. "I'm overstrained. Ilkar's right. My friend, on summer 14… had lost his memory. I forgot which day. He had a concussion… I tried so hard. But… he…" At this the healer buried his face and sobs wracked his body.

Darn, I should have stayed quiet. The dark elf told him it was not his fault and stroked his hair. Gestures of love and affection from my teacher were so rare!

"I am sorry." I faltered.

"You don't have to be. We were speaking elven," Ilkar said kindly, patting my hand. "He is alive, at least. We are here for you. I have lost friends too, in war. It is painful. I'm truly sorrowful. …(More elven)"

Hallien struggled to compose himself. When he hiccupped, some tear tracks shone on his cheeks. Algrim gave him a box of tissues. "I am better now. I should have asked but didn't want to bother people. Reslin, it is nice to get your text. And the call last week," he told me, attempting a faint smile.

"No problem. You've done so much for us. Try to rest and eat more." I slowly hugged him so I wouldn't crush the frail elf.

"Exactly. So when will you come back for classes? It is a pain to take over, seriously." Ilkar was funny when he quipped. We laughed.

"That bad? Gabrielle, did you see her? She must feel quite lost." I didn't know the girl, his student,that well. Algrim had seen her occasionally. The reason was because Gabrielle never came to this place when Hallien did the private sessions- they would meet outside. Her dorm was too far.

The dark elf responded, "I believe she is undergoing Shifting. Some people were afraid she might attack them. I will ask. Do you have her contact?"

Hallien nodded and said he would get it. "Also, patients are upset they are given wrong medicines by the apprentices. Kirin couldn't manage by himself. You're needed." It was cute how Ilkar sounded bossy.

"They didn't do properly. Then I have to pass by tomorrow. Aren said he could help. I'm still weak, maybe I will do small coaching sessions. I'm sorry guys."

In a while we left to allow him rest.

* * *

><p>Next morning, I sent a text to let Hal know we cared. <strong>Hi feel better? Maybe I come later. Free? <strong>

His answer was yes he would be and thank you. Mira would follow me this time. "My god, I didn't know he would be so hurt that the person lost memory."

I shrugged. "That's what they chose to translate. It is serious. Not sure if other things happened, all in elvish. When I asked, he broke down. Brace yourself, he looks exhausted and pale." Mira made a face and I asked was it because he didn't look cute so she would ignore him.

When we were there, Mercun let us up. Mira gaped at his hotness. I heard speaking: Ilkar had come earlier and they were conversing in elven and English too. Their voices were musical, Ilkar's softer like a lark, and Hallien sounded more energetic today. They greeted us. Hallien was eating some fruit, wearing a silk shirt and loose trousers to his knees. Ilkar's top was meridian, with a gold sash and dark trousers.

"Thank you for the doll. I may be less talkative today, not well."

He touched his temples. Ilkar said he had a slight fever. Mira replied, "Don't worry. Aww, you should go to sleep. We won't trouble you."

"Stay awhile, please. It's no trouble." He seemed close to breaking down again. We talked about our day, especially the tigress Lariel. She always called us to answer the historical dates by years! Damn! They laughed.

"Oh I shall boil the water. Tea can quench thirst. Lie down," Ilkar coaxed him, standing up.

"Hm yes I have some leaves left in the metal box on the right. Al has made some food for me as well, should be in the oven. Thank you." Then he came to the sofa opposite us and lay down. Mira spoke to him about normal stuff and I found a dishcloth with a basin of cool water. I told him what I wished to do. Hallien allowed me to sponge his forehead.

"Is it painful?" I enquired. He had his eyes closed, breathing softly. Mira looked up. It was our companion, Ilkar with the tea. He mouthed—_don't wake him_ and softly placed the tray on the table. "Nice that he has more friends again. Want to try my style of tea? Haha." We sipped the warm drink.

About half hour passed. Hallien roused, sitting up. Stifling a yawn, he said, "I fell asleep, so sorry. (we didn't mind) Are you hungry?" He reached under the table and opened some cookies for us. Then he started eating what Algrim had made for him. Once, the Elflord had been this skinny too in my home. I hoped he would make a full recovery.

The people didn't manage the pharmacy too well, though I wasn't ill or hurt, I had accompanied Aria and Jennia after lacrosse practice when they were bruised. The apprentices didn't know anything. Mercun came and reminded him to get more rest. He sounded fierce. "I'm going to rest now. Thank you. I should be around to settle some matters tomorrow." Hal hugged us and trembled.

I reassured him. Ilkar listened and nodded with a smile. "I'm coming too. Wait for me." Mercun and Ilkar took care of Hal before the latter returned to walk back with us.

* * *

><p>When he recovered, something mysterious happened on my side. Algrim never skipped a single private session but these days he would be sleeping until I came and was distracted and listless. He did not answer when I enquired if he felt all right. One day while having lunch with my friends and Hallien who had recovered his appetite, I got a text- <em>is Hallien there? I have to talk to him. <em>

_Yup he is. _I wondered why Algrim didn't call him directly, and told the fair elf about this. Hallien frowned and then realized he had not brought his phone along. Over the next few days I didn't need to go for lessons. I was free but my heart was uneasy. Mira's telepathy picked up a sense of dread. "Um it's like he's diving into a deep place, gal. He's not around?" She had not encountered this before.

"No. I'm worried but he's not at home either." Ilkar was concerned when he met us in the afternoon after our lessons. Then my text replied that he wanted us to go to a deserted part of the school. As I neared the place, I noticed this was where some other guy had disappeared into the wall! "I've been here before. Once." The fair elf gasped.

"It's not advisable you come alone. What happened?" Ilkar asked, walking in front. He waved a hand and a bauble of forcefield was lifted. I wanted to be annoyed that he looked down on me, but I was also too engrossed to argue. "Are you sure, Reslin?"

I nodded. Mira sensed no danger. The path into this building was lit by some purple flames. After a while, we sighed in relief when Hal's voice was audible. Another dark elf received us. It had short white hair and had the same skin as a drow's. This must be some kind of archives, protected from the elements by the cool dark interior.

"Guys! He's been finding a spell to stop the illness. Ilkar, I'll explain now….." the rest of it was in quick elven. The Julatsan frowned, shaking his head in disbelief and then he replied that he agreed. Algrim was sleeping on a table, looking pale and grey. This looked like some kind of underdark library.

I called him but he did not wake up. Hal said he must be warded immediately. Mira said, "He's just weak. Don't worry." She felt his forehead.

Ilkar stared at us. His eyes were wide. "I have so many queries, you have magic? Sorry to ask."

Mira chuckled. "Eh I'm mildly telepathic. I read minds and senses. And Reslin is super strong. That you know don't ya?" I grinned. He looked lost for a while, and then he shrugged.

"I ought not to be surprised I suppose. I'll start reading some of these scrolls about a cure." We wanted to help but the language was foreign so instead, I checked on Algrim's condition. Then the elves looked up.

Help had come. The other dark elf had not returned, and Algrim roused. He murmured that he could not leave this place. I think he did not recognize us. Hallien's face was dismayed and stressed while he touched a white light to his forehead. He went limp and fell asleep. Ilkar spoke to some of them who began gathering books and scrolls. They were going to research.

I wished I could do more! Why did Algrim come here alone? Was he going to get worse? Before I walked outside, someone said there was a piece of paper for me. It was neatly folded with my name. He must have written this some time ago.

_Dear Reslin,_

_I really treasure these moments together with you. We may have conflict, and you don't like some things, but I feel young again and forget my past, I led a long existence without my children. Perhaps I will be deeply asleep when you get this._

_I am sorry that you are sad and troubled by your own. I wish I can help you more. The pain in my lung has got worse. This isn't the first time. Hallien and the healers have been using a new method and drug. Seems to have helped with some of the pain._

_I cannot leave without finding out from these resources of a possible cure. Some Svartálfar have survived, I don't wish to give up. Tell Ilkar how much his friendship means to me, he has accepted me unconditionally. He did not ask me invasive questions. I do not want to frighten you at your age, when you shouldn't be further burdened by problems. I deeply hope that we can talk soon and I am able to fulfil my duties as your teacher. _

_Apologize that I kept you worrying. Thank you for everything, Andriel. _

_Regards_

_Algrim_

I cried, as if he really was talking to me. The poor elf had not hinted at the suffering he faced. That night, my pillow was wet from my tears.

* * *

><p>The next day, I spoke to my friends about his letter. Ilkar was moved at the mention of his importance. I took faith in his positive attitude. Meanwhile, some of the medical staff let me know where and when to visit- ideally in the afternoon and night. I had persuaded Mira to come too. The time was roughly in the afternoon, when the sun's rays were orange. Before we pushed open the ward door, the nurse saying it was alright and he had woken, Algrim had a coughing spasm that sounded very grave and intense. One hand pressed to his mouth, he had sat up from the impact and scrambled to take something. Another person blocked our view, there was a hiss and then the dark elf lay down.<p>

I stood on his left side, noticing some tubes attached to his other arm. One tube was over his nose to aid breathing. Other than the slight wheezing, he seemed all right, not as grey as the previous day. His eyes were closed and some pale locks were damp with perspiration. Mira whispered that she would leave now. But I grabbed her hand. "He'll like to have company. Please," I said, managing not to sob. She sighed and took a seat on one chair.

I arranged the flowers in the vase. At this moment, the patient groggily awoke hearing us talking. "Hey, er good- evening." Mira whispered, smiling shyly. I came to the side without tubes. His lips moved but he was so feeble that we could not hear anything. I leaned closer. "What? Sorry can't hear you? Does it hurt?"

He whispered our names, holding my hand. In a flat voice, Mira replied, "Okay, he's asking me to talk on his behalf. Have you slept well, sorry to be ill and trouble people. Other than some pain in my chest, I'm fine. Cannot speak too loudly."

I smiled and glanced at Algrim whose amber eyes glittered. "Oh handy skill. I don't hear your voice inside my head," I wondered at this.

"Yea because now his telepathy is low frequency, Reslin. To answer, we did sleep everything's good. Don't worry. Ilkar and Hal are helping." He took a deep breath and glanced at me.

"Algrim, I got the letter. I understand everything. You were acting weird and it sucks that I had to find out in a dark labyrinth like cavern place," I added, frowning. He swallowed and mouthed 'okay'. Since he was fatigued, I suggested that we would go soon and let him rest.

This time I heard him rasp, "No stay!" and Mira cried. "I'm scared, I don't want to be alone. Don't go," she translated and hugged me. That tugged my heart and we came back. Algrim's intensity was worrying and uncharacteristic of him. I stroked his hair back from his forehead and one of his ears which relaxed the elf. My friend was hungry so she was leaving and that I should not tell him we were going off or it'd just agitate him again.

Algrim's hair plastered to his forehead in sticky strands, if he had pale skin, he would certainly look flushed. I couldn't do a thing to help him, when he had helped me.

"I'll be okay. Just get well and sleep." I dozed off and leaned back in the soft chair.

A gentle tapping on my arm. Eh? "Res, am I in another- place?How? Where is Hal?" the dark elf asked in his usual tone. I stopped him from plucking off the tubes and explained.

"Just now you were quite different. I stayed or you wouldn't let me." I smiled, relieved that he appeared calm and lucid. He shifted against the pillows.

"I was? I'm fine now. Thank you." For a while, we were both quiet. Algrim seemed to have forgotten his previous pleading. I did not mind that his hand clasped mine and studied the fine lines of his fingers. He gestured for me to help him sit up.

"I can talk without pain now. Have you eaten?" he asked. My stomach growled, but he did not comment. While Algrim appeared outwardly calm even to his voice, he must be feeling lost and bewildered. I admitted that yes I was starving. He told me to go and eat.

In half an hour, I got back. "I cannot stay here. I want to leave," he confided, flexing the arm connected to the machine. I poured him a cup of water. "Let the rest handle the research. They're doing so. Try to rest. See, Hal's instructions." I read out: don't run, etc, don't get up without aid,call for help, press the button above.

So funny. The drow chuckled dryly, scratching a bit at his wrist. Now I just noticed he was wearing the hospital clothing, but the pants didn't quite reach ankle length. He crooked one knee up and sat on his own without leaning on the pillows. The table was at the foot of his bed and could be moved. "Ah the flowers! This is morning blueflax, native to Svartálfarheim." I rubbed his back. Here was a chance to distract him from wanting to leave.

"Cool, glad you like it. You miss home? It's always cold?"

He nodded and the chain about his throat clinked. He took it off. "I remember can't wear metal in the infirmary." I was sad when he started coughing again, turning away. "Will you keep it safely for me?"

"Sure. Better lie down again eh?" I rubbed his back. Too tired to protest, he did.

"You don't have to accompany me now. I'm fine." He had folded his arms and I noticed some hairs on his arms standing. He felt cold. I unfolded the blankets. "Come tomorrow."

I agreed. As I stepped out, Hallien and Mira came together.

"Good. Can I leave soon?" the patient demanded petulantly.

"I am sorry, you cannot. Don't brush it off. Stay here and rest."

Algrim glared and settled down. Mira spoke to him, and Hal draped a jacket over his chest.

Outside, we asked if he would be all right. "Yes he needs to sleep without waking every few hours. We've given him a drowsy dosage. We're doing a lot of research… the good thing is every available mage will help. If only Al told us earlier, he need not have been alone. Let us worry about that. Reslin, Ilkar and I will take care of you. It's nice that you visit."

Despite Algrim's poor health, we knew he would be in good hands.


	22. Looking after the drow

**New chapter: Coping with moodswings and workaholics**

I popped in to visit on alternate days. Each time Algrim's mood changed- from coaxing and childlike to his stern anger of being denied discharge. He did not need the tubes after his pain was gone. We encouraged him to rest more. It was a regular occurrence that his voice was slurred from medication and he barely paid attention to speech. Hallien adminstered injections because the oral meds should be after food but Algrim could not eat well. Other medical staff also monitored his condition.

After saying hi, I talked and even showed him what I did and my artwork. However, the chances of him responding lucidly were slim and I wished with all my heart that he was himself again. A maximum of two visitors were allowed and it was wonderful our classmates turned up too- Julian the smartest guy for physics and some I didn't know well, even Brendan who often did extra homework (stupid guy!) If he slept, I chatted with them softly.

His mantra of 'I want to leave today' also extended to Ilkar who had some time off one day. They had a good bond. Ilkar distracted him with a light orb and spoke musically. The patient beamed and reached to touch it.

I smiled through the glass of the door. Ilkar seized the chance to coax him to take some food.

Algrim recognized us occasionally, but from one moment to the next, the dark elf was temperamental and disoriented. He failed to recognize Bjorck, the dark elf that had been with him at the archives place. Bjorck wanted release from servitude and bondage and had not ceased reminding and pestering the mages a lot. "If he cannot, then surely you can. Just speak the word!" He had good command of English but what a bastard!

Now he wanted to abandon my teacher when he was weak and in need. One day Ilkar and I passed by when the fellow bowed and said the same thing to him. Ilkar hesitated. Fedup I grabbed his collar as he was my height and snapped,"don't be selfish. If someone can do so, they would have but they can't! Can't you be silent?" He gaped, eyes bulging and tried to get free. I didn't think he would be hurt as it was just his clothing.

Ilkar sighed. "I regret that we can't do what you need. Reslin don't be violent. Let go of him." He patted my arm. In his tone, he was smiling though.

'You're so strong! I wish I can do that' he wrote on a note which I saw stuck on my pencil case later.

* * *

><p>Algrim couldn't teach for at least a month or so, since he could not think clearly under the influence of drugs. I missed his counsel dearly, nostalgic that he'd chide me for being careless with mistakes. I did bring work to do though he was always sleepy. I read him get-well notes and my reply to his letter. "Drink some water." I had patted his back because he jumped up upon seeing me and triggered a serious coughing fit.<p>

I touched his forehead, and that always calmed him down. "Okay. I'm well. When can I leave?" his ambers were beseeching.

Looking back, when I talked about his tempers, his disbelief was huge! Algrim said, it's not nice to make fun of me. Big sigh! In the lyrics of a song, I tried to take heart in this: 'always keep summer in my heart' and not give up. we should not keep the pain inside. I wrote the lyrics down as part of a letter to read. Algrim scribbled a bit when he felt well enough. Hallien showed me the papers.

* * *

><p>Half a month had almost passed. I was pleased he sat up alertly, when I came and he had bathed. His hair was damp.<p>

We embraced. "Hello Reslin. Oh I like the art. Another letter?" All of us had drawn something, especially since we knew he would be lonely. I said I was going to sing and before feeling self conscious, I looked at the plants and did. My teacher had his eyes closed to concentrate. "Sorry I am out of tune."

"No, better than some people I know. Thank you, Andriel. I can go home today. Have to wait for consent. Are you in a hurry?" He sounded hopeful. I sensed he wanted me to come too so I said ok. While waiting, he asked me about life and stuff. On the topic, I forgot about his background. "Did you tell your family? They haven't visited." As soon as the words were out, Algrim was stoic and I covered my mouth. Shit I forgot…

Looking into the distance, he replied curtly, "All of them had passed during the twelfth war of the Jotuns. Frost giants. Parents and my brother went missing. I had a distant cousin Viriel, but she has not answered my correspondence."

"I'm so sorry. Forgive me." I held his hand. He smiled and leaned back.

"You mean well, Reslin. I'm not angry. Hm they lied to me again that I can be discharged. So long."

How mean that she didn't visit him! Eh this was the only time he had mentioned her, what were frost giants? Jotuns… I had spelled with a y but I've corrected my spelling. I suppressed my negative emotions and took out my music player.

"No it says here Hal will come. What kind of music do you like? Listen to this." I pressed play and urged him to put the earpiece. My friend pulled a face as rock music was on the selection but he was amused. He had got well enough to remind, 'what about the latest chapter of exercises? I want to see it soon.' Uh oh.

"But you shouldn't be worrying about things to do. Rest is important." I beamed.

His brows knitted and he was about to reply, when the door opened and Hallien greeted him. Slowly, Algrim asked him something in their tongue. Hal did not speak and seemed preoccupied. "What's wrong?" Hal smiled and said he was okay, just tired. Kruz also came to help with things.

We waited together for a transport. It was a kind of private carriage not pulled by horses but driven with an eco friendly engine. We barely used it because of long waiting time. Hallien had booked the service. In a friendly way, Algrim said, "It's nice of you to come. I'm sorry I forgot your name again."

"No prob. I'm Kruz, buddy of Reslin. Hehe. How're you feeling?"

"I am good." The ride in the transport was quiet and when we reached he had fallen asleep. Hal was staring out of the windows distracted. I nudged him. After we had settled the drow in his home, Hal said that they were still trying to find the Key. Eh it had come up before. I overheard that mage boasting how he'd not let Algrim have it. "How about Elion? He can help right?"

"Oh him. We barely see him here. He's on a mission. You know him?"

"Er… not really. I once saw him." I could not reveal how we had transported the artifact to another dimension.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile classes carried on as usual with Siron a fierce and bald looking tanned Elf from a remote region of the nine realms and a youngish female human teacher assisted. We found her pleasant enough, but Siron had a hissy voice like a snake's, he did not go through things very clearly but none of us dared to interrupt or stop him. Work piled on like eugh! The human lady tried her best to guide us and to my relief, if anything was unclear we could clarify with Algrim when he felt better. They were taking Physics and some maths.<p>

Mira and I thought we were going to die of boredom. While we were chatting how to spice things up or play some prank, Julian was making us laugh with his nonsensical imitating of voices. I was lying on my arms and half asleep. "I can't find any weaknesses. His mind is one big blank, duh," she grumbled and then continued poking me with the blunt end of her lacrosse stick. She had just begun some sports classes. "Eh leave me alone."

Abby beamed. "Woo new elf!" Her Gift of Sight always gave us an update before we were busted. "Hello Ilkar!" everyone exclaimed in unison. I could not believe it! Neither did I have the motivation to budge.

"Now don't look at me like that, people. I suppose most of you know me already. But don't call me the Julatsan. It makes me feel alienated. Are you all right?" He stood near my desk. I sat up and grinned.

"Now I'm ok. So nice to see you!"

Ilkar smiled. "Good. I am here to help with Chemistry and maths." As he explained, the gist was not all topics were mustered by one single person. "I want to treat you all as adults and hope we have mutual respect. The same rules- please don't use cellphones and talk to your friends." Then we started. I felt a rush of energy for the class!

Birdee's new bf enquired, "What happened to Algrim?"

"He is unwell. Why, fedup of me already?" Ilkar paused writing on the board. He smiled.

"No no. we are worried," Shelley said. Her grin meant she just wanted to talk about something else.

"I shall leave it to my colleague to explain when he is back. Any problems with page 150?" Ilkar had done some research about the topics. I marveled how he could cope on top of his own subject.

I waited to speak with him at the end of the lesson. "Is it stressful? How do you find us?" I asked. A few of my mates lingered. "Well it's part of what I have learnt. Mine is an elective. Mostly okay, but I shall find out all your quirks and tricks soon. Hi, any problems?" he nodded to Birdee and Shelley.

Ilkar was already high up in my hobby list but now his status was just off the charts! I adored him.

I didn't like Siron at all, which showed in the crappy way I wrote my stuff. We could visit the dark elf occasionally, whom we missed despite his stern demeanour. He would have time off for as long as required. Hal laughed until he almost fell over at our descriptions of the devil teachers! Another was Lariel. History would be taken next time, and her previews were enough of a horror story. "He doesn't care about anything! Then he keeps hissing, and frowning. Eugh." Abby waved her fingers. "I should feedback to him," Hal joked.

"Nooo!" Algrim said we should not bully them and Siron had had a voice operation before. "I think I won't look at those just yet or I'll have a relapse," he quipped smiling. I sighed.

* * *

><p>Ilkar normally came in when he had a half day for Julatsan lore. Sometimes he was tired. Previously he could rest after the morning sessions, now he had to come in. I could tell from his voice, but generally he remained positive. I did tell my mates not to be noisy so that he could teach smoothly. Of course the boys didn't take me seriously so I glared at them.<p>

"Forgive me if my methods are different. If you can recommend a better method, feel free to. Which part are you at for Integration?" Ilkar asked me.

Algrim was distracted that he had not covered those in depth. I checked. "Integ by substitution. Part 2 over here."

"Thank you. let's take example 2.1." He browsed the text for a while. "The integrand is the product in which the factor 1/x is derivative of an expression…" He switched colors and markers which was great! Ilkar was patient enough to re-elaborate if we did not understand. Never will I be bored!

"Mr Ilkar will you take history? Next time? That woman is so dull and makes us memorize dates," Mira said sweetly during our practice questions. He gave us half the assigned homework.

"No it's not my decision what to take. She is not sick anyway. Better not say that too loudly." Ilkar raised a brow. We laughed. "Which woman? Ah. Quite a good person, she helps with the disabled children." Lariel- helpful? Not real!

While we started doing sums, Ilkar could rest and drank water. _HE'S SO CUTE! Mira said_

_Hey stop bullying him. He is not that energetic and really puts in effort for this. It's kind of nice that Algrim's on leave._

_I won't. Heheheh so bad. Is he much better? Does he mark stuff? _

_Yea. They collect for him to mark. It's good you're also dropping by. And Abby, what's she like? _Passing notes were too obviously disruptive, so my friend kept us in a telepathic loop. Birdee was singing a song in her head which helped her to stop sprouting wings, she really became a big bird! I had seen the transformation. All of them had some gift. Abby was a year older than us, good at a lot of things and was mostly chatty to the populars. The boys were focused on the work, incredible!

_I'm in the languages with her, don't worry Res. We're going to see the archers later right?_

I realized the tall girl had heard. Since Ilkar didn't stop us, it meant he didn't read our minds. In a while he walked around to field questions. He was drained today- his hazels were not as bright, he almost dropped the marker, and I counted his yawns. I touched his hand. **You ok? Look tired, I wrote.**

He smiled, touching my shoulder. The elf would not answer to personal questions so he pointed to something I had missed out. Oops. I had to put an asterisk next to the one I skipped.

Later, some of us offered to erase the board. "We'll carry these to Algrim's place." Abby volunteered.

"He wants them in the office. Sure, thank you." We followed and Abby made a happy face to me that we got extra time with the sexy elf! Hahahah! There was another office which the consultants would use for their things. Ilkar said he would need to get something first. He bought a snack and came back.

"You seem very drained today, sir," Abby remarked.

"Umhm. I am. I appreciate the help." He smiled. Once we got to the place, I led the way inside. Normally we were not allowed to come in, but we were carrying stuff. Ilkar explained to them about permission. Algrim's desk was neat. He had a big stack already.

"Do you like our class? We're a small bunch." She continued.

"Yes. You don't wear me out as much as my cohort. Anything else? I am busy."

We bade goodbye. I didn't leave right away and watched Ilkar doing some writing. I did hope to talk to him some more.

Later at home, I sent a text so it wouldn't be so intrusive. **hope u not tired tmr.** **Thx for patience w us!** To my pleasant surprise, he rang me in the night, and we talked.

"Hi Reslin. I'm better now. I used to be able to rest and take a nap in between times. Today was hectic. You all right?"

"Ilkar! I'm so happy! Nice to hear from you. Aw why?"

"Plenty to do, I had to talk to some about projects, other classes I had to attend, mixed up schedules."

"Then do you want to sleep early? I won't take too long," I replied.

"I just woke up. It's alright. I barely put down my things before collapsing on the sofa. Haha. Ah I remember you wrote me a short letter. Sorry I'll try to reply today. Will you be attending the Cultural exchange lesson?"

I checked my diary. Yes compulsory. "Yup." Then we could meet up! "Hooray! I can't wait."

The elf laughed quietly. "Calm down. We have to sit in the respective areas. We can meet during the breaks I think. I look forward to that."

I went to sleep grinning away, anticipating the public lesson! From time to time, adults and kids had to go for such workshops to learn about Alfheim life. For the newbies who missed the first days, this was a chance and for the rest of us relaxation time.


	23. Inner courage

**Chap 23 Inner Courage **

_Lyriel Surrender in Dance_

* * *

><p>The research for who could possibly have the Cure took a few months. Algrim was stable in his condition and we had almost forgotten the matter. Life went back to normal. Our class often overheard what the healers talked about during breaktime. The Cure in the sources, was located in a Midgardian's body and he is 'one of humble origins, not noble of blood' The bearer would die, because of the deep agony and pain associated with extracting it. I dropped the book I was holding. How ironic this bearer would be one of us. The location spell cast showed he or she was in Alfheim. I wouldn't mind if it was me. I just did not want it to be my friends or loved ones! Algrim refused to speak of the matter.<p>

"I don't want to talk about it, Andriel. Let's concentrate on work," he'd reiterate. I tried, but I couldn't focus.

Who could it be? Students seemed to go about normal activities, how could they be so blasé? Mira understood. She told me to relax, she could pick up on any vibes. Hallien called me while I was doing some chemistry homework. My mood changed, darkened to be precise. I think I yelled at him No no no! I don't want to know.

"Please, it is difficult for me too, Reslin. Please try to understand. I need your help. You are his friend." His tone was worried.

I couldn't talk. When I did, I almost yelled, "No. I won't. You made a mistake." I refused to believe it and wanted to hang up. The last thing I mentioned was: _I don't want him to die, Hallien. He can't! He has a family, we can't do this to him!_ Why must this happen to good people? Surely there has to be another way. Ilkar was frail, how could he endure this sort of trial? Why was it not one of the people we didn't know? I told no one and was always in a daze. Algrim did not chide me, maybe he had picked up on my thoughts. One day, I even wished that he had not met us.

I forgot how sensitive the dark elf was to our minds. That day, he had smiled at me and asked me if I would like to help him with something. But feeling my mood, Algrim turned his face away.

'If you need to talk, come to me. I'm willing to help.' He had offered kindly. I nodded. 'What's the use? No one can help Ilkar. ' I replied under my breath.

* * *

><p>The Julatsan could still carry on normal lessons, until one day he did not come for one session. The substitute said he had taken ill suddenly. Oh no!<p>

Ilkar seemed fine when we visited to tell him the news. His breathing was labored but he was not extremely pallid and bedridden. He did not show any expression at all when the healer broke the news, nor did he gasp or become angry. I tensed. His voice was soft, "I will agree. No problem."

What! I jumped up. "It's dangerous." I almost shouted, hollow. _This is a nightmare!_ I felt my eyes heat up and get wet. Ilkar did not mean this! Hallien swallowed and blinked back tears. Ilkar touched my shoulder and said something but I could not hear. My heart was hammering too fast. I excused myself and ran outside.

Seeing a tree, I shimmied up the trunk and stayed up there, trying to calm down.

"Reslin, where are you?" they called. I willed them to go away.

When I had dried my tears, hours had passed. My tree was some distance from the house and the evening light had almost receded. Ilkar was outside, and I could see his worried body language, how he paced to and fro. Some people seemed to be looking for me. I had not brought my cellphone. After I climbed down, I hesitantly approached the mage. _He has enough problems of his own, and yet I..._ That almost made me leave, but for his shout.

"Oh Reslin, I was so worried!" Ilkar exclaimed, holding me tightly. "Where did you go?" He checked me for injuries.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I thought I had used up my supply of tears but it came afresh. I knew I should be consoling him, he must be stressed about the impending operation. I tried to stop crying, still it was a relief to be held. Ilkar kept repeating everything would be fine. Never once did the elf blame me.

"Hal said you hate him. But it will be better if the key is removed. It has been causing my weakness to recur. Come, a warm cup of tea will help." My brave friend took my hand and led me indoors. "Your eyes are so swollen." I chuckled.

* * *

><p>Ilkar did not intend for everyone to know. He spoke to Algrim about it in my presence and my tutor gave me a compassionate look, before Sending: <em>I do not want this to happen, Reslin<em>. _Please believe me. _ThenMira knew, from scanning my mind. I emphasized on the secrecy, confidentiality of this issue. She said Ilkar would be blessed.

Julian and Faradei were supportive. I didn't know how Julian found out, but his banter was a ray of light. I remember the biggest conflict was about how poorly Jule did his essays. "I promise not to talk so much, sir. I'm doing less shortforms and smileys. See?" Ilkar studied the paper and replied he truly wanted to come back.

Faradei was more jovial than I expected. It was good that he brought some mild dogs for Ilkar to enjoy their company. "I like him so much! Can I borrow him for a while? I don't want to clean shit though, hehe." He meant the Shetland sheepdog with black patches over his eyes. "You can keep him. Good choice. He is toilet trained and goes outside on his own." I suppose it was good that he could focus on other things. Ilks wanted to rename him 'Rebbie' to remind him of his brother. We laughed.

Although he had every intention to conduct lessons as usual, pretty soon Ilkar became too weak to go out. We were quite upset and I doubted anyone had the mood to do anything. Some of us used a friend's cellphone. By text, he replied- **it's fever and stomach flu. Hey don't bully, give her a chance. I don't want so much to do when I come back!** Considerate and humorous, nothing had changed.

He still wanted us to do homework like we usually did, at his house. Mira and I visited regularly, welcomed fervently. His enthusiasm did not show his age at all! In the notes we exchanged, he penned 'I will always cherish these moments. Thank you! I'm alright. '

* * *

><p>Before the operation to extract the Key, we spent more time together. The healers advised adequate rest before the procedure, so Ilkar stayed home more. During that week, he felt much too lethargic. Only I visited (to reduce the possibility of infection, I don't get ill) and helped with minor chores like buying groceries and carrying books over. Another close friend, whose name was hard to remember, had moved in to help as well. The person looked like a fae, with very white skin and he constantly hovered nearby. His speech was weird, his appearance creeped me out.<p>

While he was taking a nap on the couch, I told him how much his friendship meant to me and we would not be naughty again. Ilkar wanted me to be nearby, for I am his sister. He did not mind that I perched right beside him. Only soft respiration. Perhaps Ilkar had not heard. I began grooming the dog.

"It does to me. I enjoy being here with all of you, Algrim, Hallien, Mercun, even the naughty children. This has got to be one of the best experiences in my long life. Do not be afraid. I am Raven, courage is always needed. Did I tell you about that yet?" he opened his eyes and tugged my hand. I smiled. This Raven group must be such a powerful source, and he sounded so wise and cool. I was determined to be positive too. Rebbie pawed gently at Ilkar's hand. "Yes what is it? I love you too." He roused and laid a hand tenderly on the dog's head.

"What's his name? I didn't hear well." I meant the guy.

The Julatsan beamed. "He is called Yilin, kindly took care of me these days. Don't be afraid." After his nap, Ilkar wanted us to be acquainted.

If I went, the operation would succeed. Hal had briefed us about it, I had the right Gift for the occasion. I didn't see how I could help, maybe I could stop the pain?

* * *

><p>Mages gathered in a circle while Ilkar lay on a table, his chest exposed. When they chanted, he gasped and his muscles contorted. Then he fell asleep. Mentally someone told me to take the Key. It was a pink colored small bauble.<p>

I fragilely cupped it in my hands which stayed. Glancing down at the Julatsan, his dark hair seemed even darker against his pale face. He was breathing softly. I asked him if he was ok. No answer.

"Hey you have to give it to Algrim now. Quickly." Mira said. She had run in, and around us lay some of the mages who seemed fatigued after the spell. Hallien tried to sit up. we crouched beside him. "His room is the end of this corridor. As I ran, Algrim's words echoed in my mind. He had been adamant that Ilkar not be involved or hurt too.

"Here." I said as soon as he opened his door. The drow blinked and accepted with both hands. Unexpectedly, he broke down kneeling on the floor. "No no don't be upset. So, do you take it right now? Ilkar accepted it. he's not in pain."

"Yes I can. I'm sorry, Reslin." He whispered.

* * *

><p>Ilkar remained in a coma, all of us praying for him to our various religions. His colleagues often went to this shrine in the centre of the courtyard. Not all of us knew why he got ill but people cared. It touched and united us. On the 14th Day, I think, Ren'erei came ( she was his beloved don't forget.) Some helpful people had arranged for her arrival. My friend told me and I caught a glimpse of her. She was short, dark and had large green eyes. Through a translator, she thanked the medical staff and went into the ward. We could only see through the glass. Only she was allowed at this moment, because he might be contaminated by germs. The next day, Hallien told us Ilkar was awake.<p>

Julian and the guys crowded outside the ward. We couldn't speak, and the room was sound proof. Ren'erei touched him and he looked up waving. 'I am fine, don't worry' he wrote and showed us the paper.

My soul sang. I said extra prayers to thank all the gods.

* * *

><p>In the evening, Ilkar sent a text message saying he would like to see me. We still had to be separated by the glass pane. They had brought a chair for him to sit closer to the glass. We spoke for a while through a microphone. "Wow so many people. I got a shock." He said in his sultry voice. "Thank you for coming. Finally we can talk just us." He touched his palm to the glass and I reciprocated too.<p>

"Aww I'm special. But we're more like brother and sis eh. Does.. Ren understand? Where is she?"

The patient chuckled, cocking his head. How lovely his hazel eyes shone. "She is at an inn. Yea she does. I explained about the students liking me and she took it remarkably well. I have missed poking you guys. How long was I out for?"

"Almost 2 weeks. Poking. Please come back soon. Oh did you see our gifts yet?" I peeked at the foot of his bed.

"Ah not yet. I just eat, shower and sleep. It felt nice to take a shower after so long. But I didn't look at a mirror, Ren refused to let me and it's strange, there isn't one here. Do I look like crap?" He joked.

I paused. Ilkar had color back in his cheeks, compared to the week he had been too ill to move, and his hair had grown longer and more messy. "The same. I'd not mind your appearance. You feel okay?" I can't believe I had not asked that most important how're you question.

Ilkar grinned. He leaned back on the chair. "I'm tired but don't go yet. Hopefully I can go home soon and my voice won't sound all… mechanical. If I were awake, I would tell you not to waste money. A card will be sufficient. I read some of them."

"I like the way you speak. Yea me too. No it's all quite cheap really. Budget." I assured him. The elf's ears pricked.

"I had almost forgotten how your remarks will cause me to become giddy with pride. That's all right, I like cheap things. Come visit me, okay?" Though generally our tone was light, he sounded close to tears at this point. Ilkar had turned his back to look at the gifts when he said this. I promised to. Then I got a severe poke in my side.

"Hey what the!" I glared at the culprit. " Ooh you... Jule is here, Ilkar. I'll leave now bye!" The patient would get tired with too many people. "Sure. Come again, hello." He waved.

* * *

><p>On the day of discharge about a month and a half later, I answered my phone and Ilkar said brightly, "Hello. No need to rush to visit me, today I'm going home. Hallien and some friends will pick me up."<p>

"All right. Um, so what time can I come over?"

A slight pause. Then it occurred to me, perhaps he needed more sleep. "Maybe tomorrow, then," I commented. "Sorry you're still tired."

He chuckled. "Not too bad. I'm fine. Come in the evening, say about five. Provided you are free, don't skip class okay? Some people complained to me this week. Please don't do that. Respect them."

I raised a brow. "Huh really? Nah they didn't mention my name. haha."

Ilkar sighed. "Your classmates. Ah that's bad you did before? I will feel guilty. So how is everything?" The cute elf never got tired of us telling him of our days. I talked about how regular every lesson was, they were the same and sleepy.

"Oh you are not upset with Algrim? He was the reason this happened." I felt a stab of unhappiness. The drow and I still met but strictly about homework only and in class. We never talked about the Key.

"No. I think we've become closer. I hope you both are alright. He could not help it. Reslin, what happened?"

"Eh nothing. Nothing happened at all." I wondered if he could tell my tone was a lie. Then I changed the subject how boring life was. We had a short break because after the operation the mages had to rest.

Ilkar was funny. "Ah all so lazy. Go for class, I don't want to have more complaints please. I'm going to get ready now. See you later." I blushed.

* * *

><p>I had just finished Social studies class and rushed home to change. Mira and Kruz said they would come another time, and said I should control myself. I did not appreciate that as if I wanted to stalk my friend. My present was an Inspirational book of quotes and short stories. I think Ilkar had mentioned there were too many toys and he had to give them away, haha! I reached his home just after five.<p>

When I pressed the doorbell, the elf did not come. Worried if something had happened, the minutes trickled by, until finally his door opened. A thin sheen of sweat on his skin, Ilkar looked ashen. I noticed a jacket on top of his cotton shirt. But the sun was sweltering outside! I tried not to frown.

"Come in." he said smiling. "Anyone else? Sorry for the wait. I have to take it easy."

I greeted him, my heart sinking. "Oh dear, you're still unwell? Don't stand too long." The bones were visible on his arm though I held his sleeve gently. He answered mildly that he could manage but did not pull away.

The fan was off. Ilkar settled back on a big pillow he had brought out for the couch, leaning sideways. I took a seat on the armchair. There was some cold air inside circulating, though the weather was hot. I looked around. "Eh there's some aircon? It's so hot, and you're wearing another layer."

"Yea. They fixed it. I'm just weak I guess. You bought me something else?" Ilkar glanced at my bag. His voice was very soft.

"Well you didn't want any more stuff right? Haha. How's the book?"

"Eh which one? I got so many haven't opened all yet. They were so heavy, my gosh. Hal grumbled that he wanted a fanclub too. See, the number of stuff toys, all in the box." He waved to a pile near the kitchen, overflowing from the large box.


	24. Shopping trip and Get well

**Get Well- Shopping Trip fun v 2.0**

_Legend of the seeker theme, im still watching_

* * *

><p>Why didn't Ilkar want to collect the stuffed animals? Luckily I had not purchased one for him, or I'd cry (Nah I wouldn't!) I picked up a stuffed pony with a big head, fluffy yellow mane and brown in color. "But this one's so CUTE! It's ok to play with toys no one will know."<p>

The elf laughed merrily. "Yea. I will keep this pony, reminds me of our time with Pegasus. Feel free to adopt a few back for friends. I'm going to give them away, once I find a charity. I am too old for this. Haha!"

"What if I gave one to you? I'd cry if you don't want it." I asked.

Ilkar said, "Er, I won't let you see it given away. Later, I'll try to find your book. What color is the wrapper?"

I said it was white with some patterns. Ilkar had left his shirt unbuttoned and there was no bandage visible. But the wound still affected and made him fatigued. We had some silence, in which he dozed off. He was snoring softly. I felt guilty.

I rose. "Ilkar it's fine, you're sleepy. I'll leave now."

"No I am fine. The painkillers are the cause. Don't worry." He rubbed his eyes and carefully placed the pony behind his pillow. "Keep me awake, please, Reslin. My growth is going to be stunted if I continue."

"Okay. No I think you should sleep. I can entertain myself, with the tv. Or I'll find something to do. You won't get stunted, Ilkar!" I touched his shoulder, laughing. He was so honest and sincere.

He made a face. "At this rate, I will. So much medicine to take. Look." The elf got to his feet and gestured to the kitchen table. A round vial of pink fluid, quite big was there together with packets. "I have to finish this bottle. Hallien will call to check. Damn. Entire set of herbs and medicines." He looked pained.

Poor thing. That explained the side effects. He drank some water, pouring from a jug. "Reslin, what do you want? Are you thirsty? Hungry?" Ilkar frowned in concern.

I said I would be fine. He shouldn't be exerting himself.

"No I insist. You're my guest. Will cold water be okay? I don't have sodas. Let me see." He opened the small fridge door and peeked inside.

I agreed. He filled in a glass, and I took some ice. But he was not done yet, and stood at the stove. He peeped into a covered pot, stirring the contents. "What is it?" I asked.

"Going to brew tea. Would you like some as well?" Ilkar turned the knob for the flame.

"Eh sure. Thank you. I know where the stuff are, let me help." I said, in big- sister mode.

Ilkar smiled. He showed me where the tea leaves were, in a container beside the stove. Some had been moved, and he always used a white mug with a little circle in the middle. Some instructions of where the things were placed. Then I watched him brewing the tea, sieving the unwanted debris and then into the mug.

"I'm fine with plain. You can add some honey, over there. To your right." The rest of the spices and sugar etc were in a small shelf. "Hmm you can help, Find some cookies. I'm peckish."

Ilkar didn't want to lie down until he was done. There was a treasure trove of foodie, nice people had gone shopping. I found some packets and opened one. The fridge had some ready meals too. He gave me the tea and chewed on some cookies. "I'm sad."

"Why?"

"Ren couldn't stay for longer. Her ticket was only up to today. I miss her," he remarked quietly. I listened, lending him my mental support. Now we were seated, Ilkar seemed small like my age and vulnerable. I hoped he did not still have throbbing pain.

"I see. Sorry. She'll come back, you can still write letters. Not so bad."

The Julatsan's smile was embryonic*. "Thank you. Tell me ways to become happy?"

"Aren't you a happy person? When I'm with a friend I care about, it just is. I always forget things easily, unless the pain is deep like if I'm betrayed."

He added some honey into his mug. "No, I'm not. I am actually… what is the word, regular, cynical. I think a lot about why and how things go wrong. Why do you look so stunned?"

I tried to compose my face. "Now I'm not stunned. Ilkar, maybe because you are not feeling like yourself today. Sleeping will make you better. It'll be okay. Do you have fever?"

Before he could respond, I reached across to feel his forehead. (*A new word I picked up during English vocab lessons. Embryo meaning small and it can be applied for smiles!)

He blinked, astonished but made no comment. "That's great. But I don't want to sleep yet, or I'll be awake at night." Ilkar patted my hand gently. "The postal service is slow. I don't think my friends received my letters, been months."

To tell the truth, I was still reeling from his revelation of being the opposite of jovial and peppiness. He didn't strike me as being a wet blanket. Fortunately, Ilkar was not telepathic. There were times he had lost his temper, yea. I guess living for centuries caused melancholy, bitterness and pain. He was quiet, dreamy, distant. No no not gonna let this happen…

I blurted, "If you like I'll write to you. Do you like me? Er, I mean when we exchange notes?"

"Of course I do. They are so nice, I remember one which you asked me about the music. I would like to listen to your music list." Ilkar's ears pricked and he sounded like he was on the verge of discovery. I labeled this as the 'mage-curious-face'. I loved that about him!

So I lent him my player which could be plugged into the audio system. He had only used it once or twice for news. Ilkar was not jumping back from shock at the metal sort of music, which I expected. He bobbed slightly to Nightwish and Lyriel. Awesome!

I pressed to 'By the Sword' and told him her name. I only liked this track.

"Emilie Autumn? Odd," he remarked.

"Yes. Celtic feel. Elves usually like this."

He chuckled and made a face. "Nah her voice is so tinny. And the music is so long at the front. And this one is not a language I know. Cool." I could rattle off the names and the song titles just by hearing the first part. Ilkar toggled the songs in amusement. For those that he liked, he let it play on.

Nightfall. Junos popped in. "Hello!" They seemed to have gotten over the initial tensions. Ilkar urged me to visit again soon. "Oh yes, the music could I… borrow some of them? If it's convenient." I had almost forgotten that my mp3 was still plugged in. Well I could collect it another time, give it time to download. I said I would come by the next day and it was no problem. "Alright. Tomorrow you can come earlier, I'll be more awake."

Sometimes we spoke on the phone too. I would like to think Ren was equal status as I am, dreamy wishes. Junos had moved in to help out, on a Temporary basis only, which Ilkar emphasized. Our friendship was definitely on a high peak, naturally we all wanted him to be less sorrowful and brooding. When I got one short memo- not long as a letter- he sounded jovial

_Dear Reslin,_

_This is fun! And you can get it in one day so fast! Today J is so noisy. I wish he wouldn't sing along to the theme song. I miss my privacy, the silence and the space. I did get a shock when he didn't wear clothes again. Sorry, this is so untidy. Can Algrim come too, next time? Do you mind? I think he should be free sometimes, help me ask him ok? _

_Thank you for visiting me, I'm much better._

_Sincerely_

_Ilkar_

I thought they would have met when I was not present. This was awkward, because since the incident I had felt negative vibes and only spoke to my tutor when necessary. He also seemed full of worries these days. Maybe Ilkar wanted us to be in harmony, he was so nice. I sent Algrim a text message when he would be free.

The next day, my teacher and I went to Ilkar's home at dinner time. Algrim was awake early. He did miss him a lot. "Hey! It's you guys! You are also from Svartálfarheim right? Me too." Blue guy greeted and was going to envelop us in a hug. The dark elf smiled shyly but held out his hand instead. No hug allowed. I chuckled.

"Er I didn't know that." Junos blinked his big eyes and bounced in, inviting us inside. Then he ran to the back. Ilkar came out from the kitchen that had an aroma of frying stuff and baking. "Just in time to try my cake! It's so good to see you!" Briefly the petite elf mage hugged us both. He smelled of sugar and sweat.

"Oh cool. Yeay I love cakie." I grinned.

Algrim nodded, urging him to rest. Ilkar's cheeks were flushed and he seemed to have run a race. "Allow us to help. We'll wash up." He was all smiles. We talked and bonded. I discussed some dishes like mushrooms, fried rice and crepes with sauce. Ilkar grimaced in pain as he reached for something on the lower cupboard's shelf. Only Algrim noticed and he did it for him, speaking softly. "I'm fine, thank you. I am not a disabled person you know." With a hint of cheer, Ilkar did mean it seriously. Anyway I bet it is a male ego thing and he was no exception, despite his openness to changes.

* * *

><p>One day when I dropped by for a visit, it was another person who received me at his doorway- a hulking broad-shouldered male with red hair. He looked frightening! "Er hey, I'm Ilkar's friend. Is he around?"<p>

The man smiled and motioned for me to come inside. He was fleet-footed and silent. My friend was sleeping upon the couch lengthwise. Ilkar's lips were parted, and he looked as if he was deeply asleep. The man gently touched his arm. "Hey," Ilkar smiled. "Oh this is Hugh… a friend from Balaia. Reslin, one of my loyal students." Hugh grinned. Normally his strength would have broken some fingers but my hand was intact, haha.

"Oh did I disturb your nap? Sorry," I said. Ilkar finger-combed his locks and buttoned his vest. It was a nice green vest with special buttons.

"Ah no. The painkiller is drowsy, Reslin. Come, help me check the food supplies. Hugh, could you shift the glass jars of spices down? I cannot strain." He requested. How much smaller the elf was compared to Hugh. The man could understand him perfectly in our common language. I bent to open the fruit bin at the bottom of the fridge. Only the newer models of refrigerators are designed that you don't need to bend down, which is retarded.

"Alright I'll need some leafy vegetables, eggs, a loaf of bread. Soup is done." Ilkar ticked off a list beside me. "Careful don't bump your head. Are you hungry?" I did look at the top shelf. Though I said not really, Hugh had prepared some warm fruit drinks while the mage opened a big jar of assorted cookies and shortbreads. Yay! Someone had also bought him ready-cook dry pasta and healthy snacks. Later Hugh lumbered off outside to bring out things. "I haven't seen him before. You've got big people bodyguards?" I whispered.

The elf was stirring Milo into his mug. He beamed. "Junos has to teach today and they don't want me to be alone for long hours. He is harmless. Would you like to go shopping for groceries?" He closed his eyes to enjoy the waft of the cocoa. On Alfheim, different realms' common products are available because it eases homesickness. Milo is just one excellent drink. He also wanted to do one for me. Super-thick, my father would not approve but screw it!

"Okay! What language is that? He does understand English doesn't he?"

"Our dialect from western Balaia. Yes, though he can't speak it well. Some words are quite similar. I would rather have my close friends to visit but they sent him." Hugh returned, and the elf spoke rapidly with lots of gestures and punched the meaty guy's arm several times. The human seemed to shake his head and Ilkar glared at him until he nodded in assent. Quite comical. I watched their exchange, small elfin figure with giant.

"Settled. Come let's go now." The elf took the keys from the corner and unlooped a slingbag, putting a bottle of water inside. Ilkar usually went out with this bag, brown in color.

"Is this your first time outside?" I asked, noticing how fast his speed had got. Great that my friend had recuperated but I was concerned.

"No problem. Second time, only five minutes away. I don't intend to collapse." He winked. The shop had a big label saying Groceries All you need and had a few people trickling in and out. I had not come here before. It was really nice to sweep my gaze and look at the signs and products! My head could explode, hehe!

Ilkar handed me a basket. He could not carry heavy things yet, judging from the amount of stuff he did need help. Some people waved and called him as we walked by the aisles. Ilkar smiled shyly but did not respond to them. I remarked, "Cool you're a celebrity. Fruits, need some?"

"I have no idea. No I don't want to be one, and I don't know them. I need apples first." The elf carefully selected the fruits, some of which looked strange but were all edible. Like apples had purple spots here, the native produce. "They look funny. I think we had a food education class to identify stuff." I said. "Berries look the same. Do you want one container?" I pointed to raspberries.

Ilkar smiled and said no problem. He was so easygoing and not finicky. I wondered why the people who stayed with him would grumble he should relax. Maybe we got along much better. The basket was filled with red pears and sticky poot- a kind of spiky looking fruit, something like apricot. Wryly, when I rolled an orange back, he remarked, "Is there a cute contest? I will nominate you, Reslin."

"Hey why?" I faked a glare.

He raised a slim brow. "Oh for your cheerful commentary. Don't be upset. Joking." Ilkar seemed worried and sensitive. I shook my head and chuckled.

"Thanks. I will seriously die of embarrassment. Come, let's take a break." I noticed the strain in his expression and heavier breathing. There was an empty lane and a counter without stuff. Ilkar rubbed his chest, wincing. I busied myself looking at the display of other foods while chewing on a snack. After a semester and a half of knowing the sanguine, frank and temperamental Julatsan elf, I could almost predict when he suffered in silence or denied he could not continue. Ilkar was not as hardcore I- persist-despite-having wounds, but he did have those moments. He did not like to bother people. Jam, dairy cheese and milk.

"Oh yes budget is 30, now it's still a lot to go. I want to get ice cream too. Is it too heavy for you?" he asked as we continued walking.

"Nope. Nothing is, unless they're huge ships and trucks," I replied. He laughed.

"So many flavours. Which one is good? I've already eaten the tropical fruits and chocolate. What about this, tin roof?"

"Okay. It's your choice, Ilkar. I can't decide, hehe." Also nobody let me decide. My friends always took the lead too. He decided to take that. "Thank you. For getting my feedback."

"I'm going to feed you too, may as well have the flavors you like. I think Faradei likes caramel. Ah, five more dollars. One loaf, what else do you like?" he scribbled the price on the list.

"No no it's okay."

"Please. I don't mind, you are my friend." He was earnest and sad. I thought for a while, then decided on some munchies- potato chips, organic kinds and two packets made the amount just right with a few cents. "Wait for me outside." Ilkar gestured, queuing at the cashier takeout.

Stuff are bagged into recyclable bags and I collected them. The elf did not show his fatigue but he was looking pale again. Quietly, Ilkar sank down on a bench and sipped some water. "I'm so happy we can go shopping. You're more fun than my neighbors."

"Oh why?" I blushed, looking at a jar label.

He explained, "They won't let me get anything. I miss seafood, and when I was going to select some shellfish, Hal stopped me. it will aggravate and slow down healing of wounds. I don't like being restricted, like a baby. He is my age too. Do you know if it's really true, I can't take seafood? Fish is okay isn't it?" He scowled, ears twitching.

"Yes. never mind some of them are dirty, because crabs and prawns eat decomposed flesh. I heard from my Chinese friends, who know about these. They really care about you. Fish is okay." I patted his back.

"I see. That doesn't change my craving. And I'm not allowed to take coffee daily like I used to. Now they haven't come, would you keep a secret? I want a small cup of it." He grinned. I laughed and promised not to mention a word.


	25. Coffee, how Ilkar is sensitive

**Chap 25 Coffee Addict!**

_WanTing- Drenched_

* * *

><p>Ilkar took a small cup of coffee from a vendor close by. "How long haven't you drank one? Hehe." I enquired.<p>

"Can't remember, too long. _Much_ too long. You asked me if I am a coffee connoisseur. What does that mean?" he asked pensively.

"Oh I meant expert. Like, which tastes do you prefer and how to decide if it's delicious or not? Coffee is sooo bitter." I screwed up my face. Ilkar finished the last part and tossed the cup into a dustbin. We began the few minutes stroll back to his house.

The mage said humbly, "I see. No no I am not that much of an expert. Well, usually the taste is bitter. I like the aroma. You can add sugar and milk. We used to enjoy a few cups on hard journeys. Keeps the body warm and alert when feeling sleepy. What a nice word, your English is great."

I beamed. "Eh thanks. I like reading up about food and fiction. I prefer tea, more sweet. Caffeine is addictive, in higher amounts. Some other good points of coffee, preventing long term illnesses but it hasn't been concluded yet. Tea has a longer history I think."

Ilkar listened carefully. I felt very treasured and smart! Before he unlocked the door, he said, "No need to be shy, Hugh will go off in a while and we can spend the time together. Hal will come much later." I liked his affectionate tone, perhaps he did feel lonely and they wanted to prevent that. Of course I felt more inclined to talk without other extra people. Hugh came out and they embraced. The friends talked in Balaian, Hugh seeming apologetic about something. Ilkar's accent had sharpened considerably with more vehemence, did they have an argument?

After the man left, Ilkar flopped down, glum. I asked,"What's wrong?"

"He said he has not heard from any of them, the Raven. Denser and Hirad, especially Hirad! Bloody guy has forgotten, everything but his dragons," he muttered, crossly and not in hurt or sadness.

Huh? Did I hear wrongly? Ilkar shook his head, scowling. "Ah never mind, let's eat some ice cream." He took out cups and spoons, humming. I helped to categorize the products in neat piles and shelved them. The elf was able to make sizeable portions of the dessert for me, more in my serving. I licked my spoon.

"Sorry for rambling. Oh I made a text yesterday did you get it? Spelled badly, I tried shortforms," he said lightly.

"Yes! You put _me borez, n all can go. Dun wan spare._ Hehe, did you mean you felt bored? So cute. Not all can go, where?"

He smiled, reddening at the ear tips. "Quite bored, they wouldn't let me do anything. I meant I felt like a spare- extra thing. What's the word?"

"Spare tyre? (he said aha) Aww. You shouldn't exert, not so soon. If it's ok, can I ask does it hurt?" I shifted closer. His hazel eyes glittered. He shook his head. "Oh then you can tell them you're feeling good."

"I take regular naps until night is hard to go to sleep. Trying to shorten naps in between now." Ilkar stifled a yawn. "No pain, just aching sometimes. Hold on, I want to show you something…." The mage rose and hurried to another room. To my delight, Ilkar held our gift when he returned.

Sincerely, he confided, "Oh I enjoyed this inspiration stuff a lot and they kept bugging me to talk but I didn't want to. Reslin, thank you. This part comforted me- even if I walk in the valley of shadows no evil will I fear, for you are there with your crook and staff," Ilkar recited in his melodious voice, stroking a bookmark with green string. Mira had picked that. "Who is that?"

"That's God, He will be there to guide. He's likened to a shepherd that leads us, the sheep. It's Christianity. Oh I hope you're not offended. The summary behind said it's a general spiritual thing."

Placid and quiet, Ilkar assured he didn't. I think it's wonderful how accepting Ilkar is of different aspects. Not all teachers and wise people are able to embrace us. He flipped to the title page where I had penned my wishes in blue and drawn a small wand.

**Hello Ilkar! **

**Get better soon! I hope u like this book when u feel tired. We pray for u everyday! **

**Hugs: Reslin, Mira, Algrim **

Algrim had just signed his name without any fanciness. He had paid for the wrapper and another gift too. Ilkar sounded emotional when he mused, "You shouldn't have gone to the trouble. Just come and talk to me. I'm curious. Do you believe in this God? Why does he need a crook?"

I began explaining my perspectives and what I knew when I used to go to church. In return he talked at length about his culture. "Ohh, I don't pray much. Our Gods are not the same, there are many both male and female. My people believe in the rites of life and death. To me, I stopped believing though it was a must to attend the temples as a youth. Yniss is the main deity… we are all born under different gods. There's a chart that brother insisted I packed in too. Would you like to see it?"

I grinned, hell yeah! So my friend headed to his bedroom. I followed him, didn't want him to faint and peeked through the door that was ajar. Oh there was a sticker of a green leaf on the front of the door! Ilkar was kneeling at the foot of his bed where a chest of stuff was. He might feel odd that I was spying so I returned to the kitchen table and washed my cup and spoon.

"Come outside, it's big." The elf spread out the chart on the living room table and pointed to the names. They were done in a kind of family tree design, at the top was Yniss. "This is Yniss main god of all Life, creation. Tual- a female Beeth, Shorth and so on. I think Shorth is death but he is merciful. The warriors will normally invoke his name when someone they love is suffering." I repeated the names as he explained who did what. In a history-culture class which all must go through to practice tolerance for all religions- there are two kinds monotheistic and polytheistic. So I guess Christianity was mono, and the elves'one was the second genre. "Every one of us is born under a different god."

"Oh, ok. How about in the family? And there're some numbers at the side?" I ran my finger on some lines. The scroll must be quite old but the paper seemed very hardy. From the markings of the pens, they must be hand scribed. Cool!

"Numbers meaning lifespan of years. Ynissul, the followers have a different syllable added behind, live to 1000 years. A very long hard existence. And Tual people 800." His voice took on a factual historical tone, but his expression was downcast.

"Oh are you all right, Ilkar? Is it very sad for you? I'm sorry."

He had been standing, and now he sat down. He glanced at me. "Yes. We get attached to mortals which is painful for us. Do you know we bond for life?"

"Yup from Lotr, lord of the rings. A scene when the human Aragorn fell in love with Elrond's daughter and she was going to die in a prophecy scene. Um, I always read about fantasy, elves being my favourite people. Don't worry I won't die that quickly." I patted his hand.

Ilkar chuckled, and thankfully his downcast expression cleared. "Yes. Reslin you can see the future, I had no idea. What is Lord of the rings?"

"Yea I can! That's a famous three part movie about mankind and elves. We have the set, when you're free we can watch it. It's pretty thrilling, romantic and action based. Have you seen a movie before?" I looked at his confused face, just like when I had been helping him with technology.

"Er, is it when people speak on the big screen? Yes, we were shown one during the orientation I think. I fell asleep," he admitted. He scowled. "Ahem. Why are you smirking?"

"I am? Movie is something like -you record people acting. So cute, what was it about?"

"Yes it's rude. Here I am confiding about our heritage and you look naughty. I forgot, too dull. The place was very dark and comfortable to sleep in." But he did not look angry, just a bit hurt that I had the audacity to think he was joking around.

"With all due respect, sir I'm not laughing _at _you. Which god category are you?" I pored over the smaller names- there must be trillions.

"Let's see. My father followed Yniss and so is my brother. They thought I ought to be, but when I went to Julatsa, I found that I'm Ixii. Don't strain your eyes, hehe." He poked me on the arm playfully.

"Aw I can't find it here. Ixii, so cute! I want to make a drawing of that. No pictures of the gods." I jumped up and opened my pencil box. In amusement, Ilkar watched me doodle on the sketch book. He laughed merrily. "Why is it a blue chick? I doubt a god looks like that!"

"Coz Ixii has that sound effect. Oh, I've been here quite long. Ilkar you look tired. I'll be going." I could have hit myself on the head. Hallien had reminded us a few days ago that Ilkar had not fully recovered from the fatigue.

How could I wear him out, when he had just told me how old they lived to be. Questions popped how long an ixii person lived but it would make me sad so I refrained from asking.

Ilkar replied in a small voice, "Don't have to go yet. I'm fine. Unless you have to attend class?"

I shook my head. "Great, I like you to stay." He gestured he would like to see my drawings. I blushed. It would be rude to turn him down so I 'surrendered' it. One or two were of him when I sat in. Ilkar flipped through. "Oh that is supposed to be me, am I right? I'm touched. So nice, I like this one too. What is this?"

He meant a pink colored dinosaur. Feeling extremely self conscious, I murmured the answer without looking up. Ilkar complimented me some more. "Can you teach me to draw something another time? I ran out of blank papers." He checked under various piles and found nothing, all of them were written to the full.

"Really? Okay. You're not tired? But the medicine is drowsy, Hal said," I reminded gently. Ilkar was not listening, he didn't reply until he had seen all fourteen of them. His dark locks brushed across his forehead and his hair was collar length, curling slightly on the collar. "I just remembered something. Wait here." The elf went into his bedroom again and the door closed softly.

I began doodling a random cartoon character and did not hear him come back, until a shadow and a box of colored pencils were set in front of me. "This is for you."

"Huh? But… I cannot take it," I gaped. A complete set of 36 colors, premium edition special shading nibs.

"Why not? You don't like it? But I have a gift from you and I want to return something. It's only right." He sounded puzzled and hurt. Ilkar's hazel eyes were curious and full as he took a seat beside me.

"No. My father said we cannot accept expensive presents from anyone. Thank you, Ilkar. Sorry I don't mean to…." I swallowed.

"He is not here to see. This will be perfect for you. I will explain if he questions." Now the elf sounded annoyed and his fine brows were angled. I nodded. I reached out and hugged him tightly. Ilkar felt so thin I wondered if he had eaten well. His breathing calmed.

I closed my eyes. His moods were so erratic! Then he said ok please let go now. "Um will your fiancé be jealous if girls hug you? Secret ok?" I commented. Ilkar didn't think she would.

"Definitely." In the silence we both smiled and it was understood.

* * *

><p>Mid-afternoon, Ilkar did feel weary. He had taken a light lunch, then after yawning, instructed me to let in only the medical staff. Now he was having a lie-in. I had said I would leave but he didn't want me to. Until we said a proper goodbye.<p>

The front door had some knocks. A woman was with Hal. "Coralz, this is a specialist on wounds and recovery. Where's Ilks?" the elf asked.

"Oh I'll go wake him up. He's taking a nap now inside." The woman did not look like she was infatuated and purposefully followed me. Gently I knocked Ilkar's bedroom door, where he was rousing. The bedsheets were cream colored and he had changed into another tunic. "Guests."

"Thanks. Hi. I'm awake." He got up, and Hal gave him a hug. Ilkar laughed.


	26. Me blissfully distracted

**26: I am Blissfully distracted!**

_Selena Gomez- Fly to your heart_

* * *

><p>Two to three months later, Ilkar was ready to come outside for longer periods of time. But he had not started teaching yet, and we could not really spot his whereabouts. The elf seldom stayed home. Now I was in a Public Safety 101 lecture by some senior old guys and nodding off. Why I talk about old- because humans look haggard and therefore send us to sleep faster. I had stayed up late with Algrim and some tv show, and their droning bored the crap out of me. Figured I should stay at the back row and not be caught, which was <em>not<em> a regular habit. I sketched my dog, modelled on Jojo the collie but with blue colors and patterns.

Then someone pulled up a chair beside me, on my right. I reached for a marker that had rolled to the side. The person handed it to me. I had not bothered to glance, thinking it ought to be one of Julian's silly friends. They loved to sneak up on me irritating me into whacking them, or play catching.

"What's this?" it was a low flute-like male voice.

"Eh a doggie." I replied, poised for some smart comment. Then I looked down noticing the man wore robes and shoes. What? Students don't wear robes, even the elven kids wore casual and sandals. Dresscode is free here, only females are not supposed to wear spaghetti and mini skirts or the males would be tempted.

Ah his voice was a tad familiar who…. I almost yelped. Ilkar! He smiled, finger to his lips. His fringe was longer now, giving him a rockstar look with the hazel-green slanted eyes. I nodded, writing: _how did u know I'm here? I miss u._

I passed him my pen. Ilkar responded: _by chance. I pushed open door. Yes now I'm here. So dull? He added a smile face. _

Jacob on my other side had cocked his head and waved shyly. The Julatsan elf inclined his head. I sighed. _Ya very. Still got 1 hour to go. Tempted to run outside and not return from washroom. Attendance is taken before n after. Want to eat together later? _

Ilkar scribbled: _Alright. Don't do that, stay. Be patient. Respect the speaker in front. _I resigned myself and looked in front again. Not another baldie. Why was he not a cutie? Mira was in front and flat out snoozing. Her row was just in front of mine, and she had wanted to sit with the Populars. I usually hung out with her and Abby, or Ginger. Abby was eagerly taking notes. Unbelievable! This month, Algrim was away at a conference. As usual he made me promise not to skip class, with his ever- patient attitude. "I will buy some gifts especially sweets. So be nice, Andriel. I don't want to receive complaints. " On the flip side, Algrim would become highly- repetitive and coldly furious if I did not comply so the easiest path would be to comply with his requests. This semester, my subjects were Philosophy, Culture-class, Public safety, Music theory and level 2 maths.

During a short break, students noticed my close friend (generously Ilkar had agreed to be mine since I didn't have many pals and our common points) and then I had to share him. They came to ask how are yous and pepper him with love. It was sweet and I no longer fought jealousy. Ilkar said, "I was ill. I am much better now. Just do me one favour when I start lessons- don't compete with my voice. Haha."

Hallien had invited us to meet outside. Ilkar had slipped out before the end of Public safety. I didn't even notice when he disappeared, so ninja like!

"… don't get agitated. Your wound will become worse." Under a big tree just out of sight, they were chatting.

"Yes yes Mister doctor." The latter sighed, rubbing his temples. His ears twitched, a reflex action when he told me about the rule against caffeine and seafood. The dark-haired elf scowled petulantly, his lips pouting.

"Hello! I thought you're ok, Ilkar." I wondered, concerned but not too worried. I should not forget to shake Hal's hand or he'd complain of neglect. Ilkar replied he did not feel sick anymore.

"He is, but not going to be an athlete anytime soon. Reslin! So when are you starting officially, after vanishing and appearing randomly?" his blue eyes twinkled.

"I'm planning maybe next week. A small tutorial is best maybe twenty to thirty… Stop nagging, I am an adult. Duh." He grumbled. I burst out laughing. Maybe when we kids visited, we had rubbed off our phrases on Ilkar, though at that time he had seriously been peeved. I remembered him folding his arms and protesting not to be rude.

"Good usage. Haha!" I remarked. Ilkar smiled faintly and nudged my foot.

"Don't _duh_ me, I am your doctor. I have to swear by the Hippocrates'Oath which every healer abides. It is my responsibility," Hal glared. I had never seen him angry before and held out my hands appeasingly.

Ilkar chuckled, not worried at all. "What's the oath about?" Hallien explained about his responsibility and desire to care for all patients to the maximum. "Hmm, okay. Let's eat lunch together. When's Algrim returning?" He turned to me expectantly.

I shrugged. "Ah, he left last week. Not so soon. Let's see, this is the calendar system here." A typical year on Alfheim is about 14 to 15 months and this was the 9th month. "Oh you miss him already. But we're here! See?" I pleaded.

Hal suggested innocently, hand to his mouth, "Perhaps there's something going on, behind the bedsheets. Ahhhh." His mood had shifted to sunshine again.

"Hey we are to be role models to the youths. And adults, stop thinking dirty! I _like _him, as a good friend." Ilkar tsked, acting like he had another migraine. My mobile started beeping. A text from Brendan! Noo! He was asking me when he could hand up his latest pile of homework, over enthu GEEK! Must he rub in how superior he was everytime? "Reslin what is wrong? Not your date?"

"It's Brendan. He's asking me when he can submit his homework to you, Ilkar. What a big pain. Regret giving him my phone number." The guy had lent me his notes the first time when I approached how I could call the mage during those first weeks. Hal laughed merrily.

For a while the dark haired elf scratched his head. "Um who is he, I forgot. Oh yes yes, now I vaguely remember him. If only all of the students did theirs conscientiously. Don't answer him then. Haha."

I likened him to a housefly buzz buzzing. "Now do not be cruel. Brendan is lonely, perhaps. What is your progress?" His voice was gentle, what we admired in most elves. While we talked, Hallien signalled that he was starving and we should go to fill our tummies.

* * *

><p>I could go for the non-elective subjects that I didn't take whenever I was free. Since I had dropped Lit, some of these extra assignments could be considered for credit. Ilkar could not expend too much stamina, so he divided the intakes into several tutorials over a few days. I checked the label outside the classroom- yep private tutorial session. I was early and the idiot was following me. I tolerated him since I had a good heart. "Is this the right room? Not the other one?"Brendan asked, blinking owlish eyes. It is not that I hate geeks or have prejudice against them but I dislike people clinging to me.<p>

"Yea look at the sign. Now don't make Ilkar angry, he decided to coach us small group at a time." That was what he wished the public to know, and not take pity on his weak constitution unless he chose to reveal why. Geek and I walked in together. The desks and chairs were arranged closer to the front desk than the huge lecture rooms. Ilkar said 'hello' cheerfully, temporarily ceasing his sorting of stationery. Light played blue highlights on his hair and the charcoal button-down shirt he wore today accentuated his fairness. The sleeves were folded to his elbows. Human-look! Ilkar raised a brow, noticing my scrutiny.

Brendan smiled gushing his welcome speech and took out an alarming stack of his homework. I wrote my name on the attendance sheet.

Ilkar spoke calmly, "Oh Brendan, you just need to do the selected questions I wrote. I will take time to look through them all. Never mind, thank you. When you've written your names, sit closer to the front please." Wow big stack. Ilkar waited till Brendan was out of earshot before mouthing 'I'm doomed'. He shifted the pile to the side. We smiled.

A few more kids came in. Ilkar reminded them to come closer to the front as he could not project his voice too much. "Reslin what will you be doing? I will revise what Siron had done previously and they will be writing some reflections. Did you go for those?" he asked softly, stopping beside me. It gave me a chance to see his jeans.

I showed my homework- Calculus and comprehension. "These. Ah can I write too? I'll make a short one based on today's lesson. Is that ok?" He agreed.

He made an introduction speech before starting. My heart went out to his courage and determination not to be weak. Some specialists had advised he should lie down for another month, but Ilkar wanted to resume activities. He clipped on the microphone.

"Thank you for being quiet. I am not ready for a very big class yet. Most of you knew that I was in hospital for a while. I feel stronger this week, though I cannot speak loudly. Will appreciate that we have mutual respect all right?" The elf made us feel included by not forgetting the necessary eye contact. Ilkar waited.

Some of them asked what happened, why he needed an operation, what kind of illness. He did not comment much except, "I am fine now. Don't worry. Now, let's begin. Siron said he covered chapter 11…." I was attentive, watching that he did not look close to collapse. Indeed everything went smoothly! Finished with the questions session, everyone started taking out notepads to pen their homework.

A break was called for washroom time. I got a text message: (hi Res, free to go w me, buy food later?) I beamed.

Ah, Ilkar was looking at something under the desk! Yes, the standard rule applied to non- usage of tech devices in the room, so he had hidden from view. The elf glanced up, his expression neutral. I typed a yes reply.

Julian beside me guffawed. His friend had no doubt given some lewd joke. Yuck.

Our teacher moved so swiftly that he did not realize until Ilkar's shadow covered his desk.

"What is the problem Julian?"

He grinned as Ilkar watched him keenly. "Eh sorry. Nothing, I have to cough." Julian faked a cough. Jule (our nickname) never did much work, liked to chatter idly, since he was naturally intelligent, which meant he slacked more than us average people. Most of the maths tutors were impressed by his grades and didn't mind his occasional arrogant attitude. Life IS unfair.

Ilkar spoke softly to Julian's neighbour who shifted his stuff. He speared the boy with his sternest glare. Julian was still happy. "Teacher did you see my getwell card? I'm glad you're better." Smart, worming into the heart. But I had to admit his genuine kindness.

Ilkar replied, "Thanks. Have you done your work? I seem to recall you requested more time." Jule rummaged in his messy schoolbag, emptying plenty of crumpled notes, papers, files, odd stuff. Together, Ilkar and I stopped his pens rolling off the desk.

"Ah I forgot to bring it. Sorry teacher. Bring tomorrow?"

"It is fine, I will wait for you. I don't have anything after this session. Will you return home to retrieve it?" he asked firmly, resting his hand on Jule's paper.

"What, now?"

"Yes, it would be best. Anyone else hasn't submitted the homework Siron gave during my absence? Please give it to me today. If they come in tomorrow, marks will be deducted." He addressed the class, while the arrogant genius started outside. I didn't need to worry about homework for this, yay! Now my reflection was almost done neatly. He made a round and then asked if I needed assistance. We went through a difficult problem together. I whispered, "Wow so fierce."

"No I'm not. I am very patient. Main office said this is the final grade-submission day. Clear?" He finished writing a number with my pencil.

"Yup thank you." On my notebook, I scribbled- cool shirt! The elf patted my shoulder. He should have seen that. Julian did return, his hair messed up, holding up his file. Ilkar smiled. Assertiveness need not be loud and physically taxing. My heart soared that the elf was in his element. Julian began rifling through the whole stack. Most of us still peppered the mage with personal questions, naughty kids were harder to control but were compelled to listen when Ilkar gave them a sharp word.

* * *

><p>"Why ask me? Are the rest too lazy?" We were inside a small mart near this lecture-theatre area for groceries. This one had everything confused together though.<p>

"You're strong and won't stop me. And I like troubling you. Yea, they can be lazy."

Pausing at a shelf, he chose a packet of cheese. As usual, Ilkar wanted my opinion on taste and brands. I had ceased being shy.

"Oh what are you going to cook today? Fun!" I beamed, surveying all the dairy products. "Want some milk?"

"Haven't planned yet, actually. Okay, one carton. I saw some cooking shows, they are nice." I selected one and he scribbled on a list.

Then at the spice rack area, I smelled the various samples. He was unsure which was better to take. The supply had run low, whenever his neighbors came over they used generous portions. "I like basil. It's mostly your choice, Ilkar I don't mind… I found out rosemary can improve weak lungs."

"Ah, you are smart, Ms Phoebe. One of each. Let's find some drinks, the packet ones." I followed him. The section was filled with coffee and tea mixes, cereal drinks, unground original seeds, exotic flavours. Ilkar browsed one product labelled 'Maz'which is like barley drink. He urged me to take something, as he had a few more dollars. I didn't know so we wandered around more. "Oh I forgot to ask if you're tired. I'll just take some sweets." I appraised my friend. He didn't seem engulfed in pain, just dreamy.

"No I'm not. Asked so many times a day that I get thirsty replying. It's true shellfish have toxins? I miss eating them." He lingered forlornly, ears pricking, at the shelf.

"I didn't forget. Aww, sorry. Your persistence will pay off. Some have toxins, my friend had allergic reactions. Her lips swelled, big." I puffed out my cheeks.

"How is she? Did she see a healer?" he gasped.

"Fine. Happened a few years ago, I still remember it. 3 days before the swelling subsided. Did Hallien explain? Maybe you're allergic?" I suggested.

After paying, he resumed the conversation. "Not that I listened much. I fell asleep, waking up to his indignance that I didn't want to pay attention. Hehe. He's like a mother. Do you have strong feelings for handsome doctors?"

What? I almost dropped the keys which he had entrusted to me. Ilkar laughed.

I laughed too, denying that. His hazel eyes shone mischeviously. "I'm experienced with love. I notice how girls turn rosy when they talk about us.. that day he seemed jealous of admirers who asked for me instead. I wouldn't say."

Ilkar settled me down with a drink and biscuits, then went inside to change and take a shower. When Junos came over with chocolate torte, we enjoyed it but at one point, the fair mage suffered some pain. He had made a sudden movement getting up and gasped, clasping his chest. Junos whispered anxiously but Ilkar remained calm and explained something. I was ready to call Hallien but Junos waved me over. The fair mage urged me not to alert and bother anyone and he would be fine. Only his hand on mine was damp. It pained me that I couldn't help. After a moment, he drifted off.

"Reslin, I finished my letter. Here." While I had been watching tv, the elf had silently come up beside me. Ilkar had woken up from his nap. Junos asked why didn't he have one and they bickered. "Eh cool! Thank you. Does it pain you?"

Yay the envelope had a cute house sticker 'To Reslin Andriel, secret!' I couldn't wait to open it. I hugged him gently. Softly he said I could come over the next day if I wanted.

_**Dear Reslin,**_

_**Not sure if my writing is neat enough, as I didn't practice for so long. I'm sorry for the long wait, don't cry all right? I had intended to finish earlier but some drafts didn't look nice enough. I am relaxed and having therapy now, with scented candles. **_

_**I hope you like the set of pencils. It's such a fitting present, and I want you to be happy using it. I think you're an excellent artist. Remember what you said I ought to wear? Will check the wardrobe. I have few blue colors, only one, mostly brown, grey black and green. Light green is my favourite color! Guess why? **_

_**Focus should not be on how I look but what I'm imparting at the moment. Sounds like going into a lecture about homework and classtime. Haha. The inspiration book has helped me much, for I had no energy to do many things. Yes, I don't want to bother anyone so I don't talk about the feebleness my body is in. I will get choked up and worried if all of you keep asking when is the full recovery. I can take a walk without getting out of breath now. You have all been so kind to me, even the strangers. It is something elves in Calaius are not. Hey, I want to tell you my favourite paragraphs and quotes next time. What do you like to read?**_

_**Nah I am not keen on stuff toys. Personally I only collect paintings and books on subjects I'm reading up for education- such as Rules of Magik, School of ethics. I think paintings and art are lovely, I cannot do them. Magik can also be spelled scientifically as Maejic. Will you be bored if I discuss them? My friends'eyes would get blank and then they will snore. **_

_**I enjoy your visits. That day some of the boys came too. I have no time to be depressed with so much youthful vibrant energy, an important role you guys play here. Do not be afraid of abandonment, instead think more of your strengths and the true happiness you bring to everyone. I had that fear too. I think it's diminished for now. **_

_**Yes an elf is naturally empathic. Or is it empathetic, I got confused. I mean listening is something I can offer you, gladly. Pardon if I sound too blunt, I may not be as tactful as I used to be last time. Write back and see you soon! **_

_**Always your friend,**_

_**Ilkar **_

His written script was messier from being weak, but not as bad as he made it out to be. Ilkar made me laugh too. Really, I brought happiness to people? I opened the box of colors, recalling how sad he had been when I said I couldn't take them. Then I took out Algrim's letter to compare. The drow's writing was more cursive, smaller. I keep every paper! For leisure, we had a session of handwriting comparisons. In general, bigger alphabets meant bigger ego. The search online said empathic was sympathy and compassion, empathetic was similar. I started a reply with that! Feebleness, Ilkar didn't want pity. I prayed for an improvement in his health and frailty.

Please Yniss, Ix if you hear me, don't test Ilkar any more. He is so kind and gentle, I will do anything I can to help. Please grant your blessing! We won't be naughty. I prayed before bedtime.

I continued my letter when I woke early the next morning.

_Hiya Ilkar,_

_Empathic and empathetic are the same. Good usage of the word. I like reading fiction- mystery, fantasy about elves (haha!) vampires, fae! I don't like too much romance though. Btw, congrats you and Ren are compatible. I remember how well you're both attuned to each other. Oh green, but that shade looks like puke. I think because of plants and you like it?_

_Sorry, we don't mean to focus on looks only. Of course, girl hormones are wild at our age! I'm almost 17. Yea I Love coming over and our time together! We like the same flavours of almost all, except coffee. Amazing! Still don't like the weird bitterness. Can it ever be eliminated? I prefer all the sweet drinks. Love your humour, you're so special and witty. Ah, what about the party, you haven't answered me yet. Please say yes, won't be too many of us. Maybe like a movie marathon, something quiet and at a friend's house? _

_No problem, can read what you wrote. This is exciting, and I can ask you stuff I normally don't dare to bring up. Ilkar, don't have to hold back on stress ok? I am your sister! Promise I'll keep secrets. Here's a small pic of Tual, how I visualize. Oh I can show you some art I did recently. Mwahah! Okay, I've just told Mira and Algrim that you like our gift. Or prezzie- shortform for present and if you like, we can show you where to buy the others of the series. I think there are two more, at the Elithien store._

_So funny, imagine you with stuff toys! No you sound so active and young here! _

_Except, the number of reminders for me to do my work and pay attention. I understand if you don't respond right away. Not sure why I lost friends, I'm not cool enough. (sad face) that means I don't agree and have the same ideas as them. No I won't get bored, I can listen to your voice for days._

_Vi skraavs, write back soon in another language. What kind of movies do you prefer- action, or romance? Wrath of the Titans is the latest volume Kirin rented. _

_Hugs (don't worry not that love)_

_Phoebe!_


	27. Busy not too busy

**Chap 26 Busy for exams? Not too busy to chat LOL**

_meant to be a funny title. run out of 1 word titles. Hello Thank you K on. A school anime.**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>I posted my reply to Ilkar right away, grinning when I envisioned his beautiful smile at receiving it. Yay! In between the lessons, I dreamed if he was free for us to visit. We decided to give him space first. Mira asked me if he was all right with our party idea. Ah yes he had not seen my question. We wanted to hold a party to celebrate his getting well- Hal and Junos were planning. They would be so hurt if our main star did not come. Ginger had joined us today.<p>

I asked her, "So do you want to come with me? I'll have to tell him so he won't get shocked."

"Ah he's ok ain't he? We went for one of the tutorials yesterday, Ilkar seemed healthy, not shaky and frail," she mused.

I paused. "No he won't bother us. He still feels tired occasionally." They looked concerned. I sent a text: **is it ok with 2 frens come with? We're free abt 4**.**ok?**

In few minutes, my friend replied with a big yes! Cool! The girls bought fresh flowers from a florist. I told them he didn't need a lot of gifts but they were eager to. "Ooh I'm scared, I've never talked at a personal level before! I just like him sooo much. I'm So happy!" Ginger exclaimed. She is older than us and her namesake is the color of her hair. She also has minor casting ability, but I'm not sure what elements or level her power is.

"Really? Oh Ilkar is easy to talk to, he won't put on airs. Don't worry," I responded. "Outside he's got to be professional."

The familiar row of cottages in Eclisterias street area lifted my spirits. The waft of baking cookies, scenic view of the landscape for some of the gardens, and the long stairway were wonderful. How many times had I come here to visit him! Now there was an elevator bringing us up. Soon enough, the neat row of cottages were in sight with their different hedges. Ilkar was outside his home, looking around at his small garden. This was the front garden, and behind the porch. Flowers had bloomed. The elf wore a pale emerald shift without a sash, and he immediately waved upon noticing our approach. "Hello ladies. Oh for me? You need not have."

He took the basket of flowers from me. We shared a smile.

Ginger piped up, "Shouldn't you lie down more?"

"Oh I don't want to. Have taken a brief nap just now, come inside. I think I've seen you both before. What're your names?"

They introduced themselves. He placed the basket in a corner and shook our hands. I noted Ginger turning red and holding his hand longer than necessary. The other girl was a new transfer, Alicia. She was plump and not as excited by his looks as food on the table. Indeed, she piped up, "Oh Teacher there's tea now? Can I have some cake? Yummy." A small round cake was on the table as well as some utensils. A closed pot was beside it.

Alicia was part-fae (I remembered from a tributary realm called Yrisling). I didn't know how to spell that. During her intro, she admitted she often consumed huge portions of food. He nodded. "Yes not completely ready yet. Junos baked this. How many?"

She looked so hungry that I was embarrassed. I glanced at Ilkar if he was shocked but he graciously allowed her to have half of the cake on the plate. Ginger was talking to him and he said umhm while serving some tea and biscuits. We were gathered round the table. Ginger went closest to him and looked into his eyes. "We had to do some social studies together. That's how.. we knew each other."

I noticed a gulping, A. was consuming cake at a high rate. Ilkar looked calm. "It is nice you are classmates and friends. Are you all right Ginger? You are breathing hard. Have some tea." He said, watching in concern. He filled a teacup.

She should chill. I cleared my throat. "Yup reminds me Ging, when can we discuss the pairwork thing? It's next week, need to decide on a topic." Frankly I was miffed as Ilkar is _My _best friend! How did she become so infatuated? Alicia's cheeks were stuffed like Super-rabbit! Darn now Ilkar must think they are weird and have a freakout! I fought not to hit my head on the table.

"I am- fine, sir. Yea ok, we can discuss soon." She glanced at me. "Which flowers do you like?"

"I like them all. Ah I have marked, I'll return your homework. Wait awhile." He seemed relieved to have found an excuse and walked to his study (beside his sleeping room) She looked like a lost pup. I didn't use the swear words when I actually thought: oi what the fuck are you thinking!

"Huh? I'm me."

"We're students and he has a fiancée. Ilkar cannot respond to this." I was pissed. She was silent. Maybe I would lose her as a friend too. Then she took out her notebook to discuss our project. Ilkar returned after quite long, holding a sheaf of papers and an exercise book. "These are yours. Good work. Look through them, feel free to ask me."

Ginger flipped open the book and I saw a sticker. Haha. It was the reward for writing well and they went through some of the minor mistakes. She leaned near him and Ilkar would shift slightly as they talked. But he didn't hurt anyone's feelings.

He chewed on a slice of cake, using his plate as a barrier between them! Later, the elf came to sit beside me, far away from Ging.

"Reslin have some too. Alicia, are you still hungry? I have more cookies and bread."

I nodded and took a cupcake from the bigger platter. Alicia swallowed and still looked hungry. She did want more! I sighed, apologetic for their manners. Ginger looked annoyed that Ilkar ignored her. She tried to talk some more.

They left first, both in various moods. Ilkar asked to speak with me alone. I sighed. "I'm so sorry to burden you. Are you shocked? Freaked?"

"It is fine, Alicia has a big appetite. Ginger seems, in love. She felt very hot, I thought she may be sick," he mused calmly. "None left, if we had known we would bake two more cakes. " We laughed.

"Yea huge ones and one entirely for her. She also finished half a loaf! Good move with the plate. I was- jealous. When she tried to- do that. I see you as my good friend and… eh you won't view it differently?"

The elf smiled, the light in his hazel eyes smoothing out his solemn features. He always looks studious. "Of course. We're on a different level, don't worry. I heard you say I'm… not available. Thank you." He pretended to wipe his brow.

"Yea. Welcome. Oh I posted to you. It's fun!" I jumped on my feet.

"I've received and will read soon. You're very talkative on paper. Not shy at all." He narrowed his eyes like suspicion, then quirked a smile.

"No I am shy. Really."

"I don't believe you. I have some work to catch up with. Maybe tomorrow we can chat more? Take care." I wished I could tarry, but he sounded busy.

* * *

><p>I did not get an answer if Ilkar consented to the idea of a party or not so it got postponed first. A month later, life got hectic, we were cramming for exams. Not all subjects required exams, some were practical like archery and craft making, casting, some were open book texts. I studied in the library alone. Mira wanted to do group study which was noisy. Wished we had an oven to fry Nigella's recipes. I was doing a mindmap for music theory. We didn't know any instrumentals, but it was alright. The instructor was very young and called Dallas. I think he was also elven. Algrim had shown me how to gauge their age and history from the depth of their expression and eyes. The drow's voice and his deep ambers were indicative. <em>Probably I am close to 300 or 400,and Ilkar is the same. You may not believe it, he had replied in a new letter. <em>Nowadays we kept in touch by regular phonecalls from my guardian. He was in Asgard for a diplomacy meeting and they had advanced technology there to communicate with. Yup, he still called me by Andriel and I liked the warmth of his voice. I missed him! And it was good he did not pressure or nag me to study hard.

"Um, Algrim you might like to know- Hal and Ilkar ask every few days when you're coming back. I'm jealous," I said once.

He laughed softly. "What's there to be jealous about? Thank them for me. I hope Ilkar is fine. Hal is his usual naughty self? The 15th, one more week to go."

I could just picture him laughing and his ebony skin, the pale brows lifted. "Yes they're all fine. I can't help it. So, is it cold there? Do you like it?" He was used to Asgard harsh weather and thrived better in that climate. Then I accidentally said I loved him. Without hesitation, my tutor said he did too and his voice was thick.

I checked my mail. Yeay! Carefully I flipped open the soft paper. It was a new kind of paper with scent!

_**Hello girls,**_

_**For Mira too. I finally saw her present. Thank you I am sorry just noticed the crystal. I shall keep it on my desk. It's so beautiful to look at. I like it, just don't blow your money away all right?**_

_**Busy with exams? I'm back to my usual schedules, and giving out test papers. Have seen some of the boys who want to talk to me during the exam! Sigh. The nerve. For fun, I am learning moral education on the alternate free days. I have gained back most of my energy, but they won't allow me to be busy. How annoying. This module is quite interesting. I might want to teach it when I am done. **_

_**This week I wrote an essay about why cruelty should be forgiven. I saved it nicely in computer, but have to print it out. I can't open the damn thing though! **_

_**Res please help me ok? Call me when you receive this, sorry to trouble you. I'm glad Algrim will come back soon. Ginger seems sad after what happened at my home. She will barely answer during lessons. I cannot show favouritism to students, even if I do care for all of you. And I'm male, I don't wish to be tempted in that sense… Doesn't she have many guy friends to be with? **_

_**Am thinking, want to meet for a while? I can come tomorrow. For the rest, infatuation seems to have fallen. Maybe the mood of having to study is heavy. I do not mind now, I can absorb all of your loves. Haha! Truly, I am happy, I haven't felt this great since the unrest in Balaia. Oh, the girl Birdee, that's not her name. I think it's Catherine or with a K. You should not alternate- name people. (smilie) I do favour you and Mira more. I can't do that, oh no.**_

_**Ps: enclosed are bookmarks, can share. Something back for the presents. Smile!**_

_**Warmest Regards**_

_**Ilkar **_

* * *

><p>I phoned him. It had been Too long since I saw him. No I am not in love. The previous times, he always had to rush off somewhere. "Ilkar why can't you print?" I tried to be stern.<p>

Long silence and then he replied cheerfully, "Was expecting a welcome voice. Miss Phoebe, I'm sorry. I don't know. Are you free tomorrow?"

"I can. Free labour. But I've showed you countless times. Man didn't you miss me?" I shook my head. I tried not to laugh.

"I do. It won't be right to—declare. Come now, Reslin you're very important to me. That's why I wrote. So, how're you?" he replied in a serious voice.

"Oh I'm fine, Ilkar. And you? Lots of studying to do, everyone has updates. I _love _your letter. Ah I have to go for Moral Eds too, on Severus day. Will you be there?" My heart soared with his answer. He did care! Yay!

"Umhm. I think so. Cool." I listened to his day and then we agreed to meet soon.

* * *

><p>He was carrying a book and reading, his legs crossed on a bench. Children were playing close by. I wondered if he had saved it to a jumpdrive or in personal account? Ilkar wore human like clothing, shirt and jeans.<p>

This time I was late. "Heya sorry I'm late. What happened?" I noticed his eyes seemed larger and his cheekbones more prominent. As the elf shook my hand, his fingers were bonier and felt cool to the touch.

"Thank you. I'm still me. Why?"

I bit back my observations. He would be hurt. Quiet pause as we began walking to the Bucharest Library, the one I always got lost at. "By the way it's all right to favour some of us. I won't make trouble."

The elf sighed. His ears pricked. "I won't, in public. You're all like daughters to me. You know, some people will ask if you're my daughter? I feel like hey I'm not _that_ old. Neither do I have experience."

As usual, the librarian waved to him and they spoke for a while. "Hehe she likes you. Magnet for gals." I grinned.

He looked calm. "No we're acquaintances. Not sure why I can't open the file." For a while we were doing the official task. I helped him to print it. Then I wondered if he had eaten well.

"Of course. I'm fine. I look weak?" he queried, scrolling a site about nature. Although Ilkar did not like to be near animals, he enjoyed learning about them. This was about kangaroos. "Perhaps due to the lighting effect."

I listened and took a seat beside him. "Ilkar, I'm worried. Don't need to be strong for me, I'm fine. Anything to tell me?"

He raised a brow. "I'm not ill. I do have to talk about something, not here." His hazels glistened softly and he sighed. What, he's leaving us? I swallowed, suddenly not eager to know. My mouth got dry.

I looked at the paper feed. The elf didn't have relatives here. It would be natural for him to worry and want to go home. I could always talk to my mother by phone. His world did not have those methods to communicate. Occasionally, Ilkar arranged to talk to them by a messenger.

After we left the library, we saw this tower. He wanted to go up, and when we were there looking down at the small figures of activity and small plants, Ilkar talked. People had written about a disaster. "I want to make certain. But Denser said I don't need to bother rushing back. It will be a long journey. Doesn't stop me fretting if they are all right."

"They will be." I said softly.

He clasped both hands together, deep sigh. "Let's pray." I whispered to myself the prayer I knew. When I looked up Ilkar was observing me curiously. To my astonishment, he asked to follow what I said.

"Hm felt better. You go to a temple like us?"

"Oh ours is a church. There aren't any here. I'm glad." We were now seated and he looked calmer. Although stoic, the elf showed his worry easily. "If you worry too much bad for health. Take deep breaths."

He managed a wry smile. "Sorry to burden you, Ms Phoebe. How is your mother? She lives in another realm?"

"No need to call me that. My little bros are upset she hasn't visited them. It's been years. Even if she hates my father, what about us? It's not fair." I didn't cry, had lost the emotions long ago. Ilkar stroked my hair. I felt consoled.

"We can be here for you. Anytime, elves are good nurturers. Show me your brothers again?" I took out my phone.


	28. Ilkar confides

**Alfheim C. (Edited v2)**

**Chapter 28: Ilkar confides**

_Lol Often check back, want to improve the natural way of speaking. Fav and best way of showing character emotions/motives/actions. As a firm believer that we can't be perfect as heavenly beings, it's not going to be flawless but to contribute to more Love and enjoyment tribute to Otherworldly races!_ _wish pple don't harp on small mortal flaws, mindfulness is More impt! _

* * *

><p><em>Greetings Algrim, From me! <em>

_Something different from 'hi and dear'. Sorry I've not responded in a while. You're arriving later today or tomorrow isn't it? Think I'll make this short, got one more paper and then finished with exams. Yay! Don't worry, I've had ample time to check over careless mistakes before submitting my paper. _

_Did you know that Ilkar's homeland is besieged by disaster? He was not eating well and he asked to talk to me. I helped him do printing but of course, that was not the entire matter altogether. Fortunately, Ilkar relaxed. I showed him how to pray, coz his gods don't really listen. I'm surprised he did. _

_My mum didn't reply me. I'm sad. I don't wanna overreact though. Oh tried to make a paper crane. Brings good luck in asian customs! Thank you for being calm and assuring. Haha, now I feel shy. You can't see it on paper. Sense of humour has improved more I hope. Don't get mad. Lol- know what this stands for? It's a big smiley :D What's your apartment or living place like there?_

_Definitely I would see ya in a while._

_Hugs: Andriel_

After the exams were over, we had a 3 week break! Yeayy! I still needed to do a project, which I chose to research about the airships. They don't look like hot air balloons but ships with big sails, can be flown in the sky. I occupied a study table outside the western wing. It's the quietest—my room had been turned into a party for someone's birthday. I didn't know the birthday girl well so I decided to come out here. I had compiled the info from talking with the captain or boss. He invited me to bring friends on a discounted trip. I promised I would soon. While writing up, I saw Rebraal! Ilkar said he was visiting, it ought to be the guy. Almost the fair elven mage's twin, his black hair was shoulder length, tanned skin, deep almond eyes. He didn't wear robes but light leather armor, bare arms with some tattoos. They were speaking, Ilkar smiling and patting his shoulder. Rebraal looked solemn.

As they approached, Ilkar called me. I bowed. "Brother this is my student Reslin Andriel. Isn't he handsome?" he joked.

I beamed. "Yea. Does he speak common language?"

Ilkar shook his head, arm around his brother. "Nope. I have to translate."

Rebraal smiled, softening his fierce glare. I preferred a delicate slim elf to a muscled brawn type. Haha. He had one scar near his eye. "What's that?" the mage queried,

Curious. His brother looked at my diagrams. I explained briefly.

In a deep baritone he uttered some elvish. I didn't understand any form of elvish at all except mae govannan so I simply waited. Ilkar listened and replied, "Oh he is happy to be here. Everything looks modern. Going to stay with me for a week. He'll probably want to wander around more. I managed to persuade him not to bring weapons around."

"Ah. Oh my, he brings them?"

"Umhm. It's full of danger back home. Not here. All right, we'll be going. Good luck. When Rebraal's settled down more, we can chat more. Bye." I watched them stroll to the shops with food.

When Reb. went home, Ilks (onlyin private do I say this) requested I write to him.

As promised, he met up with me and we took the outside of the café.

"Why? He doesn't know English."

Ilkar didn't mind, and searched for the right terms to translate, "Because you left a… favourable impression on him. He hardly smiles at new people. And it'll be perfect, brother can elaborate more about our religion. I can translate! Don't you think?" he piped up enthusiastically, hands clasped.

"Er… hehe. Sure thing. Anyone ever turns you down?" I wanted to know. Ilkar's charisma is quite unparalleled! Everyone stops to talk to him or ask him for autographs. He will say he's no actor but it doesn't work.

"Yes. You're going to, Res? But I'm _your friend. _I have got your letter. The holidays means I have more time to reply." A tranquillity settled over us as we paused, looking around at some people strolling, the trees, the occasional hum of a vehicle. I stirred my soda.

"I can try. I just thought Rebraal and I don't know each other that well yet. Hehe. Oh yea, Ilkar, what other wildlife do you like?" I had noticed a bird design on his shirt.

He was modest. "Eh don't know much by the common names yet. I do watch some animal-fact shows at dinner, but soon I sleep. Lions are quite bloody, different from the cats in my jungle home. The horses with stripes look nice. What're they called?"

"Ah zebras! They're grassland animals. My favourite are the long necked giraffes. I think you know the animals, but in elvish or Balaian is it?"

"Yes. I've not seen those kinds before. I do not mind, you can enlighten me. (he listened for a while and then grinned, eyes lit up)

"The fantasy movie—that time was quite confusing. So many parties, but I liked the action. Good that we all coexist, against evil. It is supposedly a famous long story?"

* * *

><p>During a mini party to celebrate his recovery, we had played the Lord of the Rings (Lotr) movies. Ilkar had not wanted a lot of fuss but Hallien persuaded him to come. He planned the venue in his more spacious house and while hosting, also got his friends to do background music. The Julatsan did not talk a lot and having known him for almost an entire semester, this is uncharacteristic. The elf seemed almost shy. Then his friends elbowed him to take the microphone to speak. Ilkar laughed, flushed and his ears pricked. "Well, I'm happy to be here. Thank you, um no need to trouble yourselves."<p>

Another elf asked anything to add. Nope, he just slipped into the back rooms.

As per Ilkar's wishes, though Hal was letdown, not many of us showed. Just us, who knew him better and our lab- lesson friends, Kruz my brother and Julian the one who liked to play football and talked back. But boys don't bear grudges. They were hanging out together and a bad influence, telling him how to cuss more in other dialects! Damn!

Occasionally my best elven friend, affectionately I thought of him like this, got sicker in winter. He's considered a summer elf from the tropics and they don't tolerate chills so well. Faradei had given us weather briefings in his outdoor lessons. Students with winter colds were to allow the mage a wide berth, so his health wouldn't be compromised. To humans, we'd just be coughing and sneezing but he'd be bedridden with fever. I'm glad I didn't need to, as I'm immune but I made sure to wash my hands.

* * *

><p>Feeling his hand on my shoulder, I stopped reminiscing and dreaming. Ilkar looked relieved. "Are you all right? Reslin. I called many times."<p>

"Yes yes. Dreaming. What did you say, pardon?"

"That I know many friends and strangers worried about me. I went to enquire at the pharmacy with the supplement list your aunt recommended. Thanks." He had such a rich sincerity as he confided.

I beamed and clasped his hand. "Welcome. It's normal for us, you're loved. Did you fall ill before, when young? Doctors think immune systems weaken… when patients got very sick last time."

At this the elf became silent for A particularly long time, and he turned to focus on something distant. I regretted breaching the subject, I mean, he should be, given such a willowy figure. "Sorry. Don't have to answer, oh look I drew a new pic." I took out my new sketch book and flipped to a page. A small version of an elf (unnamed!) with big happy brown eyes. "Called chibi meaning small. Nice? I've not darkened the lines yet." I hoped to distract him.

"Oh yes. Finished the other book already? Ah, then what about that?" He glanced at the next page and broke into a smile.

"Haha don't be mad. Yup I have. Abby was doing a tongue twister Ilkar loves elks, you know with the k sound and we do it fast. So that's the title." To be precise we had used his short nickname Ilks-likes-elks-likes… but he would be angry. Only people his age could call him that.

He sighed and returned an embryonic-weak smile. "So much time to think of that eh? Pointless to be angry. An elk, just one letter changed from elf. Isn't it a big dangerous deer? Here I'm sitting on it! With a saddle. Cute."

"This one won't be fierce, big smiley elk. I wish I get commissions like most of them. I mean they get lots of people asking them to make. Their art is not as cartoonish as mine. My style is anime, with spiky hair and big bubbly eyes." I sampled with a heavily lashed eye. "Oh I learnt a new word in vocab. You are Peerless! Defined as unique and only one! Yeay!"

He laughed. "In what ways? So, now we're more familiar with each other.. what do you think of me, my personality? An honest opinion, Reslin." Now the mage rested both hands on his knee, comfortable.

Huh? I gaped. "Peerless as in unparalleled, really cool, and chat with us. I can tell you're stricter now, but for our good. Some teachers are much worse. So uptight."

He listened, not staring at me. That helped my confidence. "That's it? Can't be, too shy to continue?"

Did he mean... "Oh I Am shy. Flaws? But I shouldn't be rude. Ok, not adept with tech, hapless by it. Hm, yup Nothing major."

"It is fine. I feel open today. Don't worry, I won't take it personally nor penalize on records. Please speak." Ilkar encouraged, taking a snack. I looked at the glassiness of his nails. Manicured? That gave an idea.

"Maybe, neatfreak?"

"What's that? I vaguely heard it before." He had an intelligent concentration on his angular face. I explained as best as I could waiting for hurt and defensiveness to emerge, but Ilkar was neutral, unfazed. He simply chewed on the crepe. The proof of incident: we had got together one day, since he had been hospitalized. We had decided to arrange some of his furniture and stationery on the table and decorated his home. But Junos had dropped a few things.

"Junos said you shouted at him. I can't imagine you yelling, Ilkar. Then you got mad and re- arranged everything back though we wanted to help"

A rude word, which Ilkar changed, "Blue idiot. And he's gossiping now? He is SO untidy. I hardly shout, unless it's very serious. Once, I couldn't help being furious. He turned my room into a typhoon! One document, and I let him in told him to look for it himself. Busy. Then he left without putting back. I found out, and ran to his doorstep, grabbing him. But I didn't shout that much. So, I am a neatfreak?" He cocked his head.

"Sorry. I guess he went dramatic. No no I don't think that. It was kind of sad we decorated with flowers but you did change back the layout of the stuff." I smiled sheepishly.

Ilkar carefully folded back the sandwich paper into a neat square. Then he used the napkin. "Good memory. No offence, I like my things in position. Actually, it's thoughtful of you guys, and didn't mean to let anyone see that I have a habit of laying out in order. I'll try not to, next time, yes?" On my side of the table, I had been eating a pie and the flakes were littered everywhere. What a contrast.

"We would tie you down and protest! That's good, my parents would want us to imitate you. I'm extremely messy, Ilkar."

His hazels softened. "I don't mind. Nah don't imitate my—old fashioned ways. I can be old fashioned. Like believing in justice for the entire world, though it is impossible. And Julatsa being the best place for magic. I dream… aren't I sharp tongued and sarcastic? The feedback from my ten year friends."

I frowned. "Nope I don't recall. I think you're always kind and polite to everyone. Maybe to adults. 90% perfect! Awesome." I grinned.

He laughed merrily. "Come now. I'll be conceited, arrogant with pride."

I added as well, that it was fine and patriotic, loyal of his support and beliefs in his college. He didn't look sad unlike the other time and described the system there. The tutors were lacking, some had died, so he did take over some lectures. "Students are much older than your generation. Youngest being forties, and elves, the occasional dwarf or Halfling. During my studies I had texts to research. We later focused more on casting, invocations, summonings and offensive spells to counter the enemy…."

I liked being his audience.

He responded, including more insight….

_Dear Reslin,_

_I'm overjoyed for all the letters I've received! Feel so cherished. Shall try my best to answer everything. Now, I'm looking at your latest one with the bird decorations. Hope you like this new paper, also has perfume. _

_Forgot to update it's fine now in Balaia. I'm always more concerned for the humans. My people think it's abnormal. This is the 3__rd__ draft. It looks more legible, not that I am obsessed. Forgot the word for my habit now. I spilled ink. I like the dogs we saw at the farm. They're so gentle. I think their memory is good. Ah I want to watch the Dog whisperer whom you mention so much about. You're a natural talent with them. I hope my energy is right. I've improved, other than the Clawbound we're not skilled with animal speaking. Yes! They are tall elves with black and white faces, almost don't talk except to panthers. It always makes me feel eerie seeing how they interact. The panthers are so strong and majestic. But deadly. Have I mentioned we don't ride a lot, in Calaius? We walk everywhere on foot and ship. I was scared of horses. Haha! _

_Julatsa is my College, and yes it's the main source for mana. They have practical training, as well as theories, papers like we have here. But the subjects were fixed, more focus on practical. I think I talked about this with you. More details I missed. If bored, you can skip this portion. More elves are affiliated with Julatsa, some learn archery too. Each college, the others being Xetesk Lystern and Dordover has a source of mana called a Heart. I disagree with some of their ethics and often protest if we had to cooperate. Then, along came Denser from X and his wife. They proved to be valuable allies and friends. I may have judged them harshly._

_Ren'erei was from Guild of Drechar, an island. She protected our friend Erienne. I didn't talk much to her at first, more of the mission than anything else. That's why we're together, nothing romantic nor love at first sight. Yes, that tv program you watched is kind of true, we don't think of sex. I don't think I'm romantic enough and she'll chide me for that. Maybe someday when I want to, might discuss ex girlfriends. They fall for me, more than I fall for them._

_Secretly, I don't want people to die before me. I don't admit this easily, otherwise I'd weep everyday. They grow old, and I will be lonely when they go to their graves. Is it selfish? In a way now I'm around you teenagers, I don't have the same worries. And I'm so occupied I don't dwell on the sadness. Apologies for this moodiness. _

_Do you have other penfriends too? Don't forget to respond. It's always nice to get news. Ah don't worry I will always keep in touch, unless I become injured or ill. I won't forget you, my sister._

_Sincerely_

_Ilkar_


	29. Wintry Ailments

**Chap 29 Wintry Ailments (revised '14)**

_*Gasara's DA art of him with a lover :p I'm all for making it fluent _

Winter arrived. The temperature dipped slightly, not as harsh as some realms, and the snowflakes were light. Most of us in good health were unaffected, though some weaker people got ill. During one lab session, Ilkar talked with a scratchy voice and he sneezed many times. He looked sleep-deprived, cloaked in thicker garments. So sad, only the week before I had seen him in excellent health and active.

He apologized for the continuous sneezing. "I'm sorry. Excuse me." He went outside, clasping tissues, sniffling.

Another teacher walked in from the other room. "Now stop staring. Just continue and read the instructions yourself. I will give you extra test tubes if needed. Don't drop them." he said briskly. This elf had short hair, and I had not seen him before. We focused on our tasks.

Later Ilkar came back in, his nose reddened, less pale. The other elf patted his shoulder and they spoke softly. For the rest of lab, Ilkar remained seated to do his work, leaning on one hand while his friend patrolled. I had finished making the crystals. My partner Nelson was also done. For some experiments, we have to do together. So he asked me to help him with the joint question. "I didn't know elves have it this bad. My form lady's sick too. I thought they're immortal," he said.

"They're not immune to viruses."

Nelson pushed up his glasses. "Ah. I know you care. So light the burner?" I nodded and lit the match.

During the break, I joined a group who also asked if he felt alright. Ilkar held out both hands to reassure. "Guys, thank you. I caught a cold from the rain. Don't worry. I will rest. Hope this won't spread, don't come too near me."

He drank some water. I wished I could give him a magic pill-he had A huge pile of discarded tissues! Ilkar seemed breathless after another bout. Because of the fangirls, we couldn't talk more. I just pushed a pack of tissues forward. He smiled and nodded.

I also had a note that I scribbled- **finished early, how are you? **Publicly, he wouldn't answer anything personal. Ilkar murmured, "I'm fine, you can go early. Want to?" I said sure and after I marked my attendance, went outside. I ate, watched until the lesson ended and waited outside for my friend. I thought he had forgotten to answer my letters. How could he stay outside in his weakened state?

He came out with his colleague and listened to him more. The guy was called Giriel I think and he carried our papers and bid goodbye. "Your helper is here. Haha."

Ilkar beamed. "Hey there. Waiting for me? Free?"

"Yes. Did you see a doctor? You seem quite sick." I tried not to nag him and matched my pace. The elf sank down on a nearby bench, just in time for a serious sneezing fit.

"Seen one. You mean healer yes? Ah, not thinking clearly today," he replied muffled by his hands. I nodded. Even if I got infected, I won't be ill. He continued, "Advised drink a lot of water, finished six glasses already. Means I have to excuse myself often and my ears hurt too." Ilkar inhaled slowly and closed his eyes.

"You should lie down. Sounds painful." I watched him.

"Ah lack of staff. I still can endure for today. Don't have a fever, thankfully. You're kind." His glance was gentle. I blushed.

"It's… um you're my friend. Naturally, I care for my friends and teachers. Oh have you tried honey tea? Don't drink coffee, gets dry. The aircon probably worsened your cold."

"Um, I'll try it. Let's go, to my house. You sure you're not affected?" He frowned, standing up. I disagreed and held his arm. "I've told the weak people not to come too near. Wish this stops soon. Thank you."

"Yup, let me check if you have fever, Ilkar. Who gave you treatment?" We paused while walking for him to throw away more tissues.

"Kirin. He said they have a new drug to cure winter colds. I've always lived in a warm climate, guess not used to it. Okay, not going to argue with that." At this moment, we reached his area and stepped on the elevator platform. As his familiar house came into sight, Ilkar tried to insist he could manage but I wouldn't allow it. Opening the door, Ilkar hung his keys on the wall hook, turned on the heating system and shed his sweater. Draping it on the nearest stand, the elf invited me to relax. "I'm taking a warm bath. Wait for me."

I sat down, noticing some vials on the front table. I guessed the medicines. Couldn't read the labels. This was the table in the guest area in front. In the kitchen, one for food placing and cleared for homework.

Some things had changed, in my absence. I had other things to do. If only I had called to ask if he was ok, didn't want to disturb him. The pictures were all replaced by fruits and still life. One was a watermelon house! The walls were a soft green color from the cream originally painted. A vase of exotic plants stood at the corner of the front area. I sniffed it.

On the left side, boxes were half open, a blender, cooker and others I had no name for! Magic equipment! Ilkar came out from his bedroom, hair damp and he was drying with a towel. He wore a pale tunic, smelled of plants.

I waved. "Hi welcome back!"

He smiled and waved back. "Oh so funny. I'm just weak, no worries. Not in a hurry today?"

I shook my head. He showed me a thermometer and I helped him to measure, sticking into his ear. It showed 55 degree Celsius, high for an elf, the range should be around 40 like Hallien reminded. He was calm, pressing one shoulder. "No fever, Reslin. Ow, body aches all over." He began measuring a cup of clear fluid at the table.

"Wait. Don't you have to eat some food first? Empty stomach?" I stopped him.

Elf gave me a painstaking look. He set it down. "I'm not hungry though. Want to eat, then lie down."

I frowned disapprovingly. "Why don't I cook something? What do you want to eat? Let me." Ilkar regarded the fridge and pricked one ear.

"Some porridge or a sandwich. Ah, I think my friend made a bottle of stew. Help me check? If you want, you can open the noodles." I got that started, while he lay down on the couch. I promised to rouse him if he fell deeply asleep. I watched the soup for few minutes and made two packs of instant noodles. Bubbling hot, I waited for few minutes, then sieved the contents into two bowls.

Ilkar didn't sleep though, as soon as I came near, he stirred. "Thanks. I had no idea about food… They didn't tell me, or I forgot. Um. "

"Yea I've also made plain noodles. Some can be acidic, Ilkar. Yes even if they put can be taken before food still need to take a small snack. I don't want you to suffer like I did."

He shifted against the cushions. Half circles veiled his almond eyes. "What? Sorry about that. Aren't you immune?" I motioned for him to come to the table. The soup was enough for us both and I ladled into bowls. Ilkar prepared the forks and spoons.

I smiled. He didn't forget about my health! "I am. But I have gastric pain when I don't eat well and once I took meds." He looked impressed at my wisdom.

In sleep, Ilkar's features were relaxed, one hand splayed against his chest. His breathing was shallow. I noticed veins on his wrists and throat, giving me a pang. Tenderly I cupped his left hand for awhile. The elf's lips moved but I didn't understand the language.

I looked for honey but couldn't find it. I just started some tea with the leaves. Then I took out my own lunchbox and ate it. Normally he let me watch some tv but he needed to sleep so I just read up my notes.

* * *

><p>I was completely engrossed in an experiment, until my friend cleared his throat. Ilkar looked refreshed, smiled. "You're so hardworking today. We can share the stew, enough for many." He scooped a bowl each for us. Someone dropped off a carrier of food for him every other day. "She lives a few minutes away, an old lady. I don't know her name, and she won't let me pay her. They do take care of me."<p>

"Eh I am , yes and others? Your fridge is full. Oh where's the honey?"

"Over here," He opened a small cabinet and took out a small bottle. "Will get too full after I drink this stew. Nice?" I nodded, licking my spoon.

It was not my plan to include revision, but the mage persuaded me to. He looked frail so I didn't want to aggravate him further. As I was packing in my stuff, in the kitchen, Ilkar heard something and went out. He called Algrim's name. Uh oh I had yet to finish two more chapters. Gah! I prayed Ilkar wouldn't mention I was here.

But nope. "Yes yes she is here. Reslin?" wearing slippers, the elf's footsteps were closer. I looked for a back door. There has to be one!

He popped in, seeing me kneel down to avoid visibility. "Oh you said I'm here? But I can't see him." I whispered.

Ilkar frowned. "Why not?" His face clouded.

"Is there a backdoor? Sorry, coz we had some… problems. I didn't know he will come."My heart skipped, glancing behind Ilkar. Dark elf not behind phew. The Julatsan didn't get it, but quietly he unlatched a door I had not noticed. It was also brown and close to a cupboard.

"Thanks. Bye!" He looked worried. I would answer later.

Then I got a text. **Didn't you go to Ilkar's home? Strange. He said u must have left early.**

Oh dear. I ignored this and started on today's stuff. Mira said I had a new letter. Cool! (2nd letter) "I heard your fav guy's ill. Did you take care of him?"

"Yea I did. He was really sick. Then Algrim came, and felt bad told him to lie I wasn't there." I should reply why. **Hey Ilkar, sorry for just now. He'd be angry if I alw go to yr home, and I didn't complete my homew. He suspected? R u ok?**

The elf responded, **yes ok. He thinks I'm imagining. Res, I don't want to lie. **He sounded pissed, understandable. I debated if I should call him. Mira nodded. "Yea so bad. Ilks is kind enough. I think I'd be skinned alive."

"Oi. Yea I'll explain when it's not so late." The clock showed eleven pm and he must already be in bed.

Next morning, I phoned his home line. Ilkar replied first, "Morning." He sounded less feeble.

"Hey Ilkar! I'm sorry, thanks for helping me. I know you don't like to lie. Won't happen again." I promised.

A pause. "Hm, Phoebe. I know, just this once. Too tired to have arguments. No problem. You shouldn't avoid him anymore. What's wrong?" A stifled cough.

"We… had issues. I need to do more before I consult, or… he'll be angry."

"Speak with him. Don't worry. Why don't we all sit down together ? Algrim is calm. He won't lose his temper."

"Oh. Don't you get medical time off? " I suggested.

"Tomorrow. Today I have to teach. I'm not going to allow you to run away again. Or I'll spank you," he said firmly. "I'll see your class for maths. Don't disappear."

I promised. "How will you spank me? Now you're unwell. No strength." I grinned.

Ilkar sounded full of mirth. "I have my methods. Or I can zap you. Didn't answer me if we'll talk about what happened."

I considered. "I know he won't scold me when in front of people, but he'll lecture me, in private."

"Ah, face the music. Face your fears." Ilkar advised. I made a face, he couldn't see me. Timidly I agreed. His second letter:

**Hi Reslin,**

**You've an elf name online? Haha. It's funny, how much I prefer humans but all students envy my race. Let's trade. I can't believe I'm weakened by sneezing. A light shower only. The healers said I should wear more clothes. But I did! Still want to move around, I don't like lying still for ages. Frustrating. **

**What a coincidence, you asking about immortality. It is not living forever—a painful existence. Remember the chart I showed with the lifespan? I'm an Ixii, 400 years. Humans would just die before a quarter of that. I'm about 200 plus. I hope Ren'erei will be my mate for a long time. Hehe.**

**Does it mean we never get hurt? In fact, elves also get cuts, bruises, illness. For some, they heal faster. I don't notice any speed healing, perhaps just young looking. I've fallen ill before, seldom think of that. It was a rather draining and painful disease, and people said I had almost died. **

**Ah don't be sad. I should cancel that part out. Don't worry I'm fine. **

**Anyway I need to take more vitamins. Pills are bitter. My friends are around to visit, so that I'm not alone. Oh I need to correct your impression of someone, one day when I had a terrible migraine, a woman teacher was very helpful. Guess who she is? She's nicknamed Tigress by naughty students. She was so helpful and brought me to a clinic stayed until I felt better. **

(me: oh no ill before… What? Lariel HELPFUL? OMG! But Ilkar's a guy and he's hot material. Mwahaha) **Lariel seems short tempered with students, but I've seen her soft side too. Give her a chance ok? She helps the disabled kids with horse riding. I like her as a friend.**

**Now I'm shivering. The heating system is slow today. Thank you for the painting and calls. I guess that is Hirad? Ah disturbing image. We don't love like that. The thing is homosexual? Nah that cannot be me. He's got so many earrings. I am a simple mage. No artefacts or rings, necklaces. Some mages focus Will with crystal. Yes mage is an ancient word for sorcerer, wizard. In our country we're not called the other names. Students want to channel mana with crystals. Of course you are welcome to attend. **

**Friend offered to post this. Unless there's a fever I refuse to lie down. Write back! **

**Regards**

**Ilkar**

Thirty of us came for the Differentiation maths session. Ilkar did not need as many tissues as the day before, though his voice was husky and you could tell he couldn't exactly sing opera. That image almost cracked me up. Whilst following the examples from the last homework and the handout, I zoned out.

Note, this is not everytime and I'm always keen to please my best friend! Unfortunately, not my moment.

Someone nudged me. What? Ilkar was holding out a marker and looking at me. How long has he stopped in front of me, why didn't I notice? He asked patiently, "Did you get question 12 correct? Please write the solution on the board."

"Oh yes. Okay." I didn't like standing up in front of classmates, be it speech giving or doing board examples. Pages flipped. He came to my side as I finished the last line. I stepped back and checked once. Was it correct?

He whispered, "Good. Thank you." Why am I singled out in front?

The rest of the time went uneventfully. My other peers needed to do board examples too. The fatigued elf sank on the chair as pupils bid goodbye and left. He unclipped the microphone from his collar.

I highlighted one final part and prepared to keep. Soon we were alone. Ilkar took out a sweet to suck on. He came to sit beside me.

"Eh why did I need to go to the board?" I asked trying to sound rational.

"I wanted you to. All of you will, eventually. I think you did it well. Are you upset?" He cocked his head.

"No, more like shocked."

"I see. You didn't need to explain. I'm aching and my hand is unsteady today." Ilkar admitted softly.

I nodded. "Ok. I'll help carry your stuff." He beamed.

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon, Ilkar sent me a text: <strong>algrim here. Want to come?<strong>

I didn't feel like it. After a while, I replied: **is he good mood? Few mins. Eating. **

**Sure. Hope u are alright, apprec ur help. He miss u.**

My heart melted. Kruz advised me to go. He had stopped by. He needed to ask about Svartálfaheim, his research project. "I'll come with. What happened, he's a cool dude."

"Not cool with me if I screw up. We argued, he got uptight when I went home late. Guess he was worried. Then he said I need to focus. I know he's stressed but—he even raised his voice! And just now Ilkar suddenly made me do a question. I'm hurt. Are we really friends?"

"Why?" I explained how unsure I was. "Hmm it's their duty. C'mon we're friends. Outside of subjects modules, serious face, we have fun together. Hey next time let's have an outing together. I didn't get to talk to Ilks yet. Wanna know why you admire him lots." Kruz reasoned.

"You dolt he's attached! Gonna marry too. Mwahaha."

I replied yes. My bro knocked. Algrim opened the door and looked delighted to see us. He held my hands for a long time. I smiled.

"Is Ilkar in?" my friend asked peeping in.

The drow gestured to the couch. "Yes, he's taking medicine. I didn't know you also have problems, Kruz? What is it?" They discussed his home realm for a while, in a good mood I would normally try to stop people from quizzing him too much. But now I just prayed he wouldn't nag me.

After a while, the fair mage stepped out from his study. Wearing a t-shirt he looked different. "Hi. Sit with me." Happily, he patted the space beside him. I switched.

"Have you slept?"

"Yes. Less weak. You're upset?" his hazels glinted as he peered at me in concern.

No I was not. "Not now."

Ilkar smiled. "Have some chocolates. I can't eat them. It wasn't intentional to single you out. I need all of your cooperation." I chose one and unwrapped it.

Algrim had just finished speaking. Kruz helped himself. "How have you been? I did not see you for quite a while, since the other day," my tutor said in a calm voice. I detected a genuine concern for me.

"Er yea I'm fine." Did I need to say that yes I had come but left? I glanced at Ilkar who was quiet, one hand on his knee.

"Oh you're in shorts!" my bro exclaimed.

"Haha yes. Why?" They jested about that, how hairless the elf's legs were. We laughed. His right thigh had a long scar.

"Did it hurt?" I traced it.

"Itches. Forgot what happened. Accidents happen in war. My healing magic is only standard."

Won't he cue me if I should admit I ran out behind? Ilkar nodded slightly and wrote on a rough paper. I watched. Algrim was explaining about his religion. _Don't worry, I did imagine your presence. But not another time. Be friends._

I smiled. "Er, I'm sorry I went out late. I wasn't alone though," I spoke.

The drow glanced up. "Yes. And I did not mean to speak harshly.. I was worried. You are my responsibility. I am sorry."

He says it! I must have gaped. Kruz grinned, which Ilkar must have seen for Algrim faced me. The fair elf chuckled. I closed my mouth and said, "Well great. We're okay now."

"Please come to my house soon. I have a surprise waiting."

"Ah sure. It's not that I avoided on purpose." I was positive his ambers lit and he truly interpreted my absence as that.

"Is it a cake? I want one," Ilkar piped up enthusiastically. We shared some mirth.

"Hmm not telling. Why would I make one suddenly?"

"Because we're good friends. I like your cake, the mixed flavoured one." He looked so adorable and pleading.

Algrim glared. His voice was nonchalant. "I can choose whether to bake or not. Is that enough info for the project? I don't mind you asking." He nodded at Kruz.

Then I showed the picture of the men together almost kissing. Ilkar said he refused to believe it was him mainly because he is not gay! I had introduced the word, which he relaxed thinking it meant happy but later the real meaning kicked in. "I don't wear makeup." Hehe.


	30. Sweet treats and pasta

**Chap 30 Delighting in sweet Treats**

_Sonata Arctica- Only Broken hearts make you beautiful_

_*my sketch is on DA. Poetry by John Whittier, Lalita Noronha etc. _

_*improved fluency of this paragraph_

* * *

><p>I must have been staring too hard at the eartips of my friends.<p>

"Reslin you obsess over pointed ears? Hobby I don't know of?" the dark elf remarked with a laugh. I flushed hot, busted! If you don't know Algrim, you will think he is scary. Just a while ago, when Ilkar was looking at something, I brushed my finger on one ear. Everyone guffawed.

Now Ilkar poked me on the shoulder playfully. "Er no I'm not. Algrim, who was that lady? You gave her a box," I said.

"Yes. A friend holding a party. I made her a cake. Swiss roll to be precise." He touched his hair dreamily.

"Ah I've seen that kind of cake. Can make one for us?" Ilkar commented merrily.

Kruz voiced a similar assent. Algrim rubbed his chin. "Hmm it is tedious, takes a few hours more than a usual cake. I don't feel like doing one again so soon. Tired."

The Julatsan asked why in a plaintive tone. We cracked up which resulted in him poking Kruz now. I'm not bluffing, Ilkar _Loves_ poking at our tummies! My bro glared at him, trying to avoid his 'jabs'. It was highly likely that he just wanted to be playful. Algrim explained, one finger in the air, "The crust has to be just right or it cracks when you roll it too quickly or slowly. They took it out of the food syllabus, hard to finish it in time. Hehe Ilkar new hobby?"

Now the fair elf was smiling, chin on his both hands. "Hope so. No hurry, I'll pay… excuse" He covered his mouth and coughed. Kruz refilled a mug. "Thanks, my friend. Medicine."

They consisted of several colored pills. With every swallow, he grimaced. Algrim wondered if there was any natural remedies. "Candy," we observed in unison.

"Ick bitter candy. I did try some essential oils and honey tea. But this is the followup to ensure the virus is complete gone. Awful to swallow." He looked nauseous and downed another glass of water. Algrim remarked, "I'm sorry. I used to have pain in my chest too. Did I inconvenience you, the operation?"

They went into dialect for a while, to which the fair elf touched himself and shook his head and my tutor nodded and looked relieved. I was not quite sure what Algrim was referring to and they did not translate. Focusing back on us, Ilkar smiled, gestured for us to leave the kitchen where we were gathered.

"Take the sofa. Feels stuffy." He turned on the standing fan.

"Ah is it ok? You seem cold Sir," Kruz remarked.

He smiled. "No I'm fine. Don't have to call me sir now. You look sweaty. This angle all right?" He adjusted it then took an armchair. I just noticed they were wearing the same color- brown! "Reslin?" He smiled knowingly.

Oops. "Er yea?" I looked up.

"You're thinking something odd again. I am guessing." He narrowed his eyes but I knew he meant it as a joke.

I gestured to my shirt. Mwahaha! Algrim chuckled. "Indeed seems that we like the same brown. So funny. Wish you'd focus like that on doing maths."

By now Ilkar's silky locks had reached his shoulders. His fringe also looked nice, even if he didn't comb his hair. I imagined him prancing on stage with short sleeved rockstar gear. Only he wouldn't do that, he wouldn't scream into a mike. I didn't want him to cut his hair! Haha!

Kruz was chattering about how he wanted to research more about mages next.

Ilkar generously explained about it. Hence I was caught off guard while Kruz remarked dryly, "Yo what's this about sketches of rockstar elves?"

I blurted nani and kicked his leg.

The Julatsan beamed. "Want to see the pictures you made again please?" I opened to the pages of a colored version of Hal, Ilkar and a dark elf in leather*. I had made them all sleeveless so they could show their muscles. "So nice! See isn't she creative?"

He wanted Algrim to see. Indeed I had not told my teacher about my hobby, oh dear. All he did was trying not to laugh! "Oh what is Ilkar holding? Assuming that's him. Because that one should be Hallien."

Air quote, I explained, "The dark chest of wonders, a song by Nightquest. I got carried away… want a gothic feel. Haha! Oops." The heat on my face must be astounding, I laughed.

The Julatsan leaned closer to examine. "Wow I didn't notice. Look so bad and menacing here. Better than the one showing me as gay. Kruz did you see that one yet?"

"Haha not yet. Reslin you're funny." I passed him my phone the gallery.

"No I didn't mean to. Sure if I can cheer you up." I touched Ilkar's shoulder. His eyes shone. Every now and then he sniffled but had recovered considerably. _He's more talkative now. Means good news! _Then I taught him to draw.

"Teach me how to draw that basket of fruits?" He had found some paper and pencils. "Oh ok. First do with light outlines. Don't darken it because you haven't fixed the shape yet…." I demonstrated.

Then I watched how he was doing it. Ilkar concentrated eagerly, and our hearts must have melted that he had a childlike enthusiasm. He brushed away the eraser dust. "What do you think? I'm a level one artist today! Yay."

We applauded. Algrim said I should be doing work with him. Oh dear. "Now stop moaning internally. Freetime over. Ilkar you ought to rest now."

He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Kruz nodded. "Hm suppose so. Thanks, guys. Nice to see you too, Kruz, Algrim." He shook our hands and patted my head. We left.

* * *

><p>Next day I received his text: <strong>have u complete hw? Dun worry abt me. <strong>

I replied, **Yup. U recovered? **He may take more time than one or two days. Hallien had been concerned since Ilks had a different immune system than the others here. I didn't forget about his past. Kirin met us for lunch. He said actually Ilkar had got a fever so he couldn't leave his home today. Oh no!

When I had the chance, I called his home. Kirin picked up, his voice a light timbre like piano. I pleaded for him to cure my friend.

"I can. I am not a high level cleric, but I can brew some herbs to help."

"All right. Thank you, er is Ilkar there? Can I talk to him?" in the background, he seemed to be making noise with pots and pans.

"Oh. No problem, I shall ask. Those are Junos and Mercun, they've dropped things again. Don't like me?" Kirin asked. I couldn't tell if he was upset.

"Sorry. It's not that. If he is tired never mind." Oh those two seemed naughty and up to mischief. More noise, speaking and then laughing.

Phone rustled. In a while, Ilkar answered, "Yes, Phoebe? What is it?"

"Ilkar! Are you tired? How's the fever? I'm sorry."

He paused. "Oh that… Kirin told you. Not really, speaking is not tiring. Gone down now, I feel restless. I didn't want you to worry."

Ever so considerate. I tried to make a joke, "I have instincts. Can't hide from me. Yea, everyone was asking the substitute what happened to you. Miss Adeline. You know her right?" The human lady was quite young, though with spectacles.

"I'll improve… Um hm and?" My friend chuckled.

"She changed the topic. Some of them have dogged determination."

He chuckled. "Sounds, not good for her. I will be alright."

More crashes. "Eh what's happening? They're having party?"

"No. The guys want to cook a surprise for me, more like mess up the place. Hold on."

After that silence. "Hi I'm back. Seemed to have lost my favourite dish, and I'm annoyed. I hope I don't pass out."

"Aww that's terrible. Don't be too upset, just rest. They mean well. Mercun is a joker too? He seemed serious." The fellow had been at Hal's place looking after him.

"He is. His name is…. Like my brother's friend." A note of pain altered his voice. He stopped, then added, "Even if he looks different, I'm reminded of him. That time, I couldn't introduce Rebraal to him…."

I listened to the mini-story. It turned out Mercun had died during a plague. Rebraal had been very close to him and though my friend had only played with him as a child, he couldn't forget the death when he visited. "Ilkar it's ok. Maybe… he is back. Reincarnated?"

"I don't know, could be. Let's not talk about that when he's here, he might not believe. You mean reborn, Andriel?"

"Yes. Sorry. Can we visit, as in Jule and I? Maybe Mira but not sure, tomorrow?"

Ilkar considered my response. "Should be ok, because I can't go out with this blasted fever. Who is he? (I reminded) I see. Haha he had been a naughty boy. So are you. Two naughty kids driving me mad."

I laughed. "No way I'm a model kind gal. We don't intentionally want to."

The elf sounded happier when he told me, "Hope you find a soulmate Phoebe. Then I can relax. I'm going to see what they're up to, learnt this word Fubar. Can I use it for health?"

Oh when did he learn this phrase: fucked up beyond all repair? "That's for objects. Don't feel that way, take it slowly." Then he coughed painfully. I heard, despite his best efforts to move away from the phone.

His breathing was labored. Faintly the elf rasped, "Okay, I will. Bye."

"Yes. Drink more water." I wished I could rush over there to hug him. Algrim Sent, _I've given him some cough remedies. It takes time. You really care. _

_Huh? Yes poor elf. I will be worried if you're ill too, Algrim. I'm shocked you entered my mind. _I didn't feel as shocked, just reeling from why he did this.

_Pause. Sorry Andriel. I picked up on your emotions multiplied twofold. Will make a cake, joked I wouldn't. _Then he called me and invited me to help him bake one. I said no problem.

* * *

><p>I met with Jule. He came late, his brown hair unkempt, in tshirt and shorts as per normal. I had once crushed on guys like this, before I saw elves. "Ah Ilkar is married? Lucky woman."<p>

"No, his gf. Don't make him shy. You had better do your work, he is responsible and reasonable." I frowned while we walked.

"Chill. Yea the rest bellow at us. The guys and me made a gift. Hope he'll like. Why does he get sick a lot?"

The elf deserved privacy. I just said it was due to stress and being in the rain. I had not mentioned that Julian was able to produce spikes from his body. During soccer he had been so excited that he impaled a ball! "Why does your power… eh go out?"

Spontaneously, a small one protruded from his nose. "Hehe. I don't know. Garias my coach will teach me to control it. I won't hurt people. So you can't cast, what power?"

Did he hafta remind me? "Negation. I Stop some spells. Hal and Algrim can feel I have an abundant source of mana only I can't tap it. My healing factor is good." The blood donors team had got my sample to make antidotes for viruses. I had consented, since I have abundance of it. Before knocking, I peered through the side window. Kirin winked, gesturing we could come right in.

Ilkar was awake, propped by cushions in his favourite armchair. His hair looked damp and nearby a basin of water and a cloth was placed. He held a magazine about lore. The table had a few cups of green liquid. Kirin announced we had come, and he smiled standing up. "Hey nice to see you! Julian. Is your bag heavy?"

Julian set down his bag. "Nope. Good welcome. Missed you sir. We have a gift."

"It's alright. I don't need a gift. That's green tea by the way. No sugar." He invited us to take some. "But you brought it all the way. Come."

A rectangular structure opened with a few turns of a knob and some buttons. Music tinkled. The elf leaned forward to experiment with it. Some figures were moveable. Wow Julian could make him happy. While they shared guy-bonding time, I went round to the back. Kirin was making some toast. "Hello. Reslin, thought you want to be near him longer. Hehe." The blond elf looked innocent.

"Is he better?" I whispered. Leaning on the counter, we ate some of the toast. I noticed the veridiant green of his eyes.

"Today he's less tired. Yesterday, he couldn't stay up too long, felt weak and nauseous."

I worried. Kirin lowered his voice, glancing outside. Then he told me that the Julatsan had not received advanced medical care in youth. For medical history, Ilkar had been reluctant to discuss it but examining him, the healers drew their conclusions. Calaius didn't have antidotes, the natives believed natural bedrest was enough. And Ilkar had had a hard life before, subjected to changes in weather, so his body often ached on cold days and he took longer to recover from illness.*

"Also Ilks is not that young like me. But not to worry, he is positive and accepts our help."

I don't really want to believe that my best friend is old. Kirin put finger to his lips. Yes I wouldn't speak of it, to save face. Ilkar flipped some sheets of a book and spoke, "Now don't write these smiley faces. When I'm better, will announce about this issue. You're one of them, Julian."

So funny. Classmate grinned not perturbed. The mage looked sombre, speaking in a low tone. Two stacks of worksheets were in front, one had colored sticky flyers from the sides, the other one was not. He waved me over.

I waited as he looked for my paper. "Why these notes?" I touched the flips. Julian did some corrections on another paper. Mine was good job! I beamed. At the back he had pasted a dog sticker.

Ilkar commented brightly, "Reslin I'm happy for you! Except for one smiley face. Don't do that next time. Those papers have problems: I can't read their scribbles, need to squint, too many mistakes. Know these students?"

Those had used their nicknames- Gobmonkey, Wootboy, Myzz. Jule made some guesses. "Since don't know who they are, I couldn't submit their marks. Never mind." Drained, Ilkar leaned back and sighed. His hand felt hot when I brushed close.

"It's not your fault. Headache?"

The elf yawned. "No, just a bit weary. Today I didn't have to swallow those pills. Kirin, doesn't the jab kick in soon?"

The healer walked to join us, felt his forehead and took his pulse. "Hm it will. You'll be more groggy in a while. So don't play too rough with him people."

"We won't. Haha!" Julian chuckled. "Why you go and do an essay for? Not taking, duh." He meant me.

Ilkar said defending me, "Don't worry about her. She is quite a well behaved pupil. By the way, I'm waiting for your explanation. This?" He pointed at his paper: _Casting is epica! It'll be purrfect, can do fun zaps. Yay_

"Hm, casting is nice. Here, I'll spell it properly." Julian wrote down on a fresh sheet of paper in green ink.

"I see. Hurting people is not the kind of ethics I wish to impart. I've a serious migraine and almost coughed blood at what your friends wrote. Mira. See this. Refers to me eh?" Kirin held his stomach and laughed too.

She had penned: _why I like your teaching, is you've got a hawt-ass! Plz dun leave, we love u. _The purpose of the essay was to get feedback on how much they understood of his classes. I smiled. Typical of her. We all felt this way. Kirin said, "Awesome! You've won their hearts. Congrats, brother."

Ilkar scowled. "Not in the least bit funny. I'm seething. So far, haven't decided how to grade you, and I will be using these first. Then I need to do double marking. I've considered the usual method exams, stressful. So I plan to have short essays and tests instead."

The boy exclaimed, "Please let me retype all of it! I'll do again. Promise. By when?"

"Next week, any day. Good, you've woken up." Ilkar observed.

I asked, "Can't include smilies? We can have a legend what represents what."

He took some time to respond and his eyelids were heavier."No none of that. No extra marks for decorations." Ilkar said he was sleepy. "Wait for me. We can eat together afterwards." I browsed the essays.

The comment for Mira's paper: _I don't see how the beginning relates to what I wanted at all. Please spell properly. I expected better of you. Come and talk to me Mirabel. _The elf's script was not so cursive like in notes, and clear. I wish I could write this nicely.

For mine he put: _thank you for taking the time to write this although you're not doing this module. I appreciate your attention. Overall content is fine. Don't forget your other subjects ok? Maybe try to be neater. Thank you._

Kirin returned from settling him into bed. Actually Ilkar wanted to sleep outside but it was better he lay down. "Poor fellow. Doesn't help for him to be angry. I'll punch you." He feigned one. Julian chuckled.

"How long will he take to recover?"

"About two more days. Ilkar said it's quite normal for him to have a fever when he catches a cold. Medical leave is unlimited here, we agree to ensure everyone is well rested so they're at their best. So even if he is bored, he has no choice." Wow I didn't know how stern Kirin is! During our tea together, with assortment of homemade buns,

Ilkar got a little pissed and remarked, "my ass is _not _hot. What does that mean? It would hurt to have fire."

I explained. He nodded curtly. "Ah, to clarify.. Don't do all of the decorations, nor shortforms. I'll just put U. ungraded."

We agreed. Ilkar urged us to eat more, his stern mask giving way to a lighter mood.

* * *

><p>The next time Mira had to redo hers. I expected her text: <strong>late sorry! Ilks make me stay back, fierce. Scary. Save me!<strong>

I sighted their location, from her telepathic projection. One of the private session rooms at the Orange sector. For this area, they are classified by green color. **Ya I know. Saw your paper, but he's right. How u manage to use mobile? **I didn't get a response. Soon I reached and gently pushed open the door. Ilkar was cloaked in a blue sleeved loose robe and he had recovered mostly, not as pallid as the other time. Her phone was on his side of the table. They were poring over her paper. Her pink pencil case was open.

"And this one? Write clearly. I can't read." He sounded exasperated.

She sighed and used the correction tape. Ilkar looked up and noticed me, said hello.

Mira pleaded, "But this is my neatest."

"I'm afraid not neat enough, if I am to give marks. Can you type this with the computer? Then I won't go blind." She agreed and gave him a beseeching expression.

I smiled. They were SO ADORABLE talking like that! "Want to go lunch?"

Elf nodded. "Yes when she is done. Are you hungry? Better not cause gastric." Oh, he didn't forget. I said I was fine.

"We_ love_ you, Ilkar! Can't we say it? Don't you feel happy?" Mira suggested.

"No, I wanted to put a zero in front." I fought not to grin. Ilkar folded his arms, now standing. He paced. I took a seat beside her.

She sighed. Then she reluctantly and timidly asked one of the concepts. Timid because her voice got soft. He patiently went over it, his tone calm. "Why didn't you ask Siron? He was the substitute I believe."

"Um so scary. ( I nodded too) he's so fierce. Sorry I'll try to do better. Don't be mad. You just got well," Mira said sweetly.

"I know. I'm not mad. Hm I'm hungry too." He twitched his ears.

I added, "Hope not gastric pain? Sit down. I have a sweet."

Ilkar accepted the sweet. "Thanks. No, I won't, just feel weak and faint. How much more to go?" She reckoned it was one more page of mistakes, that he had underlined with wavy lines. "Those are incomplete. Hm, help me to understand this part…." This time, the usually vain Mira had her most concentrated face on while she elaborated on the points. I waited.

* * *

><p>"Um Ilkar? We're still friends aren't we?" We were heading for the nearest café. We girls walked on either side of Ilkar.<p>

"Of course doesn't change, Mira. In class I'm the adult. Outside, we're equals. Oh god it's crowded. Reslin will you buy for me? Let's find seats." He looked horrified by the hordes of people. Coming at this time meant this café would be packed.

"Ok what do you want?" I beamed. Usually I would order the same thing as mine. Or he would ask me what I wished to get and just agree. This time same, I chose cannelloni, a pasta baked with plenty of delicious butter, spinach, paramesan.

Then I navigated the crowds and running people to where Mira was showing him something on her phone. _My best friends in the world, I will never abandon them! _

"Ah thanks! How much?" he asked, licking his lips.

"Don't worry about it. Eh, the receipt, about $5.90. Ah it's normal to be packed." I didn't mind if I paid for him. Ilkar said of course he would return me the money. "Let's eat first. So what was that?" I chewed and glanced at Mira's phone.

"Prata, Indian bread. Next time we oughta try that, guys. Like go together." She grinned, showing me. Wow heaven, that was a flat type of pancake I liked!

"It happens to look like cakes at my home. It's called _viresse, _made of fish or prawns. I think we don't eat much of poultry or other big animals. Didn't like them even when I came to human country," he commented.

"Eugh so fishy." I crinkled my nose. He glared imperiously. I smiled, feeling him sneakily poke my side.

"Seafood is a good source of protein, omega 3. Not smelly if seasoned and grilled nicely," he retorted.

* * *

><p>At leisure times, Ilkar welcomed us to visit often. In a vibrant and jovial mood, he shared his favourite poems in his lyrical voice, "Listen to these, Living in hope, when I feel most alone, hope holds my hand, when sadness buckles me, hope helps me to stand.<p>

To live in hope, is to believe in light when it's dark. Forgiveness, wrap a peace which falls like sheer rain between the folds of petals, under blades of grass. Between unanswered questions, underneath the doubt. I love them." His hazel eyes shone, as he looked up from the pages. The sheen of his dark hair played well on his fairness.

I said, beaming, "Yea! Glad you still like to read it. Want us to read to you?"

"Ah okay please. Can practise, take turns!" he leaned back and listened.

Kirin recited, "Realizations: my mountains are speedbumps in the road, my oceans are narrow streams. My divides are cracks in the sidewalk. I am blessed beyond measure, I am abound in love. I am lucky to be me. (he drank water) believe In fairies, hehe. I can believe in magic the rainbow with its arch, the frost upon my window, white clouds in breezy March, all sing of spells and marvels everywhere!"

Kruz thought he could have done it with more stirring emotion. Kirin acted hurt and repeated the fairies poem. "Fairies exist don't they? Have you seen them? I still believe there are," Mira said dreamily.

"Haven't seen them so far. I laugh when people think elves are tiny. It's silly! Kirin thank you." Ilkar chuckled, supporting his head with his arms behind. "We don't look anywhere near small."

"Oh a legend said because humans stopped believing, then the fey decreased in size. I think we still sustain the belief so you're still big. yeayy!" One of Kirin's friends, a human girl, commented, dancing. "Hm we won't be affected not at all. Gah!" Kirin responded, smirking.


	31. The Avengers!

**Alfheim 31 1 Novella and Avengers outing**

_Karen Mok- Love yourself_

* * *

><p>Ilkar loves to debate. This was a funny incident that I felt strongly should be called Edition 1 and bonus edition 2. But he insisted, "No! it's an entire long novel. I didn't write part 1 and 2 up there. Let me see." He examined the papers. I laughed at his expression.<p>

"Second one your words became smaller."

"The same, positively certain." He folded and returned the sheets. "I try not to mind, but someone who's younger than me should not kiss or touch my head. It's not respectful and more for intimacy." I pouted, had been about to smooth down a strand that had stuck upwards. Ilkar smiled, gently pushing my hand away.

"Sorry. That part is messy." I pointed to my own hair. He poked me until I shouted for mercy.

**Edition 1 **

_Hey there Res,_

_We're much more acquainted now, so I'll use your short name. Phoebe Andriel are lovely names by the way. Algrim likes Andriel better. But I am not to be Ilks. Hm I can tell who is an older elf or not, from the way they speak and the depth of their expressions. It is an instinct. _

_I find English easier to muster than the local dialect. I have to pass a course for that. Mine is sadly not up to date. Faradei and his friends are going to help me, I mix up the grammar and tenses. I can teach you to talk in my elven but won't help matters here. I don't mind._

_Some mages are telepathic. Really? I would not like to read minds though. Don't want extra headaches. It reminds me back home, a mage was doing a Communion, which is sending news by long distance. Because there aren't phones or internet. Both the mages have to lie down almost in a sleep and not be disturbed. People asked me if I knew what he was saying and getting. Of course not. _

_My skills are quite general: a bit of elementals such as creating strong wind, and Shielding. I always had to shield my allies from arrows, Hardshield. Another variation is Spellshield, then there's Basic healing and having wings. It's hard to sustain them for long. I didn't need to specialise on any spells. I hate fire spells most, they are draining and fatal if not formed well. _

_It's alright, you don't have to be magical. Nothing wrong with you and not all elves got magic too, some are born having more and some have less. I had to work hard to get to where I am. I didn't like to sweat too much. (smile)_

_Did you know I never got chosen for sports? As kids, we played together. My brother felt sorry for me, because I dreamed too much. They competed who can swim faster, catch more small frogs and spiders. Yuck so dirty. Too bad no photographs, I bet you'd laugh at me. I remember 1 sketch of yours, big head floppy ears, and big eyes…. It's so cute! However I didn't hold a teddy bear. Don't name as me ok?_

_Adults have smaller eyes and children show innocence by big eyes? Makes sense. You're the pro. Got to go now! Write soon!_

_Mae govannan (standard elvish)_

_Ilkar _

**Then edition 2:**

_Back, extra lesson was cancelled. I didn't need to go for the computer one yeay! You're lucky this one will be longer. I've kept all of yours in a file with pockets. Do you keep in a file too, or just one stack? Haha maybe next time would be at a museum for display. But I hope not as these are all private, Phoe. Cute that in English your name is Fee-be. _

_I watched a film about wild cats. Shocking they eat their own young and the males kill their cubs. Aww, I don't like them so much now and had dinner when I saw it._

_ Then I toggled away, legend of seeker was showing with elvish subtitles. But I didn't need them. I really like Zedd the wizard! He's more powerful than me, can cast intensively multiple times. I don't know how to torch people like that. You explained about the mord sith, immune to magic? Why is that? Quite unique they fight with those long sticks. Kahlan is the Confessor yes? Not bad. I did not understand the reason behind it, males as confessors not allowed? So sad. Seems cruel, I wouldn't be able to practise if I were born there.  
><em>

_ I won't mention who, but some Colleges share the same view of rogue young mages. They may not know who to approach for training and are deemed a big danger. I wouldn't mind helping them, the youths need to have a mana-pool to drain off the excess with a group of experienced seniors to help. Hehe I can be a Confessor? Let me picture that. The skill is handy, I can think of several people to swear loyalty to me. But not for a Gay man, yuck. Sigh, why are you so bad?  
><em>

_Oh don't worry I've recovered fully. As long as I stop the minor colds from worsening, I will be happy and fine. Heard Mercun or someone mention about me to some of you. I wish they will not leak confidential info like that. (scowl) I don't mind if students are concerned, thanks._

_Ah questions- what are your favourite foods and colors? I know your favourite show. Which other race do you like? Other than us. I talked to Gilligan, he's cute and it's not too hard to listen to his words. You dropped Lit due to accent problems? Good luck!_

_ Bye, Ilkar _

I laughed hard. Now that he was doing something at the back, I started penning a response, though I stopped at one paragraph when he needed my help with chores.

Dearest Uber elf Ilkar!

I've just finished homework, glad we get to meet! My highlight of the day! Ok my fav colors are purple and blue and orange. Green is ugly. Oops, Julatsa's colour I remember. No offence, to me dark green is the best of all. (smile)

Yea I had to drop Lit. I got Ds and Es. I know he's a nice dwarf. Wow looks like you get along with all people! I love talking with you, as you don't despise and discriminate against people's status and youth. Aww sorry. No we don't pity you at all. We're just very concerned. Yup most don't keep secrets well. It is their way. (2 crosses with an o) this face means sorry.

A parallel between rogue mages and Seeker. But shouldn't those who have different powers be given a chance? In one Morality lesson, the guest speaker said we all got free will. I think we should help the rogues. It's fine to disagree. Hmm, quite dangerous to be near those magics. I am not that stubborn.

You've mentioned how worried you'd be if Julatsa is in danger. Wow you're patriotic, good quality! Never mind, I still admire you very much! You don't show off. My friends have some talents. Me, none. Ok my favourite foods are plenty, chocolates, sweet snacks, pasta, junk food. Favorite colors blue and purple.

Ok the sticks are known as Aegils. Mord sith can hold without pain because everyday they were punished with it. They are also anti magic and will bounce off any attacks. So Zedd got captured when they were there. Cara, the blond girl with them, became good. She helped them a lot.

Welcome, I love sketching pics of elves. I don't have any other race I like. Specialist! We all opted to come here for this experience. How did you find the new smaller classes? Prefer to concentrate on people who are slower? One day I'll show up again. And if you think don't want to show biasness, then it's fine not to talk to me outside. Just in private (smile)

Let's have an outing to go together one day! Complete relaxation in the dark and watching a movie. Sound good?

Sincerely always! Phoebe

* * *

><p>Physical Eds session- intense jogging and a game. Though I'm adept at everything, I still perspired and I sighed wishing I could be exempt from it. No chance of that, unless we got mensus or fever. Ginger and Alicia were on their knees, panting more intensely than me. We drank water. How can we have stamina for a game? Our instructor was female, a tough cookie. She must have trained armies, whistle, shout and you get the picture. She had the body of Vin Diesel and the attitude of Call of Duty.<p>

Mira asked, "Hey did Ilks text you? So good! I gave him my number. He said I got to stay back tomorrow for something. Aww."

"Yup, occasionally. It's no privilege. I help him with stuff. You get to see him for longer." I grinned. "We're not allowed to label him short names."

"I Know, gal! Ging, did you trade numbers with elves? Good?"

Our friend Ginger had stopped advancing on Ilkar, almost reticent whenever he was present, and passive. But now she cracked a grin and chuckled. Oh yea, I knew it! Despite not stalking him, her crush was far from depleted. I was not sure how else to describe crushing in other creative ways, any ideas?

"Yea a couple. Not to do work sort, to go out! Nah, was so excited to meet up with this whitefaced fey. He was around for some lessons… but he didn't talk much. He just stared at me, and I freaked. Res did you see him before?"

I nodded. "Uh huh, Yilin. He was with Ilkar before. So creepy? Hm maybe he's shy? Can't speak English."

She made a face. "Ack! I don't think so. Can I go with you Mira? Please."

She laughed. "Sure. But he will say must do work when he's in that mood."

Later when I got home, I checked my phone. To my delight, Ilks had responded an hour ago**: I've not seen movie outside bef. Nice. My treat, what's it like?**

Yay! A date! I asked if this weekend was possible. Also, my idol did not talk about including Hal and the rest. I kept the joy in my heart. Mira said he was completely a personality switch from usual, but I understood his position. "He didn't even smile. I know I was messy but it's not that bad. Aww. I felt thirsty explaining my viewpoints."

"Sad. He's like that with all of us outside. Remember Ilkar telling us why? He cannot be so happy go lucky, it'd not be professional. He has to play 2 roles."

She then commented he seemed more letdown than angry before they finished the session. "Oh well, in a good way Algrim is more lenient with me. He was telling me about listening to some rock music."

I was amazed! "Really? Awesome! Yea not the evil menace." It's tiring to be the bad guy all the time, negative energy.

He called me. It was sometime in the evening, before didn't have much time to meet up. "Hey, Andriel. So do you know any less crowded place? I want to be anonymous on the weekend."

I suggested a few theatres. "Great, um I'm free this weekend. The 35th? Morning is fine, do you want to have lunch together?" Ilkar asked.

I beamed. My friends listened enviously so I walked out to the corridor and a soundproof study corner. "I'm now in a secret room, lots of people staring at me. Hehe. You like action, Ilkar? Or comedy is fine. Cathay Plex is good, did you go there before? Red tall building."

We had a bulletin of movie slots and started scanning, circling some out.

"I don't mind, you choose. I think I know it… anywhere familiar we can meet?" After some time, we agreed on a common venue. "All right. Sorry I am so occupied, look forward to see you that day. Have many appointments this week, can't meet before."

I was a bit letdown but if Ilkar was fatigued, he should rest. "Sure, don't fall sick, get more rest. Oh it's so hot out, are you at home?"

"Yes. I'm in bed. Doesn't mean if I don't say hi, I'm angry at you and the rest. A student almost cried when I spoke to her today. I just didn't have mood to joke around." He confided sincerely.

"You're tired? I'll go soon."

He chuckled. "No problem, not totally drained today. Going to take a nap before catching up on paperwork later. How are you?" I told him I was fine, touched by his concern. Ilkar is just perfect! He can't help being snappy, so much to deal with. At least he didn't holler at us like Lariel… When I returned the others were quizzing me.

"He's not angry with us personally, busy. We shouldn't bother the elf."

* * *

><p>Ilkar had been out for a stroll before we met up, in a meridian robe. I noticed him surveying the other monuments in the area, unnoticed by crowds. He looked petite compared to the beefcakes around him. Some of the teens from my public safety class waved and talked to him awhile. He had again cropped his hair! I waited for him to turn around.<p>

"Boo. I'm early today," he came to me, smiling warmly. We shook hands. "Don't know how to buy tickets, I checked."

"Never mind, let's do it together now. The Avengers is nice!" I recommended when we walked into the Cathay together. Ilkar nodded, wincing at the volume of the trailers playing. I suppose he didn't come often. I talked to the ticket counter girl and she blushed when she saw the elf. He was concentrating on the screen for selection of seats. Then he offered to pay.

Done, I pointed we could go outside or to the mall. He shrugged and mouthed no problem. The mall was less noisy as the events had finished yesterday. "Forgot to say you're looking great today, G.j good job!" I noticed his new calf length boots.

He laughed. "Okay thank you for the um, 'gj'thing. You too, beautiful earrings and dress. Is it called a dress?"

I smiled. "Blouse, I'm not wearing the same one throughout. Dress is one piece…" I stroked lengthwise of my jeans. He was quiet and listened to my stories more than spoke. "Ilkar if you're tired tell me. We can sit down too."

He declined to get popcorn but I was fine if I wanted.

"Oh I'm okay. Don't worry, I will. I'm quite vocal." I laughed hard. Near the time, I led the way. His eyes glinted in the dark, no problem with sight, but I noticed he breathed a bit harder as the back row was high in this theatre. The commercials were showing and had the message: please don't talk, turn off your mobile devices. The elf watched and then noticed I glanced at him. He leaned close, "So will they really do that?" The rest were talking. I nodded.

Our faces look pale in the darkness. He looked ash white. I had bought some candy and offered. He shook his head, peeked around then slipped out a packet. He opened it and offered to me. "Prefer this type. Nice. Don't like the oily type."

I accepted. In between Ilkar did fall asleep lightly. He awoke when the scene of the agent meeting Capt started. So funny. In the middle, Ilkar patted my hand and glanced at the sweets. I gave him a few. He nodded.

The agent said to Capt: I watched you sleeping. Damn gay!

The Julatsan had plenty of fun despite the loud volume. He did want to get up when the credits rolled. "Urgent? There's a last scene. Leads to the next part." I said.

"Ok. Yes I am. Crowded though." He replied.

"Liked it? It's my third time."

"Yes. I like Thor and Loki, how much they were different. There was a reference to another show before?" He cocked his head. I told him.

Now the crowds lessened, and Ilkar showed me a pained face that he needed relief. I said I'd wait outside the restrooms. Ilkar came out. "Better. Oh you're not urgent? You're so smart. Who did you like?"

"All of them together. I didn't like the Hulk, but he was more.. personal in this one. I think we can all go hulk when mad, haha! Yup we girls have the other movies in our comps, next time can show. Loki is a frost giant. Weird though."

We headed to a café. I finished the crisps he couldn't and he leaned back and crossed his legs. "Yea he looks human. Perhaps the abilities, oh then they're like mages? Hm frost giants, Algrim was so upset once. You didn't mention that?"

I frowned, leaning forward. "What? When and why."

His eyes were faraway. "I'll tell you but don't remind him. Some sort of immersion for cultures last week… there'll be a separate one for kids. Dialogue and everything, but the organizers chose a Svartálfaheim movie. Algrim couldn't take it and left the place. He was wounded. I felt saddened and spent time with him. Very difficult time. I thought it's biased and didn't want to continue watching too."

"I see. Ilkar, it's good that you were present. No he didn't tell me, he doesn't want to bother people. Oh yea many like the Loki actor Tom Hiddleston."

"Ah I liked him too! He has a nice accent. I really wondered if Natasha wanted to cry, you know the part when he said your ledgers are gushing red…. Then she said she found out his plan. Phew." He touched his chest.

We discussed the best scenes, at some point, a few guys popped in and wanted to talk to Ilks too. He was so shy.

Before we parted, Ilkar asked if I mixed with the other students too. "No offence, I'm old, and not always in the trend. I'm concerned." His hazels were soft and kind. I did do so, if they didn't have huge gatherings.

For Algrim, we mentioned nothing about this movie as the word Jotuns would surely break his heart. Another night, my group got involved with Lantern Night Festival, something like Halloween. Difference is more Asians celebrate it by having mooncakes. We're doing it to welcome them. Some elves are also of asian descent, and had dark hair. I wondered if Ilkar was also partly asian.

Then Algrim showed up. Some guys told me he was here. "Hi Reslin, want to have ice cream? Come, let's talk."

Yea we had not talked at leisure for days. I was surprised he liked mint flavors. Coolly the drow gave his take about the Drizzt stories Homeland to Sojourn and he was halfway through Streams of silver. "You like him?" I asked

_*next time- diff b/w him and Drizzt! Though not all people understand my style, I don't care for what's most important are my creativity which'll never falter._

_Onward!_


	32. Bake-athon drizztvs Al

**Alfheim…. Drizzt and our Bake-athon!**

_ Jolin Tsai: Great Artist_

* * *

><p>While I was listening to my teacher and guardian talk about the Festival and why he liked mint ice cream, I made up a list of comparisons with Drizzt.<p>

-Eye color is a start: lavender and Algrim's are amber, yellow.

-He is a mage, while Drizzt is a warrior. But I had seen a huge sword mounted on the back of the living room once!

-Both don't believe much in religion. See well in the dark, nocturnal… related to first point. Face prejudice, though here the people are pretty mellow. "Andriel, what about you? It has been so long since I have leisure. Am I imposing?" he asked, watching me.

I smiled. "Not at all, we were finished with the decos. What about me? Sorry I was kind of dreaming about Drizzt Do'urden. Hehe. Can I ask… do you have infrared vision?"

He laughed, not minding me. My jaw hung open, he does not laugh out loud often. Hal does, and all of the fair elves. "Yes I believe so. Odd thinking. Will that be on the survey you have made up?" I smiled, indeed when we asked them questions like these, we used the word survey.

"Ooh maybe." Then we talked about life in general and Algrim introduced me to another female friend. She seemed quite dark as well but I didn't know if she was also a dark elf.

* * *

><p>Another day, I hung out with the gals filling up data in our archive of Hot elves edition. They are notebooks and we use purple or favourite ink to pen our opinions and some photos when they are not looking. For every one, we leave some pages and there're some slots to attach new pages in between. Our first one was a standard notebook and the space filled up fast. A few outgoing 'stars' didn't mind posing, as was one elf with a couple of tattoos.<p>

I didn't disclose all of Ilkar's life of course. I don't want to betray his trust, and all of our letters are only between us.

"Don't let anybody adult read this! Secrecy!" Mira bossily intoned. I laughed.

She made a pic of Faradei and flipped to the section. The archer's proposed star sign was Leo. Haha! They mostly don't take down their ages, so we make up one for them based on personality.

"Kk, we know! Did Fara let you do that? He's really lenient." Cheryl, a violet haired human remarked, painting her toenails. "I got close to Ilks! We were updating one of our books and he was quite early. He looked curious. He said- 'I hope you don't have too much private info about me. Can I see?' I tried to refuse but he was still waiting. No choice. He smelled nice too… after flipping through, Ilkar stood up: alright now, back to your seats. An hour to finish the assignment. He tried to be angry. His stuff wasn't in there and he asked why not."

We laughed. I said, "He's likely a Gemini. I don't think he will like us sniffing at him. Personal space is important."

"Aw Res, why not give a small tidbit? Like his gf? I missed when she came."

I smiled. "Sorry no can do, he is like my big brother. I don't want to betray his trust, and I've added in his hobbies and wish to be absolutely neat. He won't mind if we write about the magic spells. He loves talking about them."

After the long illness, the fair elf had become more patient, than he had been. Ilkar didn't lose his temper, whenever people commented how cute he looked, he would give a smart quip back. Oh he had donated the toys to an orphanage anonymously too. I added that in. Cheryl laughed. "Aw it's a pity he doesn't like toys eh? I think the rest did. When our teach Dren was hurt in an accident, he said he appreciated our toys."

Then I got a poke. "Alfheimmieee to girl! Dreaming. Want to make a cake? Surprising one of the younger elves. His birthday is this week!" ah I had not noticed Sinithe Xelia coming in.

"Haha how do you know his age? Normally they don't keep score." She's younger than us by a few years fun loving Leo. Mira is Taurus vain and sensitive, affectionate too.

"Dallas is his name, yea he does. I think coz he's like forty years." She rubbed her hands. Cheryl opened a cookery book. I rubbed my chin.

"Oh we don't have an oven." She had finished tying her necklace and came to do mine.

"Hm borrow someone's Marianne's or Hilla's. Only, we have to do it quick so the dough won't sink." They got gloomy realizing those seniors had locked up to go on their short break. Darn! I hope they don't look to me- coz I predicted they wanted to go to Ilks'. Option B Algrim, he's the closest and living just above us. Cheryl looked at me pleadingly. "I'm sure he won't mind, call him? I haven't visited before."

I suggested option B instead. The drow would be delighted to host us, he liked cooking and food, also practical to go to the nearest house so the air wouldn't escape from the dough.

Ilkar was exhausted from a hectic day. He had written a short note to me, _don't want visitors, maybe next time. Do me a favour, deter them from chasing me pls. (smiley) _Sad faces all around but no choice, I had to protect him. I assured them Algrim would be fine.

I called my teacher. "Hello nice to hear from you. No problem, you can come. What time? I have a lesson later at night," he agreed spontaneously. I gestured _yeayy!_ To them. I told him our plan to make a cake and if he had the other ingredients.

We packed the necessary things. "He's quite kind. Didn't expect him to agree right now," Cheryl said in awe.

I nodded. "He is. Once we know him, he's quite open. Ok usual is dark, but Algrim will turn the light on. Don't think weird thoughts." We trooped up to the top floor. They still squeaked when he came to answer the door. In a modern shirt, plaited design, his long chain the dark elf melted out of the background and the light suffused gradually. He allowed us to come in and smiled. "Are we bothering you? It'll be quick," Xelia piped up boldly.

"No I don't mind." The elf showed us to his kitchen and after explaining the oven temperature range, he left us alone. We were going to make a buttercake, that'd keep longer. The creaming of butter and sugar was more tedious. Mira decided don't apply the cream on top. Of course I had suggested just buy but they shot down my idea, haha! Cheryl and Xelia were our new friends, we met during a new module. I forgot its name now.

Soon the cake was rising inside the oven. I motioned we could go outside.

"Wait, um what do we talk about?" Cheryl asked.

"I know him well, he's quiet won't expect us to talk much. Anything, just not religion and politics. Relax." But Xelia had it covered, when we joined him she led our dialogue. He was pleased that she didn't show fear.

_Andriel I like your friends. Don't mind them visiting more often. _He said excitedly though he looked calm outwardly. I nodded, as the drow glanced at me. He winked. "Do you want any refreshments? Hm yes true I eat mostly vege. I don't like meat, fish also. I can take eggs." He patiently attended to Xelia's stuff. In twenty, our cake was ready! Perfect. Algrim used the short word 'congrats!' and curious whose birthday it was. "Ah Dallas, he will be so pleased."

I suggested, "We can make one for you. Anyday."

He smiled. "Thank you. I would be happy, using here as well? Haha." Lol, indeed baking a cake For intended friend in his own kitchen! Noooo! Later the rest left first, feeling sleepy. I stayed a while.

"Everything fine? I hope you didn't get lonely when I didn't come over often, still like you." I assured him. He had his stationery prepared. The drow shook his head.

"Yes. No problem, you can be with others your age. I needed the solitude, other times taken up with stupid nagging friends." Algrim looked solemn but I laughed. So cute. "You have to like me, Reslin or I'd be moody. Then your report will be bad. Don't think your father will approve." he said lightly.

I gasped. "Oh no! Don't do that to me. I'll drop dead." I closed my eyes. Algrim said not to worry.

"She is your new friend? Glad that you are friendly to juniors. I don't sense paralyzing fear from them, good. Come visit me again alright?" He shook my hand and I left first.

Always good to catch up with the adults, without any pressure of official things. I've checked somewhere on the value of teachers and students- not the content But the bond that's forged! All the material and stuff we share in common is for that purpose mostly. We got a new elven classmate for the first time. Julian and gang normally sized up the newbies. He had the classic sharp chin and ears, deep red hair and walked around alone. I wondered if he needed help but was too shy to ask.

Some girls would try to engage then left without much interest. "His accent and tongue's all out. We don't click, even the name is hard to say." Julian noted when I listened to the class gossip. To us he was 'The Exotic elfboy'. The guys had been friendly to invite him for games. Julian thought he must be wealthy and snobbish.

Ilkar and I met during teabreak at about 3.30pm earth time. He unwrapped his sandwich, his usual choice of food. I scooped my yogurt. The elf confided that he had not eaten much for lunch. "Oh no, why not? Don't faint," I exclaimed.

"Andriel, I didn't so I'm here. Take a deep breath. No time, had to rush through some documents." He chuckled, motioning that he was intact. "What's up?"

"The new elfboy, I dunno his name. We try to include him but he's shy doesn't speak common. Do you have him?"

"Hm his name is Achanos. Yes, I spoke to him one period ago, he was very sad. Can't speak common but we understand each other. I helped him with Maths, had to translate it to our elvish. Challenging. Hmm why?"

I shrugged. "Thought he's being snobby. Like too good for us. I don't, the rest think so. They invited him to play soccer but he turned them down."

The mage nodded. "No he isn't. I hope people give Achanos a chance. He is trying. I can…relate, used to be so lost and new in my junior school."

"Tell me! Ilkar what's junior school like?" I grinned, sitting upright.

He sighed. "Eh, it's like the primary school you children attend. It's the rough translation of _belos myr._ I shouldn't have mentioned now got to tell a story. Tired." His expression was strained.

"No you don't have to. can write in our next letter, I love yours! I'm going to send you soon."

He smiled faintly. "Umhm, thanks. Yes better to, then I won't lose my voice. Going to buy a drink want anything?" I thought for a while and decided on bubble tea.

"That stall, with the orange letters. Have you tried before? Don't actually need the pearls included."

The elf laughed. "Not yet. I'll just get camomile tea. Eh what flavour?" He said to forgive him if he got it wrong- I didn't want too much ice and pearls original milk flavour. Ilkar returned with both drinks. He watched curiously as I drank mine.

"How is cold tea nice? So many people queuing. Is it sweet?"

"Yea. Delish! They have a less sugar option now though, coz of the health concerns. This one's not as sweet, there're more than twenty flavours. I like blueberry too, it was quite sweet."

"Good. I feel like trying, now you're tempting me." His foot tapped my shoe. Ilkar pretended innocence. "I prefer warm drinks even in cool weather. Don't want to produce a cough."

"Hm you cough… ah that's a pity. Sometimes I get tummyache so I ask for less ice. Or we could share, 2 straws."

I think he's an excellent brother! I can tell him anything and Ilks has the wisdom of an adult to advise and listen. I was ranting one day about how fucking unfair adults were to me. I didn't want to respect them at all. "For two months or so I wanted to get some experience outside of farm, and money so I tried to work for a man. At first he acted so kind, I will help you everytime don't worry. But later I found out how fucking selfish he is, like he would insist I must do things his way. I don't meet clients, see them face to face yet he nagged I must wear long sleeves. Had to help with sending documents on the net, which I did on my own. So I was yay can go home! I barely got to go home on time.. he forever wanted to hold me back. Next day, once he scolded the hell out of me that I didn't check it. Actually nothing to check, only his warped idea of redo and redo 10 times."

He looked pained and laid his hand on my shoulder. "I believe you. Some people are horrible. You used that word, fuck. My friends like to. It's the same accent too, haha." He grinned.

"Oops sorry. I'm just mad. Is it ok?"

"Not in class, outside is fine. Used to worse believe me. He sounds bloody evil, I have met others too in higher positions. Humans say boss? In Colleges we go by a council system, it's called council a group but usually one assumes the Head position. I want freedom, I hate that kind. They're assholes." His tone was honest and sincere.

He ate from a container of greens. I thought the elf already didn't need to get thinner or he'd be blown away. "I hope you don't become any smaller, petite. You might shrink." I joked, measuring to below the table height.

He snorted. "You mean those myths? No no, those are pixies, fairies. Ada my colleague has these pictures of flying pixies. She asked me do I know small elves? Before she came here she thought of us that way. Gah." I laughed at his indignance. SO CUTE! He glared, ears pricking a little.

Most elves' ears jerk with their moods. Radar indicator. "Thank you. I was all shitty feeling, coz I came across my diary entry. Take long time to forget."

"Welcome. Aww, it's history. Maybe he dropped into shit somewhere. Imagine that, though I know what you mean. Oh Mira said you all baked in Algrim's house? For whom?" He cupped his hands under his chin, hazels gleaming. His dark hair was spiked up, damp.

I talked about that. "Dallas, it was his birthday on the 20th. He did keep track of his age, he said he is roughly equal to 30 human years. He wanted to cry seeing our cake. I took a photo! Let's have a day for you and Hal. Then we can make too."

"Hm okay. Any day will do, eh I'm supposed to be what star again? Leo? I only remember that. Like it." He obligingly looked at my photo.


	33. Gemini and stalker with pinkballoonies

**Chap 33 Surely he's Gemini and Stalker ofthe PinkBalloonies!**

_Michael Buble- Home, Once upon a December *god-brother is a great term :) for my fav elf._

* * *

><p>I exclaimed, almost making him start with my eagerness, "No! You're likely to be a Gemini. Leo means lion- enjoys being stage centre, people's attention, warm, generous, fiery, loud. Also petty, not possible." I shook my head.<p>

His mouth was an O-shape. Then Ilkar beamed and touched himself. "Hmm. I _am_ warm and generous, but not loud, sometimes petty heheh can think of many of the guys like that. What is a Gemini like? Why did you choose that for me?"

After analyzing all the possible stars, it is most likely as Ilkar just fits there! I continued, "You did say not sure, but roughly born in the middle of the year and Gemini is the time span. Two minds in one. From my view, you're brilliant, a thinker, charismatic in a cool way, calm and emotional at times, can change anytime. There's more, if you want to read. Can I use your comp?" Officially I had to go through some work with Ilkar, seized chance to visit at the same time!

He considered this. "Maybe later, got me curious…Do you really believe people fit under stars? Ah look at the time, take out your notebook and homework, Andriel. Why the long face? My duty to make sure you do them. Please." The elf tapped the table and motioned for me to open my bag.

I slipped one hand into the zip and dragged it open. "Some people fit… Sorry. Eh there's one problem I didn't write it down. Lost my notebook."

"You have got to be joking," Ilkar responded in perfect Briton accent. "No wonder you always forget, you were outside one of the classrooms this week. Punishment eh? I've got a spare." He went into his study, rummaged in his pile of books and returned with a compact orange colored notebook.

I thanked him. "I don't _always _forget, only sometimes. I copy it on the sheets of notes or I store it in my cellphone. Yup punishment, what a waste, could've completed it if she ignored me. But she chose to make big issue, I had One more page of exercises, Ilkar. Told someone to block me so I could finish that, bent down. She stood over me, said I had to be outside. Gah."

He nodded, stoic and not moved by my tale though. So for the next hour or so, I located the stuff I needed to complete—math and Public Safety, the latter most boring subject ever covered in realms, worksheets and one supplementary assessment book. He kind of nagged how I ought to be better organized. Critically he browsed the stuff. (I knew Ilkar cared so I tried not to label his reminder as nagging, and took it as music haha) "I'll be nearby. Have my own work to cover, tell me if you need help."

"Okie. I like telling you about star signs! Wanna continue. Can I?"

His ears pricked and he shook his head and indicated the wall clock. It was about four thirty pm earth time. Crestfallen, I kicked into the homework routine gear. I did the questions that were fine and then timidly approached the mage in his study. Ilkar had left the door open, customary when we came over. Now he did not seem to be writing or reading, his lips moved and his eyes were closed and flickering. He was making some complex hand signals and his fingers tapped the air like the futuristic touchscreen that Ironman did. I opened my mouth to call, then stopped myself in time. Phew! When mages are casting or meditating silence is important and… in the very first briefing he said you can have brain damage, coma or get blind if someone startles you. Now my gaze roved to the front of his desk, he had written in bold: **Do not shout or touch me. I need silence,thanks.**

I tiptoed back to where I sat and continued reading some history notes. Did I need to wait very long, hope not? I was itching to chat more and sighed deeply. In a while, Ilkar stepped out. "Reslin I felt you come. What is it?"

I held up my papers. "You did, ah I almost called you, luckily I remembered why. Seems complex, freaky to see too. Sorry if I'm not describing it respectfully, Sir." He put his arm about me and took a seat.

"No problem. Thank you for respecting my needs, I've got worse comments than freaky. Was searching for a new spell-form. I'm present for you now. Oh, I know you cannot wait to talk more, Phoe. I give you permission. Which do you find difficulties with?" Then he explained the formulae to me.

The elf was not weary so, even though night had fallen we could still resume our nice conversation. Since I had been on excellent behaviour, Ilkar allowed me to use his computer for the websites!

"Welcome for not interrupting . I wouldn't want to cause brain damage and blindness, all those consequences. I'd worry, how would I answer to your brother? He'd probably whoop my ass." We cracked up at that image. I enjoyed making my friend laugh.

"Rebraal would never strike a female. You're so funny! Now I can view it in a less sombre way, used to be worried and everything. I'm humbled you think I am brilliant." Moodswings… really? Yuck superficial and inconsistent. I don't want that." He scowled and moved the arrow to point at that trait. I had navigated to astrology online's detailed site.

"Relax not everyone is standard. I don't think you're superficial. More like general traits, I know some people who are. Some just can't decide what to do, and cancel many times, change their minds. The ancient greeks invented this to gauge who can get along with who and why. It's my moon sign…"

His slanted eyes became lit and bigger with piqued attention! I pointed to the good points. "Witty and adaptable true or false?"

He triggered more of my chuckling with his remarks, "Yea. If witty means I talk rubbish with some adults yes. Adaptable to a certain extent, I can be quite stubborn though. Maybe I'll read more next time all right? Don't want to have a headache."

I showed him how to save and bookmark the link. The elf randomly clicked on other stars and wanted to know why he couldn't be the rest. "Hm maybe I can be a Libra, balanced." He chuckled when I went into how unbalanced the scales can be.

* * *

><p>Plus I didn't want him to be a Pisces. "Coz they're downright petty and whiny, emo, cry a lot. Disgusting anyway Ilkar you can't be."<p>

"Oh? I did weep when my friends passed, when Julatsa fell to invaders. Why not? You weren't there to see my babyhood!" the elf said indignantly.

"Those are normal reactions, ah I'm sorry that happened. You are very attached to Julatsa? I won't pry why but I guess it's like your motherland?"

He became solemn and went into why a College was ultra important to them in Balaia. The gist of all that was the central and foundation of mana linked to the Colleges, if anything happened to the place… "Because it wasn't fair, Julatsa didn't harm anyone, yet the Wesmen destroyed and stole from us. I couldn't accept it for years. My College means everything to me, Reslin. My peers, the civilians, my tutors."

His tone moved me almost to tears and I don't cry easily. Plus I really wanted to send those Wesmen bastards to the stone age. "We can help. I'm strong."

Ilkar smiled, to my astonishment. He formed some shapes with his fingers and explained, "No no. The physical structure is down, how to say this… um, it's more of the internal magical dimension so only fellow mages can understand the magnitude and processes…."

I listened, though I had no inkling what was what. Ilkar was so independent and nice, surprising that he felt lost and all that, more of what a youth would go through. Noticing he was on the verge of crying more, I changed the subject. "So, does your brother whoop your ass? He's a fighter ain't he?"

"I didn't let him. Yea he is one of the elite but so am I. I make a shield and he would knock against it. Hey!" he quipped, folding his arms.

That worked, tugging the corners up his lips. I made thumbs-up.

He was so honest and forthright. "Hey sorry I became like a pisces. Carried away there, this astrology is fun. Algrim is Scorpio, wow. Did I bore you? " The elf's hazel eyes filled with anxiety.

"Nah teachers have emotions and ups and downs too. I can help, being almost invulnerable I can flak those wes-shits into oblivion."

"Thank you but don't have to, they retreated years ago. Your family would go nuts. Besides all of you are underage and my responsibility. What kind of teacher would I be if I sent you to front line! Eh what's funny?" He rubbed his chin.

"The nuts part. They'd go ballistic, boom! Especially my father," I added, making the gesture for explosion.

"Oh gods, yea. So, keep your feet on the ground. Stay here and study. The life of students is the best, cherish it."

I was concerned about the danger if he did return. He did not speak for a long while. Balaia was politically unstable, but since the changes in equilibrium and realms made him ill, he had no choice but to remain here.

"Enough about me. Ah your father is so fierce. How are things?"

We shared a tremendous amount, worth more than all the casual friends I made at other times. _He trusts me!_ I asked if he wanted me to keep all these a secret. He smiled. "For now, yes. Won't be professional if I broke down during lectures. I didn't tell others yet. Thank you, sister." Spontaneously, Ilkar embraced me. I was ecstatic and blinked back hot tears.

"Welcome, Godbrother! Oh, given my age I'd be your baby sister. " I said, still leaning on his shoulder. We both leaned back, Ilkar ruffling my hair. Looking into the depth of his gaze, he must have suffered countless hardships. It was the least I could do. Now I understood more of an elf's challenges. "Yep, I've not got one yet. But don't tell your friends, I can't adopt so many!"

* * *

><p>Certain that we would always have the same frequency and wavelength, I reflected. Ilkar is very considerate and kind to us. We kept up the texts, calls and letters. In one he remarked- <em>I really appreciate your concern for my welfare. When I used to talk to my old pals they also didn't grasp the magnitude of my problems. Men aren't very intuitive. I felt you didn't have trouble being sympathetic in the right amount. There were some bad remarks from tactless goons. Well I won't forget how to whoop someone's ass. Haha! Do let me know if you need help ok? Not to worry I will think less of the past and focus on the now. Don't lose any more notebooks. <em>

But life's not perfect, I got hurt too. We had arranged to go out together, Hal, Ilks, Algrim, Mira and some of the boys to watch a musical. Few days before, when we had a breaktime together, I got jealous of Ren'erei. "How's your relationship? Forgot to ask."

"Oh she'll be coming this week! Cannot wait, I have missed her dearly. I can show her around and especially the food…." He beamed and clasped his hands. _No, didn't he remember our plans? I swallowed. It's not fair, don't cancel on me._ I had done the planning this time, only I didn't start reminding everyone yet. Nudge.

"Reslin you alright?" Ilkar asked gently.

Instinctively I wanted to admit no, and how can he forget! But he was so delighted, I did not have the heart to ruin it. "Er yes. Good."

Hal was all for reminding him. The healer had noticed my misery when I went to the sickbay from a stomach cramp. I always get cramps whenever I'm troubled and don't eat well. It's my weakness and the healer remembered it. "Andriel, I'll tell him later. It'll be ok. Don't keep it in." He said, blue eyes concerned.

"Why did she have to come, at this time? She could've come next week. But I don't want to ruin Ilkar's plans, he's happy. He's not always happy," I replied glumly. Another wave of pain made me groan. Hallien mixed a drink and patted my back as I drank it.

The acidity dropped in intensity. I could sit up. "You won't ruin it. I'll remind him, he probably forgot. Ilkar's a scatterbrain, he forgets to eat too sometimes. Did you eat something? Gastric." He scowled. I nodded, then let him do his magic. Whispering, Hal pulsed some waves of pain relief mana by my back. One hand was on my wrist too and I felt groggy.

* * *

><p>The next time, Ilkar distributed quiz papers for our class. It was History, teachers will take us for other subjects they don't cover, so no hints allowed. He stopped longer beside my desk to select a paper. When he had completed our row, he gave instructions in his clear voice, "For this paper, write your answers on the yellow slip and fill in the circles for the second section. There should be 12 pages, front page inclusive. Check before penning your names. Full names please."<p>

Rustle of papers. I wondered if Hal had talked to him. Everyone forgets my plans, it's expected. Then as I flipped over, noticed a sticky note on the side of my table. Ilkar had reached the end of his speech, "The time is set, follow the clock on the wall. Raise your hand if you need more sheets."

The note: _sorry Phoe I remember the musical. Talk to u after? Ilkar. _I smiled.

Halfway through, I watched the slim elf who seemed taller with his boots and deep grey-blue robes. He looked serious and stern, unlike the one who joked with us. Suddenly out of the silence was some hiccupping, sobbing. Who's crying? Softly the adults spoke. Oh, it was Miss Adeline to us, Ilkar called her Ada. I had seen the young lady sometimes. The elf gave her a tissue box. She blew her nose. I had finished my paper easily and just had to run through one more time.

At the end, another male teacher had stepped in to collect the papers. Ilkar walked to the other side of the classroom to do the same. When all was accounted for, everyone flocked outside. I waited, and carrying stacks, Ilkar and the male teacher were beside Ada. She smiled faintly as they strolled together, conversing to the office.

Then he was outside! I called and waved to him. "Hey! I completely forgot. That day, you looked hurt. Why didn't tell me?" Ilkar asked, frowning in concern.

"Because, I saw your happiness. Yea I felt crummy, she's your fiancée. Isn't she coming on that day then?" I was fine if he wanted to turn me down. Today I felt more generous.

Ilkar smiled. "Silly. You can always be direct, I understand. Not at all, the musical's at night. Hallien repeated a million times, told me you're hurt. I can still come, I'll settle her at my home or hotel first." Hal did remind him, I blushed.

Kruz now joined us, having seen us from afar. They talked like they chatted on a regular basis. He wondered what was wrong with Miss Adeline. "Hm Ada, she had problems. Someone scolded her, but I can't mention who. So I said she can talk to me anytime. I know the procedures," the elf confided.

We received our quizzes back very fast. I had PASSED! Yeayy! Abby jumped up. The person in charge today was a blond elf who was quite shocked by our reactions. Usually junior new instructors would be accompanied by a senior, in this case was Mercun. "People, settle down. Let me introduce my friend Echfreisun (at least this was my spelling I had no idea how to)

Right after I texted Ilkar. He still had a lesson for one more period. He called me, "I can speak for a while now. Glad you passed well, smart girl. Now you might stop crushing on me I hope?"

"No I haven't. He's too thin, and shaky. Later I can't wait to see you! Is she here yet?"

"Yup, I'm having lunch with her soon. Tonight, likely I can come about half an hour before the show starts. It will be at the open air theatre right?" We confirmed the time again. "I've not seen a musical before. Looking forward. Don't hesitate to remind me, ok? I'm old."

I protested. "You aren't! (Ilkar sighed deeply) I refuse to think about the age gap. Ok. Well, I didn't want to bother you. How long's your break?"

"Eh almost time to return. Very noisy the boys. See you tonight. Is Kruz coming too?" In the background, some people were hollering. I winced. Poor elf!

"Yea he is, and Algrim might be late, Mira, Ginger. Bye, good luck!" The elf said goodbye and we hung up.

He showed up early, clad in his favourite emerald colored robes with white patterns on the sleeves. "Hi guys." Hallien had invited other friends both human and elf too and we all got acquainted. Some of the actors shared his passion and were in his batch. Mira and Ginger both held Ilkar's hands longer than necessary and he spoke to them. "Why don't you ever believe that I'm not a teenager? Is my shirt nice? Don't say it's not." He directed at me.

I appraised it. "So light a green, not my favourite. Well not puke color." He laughed and said he didn't care what I thought. Ginger said he looked cute. At first when I honestly said this light shade was icky, he had feigned hitting me. Haha!

"Where's Al?" they looked around for him.

"He has something on. Man I miss him. Hopefully he'd come by second half," Hal turned to us and beamed. It was odd that he could get away with casually poking fun about the drow and coerce him. Algrim doesn't do coercion! the host announced it would start soon so we took our seats, me and Kruz with the girls in the back row and Hal, Ilkar and the adults in front of us. The lights dimmed and I couldn't see who was who. A lady came round to check our tickets.

The musical centred around finding your dreams, cliché but opening act was nice. The actors pranced and sang in cheerful costumes of medieval era and the props looked real. They were synchronized and impressive, professional. One actor with a longish name starting with Z, shared about his ordeal during a short bathroom break. One elf with us invited Ging to go outside. Kruz patted Hal's shoulder and said something. The man said, "I sprained my back during rehearsals but didn't want to miss this. Am glad to be here. How're you?" he waved to some screaming fans.

Oh I didn't mention Alicia, she was beside my godbrother! He smiled, listening to her. Afterwards, we shared some delicious pastries and sandwiches made by Fri-lea a girl elf. Algrim said he had seen a bit of the show but felt sleepy. "Not the kind I like, still good to see familiar faces. Let's meet tomorrow, I saw this nice restaurant…." His long ears pricked as he spoke.

Then Hal reminded of the Incident of the pink balloons! Ilkar sighed. "Do I have to bring it up? Someone left more and more of those disgusting colored balloons in the office. Tied to my shelf. So I looked around, wondering who's the mad fellow. Can't be children, you're not allowed to come in for very long. Hai."

Mira said, "Could it be a gay?"

He made a face. "What's that? (we defined) Crap I hope not. I got rid of them, sent them into the sky. Adeline didn't see who it was too and she sits beside me. Irritating and mysterious. You know there's a place for us to have drinks? What's it called? Yes thank you, pantry. I felt someone touch me, and I looked, this short man stared very long. I moved aside but he did not want to go forward. I said- hi what do you want. He went into his own language."

Kruz held up a finger. "Aha it's gotta be him. Secret admirer."

"Or maybe he tried to tell you who it is. Are you worried?" I asked. Even in the office weird stuff happens.

"Nah. If it's a gay, I can't accept him. I've put a note on my desk- To whoever gave me balloons, pink is ugly and I have a fiancée. Colleagues got jealous for wrong reasons…" Ilkar smiled and motioned for Kirin to continue.

"Everyone asked why not me, why no balloons? Aww, I didn't get anything like that. No fair. Right?" We laughed. The mage said he'd gladly give them to us if we wanted.

Ren' erei was staying for longer this time. He said we could join them when we met if we liked. He wrote me a short letter: _hey reslin, I don't mind if we eat together. She's ok with it. Kruz and Mira too. Still see you for lab sessions. More later. Today I want to be a Libra. Hehe. No still not sure who is the stalker. I'd hit him._


	34. Staying! Shrine wishes

**Alfheim 34 Favorite guy will stay/ Making wishes at pagoda!**

_Within Temptation- A Shot in the Dark_

_*saw a travel feature, about China shrines, so I took the idea J I love the idea of making wishes for friends. Sg doesn't have one, but I can always have one in Imaginaryland. _

* * *

><p>Ilkar said it would be alright for any of us to join him and his fiancée, if we happened to be in the same place. How warm he is! But I decided they ought to have their special private time together. She would only be here for a while. He did mention he needed to get more romantic time and practice.<p>

One day I noticed a bigger crowd at the archery range! I hopped up and down until someone moved and I noticed Ren'erei was in the centre, showing a person how to properly take care of a longbow. Other instructors were also around to watch the demonstration. I didn't tarry long since I was going to buy something and excused myself from another blocking person.

As I stepped off the raised platform, to view people, a friendly voice called me. I stopped, smiling at his voice. Ilkar! I couldn't hear where he was coming from, so I waited. Other than certain classes, we had not spoken for long. "Hi! I noticed you were in a rush to finish that experiment. How was it?" he enquired, slightly out of breath.

"Oh phew. Just did, yup. Couldn't make the result turn red, so I had to redo. Why did you run?"

"Eh, to catch up with you, Reslin." He laughed, adding, "I can't believe I've poor stamina now. Didn't run at full speed. Wish I could have given you more time."

He did not want to view Ren's demo anymore, so he joined me on my errand. I went to the accessories shop, but browsed and did not find anything suitable. Ilkar thought all of them looked nice on my hand. Maybe he did not want the shopkeeper to overhear our chat so the elf fell silent. Also he might be tired.

"Hey, I've prayed for you at the Shrine. It's for everyone, regardless of religion to meditate and make wishes. Have you gone there before?" I described the place. Ilkar's expression was lit up and he smiled wider. So off we went!

* * *

><p>Located in Surami Avenue, a little distance away from the Northern wing of college, the Shrine is an elaborate golden building with carvings of mythical creatures. Water and air dragons watched from the top of the intricate roof. People can make wishes, write on scrolls and hang them upon long taut strings tied to the pillars. If someone really wanted the wish to come true, like their loved one to be reunited, they were recommended to climb right to the top. "Fits in with the multi-religions and freethinking culture here. So cool, at least it's not boring." I told my friend.<p>

"Yea it is. Never seen anything like this before. You wrote one.. for me?" his voice softened and then he was quiet. One note had caught his attention. He blinked back tears.

"We all did. The more we do, likely the prayers will get answered. Hm I made couple of them. Anyone can do it, regardless of religion... Aww don't cry, Ilkar. Sorry." I rubbed his back, searching for a packet of tissues in my bag.

"No no. Dust got into my eyes…. I'm famous here? They're all so colourful. Want to make one too." Ilkar ruffled my hair, his voice soft.

I showed him to a booth set up. The girl attendant whooped with joy and greeted him with-"Omg omg! You're fine I've missed you!So worried man!" She shook his hand vigorously.

Huh they knew each other? But judging from the mage's frown, nope! He hesitated and answered softly, "Ah, I don't believe we have met. Thank you? Want to write a prayer note, can you give me?"

I asked for one as well. She gushed about visiting him on some casting sessions. I didn't catch her name too, probably one of the part time students who hadn't decided on any fixed course. Fangirl of course! Ilkar answered with doubtful affirmatives when she asked him questions. Having got the paper and waterproof pens, he rushed me away from the booth.

"I haven't seen her before! Heart attack." He remarked, touching his chest. "If I wanted to be a celebrity I would be waving happily but I'm not. Thought no more of these people."

I nodded, trying not to laugh aloud. "Indeed you are famous. Eh but she didn't ask your name! I think she wanted to pucker her lips." He sighed and found a table to pen what he wanted on an orange slip. I turned to do mine. Wishes are to be secret. He took quite a while to finish. Since the strings of papers were on several storeys, we decided to go to the second floor's one. He fastened his slip. Curious I glanced at it, but I didn't understand. "Wow secret indeed!"

He chuckled. "It's unique. _Not_ telling what I wrote. Hm don't think I can find where yours is, or people who prayed for me but thank you. Did Mira and the girls come as well?"

"Yep especially when you were in a coma, Sir. …" To my astonishment, Ilkar leaned close and my cheek brushed his shirt. He seldom hugged but now I was enveloped in a brief hug and he whispered some words over me. "What's that? Some nice song?" I grinned.

Ilkar smiled, finger to his lips.

* * *

><p>Months passed. I worried if this batch of Consultants would leave and my heart dreaded the moment. Algrim was his usual self. I asked but he did not know. Most of us were gathered at the Julatsan elf's house this weekend. Important news to tell us, Hallien had said with barely contained excitement on the phone. We were insanely joyful when Ilkar announced, "I don't need you to miss me. Going to stay for longer, this is a great place to meet different people, dwarves, humans and others." He paused as we applauded and smiled, panning his gaze to all of us. "Also doctors said my health will be affected if I suddenly relocate back to my realm. Have just become used to this mana spectrum. A little sad though, haven't met my old friends for so long." He had been on his feet, now he took a seat beside Mercun. I thought that he seemed weary.<p>

"Ilkar how are you? Sick?" Kruz voiced for us.

"I'm sleepy actually. Wanted to let you know first, in case there's massive weeping and a flood." We all cracked up.

"He takes a nap around this time. Come on, better go lie down." Hal nagged.

"Alright. Doesn't mean I tolerate bullying you hear?" His hazels glinted fiercely. Some of the boys laughed heartily.

Mira inserted, "We, bully you? Nah."

Algrim had let himself in after us. He wryly commented, "Ilkar I don't think they consider interrupting and talking rubbish as bullying behaviour. Also making smileys, I came across more in the scripts."

The fair elf tried to glare at the boys, just managed a faint scowl. "Give them zero. How many times do I have to repeat not to make those? Guys!" Algrim then presented a container of food. They went to the kitchen.

After Ilkar hosted us for a while more, he said he wanted to lie down. "See you later."

Mercun came forward and decided some of us had to leave. The boys except Kruz had a game starting so they went off first. Mira, Alice and I wanted to stay a while. When his door closed, Hal came and said he would like to speak to us privately, one to one. Mira was first. I was beside myself with anxiety and happiness—what would he tell us?

After Mercun came out from his turn, he smiled and indicated me. I knocked. "Come in. Hello, sit down." Propped on two big pillows, the elf was clad in cream colored home clothing. I thought he looked adorable, more like our age! The horse toy perched with its backside facing up. I reached over to tickle it. Ilkar chuckled and stuffed it behind him. His figure seemed miniaturized next to the large mirror-desk. "Whenever I consider leaving, I close my eyes and dreamt of each of you. Then I woke up worried that a flood would besiege me. Haha! Are you happy?" Ilkar smiled, his ears flicking.

I nodded vigorously and then held open my arms. "Yay! May I… show my thanks?"

"Er… no I've got the quota of hugs full today. Oh for this new letter I'm including something else. May take a while, be patient." He reached over and tapped his notepad.

"It's not because of what I said earlier I hope. You needn't oblige me. What flood by the way? There's no natural disaster…"

"Salty tears floods I meant. Nah I'm an adult. Gilligan was a bit woeful too when I said I might leave. Hadn't added 'for short visits' yet, saw him about to weep. How's it going with him?" He settled back and closed his eyes.

"Er… the same? It's the same textbook again. Really big challenge to hear his accent. Wish he can talk more clearly," I griped. This term I couldn't escape from taking Lit again. Being a level one core module, it was a must-pass. He nodded, listening closely.

"You could remind him. He's really patient, sometimes more than us. But lonely. Next time, can I invite him to outings?" My friend opened one eye and wiggled his fingers.

I made a face yuck. "If others are fine np. No problem. Can't relate what to talk… sir?"

Ilkar's chest rose and fell as his breathing deepened. A lock of dark hair curved on his forehead, his lips apart, fingers splayed over his stomach. I zoomed in to his exquisite- leaf shaped ear. I smiled. T_hank you, gods, Yniss. We will treasure our wonderful teacher! Yayyy!_ I had to suppress whooping with joy. He turned over to the other side. I checked that the temperature of the aircon was just right, not too cool before leaving.

Junos and another elf were here now. My tutor saw me and Sent: _Come over, talk to me. It's not fair, you pay attention more to other white elves. Don't harass Ilkar, he's really sleepy._

I replied similarly that I knew what he meant. Junos was doing some kind of balancing act with Mira chortling. He had used paper plates thank goodness! Kirin was cooking something delicious. Kruz's new football friend spoke to him. Algrim asked, "Mirabel do you levitate objects? I can't, mine is more of speech in the mind only."

She focused on a book, then as she waved her hands palm up to coax the direction, it floated. We were impressed. It dropped much too loudly. Kirin shushed us and peeked if Ilkar heard the sound. Nope, soundly sleeping. The healer elf mimed a snoring child. I still remembered my first meeting with Kirin, when I asked him about anorexia and if people have it here. He had a braid then, now he had cut his blond hair to collar length. "Phoebe's your next name? Nice. I have a sister with that name too."

I smiled. "Cool. What's cooking?" Hallien had taken over stirring the pot. It looked like some kind of rich soup thickening. "Ilks' loves this. He didn't have much appetite so we're going to tempt him." Kruz said he wanted a first taste. Friendly argument. The drow was quiet, content to listen. I said I was sorry not to reply him so often on letters. He must be quite hurt. Then he stirred from dreaming, smiled at me and announced, "Did you look at the food I made? It's a casserole, so that we can share and if can't finish can be reheated for the next few days."

Opening the paper bag, I took a good whiff. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes. How's my inner voice? Good?" Golden eyes twinkled.

"Deafening. Hello Junos. I'm confused, why is the modern action with the elf drama?" Turned out the blue guy had been so carried away with his storytelling he mixed up CSI, seeker and the elf drama they liked to watch!

"It's all about your people, Hal? Accurate?" Kruz was curious. It brought up new actors and was a daily drama. They turned it on and set the subtitles, which quite impressed us.

Ilkar then awoke saying he couldn't afford to miss any more episodes. I wondered if he had heard me…

* * *

><p>Indeed he had heard, reflected in his new letter, enclosed with a beautiful pattern on a pouch,<p>

**_Hey Reslin, _**

**_Mr Dwarf doesn't mind talking about anything! Come on, give him a chance too. I can relate that he's the only person of his race in a foreign land. When I recover, can't wait to explore Vanaheim where many casters get together. Algrim said it's a great experience, besides I will be bored to see you all the time. Haha! _**

**_I didn't explain fully the reason why I don't want to go home to my village for a prolonged time. Still hard to completely tell the others, except Kirin and Algrim, they can keep secrets. Forgot if I told you why, my memory isn't as sharp as it used to be. I hope not to forget my calling and what spells I like to use. Ah you asked what kind of spells are peaceful, yes there are some. We can rehearse them before actually making it happen, like weaving a circle around ourselves. For offensive, what we did in Julatsa training was to have wooden boards or targets like the archery ones here. Then we vent frustrations by blasting._**

**_ Hm, good question there, why am I not shy with other races and species? I Am quiet if I'm new to a country. With people here, I find it easier though. What other species did you mean? Maybe it's the culture, everyone's willing to listen and interested but not nosy. _**

**_I thought this pouch would be a nice gift, hope you like it. You can use it for lucky items. What's the appeal of keeping pebbles and seeds? Yes the Shrine is beautiful, it is like a place of solace and unity. But no, I did not weep you were mistaken :p _**

**_I can't give an opinion on another teacher's meanness, it's not the same level. I wouldn't agree. Try to think positively. After all, you have me as your best friend! _**

**_I like the term of god-brother, don't mind it. As long as you don't shorten my name. Thank you for being supportive, I trust you implicitly. In fact I have no reason to doubt our relationship- yes indeed that boy is nuts. He phrased it like romance, I mean being your teacher and guardian. We were briefed about this for the first week, helping youths cope with emotional surges. Let's see, the challenging aspects of my role here- being tested on patience and stamina. I did complain sometimes, haha. I also feel nervous in big crowds, with my friends they were a big number but I saw them everyday. Here, I see different batches each time and got to coordinate with both lazy or excessively hardworking students. Ah! Like Brendan, I still loath to check his work. Beginning to be resentful of him._**

**_Write back! _**

**_(shy) hug back, Ilkar_**

I chortled until I was breathless! Typical guy behaviour they don't admit they want to cry! Good enough that he's my god-brother and an ideal father figure. He let me rant about not having enough attention- I admit I can't help it coz mine are living separately and acting like kids. "My mother said she was going to visit me… tech is advanced where she lives but she never answers me. Then she'd break her promise because of some stupid excuse. What's the use of having parents if they don't feel like being responsible?" I complaint one day.

Ilkar gestured for me to take a cup of tea. I liked the flavour and sniffed. He always found it comical when I balked at the bitter coffee taste. "Yum. Just right the sweetness, expert. Don't you like tea? For the british, a cuppa tea is the usual way to relax, your accent is like theirs."

"I do. Want my opinion or just need to vent it out?" he asked helpfully. I said yes please. "Hmm, I understand your pain and concerns. Maybe she does not remember, or know how to express her love for you? Stupid excuse… such as?"

"Like suddenly she has a meeting. Once she told me yes yes will be there, when at my junior school we had an important event. Everyone's were there, Ilkar and she didn't come. In the end it was my friend's mother, took care of me and brought me home. Happened many times, when she came here for the previous vacation, I wanted to intro her to Algrim. He woke up earlier, felt quite nervous if she'd react. Previously they've only exchanged letters and phonecalls. Then she didn't come. He was so tired he almost fainted. I felt bad.

I think I argued with her when she finally showed up two days later. Do people do that to you?"

He nodded. "Me too. All the time, I get that. To be fair, I also forget certain appointments. You know the laundry woman? She'll always be grumpy when I forget and reach there late. It's the end of my street quite a long walk. I didn't want to waste breath explaining. Apologizing made her upset too. it's not fair though. "

How annoying! "Doesn't she understand? You went at closing time?"

"Not always but she'd always find some excuse to grumble at me. hehe even when I smiled didn't make a difference. Once I didn't have time to go, so when I did was quite a lot and she was cross too. Unfair person bullies me too," Elf sympathized.

"I'd help you to punch her. She's awful. Ours isn't, that lady is at block 55. Why not change?"

He pouted, endearingly! "No we are assigned. Never mind, I can send friends to go on my behalf. Also wash some myself, the fabrics that have a lot of dye. It's only when I'm tired that I send them. Well, less upset with your parents? I would dislike them too." Ilkar's faithfulness made me grin.

"Yea a little. Thank you want to offer to zap them for me? A small zap can work wonders."

He gasped. "Not at all! Don't think of violence, Reslin. I'm worried." I said I didn't mean the huge surges of zapping but the mage adamantly said no. "I cannot. I can try to speak to them but never hit another person. Can't hit a civilian."

I laid my head on the table and looked sorrowful. "Aww. I got an idea from anime, there was a guy who was behaving like a silly ass so she grabbed a magical equip and made him turn black. Wish I can picture that. I know you won't. Do people take your advice normally?"

He smiled. "Shall want to watch that. You've so much imagination. Hm, they know I am right on some matters. I'm frustrated if not and either I repeat many times or clam up. Or argue more."


	35. Parents-week

**35: Arrival of multiple parents!  
><strong>

_For Mewtwofangirl,together we're able to kickstart huge ideas! My vision of hot And truly kind mature Elfkind who love teens. Based on true happenings in my brief stint, I really don't believe in screaming and quit when pple made me. O.o Homecoming- Hey Monday  
><em>

* * *

><p>On being harassed and tailed by overenthusiastic fan-girls,<p>

"I wish I could wear a mask! Isn't there some kind of… masquerade party. When is it held?" Ilkar confided, worriedly. His golden sash looked perfect, even as one hand casually brushed against the knot. Hal elaborated more about this festival going to take place in the upcoming month. Kirin moaned, "And I'm _not_ sweating in a big animal costume again." We chortled. No one had seen which one he was! Aww.

Algrim laughed too. "Just cover the eyes to the nose, wouldn't be a trouble."

Ilkar smiled, eyes shining. "Yes sounds good. Will be my first time.. hope nobody can recognize me." Well I bet I could listen and identify his voice! Mira did a preen, saying she planned to be a Mexican feather princess. "Pink colored?" Kirin raised a brow. She chuckled, after all pink is her dominant color! We were going to plan for that! However before fun can start, the serious official business has to prevail. What us students dreaded, feedback to our folks, oh no!

Algrim's letter this week detailed his encounter with Junos at dinner:

_Mae govannan Andriel,_

_A terrifying time- I asked myself a few times if he really is a true elf or not- proceeded to eat the raw shellfish. I almost lost my stomach contents. Remember, this is just between us, Andriel. I tried not to inhale his breath. Wanted to tell him but know he'll get emotional and I can't handle that. He doesn't take criticism too well…_

_Thank you for thinking so highly of us, but we're not actually so noble and unselfish. Truly, being that old may tempt people to start causing trouble, like those who turned on the defiant path. Perhaps we have what appears to be, fewer flaws than humans? Svartálfar my people, can deceive and use glamour, they can also tell lies well. I'm prejudiced against the Frost giants and can be careless sometimes. Haha, really, you have compiled a detailed picture guide of different elf races? Hmm, yes I will want to read it when it's published. Ilkar thinks the world of your projects. Er, yes I agree he is "cute" but he says not to view him as a puppy or kitten sort of cute. That's why he cannot wait to don a mask and hide._

_Sorry that your father's nagging has a negative impact on your life. He is not physically here, not too bad is it? Old people tend to imagine and flashback, compare and so on. I know, as I had been a father before. But you know I will always be on your side, Reslin so I changed the subject to good things on the phone. He sounded calmer.. So, your mother will be coming for the parent-meetings? I liked speaking with her the previous time, though it was quite brief. She seems open about my skin color. Yes, your father and uncle may get angry. For this session, students are advised to come along too. May be chaotic if the children don't identify who's with them (smile) You are given a week to tell the family, for travelling arrangements. The information leaflets should have been mailed. _

_I'm excited!_

_Yours truly, Algrim _

Eh? I blinked did he use the word, yes. I tried to picture my serious guardian leaping with glee and laughed.

* * *

><p>The parents-cum-teacher weeks were uber-cool! We got excused from full day of lessons. The assembly began with a public introduction of education here by the headmasters. There's not one single principal unlike conventional Earth schools.<p>

After the mass assemblies, we would guide our parents to the respective classrooms. Two elves (ok some were also humans but I deem them not as important) in the ratio of one form teacher, one assistant address 30-40 cases. My mum arrived with Kruz's mum! They were decked beautifully in trendy blouses and pants.

My bro Kruz and I ran to embrace them. Mum smiled, more warmly than I had ever seen her. Algrim addressed the first crowd of people calmly. He would be more experienced.

Mum leaned in, whispering "Oh he is handsome for a dark one. What is his name again?" What, she had just met Algrim last month when she popped over and forgot!

As we waited our turn, I noticed Ilkar nearby. Yesterday, Ilkar had admitted his nervousness. "Ah I can't cope! Feeling ill at the thought of seeing so many people… gods!" I told him he'd be fine, with his excellent social skills and hot looks. He had not believed me. Now the moment was here, I couldn't wait to introduce him to my mum! Ilkar had chosen his favourite color, his top a deep meridian, matched with cream trousers and boots. His dark hair gleamed, freshly slicked as he smiled radiantly at a young mom.

I tugged Mum's sleeve. "And look, that's one of my new maths teachers, Ilkar. He can cast spells too. Isn't he cute?" I waved, his friend touched his shoulder until he saw us. His eyes were wide. She must have seen that, went to join that group of ladies. I saw some of my guy classmates watching.

"Reslin? Ah I guess I have lost her attention." Drow called me and sighed. I came to stand with Algrim "She's like you eh?"

"Huh? What do you mean? LOL." That was the best word to summarize the scene- mothers or sisters clasping both Ilkar's hands and planting kisses to his cheeks. He looked flushed shaking his head and refusing something. Other women were also calling for attention. Algrim went to save him, Reading that the poor mage felt overwhelmed and stressed. Aww. I felt bad for laughing.

Mum merrily bade goodbye. Algrim greeted her as Mrs Tannelin, her maiden name. He gestured for us to sit opposite his desk inside. She dreamily listened to the report about me. "Feel free to scold when she misbehaves."

I moaned. "But I'm not That bad and naughty! Mother!" We shared mirth. He assured her I was a good girl mostly. One was a granny with her sour faced grandson. I noted friends and foes. Braun's father blustered loudly in the adjacent room, I could hear his voice from here! Lariel walked over, ice blue as her hair and dressed in pristine diamond covered dress. Usually parents speak to our personal guardians, if they choose to, they can also chat with the other instructors too. I tuned back in to my place. Al was briefly talking about his life here, what he liked to eat and so on.

Not surprisingly, mum wanted to know about Ilks. "What's his specialization? I think many females will want him."

"Julatsan Lore, yes he just came at the start of the semester. Reslin, would you continue? I need to get something." Algrim rubbed his throat, swallowing. Must be the heat. I said no problem. "Oh mum he's attached. He's professional in his duties, and very very patient with all of us. We all think he's young, but actually he's not."

She chuckled. "Nope I don't believe that. Algrim woke up early? He seems tired, I won't take too long."

He was returning with some drinks. We accepted the refreshment. Some people wondered who were the red and white uniformed elves. The medical healers of course! They were on duty, I didn't know who was Hal or his friends, they were all golden haired. During a rest period, I texted my godbrother elf: **hi did u think my mum ok? Sorry she kissed u.**

**He responded: Ya u same! Maybe next time I talk more to her. Call u tmr ok?**

I sensed he must have felt overstressed. Thinking over, I sent- **Yea let's talk tmr. Good luck, dun worry too much ilkar.**

* * *

><p><em>Next day sometime in the late morning... <em>**  
><strong>

I could see my friend from my vantage point, a higher storeyed building. He picked up and I said, "Are you free to talk now?" Ilkar stood among a crowd of people, some were photographers.

"Er, ok. Personally? Are you very far, Reslin?" his voice was muffled and the background was very noisy.

"Not really, I'm in the building on your left. Sorry mum scared you. She's a little… obsessed."

"Haha no problem. Um (some words were gone) where- exactly- are- you?" I described where I was, at a simple selfservice cafeteria. The phone cut off. I hoped the elf could find me!

I waited for my friend at the entrance near the stairs. When he showed up, I almost jumped for joy to see him! We shook hands.

"Under the fans ok?" I waved to the spot I chose, noticing his face was sweat-slick. He wiped a sleeve across his brow.

"Relief, it's so hot today. Can you help me check what's wrong?" He produced his mobile and placed it on the table. I examined it, the light was faded.

"Hm battery is flat, needs charging. A couple hours in the sun should remedy it. How are you today?" I decided to race him to asking this question first. The elf chuckled.

"Less tired than yesterday, my assistant will be fielding questions. Now I can rest awhile. Thirsty, are you up for a drink?" He glanced at the stalls.

"Ok I'll buy, you just cool off. What would you like?" I rose and got ready my handbag.

"Cold milk, plain, here let me pay. It's fine, you already bought for me several times, take it." He held out a note.

When I got back with the stuff, Ilkar had spaced out staring at a single spot. I had to call him a few times before he looked at me. "Hmm? Sorry, I'm thinking about stuff. Thank you." He blinked, and sipped the milk. "What's yours?"

"Mine is rose tea. You didn't ask me how am I, Ilkar? Aww." I feigned a wounded expression.

"I assume you're carefree and happy, that face doesn't scare me at all. Can I taste?" I had taken 2 straws, usually among friends we sample each other's drinks. Ilkar and Faradei didn't mind doing it with us. "Did Algrim like the noise?"

"Yea he's pretty used to it. Some moms also harass him, you aren't alone."

He smiled weakly and glanced at his phone. "How will I know when it's ready?"

"There's a moving bar, if done it will show onscreen. I've not given you the thorough briefing yet? Kept the manual? The box?"

He looked blank. I did a facepalm. "Don't worry, you can do briefing. Shouldn't mind, I've tolerated your nonsense all the time. Ah, does your mother want to talk to me? I can comment about your academic report."

"She didn't ask yet?"

"More of where do I come from all that. Then I had to give attention to my class first. Would you mind if I complain?"

I shook my head. He told me how demanding some fathers were. They turned up without their sons, who'd run off somewhere and Ilkar needed to find the reports and all that. On top of this,he had to endure their rambling of their life-stories until he almost fell asleep. "So I'm not done yet, a few went M.I.A.

In the notice letters, it's written: please bring either your fathers or mothers, not grannies, aunts, sisters. One even showed me her baby sister! Unless they're not available, then the next best adult. I tried not to get too angry." Ilkar rubbed his temples and closed his eyes.

I lent him my silence, until his eyes flickered open. "That's not good. I wish I can help you, all I can do is cheer you up, Sir. Any request?" Now he felt better appetite so he ordered some cupcakes. As he chewed, the elf rubbed his chin.

"Ok I've got it, let me meet your mother. I didn't quite catch her name."

"Really? Oh you can call her Winnie, her surname is Tannelin. I'm capable enough to entertain ya. Besides I've a couple of new lovely photos." I wondered why. Ilkar smiled, raising his brows.

He looked through the animal photos I'd scanned into my phone, asking what were their names and where. "Eh you won't tell her about my naughty behaviour will you?" I gasped.

"How can you think that? Now feel the burning urge to list down your misdeeds."

Ah! I begged him not to. Ilkar regarded me with an imperious look- slit eyes and sitting up straight. Though he claims he's not a celebrity, at times he is able to act like an aristocrat.


	36. Are you a purist?

**Chap 36 Are you a purist? Critical period!**

_Many dictators were purist… Someone wrote about a bad purist elf too. I think the title is White fox. I hope my good friend will be ok soon, I miss her chats. _

_*info about Calaius from the Elves once walked with gods series, they were enslaved for 150 years. not recommended if u have weak stomach_

_Lyriel The Wolf_

* * *

><p>After seeing this comic about a dictator evil Elf based on real history, I couldn't stop my vigorous brain activity if they are purist. I dismissed running out to the streets and asking random people if they agreed or disagreed. Had done so for 'do you like pointed ears', reactions had been annoyance, amusement or refusal to respond. Survey failed! I decided to pose it to Ilkar, who had not minded my curiosities. We started arguing amicably about this point. "Ilkar, I'm wondering do you think elves are purist? I think it's true."<p>

He looked serious. "Wait, what does the word mean? Is it negative?"

"No no sorry. I mean in general kind of 'you'. Well, purist is someone who wants ideals eg the world should not have killers or full of loving kind people. In my comic, the bad guy becomes extreme and starts exterminating those he deemed as impure. Even those who didn't agree."

"Ah I might be, when it comes to ethics. The world shouldn't have bad people. Let me check the online dictionary. I know how to." He began to type slowly on his laptop. Wow I was impressed. "So, how did they take meeting Al? Good?" I didn't answer, gaping with shock at this tech savvyness. Just goes to prove that even if he says he's old and not willing to learn new stuff, he still can. He laughed.

"You mean my brother? Yea I told him before, but they had a peaceful time when I introduced them. My mom said he's cute. He is gentlemanly and concerned for us."

"Hehe, Algrim is harmless. Just darker, found it. Purist means a person who wants to be pure. I think some of us can be, as years pass. I don't mind this label. Elves can be set in our ways."

"Hitler was cruel, he purged countries of those who don't have blond hair. The Jews were mostly like our hair color and he hated Jews so they were all sent away to be executed. Horrible eh?"

He wanted to know who that was. "I would have zapped him. Yes all those innocent people. Gods. Nah I don't think I am like that. Purists should be good not evil." His ears twitched, one more than the other. "So your question is can we become purist? Some can I suppose." He leaned back and stretched.

"Some can become bad purists. Oh no! What if they try to impose restrictions?" I gasped and shook my head.

"I won't accept that, will gladly rebel against that sort. Quite interesting but today I'm tired. Let's not argue ok?" He took my hands and looked beseeching.

I said Algrim was going to make us a multi layered cake soon. The mage grinned. "Yay. I hope he will set up a bakery soon. Done, I don't like computer time. Don't understand how all of you can type so long without getting strain and body aches."

He rose to his full height.

"We do but too engrossed in the stuff and chatting. Wah! You've grown up." I measured from my head to his chest.

"Funny. Stop that I'm embarrassed, Reslin. Probably my shirt is longer, this one is different size. I'm an adult, can't increase anymore." He stroked the ends of his sash. Ilkar had become slimmer again. I hoped he was not over exerting himself.

* * *

><p>Algrim wrote a new letter:<p>

_Dear Reslin,_

_How are you? I was really glad to meet your family. They might be shocked by my appearance but quite polite and unfearful. That is enough for me, I don't have to chase after them. (smile) Interesting, how do I feel about purists? I do not have anything against them, but will be angry if they try to convert me to religion._

_Hal and Ilkar told me about your question and we had fun. Ah he got flattered by Winnie. Doesn't she know our age span? But it's fine, you had a good time bonding during the week I hope? Your brother is extraordinary, he and I discussed about theories and mathematics. I see some resemblance in the family. Don't mean to compare though, you are unique. He has an air of arrogance. I think I had a few brothers but forgot their ages. Most were younger than me. Vaguely have memories of us fighting often as children, and then we left home early. It's a Svartálfaheim custom not to stay together as a family unit. _

_I sense you went to Ilkar's house again. It's fine, you are a positive influence on him. His health is improved and he seems to brood less these days. Ilkar's like a brother to me and we also share ideas._

_I'm sorry for not immediately replying. This is therapeutic and yes we won't feel as shy talking about issues. _

_Sincerely,_

_Algrim _

I smiled, of course I couldn't hurt his feelings by rejecting that I won't respond now that I reply to a few more people. I could do short notes and memos, for some of the other friends I was getting acquainted with like Hal. He didn't respond all the time, but liked pictures and cards, and I got requests from my classmates to do paper memos. Now Mira ran in complaining, "Oi the pile inside the box is exploding. Gah!"

Dallas had given a card to thank us for baking a cake.

A thicker cream envelope bore Hallien's scribble and a smile. Sticker of apples.

**Special edition- Twin Act**

First was Ilkar's neat script in dark green,

_Good morning Phoe, like this color? I had seen this set of complete colors from red to black on sale. This will be from both of us. Finally he is tired of speaking and I have some peace. I'm less talkative with him around, hehe. Nice to meet Winnie, her name correct? She's so active and bubbly. Oh, if she is still here these days, I can comment about your report. What, I'm not an actor! _

_I was mentally drained that day. Now I'm pondering about the purist and idealist question. The thesaurus says both are similar in meaning, idealist means he who believes in perfection. Yup, that's true for me, I want to get castings and spells perfectly right. I know, you will accept even if I have flaws. Thanks. But yes we can become stressed if the idealist part is not met. I don't get angry at students who can't reach expectations, it's fine. Back home was different, any occupation had to be seriously undertaken, lives to be defended. I have lots of ideas on how society and boundaries should be. Alas but they can't all come true, nobody will waste money and resources for my suggestions in Balaia. I was sad and hurt. _

_Next best thing is sharing the ideas, Glad I can do so here with all of you and I won't be judged! (grinning face) I admire people who're flexible, I'm very stubborn and will repeat until people cry for mercy. Next page will be Hallien's. _

_Hugs (but not romance!) from Ilkar_

Hallien's bit was chronicling his music and days, if I wanted to invite musician friends to a jamming session. The bottom of the sheet was a sketch of an elf child colored with green. Done by: me, ilkar (speech bubble: green rulezz don't argue with me!)

So cute! I chortled. I didn't like yellow green, and he would pretend to be mad and said he'd complain to Mom about how bratty I am. Finally both the elf and my mum had a common schedule and could meet.

* * *

><p>He spoke well of me, well, most of it. Ilkar glanced at me as he said, "She has great potential, sometimes dreams and hard to get her to focus on one task at a time. But generally she doesn't give us problems, which is good. Any questions?"<p>

Mum was sitting across from him, I was beside her, and the words seemed to have flown past her. Ilkar waited. "Oh, that's alright. You have nice fingernails, Irian. Let me see your hands. Ooh you have some scars here."

My friend smiled. "My name is Ilkar. Yes in my previous occupation… we had to fight. Don't worry they're healed." I never noticed that before and studied his hands. On his right hand there were crisscross pale scars. If only he had not got hurt by those assholes. "Winnie how long will you be here?"

"I'm staying for one more week. If she is naughty, scold her. I will support the teachers. Sorry, Ilkar… did I hear wrongly? Fight?" Mum leaned forward, frowning. I nudged her.

He shook his head and hazel eyes were warm. "No it's correct. People waged wars all the time, extremely chaotic. Good that Alfheim is safe and peaceful." I chuckled when Mum opened her tote and recommended him some healing cream for the hands. Ilkar declined and told her he didn't hurt anymore. But he had to take one as she was highly insistent. He always steered the topic back to my performance. Mum said he looked handsome too.

I sent her to her hotel, promising to return later. Ilkar was checking out the small container of handcream. "Here, take it back. Can't take this for free."

"Aww, use it. She really cares, and I didn't know you got hurt. Be careful."

He sighed, one ear pricking back. The elf pocketed the "Umhm. Which direction are you heading? Just this once. I don't want any presents, please tell her that ok?" He patted my shoulder.

We walked together to the Blue Sector, street P and then had to part ways.

Most of the elves here can cast and welcomed us to join or view their techniques. I didn't want to disrupt and cause any problems. Noticing me pass by, Ilkar shared that by using a certain concept and scattering a powder over me, I could actually stay. How thoughtful of him. Now I wouldn't be left out and abused verbally for being present. Some of the teachers stared at me dubiously.

To a question does a mage change auras, Ilkar laughed merrily. "No that'd take up too much effort. I know, to change green to blue eh? I wouldn't."

However, I still could not 'see' the spells woven. Since Alfheim is not a warzone, the adults would not be showing off any offensive or explosive manoeuvres. Haha! So much for our hopes being dashed.

"Fee (pronouncing my name) you still don't see anything? Aw." He said, coming out of his trance. He had been trying to assess my mana in private. I declined but he wouldn't hear of it. Ilkar wanted to return the handcream- favour.

"No. it's fine, don't drain yourself. You look pale," I replied, steadying him. He smiled. No sweat on his brow, that meant he had not been overexerting.

"While we were in ancient Civilizations class, Lariel went into how humans hated some of the Fae and persecuted them. Including slavery, she talked about Calaius history as a case study. Humans tortured your people. Ilkar you don't hate humans?"

My friend pondered, keenly watching me. He said no softly. "That was the past, before my father's time. Our leader, Auum… yes roughly translated as that. He's like a national hero has never trusted mankind. I know the old won't change their mindset, but I don't agree with them. Anyway most of you are part-human. The leaders of this College won't tolerate any hate of race. Don't worry."

I said I wasn't. As the elf sipped his tea, he asked, "Lariel did that? She did not check with me." He seemed terse.

"Huh? Then she should have asked for consent first. I still don't like her." I stuck out my tongue.

Ilkar shook his head. "Andriel, it's not a problem. I don't mind… didn't know my country would be included in case studies. You realize not liking someone is not healthy?"

"Yea but I still don't. Oh what's that?" I saw a jar of flowers. They seemed dried. Ilkar unscrewed the cap and rubbed the petals with his fingers. He laid them out in a basket. "For brewing drinks and some I use to bathe with."

Even though he talks a fair bit, he can be quiet when he does not really know the other people. I was happy that Ilkar was always polite even if he did not want to socialise. I know some people who just completely withdraw and though it's not their fault, it would be false to say I don't mind.

* * *

><p>In the rainy Templar month season, more severe strains of colds were abound. Vaccines were made for Elves who were most at risk. I hoped that Hallien, Kirin and all of them would be spared. One day I called Ilkar. Unfortunately the phone static was loud and we didn't get much across. I asked if he had got the vaccine. He replied that he was meeting his brother at the train station.<p>

Two weeks flew by. The next time we saw Ilkar was the central hospital! Oh god, when Junos told me the news I rushed there but we couldn't go inside. "What happened?" I almost shouted, and the blue guy held me back. His large eyes were moist with tears. The doors were forbidding, I couldn't endure it that he was in there alone!

"He's weak. Can't go in now. And this is yours." A slip of paper with scribbled writing. _Hey reslin, suppose you will panic that I'm here. My body didn't take the medicine so well and internal organs giving trouble. Not to worry, brother is taking care of me, healers are kind. Tell the rest_. _Sorry couldn't tell you more. From Ilkar_

"But I WANT TO SEE HIM, NOW!" I insisted.

"Sorry patient is sleeping. He can't receive anybody now," the nurse said firmly, barring my way. I hadn't realized the time, until Algrim showed up.

I had been drifting at the exit. "I know. Let's go, Reslin. Have you eaten? I just found out myself. Come." I hugged him and struggled to compose myself. My tutor consoled me that he would be fine.

* * *

><p>Finally two or three evenings later, I received a phonecall with good news. Of course ideally for Ilkar to speak but it wasn't, another friend interning there said his ward was open to have visitors. Ms Adeline was there when Ginger, Abby and I reached. Before going in we had to wear gloves and cloth masks. She looked solemn, listening to what he said. We couldn't really see him, just under the blankets. A dark man with long hair stood up, spearing me with his glare. Wasn't he… Rebraal? His lips moved and Ms Adeline moved back. "Hey girls. One person only, Ilkar is fine though tired."<p>

His hand grasped Rebraal's. The brother knelt to listen. The patient lay sideways back facing us, covered by blankets. His head was propped by a mound of pillows. Had Ilkar shrunk in size? My heart ached."Hi?' I said tentatively, coming to stand beside the bed. Rebraal was on the right side, stroking his hair. Ilkar shifted to lie on his back. The blanket slipped from his upper body, concealed his abdomen. "Reslin! You look funny." His voice was raspy. He squeezed my hand with a weak grip.

"Yea to prevent germs. We're all excited we can come… does it hurt?"

The elf spoke as if he had run a marathon. Several times, Ilkar had to pause to inhale yet he wouldn't take the oxygen mask. "Can't talk.. through it. Puked the whole day when… first came. Swelling inside. Can't eat." His beautiful eyes were shadowed. As he moved a little, I noticed a hospital bracelet and an IV drip. Beside his brother, Ilkar looked ashen and sleep-deprived. Even his lips were pale. I hesitantly reached to touch him, finding his skin was really dry and cracked. Could use some of Mum's recommended handcreams.

Ah I had one inside my bag. They both stared curiously as I rummaged. "Take this."

Ilkar smiled and spoke in elvish to Rebbie. "Thank you. He asks what that is." I explained to him, gently circling my fingers on my teacher's arm. "This, side effect. Wow. Your bag has many.. items." We laughed. I was glad he could joke still. Rebbie's fierce expression softened as he said hello.

"Oh you remember me? Cool. Later Abby and friends want to come." Ilkar clasped my hand.

"Oh yes I just asked Junos to bring my cellphone. I can receive messages, can't talk a lot now." He said, eyes closed. I said he should conserve his strength.


	37. Courage Truly!

**37: The most courageous Elf ever**

_Bad City- Fight As one. Quite a significant chapter so it's longer. Won't make sense to divide another chapter.._

* * *

><p>We sent Ilks <em>cheer up and get well soon abbreved: GWS!<em>, _we are praying for u _text messages. The guys put their names on Julian's cellphone as one combined one. Their reasoning- he'd get confused and stressed by so many.

The elf did not call, but it was great he felt better enough to reply once:

_Mira, Ging, Julian and all of u, thanks so much! __buíochas a ghabháil an oiread, in my elvish. I miss u all! Can't wait to be back._

A healer said to give him space for another day. I hoped he wasn't getting worse. Day after, I automatically dialled his mobile. On the fourth ring, the elf picked up speaking softly his name.

"Morning! How're you?" I greeted, smiling.

Faintly, Ilkar said, "Much stronger, not so tired. It's past nine, aren't you coming?" He sounded anxious for social company. Apparently, the healer who informed us, had talked about visiting hours.

"Oh. Coz we're making a surprise for you sir. Pass to Kruz, he wants to talk to you. Hold on."

Kruz chuckled. Here's what he chatted from my end: "Yup hehe I will be. Mine is morning session, the girls later. Cool, you like it? Sure. I'll ask, Reslin did Algrim visit yesterday?"

I nodded. Back to me. "Hello again. Is he alright? I missed seeing him at night," My godbrother said forlornly.

"He said he did. Maybe you fell asleep. It's ok, he'll probably come again when he isn't teaching. Evening ok? What time aren't people allowed anymore?"

He paused. "I don't care about limits, evening is good. Shall ask. I'll be more awake. Sorry." A fit of coughing ensued.

"Rest more. Take your time, don't strain yourself." I frowned.

"What? No no that's not me. The other patient moved in. He's blue in the face. Calm down." Ilkar must be shaking his head in his practical manner.

"Phew. Why did you say sorry? You're naughty don't care eh?" I smiled.

"I thought someone was coming. Yes I am, haha. Breakfast. Come soon. It's boring. I finished the newspapers." Ilkar added. He sighed dramatically.

"You love us, yay! Wow you're efficient. Just go back to sleep. Free sleep how nice."

"Eh, but I'm not the kind that can do that. The tv programs aren't nice, did someone record the drama for me? I feel like watching again."

"Yup I'll ask Junos and the rest to bring them. How about animal videos? There're some educational documentaries about cats and dogs. I guess you won't like those with predators hunting, too bloody."

"Thank you, Andriel! Anything I'm happy. Have to eat now, bye."

When we showed up, the patient was wide awake in a fresh blue pajamas. He was gazing out the window, and Rebraal saw us first. His mouth moved. Ilkar touched him on the shoulder and said something relaxing in elvish. Rebraal finally smiled, softening his sullen face. We watched him stride out.

Ilkar exclaimed our names and stretched his arms out for a hug. Though his paleness had not lifted, he showed more alertness. His eyes glistened. We were astonished, but we recovered and came forward. He patted my back, and I felt his ribs against me. "How are you, sister?" he asked softly. I wanted to cry and tried to refrain from fully weeping. Ilkar squeezed my hand. I whispered fine.

Mira fluffed up his pillows. "Your brother's going back? Scary."

"I told him to get some rest. Actually my condition is not so bad now, but Rebraal doesn't feel assured. Please stay longer today. Thank you Mira." The elf crossed his feet indian style.

"Relax. We won't run off that fast. Tada!" I took out my big folio, and folded open a soft artboard. Already covered by various signatures in different colors with well wishes. Green background, the mage's signature favorite.

Ilkar was silent, simply taking it in. His lips quirked.

In a steady voice, he finally said, "It's So beautiful, and green. Good idea too, not too many cardboards and papers. Isn't too much trouble?" His fingers traced some of the writings.

Mira said, "Nah more people will be signing when it's full we'll bring it back again. Wow got more flower bouquets and baskets." She almost tripped on one.

"Too many and expensive. I can't take all of them back. But I like the purple one at the window, with the soil. Isn't it sweet? Later, would you mind helping me to water it?" He pointed at a small windowsill plant. I think it was some kind of violet with big leaves.

Mira said mentally: _Er he's not sounding very adult today. Wonder if he's ill and not telling us. My grandpa got like that. I'll check._

I hoped she didn't plan on telling Ilkar that, it'd hurt him. While we were unloading our bags of books, he must have moved too suddenly. A sharp gasp of pain. Ilkar pressed one hand to his abdomen, paling more visibly. "Oh god what's wrong? You're hurting?" I rushed to support him. The elf was bathed in sweat, where I laid my palm to his back was sticky. Ilkar remained silent, eyes closed in a frown.

Mira repeated she would run out to find a doctor. "No... I am... fine, girls... Forgot I shouldn't jump up. Wound." His pinched expression eased quite fast. She looked doubtful and felt his brow.

"Had operation? It might be worse," I commented, holding up the blanket. Ilkar shook his head and mouthed 'please stay'. Once he laid his head against the pillow, half propped, he did not touch his tender spot anymore. Instead, the elf reached out to stroke back my stray hair. "All right. We think you feel hot. Rest easy. Want some water?"

"Thanks. They haven't removed the tube from inside yet. It's like something poking. Sorry to worry you."

Mira checked the water jug which was almost empty. I told him not to budge, and washed his cup. It was so small, how could it be enough? Just then someone came to refill the jug and Ilkar replied he was recovering to her questions. Indeed, he was able to hold his own cup when we pushed the lever to prop him up.

"Lazy to relieve myself too many times, so I'll drink just enough."

I remarked he should hydrate more or the fever couldn't break. Mira sponged his forehead. Ilkar looked at us innocently. Then he was content just to listen to us speaking and smiled at our jokes.

Fruits and jellies were served with lunch, helped to reduce internal heat and quench thirst. Noticing we were packing up, Ilkar stirred and said, " Can we have lunch together? They give me more cups of jelly. Do you like jelly?"

I said yes and my friend thought we shouldn't be eating his food. He told us not to worry, there was always an extra spoon. "It's actually too big a portion. It'll be nice not to be alone… Kruz coming later right? What time are lessons?"

"It'll be next hour. Never mind we can stay, understand you're in need." Ilkar was grateful, so he didn't have to look at the boring food on his own.

"Oh you should keep your hair long. Sexgod!" Mira joked, posing like a singer.

"Huh what's that mean? Don't make me laugh too much," our teacher remarked, smiling. Humbly he admitted he couldn't be that sexy, though he pushed back some long strands. "I guess I'll take your suggestion,but no screaming my name like some nuts people." We watched him eat a plain porridge with some meat and take the soup. The mage could not finish the whole plate. When the nurses did not look, we took some jelly and Ilkar insisted for me to take one piece of carrot. Mira took the paper slip under the cover. "Cool a menu and a pencil to comment."

Ilkar nodded. "Yup. The other day the food was too spicy and I got to change it. I don't always get what I selected though. Help me to tick 4 for this, it's nice." Neatly he wrote what he would like to have on the blanks.

After the trays were cleared, Ilkar asked for aid to relieve himself and walk around.

A young human doctor came in. "Wow more kids! You're married Mr Ilkar?"

He replied jovially, "Not yet. They are _my_ students. I taught them… Gives me an idea, next time my aunt nags, I should have all of you standing around when we chat on the Messenger." Yeay! Awesome idea as she would be able to see all of us and would not ask him again.

"Until she sees they don't have sharp points for ears." The doctor motioned for the curtains to be drawn. Our friend was reluctant to follow him.

"Ah I don't tell her. Let's say a proper goodbye, come back in when I'm done with checkup ok?"

* * *

><p>The doc popped back out in a few minutes. "How is he doing?" I felt my pulse rate quicken that he had no smile.<p>

"No need to worry. He is quite resilient and cheerful. Ilkar says he can't wait to run outside, but I don't agree. Now he should take a nap and later he'll be allowed to go to the Tv room. Not too much worries and excitement. Do you know if he has a relative?"

"Yea a brother who went off. We're not sure," Mira answered. On cue, the tanned elf showed up around the corner. "Oh yea there he is. However needs translators." The doctor's nametag said he was called David Fran. Ilkar pushed open the ward door, greeting us.

"I look forward to you coming again tomorrow. Goodbye! Enjoy," He said before returning inside.

* * *

><p>The next day, around three pm, it was raining a slight drizzle. Before entering, I peeped through the glass and noticed the nurse coating something on his arms. He was not wearing his shirt, slim body leanly muscled. He sensed our presence though we made little sound.<p>

"Hey anyone there? It's so dark. Guys?" Ilkar stared in my direction. Huh why did he say that? The lights were all turned on. He said something to the male nurse. Mira asked internally if he had gone blind. "A bit more left to give for the cream then you can come in people." We agreed to wait.

She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "Shush, he'll be worried. Let's focus on our cheer. Doctor said he's ok maybe he's on treatment."

"You've come! Had no idea it's now night. Hmm." Ilkar greeted us happily. I checked, his hazel pupils had light but he was squinting. His dark hair spiked up, uncombed.

"We'll open the curtains."

"I've missed you both! Took another dose of medicine, has some side effects. I might hallucinate. Sorry if I'm confused." The elf continued, gesturing to the chairs. "Don't be sad. Seems to affect my sight a bit. Should just be a few days. Better if I hadn't taken the vaccine."

Ilkar wanted us to read to him, kept telling us he was alright and not to cry.

"Hey do I still look hot? I don't want to lose the status." He beamed.

"Yup. Even though your hair is uncombed. "We glanced at each other. Mira added- _Reslin another healer came after we left. I've scanned the rest, he still can't be discharged. More tests to be run. I'm worried. They've not yet told him…_

_Damn I Hoped for Ilks to come back this week. I hate the subs. No fair. _

"Can you check my temp? I have to do a self check today." I was not sure where to stick the end in while the elf waited expectantly. It had lots of buttons and two ends. "In my ear. Don't like in my mouth." He turned the blunt end. The range should be around forty plus degrees, and his said 55.

I tried to bluff Ilkar, but somehow my lie failed. He poked me. "I have so much to share with you. What's wrong? In a rush? Today brother's outside, we can spend time together." Mira was looking at her watch.

She said bluntly that we were only given half hour. That wounded him, he started trembling, happiness crumbling. "But why? There's no need to… Someone promised to visit me one day…. I had to have an xray and I waited so long. But he didn't come. My legs got cramped and brother was furious…" At this point, Ilkar gave vent to his sadness and sobbed. When more tears flowed, he buried his face.

We were stunned. I rubbed his back. "Didn't mean it that way, sir. Come, take some tissues. They'll chase us away if we upset you, shhh. It's ok, we'll be here."

Then slowly, he accepted the tissues. Remaining fluid tracked down his pale cheeks. "I'm sorry…stress… worried…." To my relief, Ilkar was calming down. Other than hiccups, our teacher had regained composure and swallowed. Mira had a focused concentration. Maybe she had reached out to calm him.

I hugged him briefly, feeling his heartbeat. The elf stroked my head. "I'm better. What am I thinking, of course you should go if you can't stay."

"Er what's there to worry about? Hmm?" I asked, also glaring at the other girl. Even with telepathy she can sound so dense!

_I did my best to project happiness ok? yea didn't mean to come out like that, Reslin,_ she shot back at me. Ow!

Unaware of our secret talk, Ilkar settled down with a snack. Good he felt hungry.

"I looked forward to this man's arrival. It's alright, I won't blame him. Might be he could see my cracked skin. In between fingers the peeling itches. I won't be sad if you run away. " We observed his delicate mage hands. I told him to use the special cream my mum gave.

"Oh did you look at my special edition trousers? Warmer than the fabric of the shirt. I feel hot above but cold affects my knees. You're not annoyed I can't see too well?" Some people must have been rude before. Idiots!

I talked about the movies we watched and showed him the covers of some shows we'd brought, My Cat from hell and documentaries. He returned back to his old self. "Oh I'd like to listen to some music. Would that be possible?" Ilkar listed some stuff which I penned down. He was concerned we would be put off by Rebraal standing guard over him.

"Ging and Abby were hesitant. His face markings…."

"Yes yes I've talked to him. No one will attack, he feels need to defend me. It's just, tradition. In Calaius most warriors will paint their faces for protection and war. That day he was so furious because, he couldn't understand them. I had to calm him down. If I'm to have injections and I show the pain, he wants to hit them. Now he has calmed down, don't like being indoors."

His breathing was soft. The crook of his arm had plasters. "Actually they don't hurt much. Because I'm thin so the moment needle goes in, it stings. Anyone likes that?"

We shook our heads. The door knocked. Surprise visitors were Hal and Kirin! They had to be quarantined from getting the virus, and had bounced back. Kirin was still the same. "Ah he seems frail. The allergies seem worse for him. Aww." Hallien remarked, taking his pulse. The patient had dozed off, his nose slightly red. Later, I told Kirin how he'd broken down.

"Yea he can be emotional. That's why they won't tell him he can't go home yet. Outwardly, Ilks is calm, but maybe that person who didn't come… and we weren't here, people didn't treat him well. Did he tell you? He trusts you more." Kirin observed. I guessed he might have, Mira's mention of timing must have triggered an outburst. I never want to see Ilkar weeping again! He shouldn't be subject to further stress.

* * *

><p>To ensure visitors are tactful, students must listen to Hallien's new Talk about etiquette. Apparently other elves had also been vulnerable in the heart. He gave the example of cutting himself, to a fruit. "Everyone can receive visitors. They feel happy from the routine. So we can talk about our day. No problem.<p>

Helpful gifts and cards bring love and joy. Ah yes, don't forget, my dear friend, your favourite elf Ilkar has said he would welcome you. He misses everyone, even those who're misbehaving." I noticed the guys that provoked him had shown up too. Good. This was followed by more instructions.

The next segment was Rebraal, minus his paint. With a translator, he conveyed thanks with a low bow and a complicated signal. "Pray for Ilkar, he has been through much. The gods favour…." Said without a smile but his tone was sincere and heartfelt.

Hallien said something. Brendan walked to the ward. I asked hey where was he going.

"Don't give him more homework. He's tired," I warned.

"No. I made a picturebook, going to give it to Ilkar. How could you accuse me!" The geek glared, looking grandeur and then fell flat on his face! Oops! I apologized.

Lunch hour. My phone: _hi Phoebe! did u come, it's Bren. I worried. _

_Dun worry. Yea in a while. Gotta do something 1__st__. I texted back._

This central hospital was also a hospice, for any diseases. I had no health concerns and randomly walked in to talk to some lonely people. Later I washed my hands carefully before visiting Ilkar. He was finishing up some papers. Loose grey pants, in his own lavender clothing, the elf seemed stronger. "Boo! I talked to other lonely patients. They were happy."

"Hey there. Sorry I don't have an envelope, it's like a diary of what happened. At first not sure if I wanted to send. Here you go." The elf fashioned another paper and presented it to me.

I beamed. "Wow it's thick. You don't need to worry. I like your writings." For awhile I was at a loss for words. Ilkar gracefully made his way to the washroom and I just needed to wait a while.

We read the scrapbook together, my arm around his shoulders. Bren had compiled different traditions and photos. "Rebbie fishing. Cool!" With each picture, the cute elf made a special remark.

"Ah here he comes…." The two elves conversed in quick dialect. "Hm he said thank you at some kind of…. Workshop? For praying?"

"Yes. More like a lecture, about etiquette. After some of us made you cry. Aww." I remembered that day. "Can see better now?"

"Yes. It was also some eyedrops… Nobody made me cry. Silly. They listened, unbelievable. Haha." My godbrother looked calm, his normal teasing smile.

After listening to Rebbie's slower speech, Ilkar nodded. "Can you ask the unit at the corner for a cup of ice? Thank you."

When I returned, they were bonding. Rebbie washed his hands with a basin and they bowed their heads together. Eh what was that? Wow I could see a green glow! When they were done, the light disappeared. I placed the cup on the table. "We were praying. Phoe what is it? Look shocked." He patted his chair. I explained about the green aura streaming from both of them.

Rebraal seemed to understand without any problem. He tried to talk. "He—small brother—little. One year." Cool!

"What you've talked about, means now you can see our energy. Mana. Also how fated we are. Yeay!" The mage trembled in excitement. "Oh Reslin, it's wonderful." Ilkar took an ice cube in his mouth to suck, and the rest were for ice water for easing the dry skin.

* * *

><p>On yellow sheets, his black scrawl was messy, point form dated differently. Diary of sorts, poor grammar, spelt my name wrongly:<p>

_Dear Ree, _

_Going to hospital. Scared. Worried, a lot of pain in my head. Aching in my joints. Must be the preventive thing they give, later People found me lying on floor. Said I collapsed, can't stay home. _

_Said need to drain off alternative. Bad doctors! Sorry, u must worry. They told me to contact brother. I can't sleep. I've given junos note abt this first. _

_Day 2_

_I'm inside. This place is new. No appetite, homesick not my room. : ( won't go into a lot of details, health poor. Tried to cast, so weak went sleep. Don't like smell in here. My stomach swelled. Ah my eng is all bad. Reslin, please call me? I think of your friends… That is when I have posted this. No phone now. Funny I miss tech. _

_Day 4 (improved in coherence)_

_Change my mind, update more. Hallien pleased I'm coping with this. I can look calm, at times I'm angry and upset. Not that it's painful, just numb and tired. Is that selfless? Got lots of others who're sicker coming in this week._

_Today injections better. Blood test made my arm have blueblacks. Only 1 person can visit, Faradei! So happy, we didn't talk much but not awkward. Watched a movie. I like watching movie more than eating. I know vision blurry, it's dry and other than cream, have to use droplets. Run out of paper. Oh dear, my friend. Can't copy out neatly. Feel free to ask me if u can't read this. Picture of a dog-like creature._

(Me: wanted to cry, so I had to wait a while before continuing)

**Fresh sheet of paper- date was quite recent**

**My dear sister Andriel, How are you? I saw someone walk with dogs today. They were so cute. I asked to walk short distance, even then can't breathe properly. The man said not to force myself. I'm too skinny, so they set me a big plate of food. Oh god! I'm looking at this giant slice of bun. Yuck. Veges too oily. I don't usually have oil or cream.**

**Almost a week, I vomited until flat. Thankful no more queasy feel. **

**Shit, I sounded so depressed. Apologies, I don't mean to upset you. Can throw those away, so untidy. More upbeat this one… today I found a cartoon channel. They lent us board games, I made some friends. (smile) The game room had a few tables, I felt well enough to play cards, with board games. If I'm still here, tho I want to go home badly, let's play together.**

**News of outside? Ready to listen… **

**Your friend always, **

**Ilkar**

I laughed. My friends asked so I shared his last paragraph. However he's such a brave soul, despite the pain and hurt. In fact if he had decided not to give to me, I wouldn't know his suffering.

"Hello, is Ilkar there?" His bedside phone was answered by a woman. Murmuring, then she said yes he was bathing.


	38. Dentist woes, finally he can discharge!

**Part 38 Dentist Woes!**

_Some medicines taken will make the mouth dry and have ulcers, based on my real experience. Listened to Cyndi Lauper's old song Time After time.. and wish I can go back to innocence. Of bantering moments with his pals :)  
><em>

* * *

><p>The woman did not sound like Rene'rei. Was it a girlfriend? I wanted to tease him about it. Talking in the background, then rustle of the phone. "Yo Ilkar, is that a new girl? I'm Phoe!"<p>

He laughed. "Ah a lot of imagination. No! She's a senior nurse. Now I take showers on my own and someone will wait outside for me. Sorry did you wait long?"

"Yea. But I don't mind, tests my patience. Is the bathroom good? Plenty of soap and shampoo?"

He detailed the weird smelling shampoo. "I like using my own one, the towels are scratchy too. So did you hear from them, sometimes they tell visitors if I can go home? No one answered me. Guess I'm too soft." He breathed on his end of the phone.

"Sorry don't know, Sir. Haha. We can't wait to see you. When would be a good time? Best not to disturb resting time eh?" I pictured him lying down and the cheer in his charismatic smile. Only an elf can smile and the sunshine will beam on us, and they really are gifted, because some have sad pasts. Despite that fact, they are still able to transcend that! I usually called my godbrother everyday, for a couple of hours. Ilkar enjoyed my voice. Sometimes it was not convenient for us to visit, either it was too late or he had therapy.

He did not speak for quite long. I asked hello anxiously. "Still here. Er, don't worry. I'm resting all the time. Who will be coming?" He sounded pained, as if he wheezed.

"Likely Kruz and his guyfriends. And me, if you're not bored by me. What's wrong, Ilkar?"

"Nothing. Not at all. I'm fine. Watched some videos, before I slept…. Miss outside life, the animals are freer. I _really_ want to go home and stop medicines. Not nice to take them. I suspect they won't answer me because bad news. And I probably look awful but they tell me I'm healthy and cute. Nonsense."

I nodded, though he couldn't see me. "Ahhh. But it Is true, you Are cute. Always will be. They want to make you happy. Never mind. Why do you mind?"

Now he seemed to be smiling, his tone perked up. "Because it's so silly. I don't get a mirror, Reslin. I can't comb my hair. Oh yes will you mind buying some toothbrushes? The doctor said I need to brush my teeth, they are going to check."

"Sure of course. I didn't think elves need to care about dental hygiene."

Ilkar blew out his breath. "Then you'd all faint from the stench (I guffawed! ) Hm, isn't that right? I didn't want to delay discharge, but the other day someone made me open my mouth and he checked. He said I seem to have a cavity. Um, behind the right side hurts. Got ulcers." He did not sound complaining and whiny but factual.

"Ouch. Drink more water. Ulcers take a week at most. Which parts?" Aw, poor elf had not told us.

"More than that. Yea I do. Chewing hurts, Is it called tooth-doctor?" He chuckled and repeated, "Yes dentist. Stop laughing, English is not my first language. I don't even eat spicy. Sorry."

"It's ok, I'm willing to listen, Ilkar. Oh didn't they give this aloe vera gel? It helps. Edible too." He said fine and that he'd rather not speak anymore so I talked about our life. When Mira came into our room she also talked. Actually she was tickled and laughed quite a lot. I smiled.

* * *

><p>When I went to the utilities store, all the toothbrushes were in packs of five or ten. So I sent a text- <strong>5 or 10 in packet, which one u pref? I take pink! Lol <strong>While waiting, I picked up my roommates' shopping as well. Three of us took turns to shop, on our school accounts.

Our guardians will pay if students cannot afford the basic amenities.

A beep: **dun have 1 only? Then 5, take cheap. Thx! Coming later? **

**Ok. **I scrolled to my organizer, I had classes until 5pm. **I tapped: dismiss in evening, can we come at dinner? Boys too. So pink ok?**

His reply was a sad face and **anything but pink. np. **I paid for the pack of toothbrushes, there were pink ones together with the assortment. I'm sure Ilks will love the green one!

After class, Samuel a new friend of Kruz in their technical- designing class and my sworn brother rendevous with me. The maximum visitors was four. Hallien said he'd like to come too. For a surprise, Sam went in first. Ilkar shook his hand, standing up from his bed. When the boy nodded and glanced at the door it was our cue. The patient almost exclaimed, his cheeks flushed when he beamed. His hair had been combed.

"Don't be too excited, lie down," we said, when he embraced us. He took a seat on the side.

I took out the toothbrushes and pointed at the pink one. Ilkar chuckled and opened to take out a blue one. "You're so naughty. Oh Kruz will you come with me to the bathroom? I want to brush. Thank you." They went into the nearby bathroom.

On the bedside table laid the elf's cellphone and some comics. It's surreal the Fae can use tech competently. I remembered he had added np- short form for no problem.

Samuel grinned, opening one of the big bags they had brought. I gasped.

Awesome! A miniature horse carriage with black and white horses! The green paint for the carriage was still fresh. I whispered, "How long did you take for this guys?"

"Eh only like… 2 days? We made another paint layer just now."

Kruz spoke softly and Ilkar listened, his arm around him for support. "Hello again. Eh what's this?" Our elf stopped to wear a sweater before coming back to bed and wheeled it happily on the blankets. "I'm a child again?" He asked wryly.

"Nah we just want to make a toy. Never too old to collect, adults have this hobby, sir." The boys said. Ilkar said he was joking. I felt a pang when I noticed the veins on the top of his hands and he shivered slightly.

"Is it too cold?" I asked, checking for a remote control.

"I just bathed today and caught a cold, Reslin. It's all right, can't adjust it. I like this gift. Hey, how much did that cost?" He turned to me.

"No need, it's on offer."

He scowled. "I want to pay you back. How much? Receipt?" Ilkar sounded like an accountant. Kruz adjusted some of the containers on the table in front of the bed. There was a sliding table for the patient to eat, and that was the other table for flowers. Today there were containers of stuff. I produced it from my wallet.

"Should be enough." Ilkar reached for the bedside desk and got his wallet.

The items were some convenience foods, organic corn chips, baked products etc. "You may have them, my mouth hurts." He inclined his head to the fruits pile. "Lots of fruits, feel free to take some. Can help me to slice one later?" I think they didn't allow him to do any cutting or he'd be hurt.

Ilkar dozed, while I talked to the guys, his hand firmly gripping mine. Then we ate some snacks and fruits, Sam keeping a lookout for watchful stern nurses. When he roused, I smiled and patted his hand. "Hello. Glad you didn't go yet guys. Seen the Precious Desires cake box? Junos bought them, they're all small and cute." We shared the cakes and Kruz asked Ilkar to take from the plate they had cut some fruit. He made no complaints about how his ulcers hurt at all and continued his cheerful concern for us.

* * *

><p>In about 2 months, Ilkar was allowed to go home at last! He was so ecstatic. "Happy to be in my own room and house! Yay!" He was saying over the phone. Some colleagues had done the discharge forms and procedure. I had wanted to go but he said I should focus on school. Rebbie refused to go back to Midgard until he saw that his brother was receiving excellent care. He would be at home to massage Ilkar's sore points. It was a heart tugger on the strings, for Ilkar had admitted they didn't always get along well.<p>

Hal and company popped over for chores, not that there was much to do in a pristine elvish home. That's my pov of course! "I assure him he can go now. But he's stubborn." Ilkar whispered to me, when I sat beside him.

Rebbie stared his ears twitching and he seemed to argue a bit.

My other girl friends were sad but their opinion was, "If you need to go home, we understand. We'll be missing you much though." Ginger's eyes were red.

Ilkar offered her a box of tissue. "No I won't be not yet. I'm too weak for inter-realm travel…. Are you all right? Come now, I'm not going to vanish forever why this reaction?" We resumed doing our homework again and he began to coach us.

Ilkar had not read up the textbooks for this period, so he wanted this rest time to be productive too. He needed time to get in touch with the material again.

"Hal how long more to rest? I don't want to forget everything." Hal was sweeping the floor while some of us kids had come over for science homework. Hal was also going to show some new healing techniques to two little mages. I watched enviously. Since the worktable was occupied with things, they had arranged for us to sit here first.

"You have to calm down, Julatsan. Any agitation will make you ill again. But you still need to catch up with material isn't it?"

They sounded so comical I didn't want to sleep anymore, and listened up. "I'm always in a good mood, only angry when justified you know. Like when you call me to take medicines though they suck. Awful." Ilkar griped.

Hal patted his shoulder, watching and approving how one of his students was making a mana shape. I think for some sessions they cut themselves, which must be painful. Ilkar made a face. The childish side!

Hal shrugged. "But I don't always."

Ilkar muttered some elvish in a rude tone. Sandra the girl mage smiled. "What's that mean sir?" I asked why did he talk in foreign movie mode?

"Half the time I don't understand either. An insult I bet. He can't talk modern dialect. Ow!" Hal yelped when Ilkar used something to poke him. While absently adjusting the decos on the table which we had adhered some ribbons and obtained a new tablecloth for the table, he said, "I did try to speak fluently. I said, Took too much meds, don't want to overdose. It's kind of your fault or I wouldn't be getting all the side effects. "

"Aww I am sorry. Can you forgive us? We should have tested for allergies before the injections. Most of us had to be quarantined at home then." He clasped his hands and bowed.

Ilkar nodded, dreamy. "Get up don't bow." I didn't think he was that petulant and a grudge-bearer. Ilkar poured fresh cups of herbal tea. It was the only thing they allowed him to do, the rest were too strenuous. In our phonecalls Ilkar said he wanted to be back to normal quite soon. Not just reading up, but chores.

"Am I cute when I speak like that, Sandra?" He beamed endearingly.

"Absolutely, sir! Hallien is goodlooking for a blond elf." She signalled thumbs up. They chuckled, this time nobody turned pink.

"Is the cloth nice? This won't be too easily stained with dark color," I said. The boy student sniffed his tea.

"Ah yes. Really, I don't require all these as well and this vase, hope it doesn't break. It's the thought that counts. I'm happy." Ilkar gestured to the colored streamers from the walls and ceilings. The vase had a bunch of wild flowers. Everyone had chipped in, and I bought the teapots and cups set that we were using. Elf doesn't know it's my contribution and I'd prefer it that way, he'd want to pay me back. Junos knew he liked warm drinks but never had a proper teapot. The kettle was too heavy to lift. At this moment, the dark haired elf remarked how lovely the design on the set was.

"Oh it's mostly blue. Hmm I think I know who bought this." He raised a brow. I bent to my science book. Hallien suggested a small party to celebrate the pass of the epidemic, so Ilkar forgot about it.

"Let me think about it, my house is fine. But too small for many people. Maybe got to have part of it outside. Reslin, are you alright? Lying down already." He glanced at me and stood near me.

"Um. Heat is sleepy."

"I'll turn on the aircon then. Come on, to the private room." He shepherded us with both arms to the study. The boy wanted to go to his bedroom's direction. "Not that way, Gerald. That's my sleeping place. One, two three it's fine you all sit down first." The table was cleared of stuff and the beep of the remote confirmed it was on. Hallien came in glancing at the mini board on the wall. That was new, since I had last come in. Hal put a shush signal and drew a smiley on it.

The study was quite spacious and soon the air was cool and we didn't feel groggy anymore. Ilkar stepped in, chewing something. "Better? Reslin when is the deadline? Need help?" He had changed into a sleeveless tunic and watched me. He guided me through a question.

Sandra patted him on the back. "Yes? What is it, eh that's funny. I didn't have it drawn." Ilkar began to rub it off. We said aww but it was cute. So elf doodled a clouded smiley instead.

When the rest went home, I waited impatiently for some private time with godbrother. We had formalized our relationship by some registering forms procedure! I loved that! Ilkar had been thrilled to inform Rebbie I am their new sister. Since he did not take a nap, now he was tired and lay on the couch.


	39. Unconditional bonds

**Alfheim 39 Unconditional Bond, Exclusive viewing of magic **

Carrie Underwood- There's a place for us

"You all right? How's your energy?" I levelled my hand to show high medium and low. Ilkar smiled and gestured so-so. "Cool, I'll be leaving soon. Ok for me to stick around?"

He yawned and showed his palm up, closing his fingers. I packed my stuff. As I swept my gaze around the cozy house, the miniature violet plant which the elf reminded us to take care on his behalf waved its leaves merrily from the left windowsill. I snapped a photo of it. Usually flowers are shortlived, wanted to preserve memory of it.

I intended to yell a formal bye, but I noticed Ilkar was fast asleep, head tilted against the back cushion of the armchair. "Take care, bro. I'm going now k?" I whispered, brushing my hand on his cheek. I still dream of kissing him. The elf's chest rose and fell steadily. Gently I shut the door.

Along the path, Hallien was walking back with grocery bags. "Hi! You're sleeping over?" I waved.

The blond elf replied, "I'm cooking supper. Ilkar alright?"

"He's asleep. I didn't _get to talk_ more to him, everyone took that away." I sulked, emotionally. Hal grinned. That cheered me up.

"Hey, you know he _really_ cares for you. These days he was So focused on the notepad. Said he wants to write a neat letter so you can receive it soon. And he's so bright and chirpy when he opens the gifts and tells me how much he loves them. You can still talk more to him, Reslin. Almost everyday you talk on the phone. Ilkar always laughs more. Godsister isn't a casual term."

I beamed. Oh, Ilkar and I had agreed to prevent jealousy amongst others, we wouldn't bring up the matter in public.

Hallien added why didn't he get more attention. "Aww sorry. I sent you a small souvenir. Hope you like it." I had not forgotten him at all, in my last-minute shopping.

"Wow! Ok, got to rush now. Bye!" He continued on the path to the house.

Another day on a weekend, some colleagues had organized a mini-party at Ilkar's. Junos had made plenty of colored jelly desserts for the occasion and the adults cooked a fine feast. Many people came, young and all races. Even Mr Dwarf! As usual I didn't get any special time with the Julatsan! Since his house was small, part of the party was held outside. I only caught a glimpse of my idol and then other admirers would occupy his attention. Yes they are also friends of Ilkar's but they are so annoying!

People only diminished by dusk. "Having another party soon I hope? It's So good to see you," Mercun said, hugging Ilkar.

"Not sure. Yes I'm the same. Come on, everyone _sees_ me everyday. Just not for long." He sighed, briefly returning the hug and shyly waved to us. Ginger went to talk to him. Those nearby burst into mirth, because she wanted to know when the hottie brother would show up. Rebbie had gone home already. Ilkar replied, "I'm sure he'll be pleased to know of your feelings." I was with my gang but too many people were talking at once. He could not focus on individuals.

"Yo sir, don't forget to invite us for the wedding!" Jule chimed in.

A few of the adults echoed their similar sentiments. Ilkar was quiet for a while and his gaze panned as he said jovially, "Don't worry. I won't. But I'm in no hurry. Likely some of you will be married before we settle down. Besides, not even sure if I want to have children…. Everyday I'm stressed enough with you lot."

I wished I could enjoy this, but the memory of a morning phonecall flashed by me. It had been a command against my will. So I sat by myself, facing the porch. Mira patted me. "Dad called also, on top of the letters. Said I Must go home this holiday. But I don't want to. Nothing but problems." She agreed that it sucked.

I didn't know if I missed my bros more to go back, or just ignore.

We strolled in bidding goodbye to friends and acquaintances. From the table, Ilkar urged us to take more fruits. Guests had brought so many for him. "Are you alright Phoebe? Something wrong?" he asked. That almost triggered rush of tears. I shook my head. _It's too complex to talk about…_

"Wow big pile of tropical fruits." The elf spoke quickly to his friends and then led me aside.

"Wait here. I'll be back, let's talk." He opened the study door inviting me inside.

I wanted to tell him not to bother, but Ilkar was already dismissing the rest. His study I haven't told about in detail yet… it is a mini library, tomes in complete sets of all colors stacked fully in the shelves. Labelled in elvish and foreign tongues. The lower shelves have larger tomes. I settled in a cushioned chair, facing a small couch. On the opposite side of the desk, where Ilkar usually chooses to be, poring over research. I had always seen him meditating or in a trance. To the right is another smaller table and this time his computer was on it. A small lamp perched beside it. The curtains of the windows are a deep shade of blue, and drawn across, gilded with ribbons. The air was just right not too cold or warm.

I noticed the crystals we had bought for him, on stands with shells to protect them from damage. The rose- colored one from Mira for peace and health—what Ilkar needed during those challenging times and another matching green one. They were lotus shaped. Some pens were scattered on the desk, with a book open. Bookmarks were tied in a stack. History of Tolemic ruins was another book.

Ilkar knocked, stepping in.

I smiled. "Hi I'm ok now."

"Take your time. Sorry, couldn't talk to you just now. I'm free now." He gestured, frowning and ears pricking slightly.

I gathered my thoughts. "I'm-eh not ready to go back yet. But my dad is angry, he's always yelling at me. He's racist too. Algrim said he will calm him down, but he's stubborn. I don't want to."

"For the holidays? Perhaps he misses you? You are his only girl isn't it? But, I am not taking his side. Just rephrasing." Ilkar responded calmly. Now he walked to his desk and faced me.

"It's ok. I understand.. you've always been frank. You're a great listener. Eh, missing equals scolding is awful. Sucks!" I scowled, imagining the terrible roar and commands.

"Oh I've had problems with my own too. Have I told you…(I inclined yes) yea I won't go into that. Your father sounds insecure and angry. Like some of the humans I knew. I wish I can punch sense into him. You've decided to stay, then stay. Ignore him." He gracefully gathered up the stationery and placed them in a holder cup.

That made me laugh. He's so cute! And supportive. Now my godbrother settled down opposite me on his chair. Yes he is right, why did I need to ruin my own mood because of that man? Yet, I couldn't completely distance myself.

"The problem is, even if I want to detach… it's difficult. Arguments make me tense. There's all these what-ifs and…." I told him, the words gushing out quicker than bullets. The elf's ears pricked as he nodded and listened wholeheartedly. He affirmed my worries and concerns.

After a brief lapse of silence, I noticed my watch and said, "Oh! You just got well- I shouldn't bother you. I'll be going now. Um thank you, for… " I rose. I smiled faintly.

"Ok. Don't mention it, sis. You've been so kind, it's the least I can do. If worried, approach me. " He stood up too and his hands supported me.

I put my arms around him, silently asking permission to hug. He relaxed into our hug, since we were alone. However, he soon reminded, "Reslin, don't crush me."

Moving away, my sight trained on a long brown thong with a leaf pattern as the pendant! Previously I had not seen it. "Wow! Nice!" Ilkar chuckled.

"Never cease to amaze me that you like jewellery. Hehe. A gift."

"It's awesome. " I flushed.

"Yes. In my culture, not used to hugging, particularly mentors and students. May cause misunderstanding outside." He ushered me outside.

I got it. At least the mage didn't turn me away, he recognized my loneliness. Ilkar urged me not to think too much again before I departed.

* * *

><p>Algrim was happy to make me a meal. No actual meats, but boy yummy! I liked the curry, not too spicy but just right. He said once more my father had called him to demand I return. I had to decide between topics, though Algrim specialised in maths and physics, tutors can give opinions. "Should I do Mesopotamia? I like it a lot. I don't want to go back."<p>

The dark elf was quiet. "Up to you to choose. Ah. Have you told him? I had tried to explain, you are old enough to decide."

"Yes I am! Did he yell at you? I'm Sooo sorry, he did." I noticed how Algrim's brows were knitted. He has white brows so they're very expressive. Because he seldom shows a lot of tone and action, I try to notice and predict his moods. My tutor continued reading his notes.

"No problem. I can handle it. Can I tell you something? I hope you won't take this wrongly…"

"Ok. I'll try." Algrim said he had been a father before, and the familiar chokeup at the mention of his sons quickly eased when he got to our present. "It is quite natural for any parent to be anxious about welfare. But I also heard he is dominating, which you dislike. Am I correct? He wouldn't let me finish my sentences. Some words were… harsh."

"That he insulted you? Damn! I'll talk to him! Selfish asshole!" I got up, pissed.

Algrim said, "Yes. Don't be too angry, have to check the timezones, also the phone at your place is not your house yes? It is connected to the village head's house."

Yes true. I still felt terrible that my tutor had to endure verbal abuse. "It's not fair. He shouldn't… you may be, different in skin but are good." I rested my hand beside his, where he splayed his fingers on a pile. As drow have almost black skin, in some lights they appear bluish. His nails are paler than ours, as if it's made of crystal and filed down. But warrior drow sharpen their nails.

Hence I didn't hear until he touched me. "Dreaming again? My hands?"

"Yea it's so pretty. Shiny. Hehe." I beamed, showing my purple manicure. Algrim looked surprised, then he smiled back.

_Thank you for your kind words. I'm trained how to handle explosive people, it's not a problem. I can de-stress so I'm not very upset by what he said. You really are not going back? _ I nodded.

"Settled, I will tell him and send a letter that you're fine. I would advise next break you try to meet with him? To be fair." Then the drow poured me a cup of cold tea.

After a class, I stayed back to talk with Algrim. He said, "Ah I visited Ilkar recently. He's much better, gained back his energy. Looks less sickly."

"Oh. I hope he'll be all right from now on. How was first meeting?"

"Yes. Hm I actually went to facilitate. But the crowd was so noisy I got worn out and stayed in a corner. Ilkar came to join me and we spoke. The one thing I remember is, his kindness though to him a dark elf is someone he's never seen before, he didn't laugh or stare at me oddly. He showed interest and sincerity. I think he looks asian. I guess that counts for the popularity eh? I do like him."

"Yeay!" I grinned. He sighed, that he was not gay or homosexual.

"Then later, did you talk to others? Or wanted to be alone?"

"I just stayed with Ilkar. We were content to observe the rest of the orientation. Now did you have something to ask me? The room is still free for half hour." So we got to discussing. Later the drow was in better mood, he confided, "He did not chatter a lot first few weeks. As I said, the mana isn't the same and drained him."

I smiled. Later I sent a text: _hey ilks, thx for listening. I've dec not going home, he can shout. U busy now? Talk soon_

He responded after a few minutes: _ya, can't talk now. dec is…..? good, hope he not angry n come here!_

_ Decide. Dun forget to rest when u tired. _I hit send. In an hour, the kind elf called me. "Hey Reslin now I am free. I had to watch a delicate casting and oversee. Couldn't talk. So how are you?"

"Eh less angry. I'm fine. Hope he won't come. I might hit him, gah I want to whack him. You'd make a better dad, Ilkar."

He laughed softly. "Oh no. Hitting won't help… I don't mind but.. I don't have father skills. I've only seen my friend Sol with his children, on visits. Not sure I can. Have you hit him before?"

"Yes close to. Eh, but it's ok. You're already supportive, kind friendly, good. All those are father qualities."

"Umhm. Hehe. I can guide you. Sorry can't do more. Does it help, I'm with you? Don't fear, you didn't do wrong by not wanting to go back. If he does come, I can speak to him."

I blinked back tears. Swallowing I said, "Thanks. I… I'd like to watch the casting. Can't see the mana though.."

He paused. "Oh you can. Tomorrow's one is at Refectory 58. negation students may need to stay further. But I'm not affected. Phoe, don't be sad. It's going to be alright." The elf could sense my down mood.

"Ok. I'm a bit. Can we meet today? I didn't get to talk more."

"Ah. Sorry not today. Tomorrow yes, after the casting. Want to?" he asked cheerily.

I thanked him to which he said no need to. I made him shy.

* * *

><p>I took the furthest back row of the refectory. It's a special auditorium, huge in diameter high ceilings and dimly lit. A sign <strong>'Please don't be too noisy, magic being cast'<strong> The magical people were in groups. I couldn't see auras, so I nudged a friend beside me. She described it. Then I used binos. There was Kirin in cream robes, drawing a line of glyphs. His mouth moved. Beside him were couple of human and other race beings. I think they were juniors, marked by tags. Some looked like our age. And Gilligan stood amongst another group, short, with his black beard. He made a lodestone suspend with a wand. Huh? He can?

Then Ilkar! The julatsan was instructing a row of casters, wearing blue. He gestured to targets and then he indicated for them to begin. Now I could see, some flames and blue arcs shot the targets. Ilkar clapped. He said something and demonstrated with a complex hand signal.

Kruz had come too. He remarked, "Boo I knew you'd only wanna see him. Lol. My eyes sharp." I pretended to hit him. "in looove"

"No way. Can't." I shook my head. The other girls chuckled

On some tables were various instruments, had no names for them. Some people shaped their fingers in various concepts, and either chanted or used something to focus. The student beside me said not all people had to use focus items, and was varied.

Human mages needed to depend on staffs more. Elves preferred to be simple, drawing mana from the environment. Yea, that was what Kirin and Ilks did. Hallien came in with Algrim and they handled the table instruments. . There was a break, the session would be four hours. My idol chatted with Gilligan and picked up a wand too. Light refreshments were provided. At the end of it, some of the audience had fallen asleep. Haha! Dwarf came to talk to us, but we tried to avoid him.

"Hello guys. Thanks for coming." Ilkar remarked, looking tired, though he grinned. He conversed in another language, and Dwarf laughed before heading off. We all answered very glad to see him too. He blushed.

"Oh I'm very hungry. Take care. Bye." The elf went to join the others at the meal table.

* * *

><p>I waited at the study corner outside the place, hopeful. Students and the others flocked out. Hal chatted with me a while. He was delighted to meet me after so long. "Sorry I didn't call and write." I felt bad. The blond elf hugged me. We promised to meet together as a group soon. Algrim smiled but had to rush off.<p>

_He's coming. I know you are waiting. _

Huh? Why did Algrim do that whispery thing in my head again? No, it was Mira. _Hey hey stop that. You scared me. I don't see you. _

_Hahaha! Just went inside to pass up something to Ms Gina. _ In a moment, Ilkar called me. I turned around. Yay! "At last I get some time with you! Better?" I clasped his hand. His hair had grown and he left it loose.

Ilkar led me onwards to the next block B3. "Over there's better, just managed to escape fans. Yes I missed you. You were quiet, I was worried." He said sincerely. I pointed to a balcony rest area. He agreed and we went up to sit together. Elf leaned back against the pillar. He seemed pale.

I told him I was fine. "Sir don't faint. Didn't you eat more? Shall I get you something warm to drink?" I leaned forward.

Ilkar smiled. "It's alright. That took a lot out of me. I can't seem to conserve mana very well." He blew out his breath. "Did you enjoy it? We ran out of the special powder for you guys to be able to see." I described my point of view, and my godbro was delighted. That lifted his energy, his eyes lit up. Yep, magic perked him up alright! I listened to him talk about his spells. Wow! "Yea it's all on the mind so you'll be drained. I thought with practice, can reserve stamina? On a profile, says most of your batch are 'consummate' meaning you're all seasoned casters."

Ilkar steepled his hands. "Indeed. I've just recovered and older. For me, I tend to use quicker spells. Never could sustain too long, unless we had to hold a shield. That must be—to prevent arrows and offensive. Oops do you get me?" He brushed back a wild strand of hair from his eyes.

"Yea. Oh what about Mercun? "

He nodded. "He'll be along. Don't mind him joining us? Great. Eh, what is it?" Ilkar's face creased in concern. I shook my head, he must have seen my 'yay cute guy' expression. The waitress served us warm beverages. The mage was restored when he drank.

Mercun joined us, with Kruz in tow. Despite being hungry, the elves only touched the greens and in small portions. I urged Mercun to help himself, but he politely refused. Kruz was talking the most. "I'm impressed with all that awesome casting!" This being the first time I had listened closely to his voice, the other elf was saying modestly, "Thank , I've only seen you around for the Crafting and technical sessions haven't I?" Ilkar offered me another potato. I took it with my fork and spoon.

Mercun had amber eyes, like fire. His were a more intense shade than Algrim's.

"Ah reminds me. I like your present… the Pegasus mini sculpture. So lifelike,"

Ilkar added.

"Really? If you press the small lever behind, it can move a bit. Trying to improve the design for another model," Kruz replied, excitedly gesturing. It was blissful to see everyone get along. Hence why I always had a secret admiration for Lalang, my biological brother's best friend. After listening, Ilkar politely told him yes he got it, though I doubt he did. "I see. Hey what's that?" the elf meant my plate's sausage.

"Try it." I cut a small piece.

"Um sticky salty flavour. Called a hotdog? Nice." We also wondered about the kinds of food in Balaia. Ilkar paused while speaking, needing to find the right words.

"Meat. Usually rabbit, deer, and… some kind of fowls. With herbs. Depended on how well the hunt went. On good days had plenty, and farmers would not always kill their animals. On the road, if bad weather, we ate grass." He smiled.

"Those Raven? You were really the only elf guy there?" Mercun asked.

"Yea. Until Ren joined us, I was the only Julatsan. To be specific. Hm, I think one more but forgot his name. He died." He sounded grieved although he smiled.

I spoke up, "Meat in big portions? Then won't you have indigestion?"

"No no I didn't eat much unless the need came. I had more greens. That's true, I would be ill with big quantities of meat. You noticed!"

I was relieved. "Yup. Sometimes you can't take much meat. I remember. I wanted to share this burger but you said no."

Ilkar looked apologetic. Then they reminded us of their fatigue and need to sleep.

We rose and walked down from the patio. Then we bid goodbye. "Sleep tight and nice dreams," I said into Ilkar's ear when we hugged. He nodded, patting my shoulders.

Back home, I added into my notebook of facts: **don't like greasy foods and meat. Can be grouped to either Casters/ wizards/ mages- ancient word for magicians! Or warriors like Faradei/ Rebraal. Usually powerful archers too. **My recordings were exclusively private. However, Ilkar had an inkling what I did. He would tease me sometimes- _ah you get that look, I sense I'm being studied again. But don't post it publicly, I'll never forgive you. Nor do I want to see my letters in museums. _

Sometimes I opposed him, for fun. I just want everyone to know about how much you're smart/ wise! (most likely if any of them wouldn't see me again, then would I publish them for real….but I would rather not. I want to follow where Hal, Ilkar especially and they go!


	40. Tough grades

**Chap 40 Tough Grading for local elvish**

_ The Letter Black: The Only one. Rob Thomas- great guy and singer. Don't we all face stress abt grades? _

_edited couple of times with friend _

* * *

><p>Ok I shouldn't have mentioned wanting to modify my ears into pointies. Reason being- I'm done with my Mundane and rounded ears, Boring! Hehe. Our Elf mentors are quite open to our rebellious natures, but the color drained from Ilkar's face and his genuine horror, as I finished my sentence, wiped the fun of my moment.<p>

He hyperventilated, "Don't do that! You will have scars and they will be damaging… Won't be able to hear properly. And I felt pained with those holes from the rims of ears to the top! God! So risky! Andriel, don't even think about it! Promise!"

I was dumbfounded, mainly because Ilkar and Algrim _were the_** last **adults we know, who raise their voices at any of us, even when we're at our worst. "Er, no. I'm not serious about it. Haven't found any place that does ear sharpening. Um, some movie got special effects…." My voice faltered sheepishly.

"You just minused a decade off my life, Phoebe. You can _always_ be elvish on the inside. Inner quality counts, why the need to change any part of your body?" the mage grumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry. If any of us wants to, we'll ask for advice first. Calm down." I made a 'chill', worried he'd have a panic attack.

"_Permission._ You are All young, under-aged. As long as you're kind, honest, honourable, those are qualities already…. Imagine losing your hearing sense. I almost threw up you know, when someone showed off her ten holes… " I nodded, allowing him to lecture and repeat more until he was appeased.

Then I bought him a drink to make up for being impulsive. Though he is pro-coffee, this time he agreed to a soothing herbal tea infusion instead. "What about the Alfheim lessons you're doing? Getting A's?" I smiled. The nonlocals have to take a local language or the Common elvish as a requirement.

He sighed. "Not at all. I'm getting Ds. If I don't pass level 2, I got to retake it. First one easy, no tests. This one has a test, yuck. Oral and comprehension."

That surprised me. My godbro can't possibly fail. He was too… scholarly. I voiced my thoughts. He chuckled. "I'm not perfect. Next time I can show you the practice work. Don't you need to take it? Planning to?" Elegantly, Ilkar spooned more sugar into my mug of bitter chocolate. I beamed.

"I'm not sure. Thank you. It should be in the language booklets. But isn't time to select subs yet now. Wow so hard, Stressing. I can copy yours." I grinned.

Ilkar laughed. "No you can't. Who said I allow copying? I don't think the content would be the same…. And mine are poorly done! I remember one question. For comprehension, have to rephrase in own words. Who are the people involved and why, their motives? I knew! But everyone laughed at my answer. Discussion for peer tutoring. I put: ghost rides with pony. Hehe. That's the challenging section. If only I can copy directly."

I tried not to guffaw too loudly. "Yea. Lady or man? Ladies will be lenient. Coz you're So Cute, Ilkar." I pointed to a brochure on a shop window- electronic dictionaries/translators for sale!

He scowled. "Rubbish. It Is a woman but she always glares at us when we need to present the answers. Hm, but I don't know how to use that. Not allowed too." Then added sternly, "Hey I am Not cute." (*my definition of cute isn't that he is like a puppy dog which Ilkar chooses to see the metaphor but how he speaks, with humour or plainly blunt yet funny.)

On whether Calaius dialect can be translated easily, "Nope not direct translation. We don't have past or present tense. Male and female are not the same. Example, I introduce myself, don't need to add in 'I' it's self explanatory. More emphasis is placed on the other person. We will have a greeting to wish health to the others, and pay attention to their offspring. Those are important. As Hal mocked me, mine is the archaic type of elvish. People can understand what I'm saying, but still a requirement. Darn."

Cool! I really wanted to know more. But Ilkar opened his bag and checked something. From his brown notebook, elf exclaimed he had not completed some of his homework. Ahhh! What a pity, I liked our chats. "Good luck. Hey sorry for that… just now. You have enough problems. Can tell me if you need." I offered. We rose together. He blinked, in this light his irises seemed emerald.

"Hm I'm fine. Just don't shock me again. Or I _will_ zap you." The elf waved and headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>To reduce mistakes, consultants exchange their piles to mark and countercheck papers. Algrim was finding mine when I came to his house for the private session. I had just finished a General paper which he had invigilated. His new image was cool! Algrim's right ear was diamond-studded and he had braided his long hair and his new parting softened his face.<p>

I watched him. His dextrous fingers slipped a sheet out with my name. "Friend just returned this pile to me. Still need to arrange in order. Congrats."

47/50 for Chemistry! Yayy! I beamed. "Did you hear? Most of them whispered how handsome you are."

Algrim laughed softly. "Oh? I didn't expect so much attention. I'm really old though. What do you think?"

Eh why did he want my opinion? I flushed. Instead I wondered who had done the makeover. "A friend who makes clothing."

The drow smiled, asking me to take a gift. He is so meticulous, believes in rewarding good behaviour. I picked a red wrapped one, judging from its length I think it was some pencils. "Sir. Thanks. Do you like it here?"

"It is nice. I don't feel stressed and worried here. Svartálfaheim was chaotic and violent. I agree with Ilkar, he said before freedom of speech and rights are most important to a Julatsan mage. We both came from conservative, stiff society. Good that you're friendly and close."

"Yea. I'm lucky. He's an awesome person. Generally, I really admire all of you. You're special too, Algrim." My tutor smiled.

* * *

><p>After I had showered, I took out my new birds' notepaper. We had a fun agreement to use special papers with fragrances and decorations. I mailed it right away. Best would be email but he barely responded there…<p>

_Dearest Ilkar-sensei,_

_Is it restrictive in your home? How is Balaia? Algrim was telling me about freedom at home. How are you doing? It was nice to talk,as always! _

_On a lighter note, we're going to plan outings for instructors we know. Teachers' Week celebration is the following week! I'm so excited I can't sleep haha! All of you have worked so hard to guide us everytime, we want to repay you._

_Suggestions where and what activities you want, day, Ilkar ? Kruz and Mira want to meet up, so it's just small group. Okay with these arrangement? We'll plan and pay for everything, just come and relax._

_Yup Rebbie wrote me back. He sounds smoother. Cool! Coming in a month? The Alarynaar sounds tough and stress. Does he get hurt?_

_Sorry for being untidy. You don't have to answer the first part if not comfortable, just reply about the outing ok? Thank you for being my friend!_

_Lots of love, Reslin_

His swift reply showed up the next evening dark ink on cream-colored sheets with cartoon faces on the border:

**_Morning ionuin (dear sister in my language),_**

**_I know you'll like this paper! Wow! I'm fine with the idea. Thank you for inviting me. Alright let's go out and look around, I'll choose the cheap budget places. Don't need to spend too much, guys. Oh I forgot about the holiday. Now I'm happier. Any day is fine. For places, perhaps you can choose. I'm still lost here. A meal together, I like to eat, taste new foods. Watching a play is good. I like romantic comedy… It's been so noisy here lately with the drilling and hammering near my place. Sigh, I know you enjoy talking to me. Causes me extra fatigue. Well, nothing personal._**

**_Am stuck on the assignment, so shall write more today._**

**_Why the sensei part after my name? _**

**_Don't worry, I am not sensitive to those questions. Let's see if I can simplify the context. Balaia has a lot of politics and divisions. We couldn't say what we want. Even though we were heroes, could still be put in jail. That's where Julatsa is and the Colleges of magic, Xetesk (south) , Dordover (central and large), and Lystern. _**

**_Our main enemies are Wesmen, a fierce race and Xeteskians. They are always struggling to dominate. I guess you might be confused. Never mind, it's 2 different places. B has some rain and winter…. Let's just call my home Elfland. It's known as the Southern continent, hot and humid. Most elves have dark skin like Brother. I didn't agree with their ideas, laws. Outdated, since hundreds of years ago. One was they must always defend against outsiders, humans. I don't hate humans, nor do I want to hate them! I get to know people by talking with them._**

**_There's this word clanpeople, yea should be this word… My clan was not friendly. When I asked what happened if we can help with local problems, they said I shouldn't bring in outsiders and to leave. (angry face) Ingrained with traditional… In elvish, it's a rude vulgarity. Didn't translate that to my friends. Kind of remember Hirad said why did we talk so much and not getting anywhere. Bad enough relatives were insulting but how can it be our fault? Of course, Ren (she understood what they said) and I knew humans won't be welcome, not after 150 years of slavery. Before some warriors were trained, many elves died. But I didn't agree. I think I felt numb, detached from history?_**

**_ Part of the reason why I didn't wish to go home after I completed magic-training. At that time, I was still young quite naïve. Perhaps a little selfish. They blamed me for not coming back sooner. Apologies that it's depressive. Hope you're not lost with this._**

**_It's a relief to be able to share with you, my friend. You're open and a great listener. I wish I can be human. Just with elvish qualities. Do you understand me? For now I'm more at peace, embrace my heritage but not neglect to reach out to other races. Yes I can explain well in English! Ah if not right, can you correct me? I want to improve. You can use different ink to highlight. Rebbie? I'm not used to thinking of him as that. My brother does not joke easily. Yes I was so worried when he said he fractured his arm recently. They train everyday, now there are no wars but other clans may attack. Sometimes they dislike rival clans. Haha, you like him? Don't be shy. He may be stern, but his heart is right. I admire him always, he's my hero._**

**_Cultures here are really diverse. I love this word! J I predict what you will say to that: elves are so cool! Or hot. I guess we have special, long or small pointed ears. Mine are not as long as locals. Then skin color, accents, skills. Students also seem exotic to me. While I was outside I felt curious seeing other kinds of food. Fascinating!_**

**_Remember Yilin, the white man who came to my house? You were scared. He's sort of a Fairyblood, without glamour. I never specialized in that skill, takes special training. I should have invested some time, if I knew people will pursue me for signatures. For awhile we spent time together. We are still in touch, last month he has been posted to a further Wing. He didn't forget me. I'm always pleased by that. The best reward for us, I can speak for all, would be if our advice and guidance can remain in your memory and not forget. Possible? Not allowed to say no (smiley)_**

**_I've not planned to share knowledge as a Consultant. My original dream in life is to find real friends and become a great Mage. Those goals are complete, now it's like a second life. However I don't want to be at the top. I feel happy here, my responsibilities are fewer and not always subject to questions, stress. _**

**_Being a mercenary is not enviable. Gosh, some of the 3-form class guys listed that in their essays! I got worried! We talked about changing that. Having the experience firsthand it's not heroic all the time. One of my close friends from the Raven, sorry if I am repeating this, Sol has a family. His wife would always be angry when we drag him to war or hell. That's quite frightening, woman waving a knife and red in the face. Though she did not actually want to slash out. _**

**_Ah longest one to date! Hope you like it. Reminder- revise your work after reading this. _**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Ilkar ps: I rather like the word sensei_**

Yup this letter was almost 6 pages. I was touched by the paragraph about his personal history and how his people said he should not bring outsiders. How could they be so rude to Ilkar? I didn't have time to reply immediately so I carefully kept it in my To-do folder.

We made arrangements it would be four of us. Shelley a 6 year old tagged along that day. Somehow Kruz had come across her being lost and was babysitting her. The father was grateful but he couldn't pick her up from her elementary school outside our College until noon. Ilkar and I were from the same theatre and we rendevous at the meeting point. Shelley ran up to us and looked up exclaiming,"Pointy ears! Small!"

Kruz said sorry and grabbed her from bearhugging the petite elf. "Come on girl, don't be rude." Shelley still reached out her arms to try to touch Ilkar. He was not angry, he patted her head and laughed.

"Yes indeed. I am not like you. Is this your sister?"

"Nah it's someone I am babysitting. The father will fetch her at noon. He didn't let me decline." My bro said huffing. "His name is Ilkar. Can you say it?"

"Hi hi Elfie Ee-ka." We all chuckled. Then Shelley asked him a lot of kiddie questions, caressing his shirt and he patiently listened. After we offloaded her, I noticed that the mage looked fatigued. "You ok? Did she tire you out?"

"No I'm fine. My stomach's hungry." Ah that was a relief, we took him to a café. This was not packed and more of a fine-diners' experience. We had to persuade Ilkar not to use his money but to let us do so, which was a struggle.

As we waited to be served, he asked "are you sure" for the 5th time or so. We chorused yea. "Sensei, please relax. Don't worry. We're able to." Mira touched his hand. Maybe she would send him a telepathic probe too.

"Okay if you insist. I'm not used to this. Oh that word. What does it mean?" he glanced at me smiling.

"jap for revered one, teacher. Hehe."

"Ahhh. Nah that's too high a label for me. We're outside now, no need. I'm so happy to be here. So where are we headed?" We suggested a museum about 30 minutes away by train. He beamed and said no problem.


	41. trip to museum

**Chap 41 Trip to the Museum, can't I be a killer? lols**

_FIR ~ Revolution about adults not agreeing with our choice of what we want to do, I'm struggling with that too. Her father shouts more, but pretty much this sort of pigheaded attitude yea… and instructors/ supportive people aren't. _

* * *

><p>"Whoa didn't you say you don't have much experience with small kids?" I asked with narrowed eyes. But my tone was teasing. He had just talked to Shelley and she obeyed! Mira thought he was such an expert.<p>

Ilkar was calm, held up a hand. "Hm true, I can't lie. I _am_ better with the mature crowd. Maybe she just liked my voice and listened."

"Coooool! Can you sing for us? There's this nice talent-time coming up," Mira and Kruz added as we walked to the train station. His ears reddened and he declined.

"I cannot sing. Dallas says I'm tone-deaf. Besides I'll forget the words on stage, become scared. Would rather support friends from below." He laughed.

Ah I haven't shown a picture what colors we were in today, Mira in pink, braided her red dyed hair, me with a red and black dress and blue highlights, Ilkar donned a white button-down shirt with leather trousers, and other bro in signature t-shirt and Bermudas.

This history museum was directly in front of Springside station. It was a blue building and today quite a number of people were visiting. A sign said Entry admission-discounted. Ilkar was happier than a child with candy, his eyes shone as we entered. I knew it was the right place to take him! There were artefacts of all kinds from papyrus scrolls to urns with glyphs etc. We got to the second floor.

One was frightening, a gigantic statue of a fierce looking deity called Pamphryya, striped face with tusks. Elf tapped our shoulders and steered us to see something else.

"Come, sounds like a lucky draw contest over there… Want to try?"

I was about to tell him if he noticed how scary the statue was, but Ilkar focused his attention on that group. They were near exhibit E. Quite a number of visitors were taking part, announcing some numbers and a few got wrapped presents. Then Kruz popped up.

"Oh there you are. Did you get lost?" Elf wondered seriously. Kruz panted slightly.

"Didn't bring my phone, was stuck at a corner booth. I'm fine, Sir. Aw you two didn't know I went m.i.a?"

Mira smacked him on the shoulder. Then she declared let's take part. Oh yea she could cheat by using telepathy. She approached a guy with coupons confidently then came back with some forms. "Question is- how many crescent signs are there altogether in this whole building. Answer is in the 50-60 range. Yay!"

Ilkar nodded. "I see. You want to go to the front again to count? Some on the pillars too… I want to stay here. Go ahead."

"But won't you be lonely?" we got concerned.

He settled on a bench opposite a beautiful scenic painting. "Nope. I prefer to study these paintings. Come back when you're done." The mage noticed I hadn't followed Mira. "Go on, don't worry. Have fun." Maybe Ilkar did not want to tire out now. So I walked down the stairs at a sedate pace.

In total, I counted about 56. We returned, finding he had found a pamphlet to read, pretty engrossed by it.

"What's that, Ilkar?" He smiled and showed us the ad about gallery change.

"This is very nice. Would you come with me next time?" He asked, hopeful, and embraced me when I sat beside him too. We agreed. "Yes! Thank you. The others will yawn if I suggest coming to a museum. They like the outdoors. Really don't mind?"

"No we'll do anything to make you happy."

His ears flushed. "Er, I understand. Needn't voice that out. Ow, can't breathe." Kruz was hugging him. He pretended to cough. Having regained his energy, we went on to see most of the museum.

When we were outside, Ilkar had us in stitches of humor with his unique accent and quaint expressions about life. "I wanted to leap out of my chair, most of the essays put- my ambition is to be a mercenary, can earn more money! Oh god! Hey it's not meant to be funny."

"Sorry sorry. But it sounds…" Mira gasped. I rubbed tears off.

"Nothing wrong with that, support the act of rebellion against corruption! Woot! achieve justice!" I pumped a fist.

He scowled, rubbing his temple. "Nooo. That's merely a fraction of what is the real situation. They neglect to mention dangers, people dying, suffering. Friends died before my eyes. I didn't always… grieve for them, but sank my heart nevertheless. I didn't know what mercenary meant, until I checked it up. Oh yes Res. You too. I suddenly remember saw your name in the stack."

Kruz laughed. I smiled. "Hehe. Oops. How?"

"Ilkar don't think about work! Chill." It was Jule, who had passed by. The elf glanced at him and then stretched out his hand to check for rain.

"What's that? The weather isn't cold."

Mira chuckled and explained. The Julatsan did not agree. "I Am relaxed. Making you laugh is how I do it. Humour is… odd. I didn't tell everybody about my previous occupation. So I guess some of you gossiped?" Now he smiled knowingly.

We strongly denied. Ilkar said he gave up but I would need to talk to him about my essay. Aww! I prayed he wouldn't remember.

Since we had burnt calories touring the museum, there was a nearby café that served afternoon tea and snacks. Kruz then launched into a detailed gameplan about how we can supply food or clothings, armor.

"Hm. Thank you, it's fine. I think I've said this before, nobody is going to war. This College does not train war mages. Yes?" He had noticed my perk and gave me his attention, ears pricked.

"Ilkar, there're different sorts of mages? I thought just divided by Xetesk, Julatsa…. Um forgot the other 2 names."

"Yep, war mages focus on offensive. Whereas I did mercenary training which means general skills not specialization. My defence was much better. Also healers, quite a few. The other 2 are Dordover and Lystern. Ah, I like this cake." He licked his lips. Most orders were fast and this time he hadn't told us to keep the receipt yet. Mira had suggested the vanilla tea and raspberry cake. I took photos of the food.

"Great. Anything to make you happy." Kruz smiled. I elegantly sipped my tea and felt like a princess. Yay! They talked casually, the elf concerned for their families. Pretty soon, he was his practical self again. He frowned down at the menu.

"Each tea costs almost $10. I know this is a treat. But I feel bad. Next time I'd like to pay you back. There's also dine-in service of 8%..." Ilkar started calculating with his fingers.

Oh dear, that wasn't the plan. I glanced at the rest who were hapless. I am the expert authority on Elvish behaviour. Hehe. "Well, ok sure. No prob."

Mira signed with her card. Ilkar reminded for us to keep all the receipts. "But…" she began then realized he was not going to be budged. Yea but we wouldn't remind him. Hal had been completely at ease. "How much did the other bills add up to? For other teachers?" he wondered.

Kruz said a reasonable number. I said how nice his hair looked today, which had grown longer to his shoulders now. Ilkar nodded. "I guess you'd say that, even if I'm dripping in sweat or covered in mud eh?"

"Huh? Er… that's different. When did you get covered in mud?"

He leaned back. "Let's see… once I was walking the collie dog. Faradei said that day he needed help with some of the animals. The collie I called him Rebbie, was over at my house before. Normally he's mild but that day, he got excited and barked at other dogs. Then they all leaped on me, and guess what? Nice mud puddle right behind, oof."

We tried not to burst out laughing. Downright funny speech is Ilks! He sighed.

Evening rays changed the horizon orange and as we were on the return train, I watched the scenery race by. This train was not packed and had air venting which cooled our perspiration.

"Thank you for taking me out. I've not had such a great vacation before." Ilkar said and patted my shoulder.

"Shucks. Welcome, let's do it again." Mira piped up.

"Ah but I want to pay next time. How about Algrim, and dwarf? Don't forget to chat with them." Yes, we'd be taking Algrim out, but not sure about dwarf. Hearing this, our elf commented, concerned for others, "But he will be lonely. He didn't go home for the holiday. Would be nice to talk to him, guys. Please?"

We murmured vague assent and then asked about other leisure days. Elf had slept late for the first few days, regaining most energy. Calendar stated this holiday was for about a week but might be extended.

In a while we alighted. He opened a map. Not knowing how to use a compass, Ilkar had taken to carrying it around. We waited and explained how he could walk back. As we parted ways, suddenly Ilkar called me. "Phoebe, wait. Come over."

The others hugged me and then ran off. I beamed. Then I felt down when he said it was about the essay. "Aww, but but… today's…"

"I know, Phoe. It's _not_ stressful at all. We can spend some one-on-one time, isn't that great?" Ilkar replied, holding my hand. I blushed. How could I protest any further?

I waited in the main room as Ilkar searched in three piles of worksheets at a side table. "Just hold on. I'm sure I saw yours yesterday. D, E, F, which name do you go by on the order?"

"Oh it should be Q, for my surname. Aren't you tired? Can sleep early." I tried to squirm out of it.

He was quiet, the background sound being the flipping of papers. Then absently, Ilkar responded, "No. I've slept enough. I was home yesterday to save energy. Why? You're tired?"

I yawned, yet he did not bother. I hoped he hadn't found my paper. But my paper was in his hand the next moment, aww! Elf laughed as if he predicted my mind.

"Here. Read through my comments. I'm going inside for a bit, will come back." I covered my face. The elf tweaked my hair.

Ok plenty of red marks and underlines. what do you mean? mostly and question marks or really? What makes you say that? and that he couldn't understand some phrases. After my last paragraph, he had a longer remark- _so seems the examples are familiar, just that you comment in 3__rd__ person. Are they about me? It's best to focus on your own likings. Come talk to me about this. Can't have misconceptions about the joys of being a warrior. Likely to be U. _

U=ungraded. My points were all over the place. Students are graded for open discussion, facilitated by different instructors. It was mostly speaking and class participation. Ilkar had been excited to learn about our countries and cultures. Then some percentage would be on our opinions. The next time would be Mercun's turn. Something fresh and new!

The aroma of natural olive soap wafted in. if not for that, I wouldn't have known Ilkar was back. He wore a cream bathrobe, his dark hair spiked up and slippers.

Gracefully he took a chair opposite me, pencil case ready. "So fast. You just appeared! Ping!" I said, gasping.

"Haha, it's not that I want to creep around. I am not as silent as some of my people though. They can run among bushes… All right now. Come, let's go over these. First one."

"Ah… you don't get my point? I mean the goal is to get more kills done, to earn more rewards. Yeay! Don't be angry." I watched his incredulous raise of brows. He said not to worry, this was his calmest self yet. Even though U meant ungraded, Ilkar patiently wanted to get in my shoes why I chose to write in such and such manner. He was appalled I like to kill. Hehe!

"Wait, eh you get the idea from being in a game? I don't know how to, but games aren't the same. I was not very rich, not always happy either. There was a lot of…. civil unrest. Regularly my friends and I went on missions not because we liked to. Tried to get some deposit or guarantee but if the person we had to protect or goods were gone, no money. So, how about a week's time to redo? You can talk about art, it's good."

"Ok. Word processed or by hand?" I jotted down on my notebook. (he doesn't trust me to tap into the phone hehe)

"Better if you have it done by the computer. Shouldn't be a problem for you. Coz frankly I almost went blind reading this. Quite untidy." He showed me his squint.

That bad? I apologized and patted his arm. I would make a bigger font and redo the essay. Then he was concerned why I hadn't started off with that.

I didn't really want to talk about that as my father sucked, and his pigheadedness. "Er, it makes me angry, irritated. I don't want to ruin your time…." I blew out my cheeks and underlined do with pc few more times.

"Um. It won't ruin my day, I'm here to listen. I've got a new flavour of fruit drink, would you like some?" Ilkar spoke quietly. I had been averting my gaze to my shoes and now I looked up, but elf was not staring. He had moved away. I said ok.

When elf came back, he was sympathetic. "Reslin, I am your friend and almost-guardian. I'm sorry. What happened? If it is all right to discuss. Is it your father?"

I nodded and managed to talk about it with a neutral tone, minus swearing and anger. Bloody unfair, as if I Wanted to shovel dung on our farms forever. But my stint with another company had not worked out too, every fucker seemed out to be my enemy! Before coming here, I had wanted to find some employment outside of farming and babysitting. "… he always has this mantra, even now I can hear it. Work hard, make us proud. Ilkar, he didn't intend for me to come here, it was the Elflord we took care of, convinced him to let me. His chauvinist attitude—girls should not have high ambitions. Then again, I always had to hide my art from him or he'd rip them up and bellow I shouldn't daydream. He's always , I do want to study, be an artist but it doesn't make money. We watched a program about that, struggling artists- Passion yet starving. I still will do it, but it's purely for a hobby on the sideline."

Elf put his arm around me. I calmed down, it was like his mana had formed a cocoon around me. He was humming a tune. "He shouldn't do that. You know I like your art, and the rest here too. Fathers are seldom understanding, mine was angry too when I told him I wasn't going to join the same tradition as every male in my family had done. Have I told you before?"

I rubbed my chin. "Eh some of it, in your letters yes. Don't mind, Ilkar." So he did a summary not wanting to bore me, and I could picture an older elf ignoring my small friend as he told them he wasn't going to be a warrior-cum-priest like everybody else. Not just the father, even the relatives and priests had been condemning, they wouldn't allow him to take the ship to Julatsa. I could see the parallels with our backgrounds, yet they shouldn't have been so harsh. This time he was not close to tears. "I'll buy your art."

"Really? I post online hope someone would request. It's called a commission, I follow closely to what they describe and all that…"

"I won't do an empty promise. Can you remember my girlfriend Renerei? Make a portrait…." I listened to his enthusiastic voice.

"Yup. When is the deadline?"

"No rush, I don't mind. First, this essay. Let's see, the 14th ok? Are you better?" He took a box of tissues and placed it near me. I smiled.

"A bit. I wish I could trade away mine who isn't like a father. More like an ass… sure people say we can become stronger when we're screamed at. But that's rubbish talk."

"Umhm. I agree. It is a huge struggle to fight against unreasonable adults. I made it. How about your mother? She seemed more modern."

I shrugged. "Can't depend on her, since she left our home she's been emotion-less. We just talk about normal stuff, when I am upset she pretends not to notice. I don't really wanna."

"All right. Don't give up, my young friend. Even if they don't support you, remember they cannot stop you, what's inside. My colleague was crying one day and he felt controlled by what his father demanded. We were consoling him. Some of your families want you to give them money when they're old right? That he didn't feel happy. Poor guy."

I knew I can count on Ilkar and Hal, the people here! **Our passionate fires will never fade, it was just people can't see that. Because they aren't me. **Universally, parents want us to do what They want but of course we can't! duh!

"I won't. Thank you, hug!" I listened to his heartbeat and he chuckled.

"Aww welcome. This is rewarding, students wanting advice and help, but on other days feel like I'm being abused." He hit it right on the head as usual! Now it was really late and he was worn out.

I wondered about his brother, Rebraal what he thought. Another time, when we were free and he watched me sketching, he said his brother had made him angry and sad too. "I always admired him, though he's barely older than me. When he wouldn't speak to me and insulted my friends, was quite hard too. Now you see him, he has come a long way."

"How?" For that the elf closed his eyes and did not answer. I didn't push him. Finally he said in a soft voice that both of them had been almost separated by tragedy.


	42. 42 birthday girl!

Alfheim College

**Chap 42 Tetes & Surprise for me the Sagi- horse half lols!**

_party music. in chap9 i had planned that she's Sagi but i forgot. Rectified _

_Scorpio/sagi are my favorite star signs! _

* * *

><p>The next time my class saw Ilks was when he hosted us for Discussion-group on a chosen text. Turned out the in-charge could not make it. Other girls, whom I didn't know, snapped awake when they had been filing their fingernails or chatting switched to greeting and waving to the handsome elf. Some boys helped him to adjust the furniture. We waited until the chairs got arranged in a semi circle formation.<p>

Ilkar gestured for us to come forward. "Welcome. Since this is a small group, I will take attendance. Please raise your hand when called."

Once that was done, he took out a thick volume, locating the relevant page. We would share some copies of the passage text. He crossed his legs and settled comfortably.

"My colleague said we have to use this list of questions. It's my first time, let's have a short introduction to get to know you ok? But not me, I'm sure everyone knows enough about me," he remarked, producing a separate sheet of paper. We chuckled, telling him about ourselves. He may be bored to hear all of our details but smiled. When it was my turn, I felt self conscious by the silence. "Teacher will you talk about your home Julatsa later on? Please. We'd love to hear it," Miles piped up.

He agreed and we took turns to read and analyze the material.

"Don't worry about right and wrong. The teacher suddenly had an emergency, so I've only read it once. Now I can award points with anyone that gives views. Anyone here is shy?"

I counted three other girls and raised my hand too. He nodded. "All right. Don't worry, you don't have to stand up. Do you like the story plot? Why?" The mage did not stare at us directly and soon made us forget about stress and the fear of talking in front of classmates. Of course in between the actual discussion, the rest asked him how he liked the subject and if he liked being here. "Oh I'm new to this English subject. Usually I take sciences and lore, magic. It's ok, I had the guidebook and some notes, also my friend told me how to do this. Yes I like it here. Let's go back to the material, guys," he would respond cheerfully.

At one point, Ilkar decided to ask me what I thought of the irony. I flushed, looking down at my paper for answers but nothing. Everyone would be staring!

"Take your time. Don't worry." Respectful silence, as I talked hesitantly. Ilkar would jot down notes. Everyone wanted him to take us for another session, it was fun! The epilogue focused on his hobbies. Haha!

We had talked about not singling anyone out, even though we're on a familiar basis. i understood the elf wanted me to overcome my fear.

Still, later he wondered why I felt uncomfortable in a small group.

"Your answer was perfect. I liked it, you're good," he said positively, when we were walking out together.

"Huh really? Great." This time I wanted to excuse myself but it seemed rude to abruptly rush off.

"Yes truly. They are people you know, isn't it? Why did you go red? And we always talk." he asked gently.

"Er I'm… like this when I have to say something to a group. Because, I had bad experience no one listening or talking ahead of me. Ilkar, I wish I can improve."

"Hm. When we talk outside of class, with Hal and the rest you seem fine. Please don't mind, I want to understand better." He smiled and indicated he needed to go to the bathroom.

"Sure. I'll look after your stuff." I dreamed when I sat beside his stationery and notes. When he laid his hand on me, I turned. Ilkar's face was wet, and he drew a sleeve across his forehead. "So you feel shy with certain people? I told them not to stare directly." He rested beside me, gathering the book and stationery on his lap.

"Umhm. Can't you not call on me? I want to blend in."

"But how can I give marks then? It will help you to improve, Res. Trust me. Are you going off? We can talk, I'm free now." Ilkar invited. I nodded and we went to get a drink from the café together. This time I didn't argue about being a background ornament rather than talking, it wasn't effective to. He remembered my answers and praised me. I blushed. "As a kid were you shy to talk in big groups? I didn't ask you that before, sir."

He chuckled. "Very much. I would dream and my tutors would shout at me to pay more attention. The difference, our classes were vast with many children and I had a tan, so when I turned red nobody stared. Staring is not allowed among my people. Here, it's a problem. I get where you are coming from."

"Aww. Thank you, haha how can people shout at you? Eh I thought shouting is not often."

"Yes but I was always dreaming. Frustrated them, hehe. If I'm unprepared for something, I won't flush now but my stomach churns and I keep needing the toilet. It helps, I went for this workshop, if you look above their heads and just look at some people's faces. Do a sweep, no need to prolong. And they won't interrupt, that's why we host the sessions." I appreciated his care.

And before we departed, Ilkar said he remembered my birthday! "Ah not the exact date, Algrim told me. We won't forget. How do you want it to be?"

"As long as I'm not forgotten simple celebration is ok. Don't fret about it," I said shaking his hand.

I heard the friends were going to make me a cake or order some food. I could plead not to waste money but then again it was good to be cared for! Ilkar had to repress his excitement and looked calm and normal. Algrim said he didn't tell them my birthday but he didn't sound convincing. He distracted me showing me new chocolates.

"I can make some cakes. We'll see."

"No need to if you're busy."

* * *

><p><strong>My day November 24 Earth-calendar:<strong>

They told me Ilkar had preordered a blackforrest cake for me . He was not near Hal lighting the candles, when I arrived. He was arranging some presents. "Hello, sister. Look at my present!" he exclaimed, leading me over to the table. The elf indicated a lovely blue soft packet. It felt like a cloth material.

Maybe I had embraced him too hard- his breathing intensified and I thought he coughed. "Oh sorry, are you ok?" I leaned back. Ilkar smiled, gesturing to the gift.

"I'm confident you'll like it, try it on soon!" He said instead. Ah it must be a dress or blouse. He felt cold as we clasped hands. But it could be the cool weather.

Then other friends were talking to me. I forgot about it. Then I got worried when I glimpsed my friend sink into a chair at a corner and his face was paler than just now. "Hey Kirin, is Ilkar all right?" I dreaded that he had fallen ill again, but not wanted to spoil the day. The other elf nodded, his expression neutral. I cut the cake and served to them. Hal sang a special song in elvish, wow!

After I had mingled with the guests, I got a glass of water and went to the dark haired elf. He was quiet and had not risen since we spoke.

"Thank you, Phoe." He drank from the glass.

I paused, trying to find a tactful way to ask. He has acute hearing so he can't have missed what I said. Ilkar tilted his head. "What is it? Don't you like the party?"

"Yea…. You seem tired. Need help?" I whispered into his ear.

"Hehe that obvious? I'm alright, was so excited these days didn't sleep deeply. C'mon don't worry so much." He chuckled. I nodded, seeing that now he was seated he looked less gaunt, and perhaps my anxiety had got the better of me. Mira ran over and asked if he had taken a cake.

"Yes, thank you. I'm full. You can have it." Beside him was some cream and a cherry stalk. Blackforrest with cherries, we always ate that together when we had time. I hoped he'd be really ok. The elf reiterated for me to relax and hugged me briefly.

"I am. Rest early today, Ilkar." He made a face and said I nagged.

Algrim dropped by in the evening with some gifts and cupcakes. I was touched. Another friend said he would ensure Ilkar got home safely. I watched them walk slowly into the distance and immersed myself into the great party.

Following night, I remembered Kirin's vague response. That guy excelled at keeping secrets. I turned over on my pillow and reached for my cellphone. Yep, silent mode.

I tapped out- love the dress,thx. See doc then decided I would send it next morning. Since it was weekend we could sleep in. I dreamt that he was coming to meet me, but we were separated by a fog and I shouted but he walked off.

Then someone was poking me hard in my ribs. Aw man, couldn't sleep in peace. I covered my face with another pillow. "Reslin! Oi, your phone flashing. Says fren-Ilks." That got me up! I had saved his contact as that. Ruby scowled and went back to bed when I took my phone and mumbled.

The elf's voice was high and uncertain. "Morning… er sorry. Would've asked Junos but they're sleeping. Dizzy and legs weak." Huh what?

"What's that? Ilkar are you lying down? What's wrong?" Now I panicked and Ruby told me to keep it down. It was hard not to yell.

"I didn't eat—for bloodtest today. Will you mind… coming? If not…" he sounded more feeble. Not having breakfast must be a toll on him, poor friend!

"Yea I am! Don't get up I'll come right now. "

"Um I won't move. Thanks."

I hurriedly washed up, got dressed and ran at full speed to his house. Knew the elf was likely not able to come to the door so after I knocked, I tried the door which was unlocked. Ilkar was leaning back against an armchair, ashen and shivering. He roused on hearing my approach but didn't open his eyes. "Hey, so fast. I need to do it today, may as well."

"Ok where is the clinic, nearby?" I felt his forehead, broken out in cold sweat. Ilkar shifted, getting a folder. I telephoned them if the healers could pay a house visit instead. Before I explained fully, the idiots interrupted and said no chance. "Sorry we have to go there. Can you walk?"

He replied yes, reaching for a jacket to drape on. "Oh I'll make a sandwich so you can eat it right away. Don't get up yet." Most of his things were in order so we began the walk immediately.

The clinic was a pale yellow four-storey building, should be easily reached in 2 minutes. But Ilkar felt much too fatigued to rush, so it was longer. He apologized every now and then, for ruining my weekend. And there was no cab or transport! Occasionally, my friend needed to catch his breath. My head came just to his chest level, but I was strong enough to support his weight. When we stepped into the clinic bay, Ilkar was disoriented and stumbled in the wrong direction so I guided him.

At registrations, he spoke to a staff. I supported him with my arm. She checked behind us. "Sir, do you have an adult relative accompanying?"

"No, I don't. I'm not local. Just use my name and details," Ilkar's voice was strong, despite his fatigue. I said I didn't mind putting my details too. The nurse nagged.

He lost his temper. "Look, there won't be an adult coming anytime soon. Reslin is like my sister. I can't wait any longer."

I worried he would pass out, fortunately another nurse helped him to the waiting area. I gave my details, then listened for his name. Ilkar had leaned against a side wall and fallen asleep. It was ages before they said 'Ai-ka' really weird. Reluctantly, I woke my friend. "It's time. Soon it'll be over." He smiled. The healers weren't all elvish, though they had pointed ears and politely told me I had to wait outside a yellow door.

I had brought some snacks so I chewed on them. Where was Hallien? I had called him to no avail. Faradei had lost his phone, the next reliable adult was Algrim, however being day he had to sleep. I started pacing.

The blond elf looked unkempt and sleepy when he arrived minutes later. He thanked me for accompanying Ilkar. I was chiding him before I could calm down, and Hal went into the room. Shortly after, a junior healer (from her tag) came out. "Hello you are Miss Phoebe? The patient says to tell you he is alright and you should go home."

"Can't I see him for a bit?" The girl stuck her head in and conveyed the message, then agreed. Ilks was drinking a hot chocolate, less pale and weak. He had changed to pajamas, seated on a soft plush chair. He blinked in surprise. I noticed the sandwich I had made, half eaten. Hallien repeated he was sorry but he would stay to make sure everything was taken care of. I was grumpy, but crossed to stand by Ilkar's left side. "I thought she relayed what I said. I've troubled you enough. Go back to sleep," said the patient, catching my hand.

"I will. You ok?" A bloodtest should not need him to wear different clothes.

He heaved a sigh, even his eartips seemed to droop. "Can't go home, need to run more tests later. My cold seems to be a rare strain. But I can eat and drink, normal."

The other healers urged me to let him rest.

I yawned, the strain getting to me. Never do I wake this early, before 8.30am. I patted his shoulder gently, asked him to call me when it was done. "Yea I will. Likely to be the whole day. Bye."

Around evening, I got a text. **Now im fine. Just ate. Oh u are upset? Who's ignoring u? **At first I didn't know what Ilkar meant. Slowly I recalled our previous chat two days before. I beamed, he's so considerate and nice**. Good, not upset. Oh some frens, so I dun join big grps. can go home today?**

Ilkar would stay until the following day, and we sent texts for a while. I stored most of them in my spare memory card. I decided not to disturb his recuperation.

New letter for me:

_Dearest Phoebe,_

_Thank you for coming with me on weekend. I'm now at home, completely well by the time you receive this. Hope you're not sad and lonely. Feel free to talk to me. I'm ok to have visits now. Slept a lot. _

_Your friend wants to donate blood to an Elf? Hmm, to my knowledge has not been done before. We are rather sensitive to probes, operations. Where I'm from, we never got injections and all these Alfheim steps. Did healing spells, sleep, tonics natural healing. I don't know how to advise, but sleep can cure. I've lost a lot of blood before during wars, didn't need transfusion. Milo is nutritious, I could take as much as I want. Then very good to sleep, haha. Didn't want you to see me so weak. _

_Understand you want to help. I am glad you like my gift. They believe we're really siblings! Cool! Must be our dark hair. Really, I look Chinese? _

_Oh we were hosting a group of Chinese visitors once. Everyone looked at me. I don't know how to speak, except nihao. Colleagues just let me be embarrassed. They were curious kids and talked very fast. I just looked confused. Well I like written letters more. Never done internet chat before, I can try to add your name… but can't promise. Maybe can teach me? _

_Night: I'm not tired, finished reading all. Am thinking, would you like to have a formal registration to be my sis? We have rapport and I really want to take care of you. What do you think? It'll be convenient for paperwork and documents. I'm already like your guardian, hehe. _

_Take your time to decide. But it's alright if not comfortable, I'm satisfied with our friendship. Nope I won't shout at you, that'd be barbaric. I can't let you disappear within the crowds though smiley! _

_ Ilkar-sensei _


	43. Yeay official!

**Chap 43 Yeay it's official we're sibs!**

_Thank you to Albert, your compliments mean a lot :D Do u like Thor and the chronicles of raven? Pm me, i wld like to talk to u more. lol  
><em>

_ Song: 林憶蓮-鏗鏘玫瑰 __translated as The Iron Rose, by Sandy Lam. Motivated to update more _

* * *

><p>To be Ilkar's sister?! A wide smile made my cheeks ache, as well as a bubbling of joy in my chest. Once again I re read that sentence-<em> 'it's alright if you don't wish to'. <em>How can I refuse? Although the elf always emphasized us he was not as sensitive as people made him out to be, I didn't want to hurt him. I dialled his house number.

Soon as he greeted me I told him my reply. At first only silence from the other end. Then a small voice, he said, "Really?"

"I thought you disappeared. Yes I'm sure. What's wrong, Ilkar?"

He breathed. "I'm fine." I smiled. He is _so_ restrained and polite, answering like that. Even if he's sick, he's unselfish. People who don't know him well will accept these words at face value and miss the real meaning. I knew there was more to those words, though he didn't add more.

"Ok, happy or shocked?" I asked.

"Well, both though I'm not going to jump about screaming. So, when will you be free? I resume teaching tomorrow. A two- hour lesson that finishes late and the centre would have closed by then. How about morning? " Ilkar must be grinning and I envisioned him bouncing on his chair. Haha!

"Ok means SO much to me! And I wouldn't dream of saying no. It's quite close to being your gf."

He paused. "Ah I have heard of the gf thing… can't take other girlfriends. You're so easy to persuade. I'm pleased too. Heartened."

"Aww. There's gonna be forms to fill up? Witnesses?"

Ilkar told me about what he found out. He had recovered mildly the other day but the healers had told him not to overstrain. They arranged medical leave and being bored around the house, he went to enquire while buying groceries. His voice built in passion. "Oh, do you want to come over Phoe? One of the requirements is to learn each other's name spellings and culture."

* * *

><p>It was fun. I was learning how to write part of his formal elvish names <em>Traquerail Aro'Vanselyth. <em>Tricky to make sure I could spell it right. When I got it wrong, Ilkar shook his head. He laughed at my pronouncing. We were using the backs of draft papers. "You've an easier time. Mine is English."

"Then how to read Q'restia? Kee-res-tea?" he frowned. The culture part was ok, during our exchanges and debates I already picked up on some details.

The next morning, I was filled with nervous energy. The elf said not to worry, even if we got the answers wrong for the interviews, they would not cancel our request straight away. Once inside the small building near the Administrative section, people separated us.

My form said what's your race with choices. I'm not an elf, so I circled 'mix' The man and woman conducting these were nice and didn't scare me. "Why do you think

Ilkar is a good brother and guardian? Shall we include that he's to be your guardian too?"

"Yea. He's kind and always concerned for my welfare. Although Algrim is my tutor and guardian here, when he's busy Ilkar doesn't mind looking after me. I love him as a friend and trust each other." For other reasons I talked about the clinic incident, when he had been so ill and disoriented but no adults were nearby. This would ease procedures. Eh I had completely forgotten to ask him the results of the checkup.

When I came out, Ilkar was waiting in the hallway. His lips lifted in a smile as I hugged him. "Did you feel nervous?" he asked, ruffling my hair and touching the clip. It was a bird clip he had bought for me.

"Nope. I sailed through it. They will approve won't they? I'm already set on it." He looked dreamy. I tugged his hand and aside from strangers I wanted to know if the results were good.

"Oh that. Hm I suppose you won't take 'I'm alright' as my answer."

I frowned. Ilkar smiled. "It's low blood sugar. I've not fasted before too. Sorry to trouble you."

"Hey don't have to pamper me like a kid." He agreed, holding up both hands in surrender.

Few days later, I got the official certificate and details in an envelope. Mira and I jumped for joy. She said if only he had asked all of us too. "Maybe given time. For now he says one sister and one brother is enough. Dunno if Rebbie will mind." His brother's stern face and demeanour was not far from my memory. Maybe he was really busy with the fighting and stuff at home, he had not written back.

After a chemistry tutorial, Ilkar was packing up. I roughly knew the schedules and pushed open the door. I called him. "Hi. You got the news? I didn't open mine yet. Is it a yes?" Ilkar murmured, as he tried to balance another stack on top of papers and it looked huge. Only the aides were left, switching off the equipment.

"Yup. Can you manage? Lemme help. And Sam can too." I thumbed to my guyfriend.

"They had to. Or I'd lodge a complaint. Thank you, my arm hurts." He admitted. We went to the office together. Another teacher used her pass-card to admit entry. He asked if we could go in too.

"I forgot to bring my card. Hoping the rule will change to allow kids in again. You won't steal from us." He said softly.

Wow I liked his desk. There was a kind of cubicle raised up for privacy and he had put some magnets and postcards from students. A smiley mug held some pens and pencils. "Anything of ours there?" Sam asked, grinning.

"Of course but I don't remember. If they're handmade I keep them, unless toys. Okay, soon the other people will chase you. I have to stay for a while. Bye." Ilkar took a seat and smiled. When I first came, I could always come in with Algrim when he needed help. Why would stupid kids steal when elves are so alert?

We greeted some familiar people while we passed them. Directly opposite Miss Adeline was the snake guy's table. He was sulky as usual. We never called him by his official name either.

Now I can hug him as long and much as I want! In Calaius tradition, some priests will conduct a kind of blessing ceremony. We were doing some self-study and research together at the main library. In the lab, we could talk more freely. "I told Reb. Would you mind if he brings a priest next time? He is happy too."

"Reb? Ah yea I would also technically be his sister too. Ok no prob." The elf kneaded one shoulder. "You ok? I'm good with massage."

"I can shorten his . Rebbie, now that's ruder. I'm fine, just a bit sore. Have you found everything you need yet?"

I checked with my list and counted my books. "Yup, now left with finding online journals. How about you?"

Ilkar placed his stationery on a spare table and thought for a while. "Hmm. For this one, I can't take it out. Going to copy it." He touched a golden volume with patterns on it. "And, some of the online things. Phoe would you mind…." His expression became similar to an innocent boy's.

I pointed to the inner room. "Why not photocopy it? Much faster and your hand won't be so tired. Aw man. Alright, alright."

Ilkar beamed, one ear twitching back. "Thank you! I saw it's crowded, so this is fine." Of course I was just mildly irritated that the mage still claimed to be techno-handicapped—magic causes equipment to break down. Unless I was busy, I didn't mind helping friends out. He offered to look after my belongings while I was at the computer station.

So far, to avoid others' jealousy and them pestering Ilks to adopt them as well, we had not announced our new status yet. Mira had found out, and I had sworn her to secrecy. Especially couldn't let Junos and Hal know or they'd not be quiet. It was fine by me, but while speaking on the phone, I had the irresistible urge to spill the beans!

"Hey bro, can I tell them you're my godbrother now?"

"Oh. Why? I'm shy. Didn't we talk about this before?" the elf said hesitantly. "Mainly I don't want a besiege of requests. Quite stressful."

"I'm happy! (he laughed merrily) Yes I know. I respect your decision." Then Ilkar seemed to be more talkative which is rare so I let him continue. Namely he was playing the role quite well!

"I ought to thank you for being a constant friend here, Phoebe. As I said, you're considered closer than others in our group. Still, don't take advantage of me alright? Don't neglect other aspects of life. (when I did not answer) Hey, are you listening?"

"Yes yes, Sir. I'm nodding, can't see me. I daren't be bad, or Algrim will never let me get away. Next month, I'm required to sign up for either a retake-module, or additional module with some choices art, computer studies, history of sciences... more to come. Want to sign up for one together?" It'd be an excellent chance for us to bond over learning. My hopes were high, I wouldn't be completely alone in a new class and I knew the elf enjoyed knowledge.

He paused. "Ah sure. I can't remember all of that… have you taken the forms? The information sheets. Then I can read them. Not too hard one."

"haha ok! I don't feel like a hard one either. Really you'd not mind? Yay!"

Mira and Kruz's schedules were fully packed with advanced subjects and that kind of pace wasn't suitable for me. I had decided to opt for the slower pace. I didn't like to rush. Lit was still a D struggling on C, thus more practical to look at the easier subjects first. As a Consultant, Ilkar's batch was encouraged to have self improvement too. As I was gushing about my happiness, he said gently, "Oh Reslin sorry. I have to go now. Take care, bye."

I told him 'hugs' and he chuckled before hanging up. Probably he would blush.

Hallien fixed a gathering date for us on _Felundi_ before the fourteenth weekend. Here, weekends vary and can be longer than two days like traditional Sat. and Sunday. More of finger-foods than a fixed order. "You can also bring along a new friend!" he reminded enthusiastically. We laughed. Honestly if he is not hundreds of years old, he will be prancing around.

Kruz added, "Yea if they don't get heart problems seeing a whole flush of handsome guys like ya."

"Flatterer. Algrim is less shy now. I saw a new girl walking around with him recently. Noticed?" He put a finger to his lips though. Hehe. I gaped.

My tutor did? I just saw his makeover transformation and had intended to spring the question if he fancied someone. But typical of a Svartálfar, he cleverly eluded the topic and steered it back to revision. Then again, I did see that rather than the traditional robes, Algrim now seemed to favour modern coats and shoes not boots. I smiled, studying and revision were not chilling anymore. We still kept the practice of letters. Also, I was allowed to play some games for breaks but not too much.

The day of all of us meeting, Ilkar had come early. He was speaking quietly to a young woman when I turned up with Samuel, Kruz's friend who had visited him before. They had made the little horse. She had scarlet curls and was quite attractive. "Hi this is Neriya my new colleague," the jovial mage introduced us, rising.

Neriya smiled frostily. "Oh we're having children now?"

I opened my mouth to retort that we weren't children, while Sam and Ilkar stared at her.

"Yes. Why not? All are friends here." A familiar voice came from behind us. Oh, Mercun! His amber eyes connected with Neriya and I felt the support. "Is there a problem?"

Neriya pouted at Ilkar who shrugged. "I did mention everyone I know is joining us, young and old. You mind?" He added tactfully. She grumbled something and stalked off. Yuck! "Oh well. Didn't like her pressing so near to me anyway. Sorry about that."

We shook hands. My brother was wearing a violet robe, cinched with a golden sash and a unique patterned amulet. Mercun went, "See you look great in this color! But said you don't like it?"

Ilkar smiled. "Eh I change my mind. Didn't want to look pale, I remember the tips." The string was long enough so I could touch it. "Hehe yes this is new. It's Yniss. My aunt carved it for me, wouldn't let me refuse." Then we sat together and started on the drinks and desserts. Hallien and Junos came later. They asked about that woman.

Mercun is quite a gentleman after all! I thanked him. "Welcome. Didn't like her. She was looking to monopolize our dear friend here. The Magnet for chicks."

Ilkar sighed, showing us a ring he was wearing. "Thought this should be clear enough. I find it itchy to wear, but if it saves explaining I gave it a try. I'm not a magnet."

He flushed. I changed the subject, much to his gratitude. When I struggled to peel prawns and shellfish, he helped me. Yeay!

We had invited Al but he was busy. Hal said he would join us another time. "So, you're really close? You're never afraid of him?" Mercun smiled.

"Nah he's harmless. Other than skin color, we're still the same at heart. Unity of races." Hal made a smiley on his empty plate with the vegetables.

Letter time:

_Hello Andriel,_

_Did you enjoy the dinner? I am sure you had fun. I'm surprised to get sweets from the others, they had kept some for me. Did the menu have non meat items? Next time I'd like to try. _

_Mira and I had a peaceful time going over a General paper essay. I don't teach it. She wanted my opinion. What colors I like? Maybe black, though I look odd wearing it, green, cream, golden. I'm fine with anything. Do you mean clothes or pen ink? _

_Oh I started watching Legend of the seeker. It was showing when I came back. I forgot the man's name, he has a big sword with the lady. I liked it. Ilkar told me it's good. It's amazing how alike you both think! You even have rapport with debates. It's great that you complement each other. Like real brother and sister._

_Hopefully girls don't think beyond that. The teasing was stressful for a period. He felt stalked. I don't have a gf. Ah you are wondering. The lady is part drow and we met during a conference. I know—is it that I change my image for her? Hahah! _

_Indeed, some elves were weakened by the flu epidemic. Ilkar needs looking after, I was showing him good tonics and herbs to strengthen immunity. Please come over, I've got things to pass to you._

_Write back! Algrim_


	44. Chapter 44

** 44: We get to be classmaties yeay!**

_伊尔卡尔 __translation of his name yay!_ 動力火車 (Power station) –_Can't love anyone other than you _Despite the title, it's actually a merry tune, as it's about wishing your love best regards even if u can't be together

* * *

><p>"Ok, let's pick Social studies. Sounds easier, no need for much groupwork assignments. Classtime participations by dialogue. Allright with that?" I located the relevant sheet from my stack. We had divided the information leaflets and signup forms into piles. Today, I was over to collect one of my testpapers which Ilks had marked and since we had finished our work, we had time to discuss about the modules.<p>

"Hm, I don't mind. I read more slowly, give me a minute?" His finger skimmed the text. "Ah. What about Literature, don't you have to retake?"

"Yea but I can't handle it now. Not sure if they allow adults to take. Arts, social studies, music theory are. Please." I watched the exquisite leaf-ears swivel in opposite directions. Ilkar did not answer, his lips moved as he read.

"What about this, qualitative? Open to all." He showed me one of the leaflets. "Oh I wouldn't mind being moral support even if I can't understand the Lit. Unspecified teacher." He smiled.

"Noo, qualitative is like maths. Thank you. But social studies is more fun, get to learn about different cultures. Also, there're weekend slots."

My elf chuckled, tapping his pencil. "Great. I would be too fatigued and busy on usual days. Just got my new schedule." He opened a white file.

"Aw there is? I hope can still talk." I sighed. I cheered up, that it was the 26th day of our wonderful bond as godbrother cum sisterhood! Then my spirits took a nosedive as Ilkar explained. His voice was a staccato in the background, only my sight focused on the sheet of boxes. His classes were packed, only sparse breaks in between.

How will Ilkar regain stamina? Plus we'd meet less, some days my lunchtime slots were earlier! Mira and Kruz were usually late and I barely saw them this term, so my companions would usually be Ilkar or some of the other guys.

He nudged me. "Horrible it seems. Perhaps only days 3 and 5 I might be free at the usual time. You have decided then?" He glanced at me.

"Yea. Do you agree?"

He nodded. "What is cumulative credit?" I located the section and simplified it. The mage said he definitely would discard computer classes and technology. "They are required. If you want to take, I prefer just to copy. Hate tech, yuck! It's not true, though there was a meeting that said science and magic can be used together. It doesn't!"

"Aww. Well we'll teach you. I'll be alone for lunch. So sad."

He looked sympathetic and those hazel eyes seemed to dilate. "Really? It won't be so bad, we'll still write. Might not be able to call. I can check for texts." I tried to smile at his concern and love.

"Worried for your health, bro. You always get sick without enough rest." I laid my smaller brown hand on his. The elf tweaked his thumb to tickle me. I chuckled.

"I've been taking vitamins and tonics. The list recommended, so shouldn't be an issue. Besides, I'm not weak." Elf glared and shifted his hand away.

I said I was sorry. Didn't mean to insult him, but apparently the elvish mood had altered again and he was reading another paper. I began filling up our names on the form. It was quite a while before I decided to ask if he felt mad at me. "Huh? Nah, I wouldn't be. Anger is counter productive and drains energy. Unless it's about adult matters. Silly." He cocked his head. The bright side was, we could still meet on some days and the weekends, as this timetable would be confirmed later.

Then I visited Algrim. Dark as usual. I had to turn on my torch. I shone the light to the table and found a chair. Faintly, he responded my name.

"Yup it's me." My tutor sounded groggy. Had something happened? Silence, then I heard a shuffling and the click of a switch. A small light illuminated one door, and Algrim stepped out. His pale hair was uncombed and he yawned, blinking.

"Hey am I too early? Sorry. It's about 4.30 in the evening." I said.

"No problem. Please wait." He went back inside. Then the dark elf returned, wearing a new robe and holding a medium sized box. Algrim eagerly bade me to open it. Wow! I carefully undid the ribbon. On the cushion lay a metal-linked chain with different charms.

"Why? It's nice but…." I was thinking can't accept free gifts but didn't have to talk aloud. Algrim nodded and elaborated how I needn't worry about the cost.

"Andriel, I went for this handicraft workshop. Most of my friends are male, I would like to give it to you." I tried to refuse but then I remembered the time when Ilks gave me the set of colors and had been wounded by my refusal. The drow waited.

"Ooookay. Thank you."

"I didn't have exact measurement so I used the extension chain. Matches well with you. Let me get something to eat first. Would you like something to drink?" He rose from his chair.

The most significant part of this visit was we didn't actually touch on much work, rather about our motivations and differences in life. Algrim told me more about his past. He admitted being a brash angry youth. "Trained as soldiers, we were always in conflict with other groups. But then I met my wife Myrissa, changed my outlook on things. It might not seem to be, even though we don't seem to have much choice, we actually do." I also thought about Faradei, who seemed mostly jovial and carefree. Algrim knew the history, apparently the archer used to be the late and final liege's bodyguard, but failed to protect him. That must have been awful to live with.

So far, my class has not taken lessons about Alfheim history yet. I just heard from some guys talking that the system ruling was a Council.

"Ah when Kruz was hurt this week, Faradei got worried and stayed close by. He's quite responsible. I mean there are other students too." I remembered. Kruz had assured him he could limp around with crutches but Faradei wanted to stay with him despite being worn-out from settling matters. To my pleasant surprise, Algrim picked up some files and told me, "See you again. Now I've arranged for a meeting with Ilkar." So it was the end of our session.

I beamed. "Yeay!" He chuckled and said he knew I adored my best friend.

"But we need to focus so you can't go now, Reslin. I am helping him manage a big cohort tomorrow." The dark elf frankly pointed out.

I knew I couldn't even though my moan escaped from my mouth. Al stifled a laugh, but I didn't miss the twitch of his long ears. To confirm again, he called Ilkar with the mobile and I waited for a chance to talk briefly. "Ah no problem, I can come. What time do you need to sleep? Yes I'm ready…." The side of the chat I could hear. "Ok to talk to someone for a bit? Hang on." Algrim Sent, don't be too long and took his keys.

I greeted the fair elf. He had guessed it must be me, haha but since they were busy it was just a while and I reminded him to eat dinner. "Oh I just ate. Now I'm halfway washing dishes. Ok, I've got to prepare and rest my voice now. Bye."

The first lesson for Social Studies began in two months on the first weekend morning. The schedule would be standard and duration for several months. It was encouraged for us to attend lessons in person, though notes would be online too. Not for the first time, my friend said he didn't mind taking Lit to help me. But he phrased it as, "watching you argue with a dwarf sounds great. Haha!"

"Relax. It's fine, we have time." I had come to his house so we could go together and the elf was trying to sort and load items into a green bag. His hair looked tousled and he tried to finish the apple he had been eating. Ilkar entered his bedroom again, and when he came out he wore a human- design tunic that showed his lean arms and his dark hair was neater.

"Overslept. Meant to wake earlier."

"It's chilly today." I looked at his thin clothes sceptically. He fingered the transparent material that reached to his wrists. Ahhh! "Not seen this kind of shirt before. Cool!"

He smiled, closing his bag. "Yes now can go. How are you? Sorry I haven't replied. I will, when I come home later." Aww, he had not forgotten me. I replied in the affirmative. Life is not perfect, but I'm with very handsome guys so why do I need to be grumpy? Hehe! "Nervous? I don't mind if you mix around. Go right ahead."

Indeed Ilks always eased us shy people into chats, content to be in the background. "Yea a bit. I'll watch first." At the theatre, most people were humans and also dressed casually.

A familiar voice called us. "Wah it's Sir. Taking this lesson?" Julien exclaimed, running over to us.

"Hello. I am your classmate for this module. Chill." The elf tried out the word in his foreign accent and we laughed till our stomachs hurt. Julien sweetly said he had missed seeing him since the time Ilkar's schedule changed. "Really? I'm touched. Same here."

I decided we would sit at the back and my friend agreed, watching people talking and texting. In a few minutes, the professor a middle aged woman began talking about her background and handing out thick stacks of notes. Her name was Mrs Kaoski if I didn't remember wrongly. Ilkar was very attentive. Others were kind of drowsy. I think there was only one other Elf sitting at the other end of this room.

They didn't like the attention when she asked, "And which of you gentlemen are elves?" She looked around, touching her spectacles.

"Why?" a Fae looking foreigner girl piped up, she had pointed ears with fur and reddish hair. "I think we should all be friends regardless of race, religion no?"

"Hehe yes. Point taken, I am just curious. Elves have always, _Fascinated me._ That is why I chose to come here. Never mind, I don't mean to make you shy gentlemen." Mrs Kaoski replied, her gaze sweeping. Maybe she noticed Ilkar and turned a little pinker? I felt a nudge.

On my page, he had put: _I cant believe she's like u! ah!_

I smiled and wrote back: _But me one of a kind. I am a teenager whereas she's Old! U not telling? _

He briefly scowled and ignored me. The next part would involve finding a group. My stomach knotted. Elf loyally stayed with me until a girl and a guy about my age approached us. "Hiya I'm Megan!" We shook hands and introduced ourselves.

The topic was on different queens of the dynasties. I had read up about it but since they were strangers, I hung back. The guy and Ilkar smoothed out the paper.

"Are ya an elf too? Look alike!" Megan said, dimples in her cheeks.

"No only he is. But don't let her know." The mage's ears went a bit red.

"I'm like everyone else and like to chat with humans. Ok I don't know anything about the topic, usually I'm into spells and maths. I can write," He uncapped a marker while we discussed. "Reslin, do you know anything on Egyptian queens?"

"Ah, yea. I know one Cleopatra. She ruled very well, and her country thrived. Mostly I read that she bathed in milk and then got bit by a cobra when she didn't want to be captured by the enemy. Not sure if we can put that…" I answered slowly. As usual, my godbro had succeeded in prodding me to talk more. Megan and the guy were impressed. Since we could write anything, they also added about their own countries' queens. The guy's realm was Anktos, somewhere south of here. His huge eyes were deep purple like a drow's. But I could not possibly ask him what are you.

"Ilkar is a nice name. What's the meaning?" Megan was curious.

He chuckled. "Um, wait. Let me do this first. Can't multitask." The elf was putting down one more point. Wow in red and black his script was so neat! The boy made some art at the titles. "Thank you. I don't really remember, except we are named after our grand ancestors. Similar to the kings george 1, 2. In every clan try not to repeat. Hm, possibly to do with the river, which is where I was born."

I added, "I thought as he's very wise, Wisdom Of the river god Ixii!"

Ilkar poked me with a marker. "Yea maybe. And claim to be shy." I grinned and added in another point. Of course they really wanted to know more, but we had to do the presentation first.

Megan said she didn't mind. I would help her. He approved, hazels shining. After all, only students would get the credit, and being a Consultant he had to protect his voice. When we missed something out, he confidently filled in for us.

As I came back to my seat, he whispered, "Welldone!" I heard the pride in his voice.

Lighthearted and fun, the assignments weren't. Most of them were online ones and he didn't like it. "Hey I'd do the books and you check the online ones can? I don't like computers." He said petulantly. What! Only 3 books. I gasped.


	45. ilkar stressed with braun

**_Chap 45- Stress About Braun_**

_Jackie Cheung __拥有__means "to Have you"_

* * *

><p>I argued with him on the division of homework, but not with fury. How can anyone be mad at such near- perfect angels? We were heading back.<p>

"You'd just read 3 books, while I got 15 sites. I can't manage. Ilkar!" I pouted.

"Online is easy for you. I've got to do four main modules, and tutorials. I'm here so you won't be alone. That's why I said yes." He said and chewed his lip. This happened whenever my godbro fretted on something. True, consultants have a heavier workload now.

He didn't notice I was joking, genuinely stressed so I rephrased. "Hey I'm sorry. Yes you're loyal and supportive and I can't expect that much. Don't tear your lip."

His shoulders relaxed and color returned to his cheeks. "You weren't chiding me, Andriel? Mainly I don't… enjoy the computer work. Can't cope! I felt... pressured."

"No no. I can't do that, wouldn't be respectful. But 15 sites I cannot either. Maybe we don't need to cover all. Did she say it's a must?"

He nodded and stopped chewing his lip. "I doubt it. She said supposed to enjoy the process. It's no problem for books, not the rest." I heard a growl from a stomach. Not mine.

"Hungry? Let's get something." I indicated the nearby café.

He stopped. "Um yes but I'm tired, and sweaty. Going home first. You ok?"

I wanted to beg him not to, but his back was saturated and he wiped his brow. His breathing was labored too. "Sure. Rest well."

Ilkar patted my shoulder. "Cool, later. Talk more then." He invited me to visit and after some more friendly arguments, I said with my help, we could do some sites together. I didn't mind being a hard-worker, this should be easy credit!

Our next letters were more detailed!

_My Dearbrother Ilkar ,_

_I hate Braun because he's always competing with me over trivial things. We were from the same village, if I liked something be it food or items, he would rush there first and then mock me! And before I came here, Braun took my Pegasus, or I wouldn't have been late. Nor would I have got the wild one which tossed me off! Sometimes I fight with him. That's horrible, don't waste energy on being mad at the useless slacker. Might become a troublemaker as time passes, best to leave him be._

_I'm really excited how you'll find my interprete of Ren'erei! It will be nice to meet her and spend some time. Is she younger? Previously she was either worrying or distracted. Um, I confess I was jealous as we had less time together. Sorry, Ilkar. But I'll be over that, thinking of…. Wedding bells! So how do your people marry, any tokens or romantic gestures? For humans, the man will get the rings and then exchange. Both will give the vows of cherishing one another in sickness and in health. A priest will witness, and the families and know what, my father gave my mother a swan. Yes, a Real live swan, with a wingspan of 1.6 metres! It was even called a Royal swan but I don't know whether male or female._

_Yes it's shit your timetable is packed! (weepy face) I want to see you, outside of lessons. Why are they doing this to you? Surely the shortage of instructors can't be that vast? Some women came back from their maternity leave, supposed to improve. Would you be lonely?_

_Ok, no rush to reply me. I don't want you to get stressed-out or 'up'. Going to introduce some celtic classical music. I remember you like the rock kind, haha! It was the first time I visited when people loaded your home with toys, and right away you bobbed to Nightwish and Lyriel. Most of our friends would look pained and beg me to change. You're So awesome! Sent one by email, just click on the arrow to play. I love your username VanselythF- ilkar. Why not just name and a number like ours? Never mind if you don't know._

_Till next time. Have a restful sleep, good dreams. You're a fun classmate! I will have less homework so I'll do more for the class, no prob. I'm only worried abt presenting, ahhh!_

_Plenty plenty of glomps,_

_Sis Phoebe_

* * *

><p>It took almost 5 days before his letter came. He shared openly about his lover, I always thought he'd kiss her first! As human drugs like panadol may cause side effects, elves drink natural remedies which don't ease pain as quickly. So my heart got pierced when he admitted he was hurting. Ilkar never burdens us so it must be quite hard to endure; most likely due to past hardships. No wonder he was wornout.<p>

_**Elen sila lumenn omentilmo Seler Phoebe,**_

_**That means star shining on our meeting (happy face) Thank you for making me smile, and more. In private, when alone I often think too much. Ah yea, brooding. But it's not because of naughty students, for I've handled worse cases. For this time, I'll answer spontaneously not in order. Today I had backpain, so can be back earlier. Indeed I am not young. Though you'd protest.**_

_**For email, I do open them, once every say… 4 days. Or a month haha! Ah that, because my name alone is taken! Must be girls, fans like you out there imposters of me. I tried to, can't even put ilkar 100 sigh. The IT guy fixed it for me, more to type. Yuck. I've seen the music but got mixed up with the rest of the hundreds or so. Shall figure it out with help. : ) **_

_**Yes classical is nice. Wow you still remember that day, I've forgotten which are those. As long as it's pleasant, not too much shouting and cursing fine with me. **_

_**Sure I will invite you guys, if having wedding. Yep, confident the painting will be beautiful, you're the best! I was asking Ren when she'll want to confirm that with me. And now I'm not in danger, her answer is we'll see. Doubt she wants babies, and freedom is important for us. I told you about an aunt Kil'dar- nothing to do with killing. When I was there before, other uncles and aunts who're not close got wind of our flame. **__When they send word, or come to the Crystal messenger, it's always 'when is the procreating going to be? Hurry up' in our language, it's pro-ro signa closest is procreate. Nagging (annoyed face) I also want to be free! Children are hard to manage… _

_Haha, knew you'd ask this! We don't keep track of birthdays, but I feel she's quite young from her strong emotions and huge tempers. Don't worry, I understand. It is normal to feel jealous, to assure you I won't neglect people I care about ok? traditionally the men will court the ladies, didn't happen like that for us. I was quite surprised when Ren took initiative and that's how we got together. Also, we cooperated on missions. Haha I'm not much of a romantic elf. _

_Really a swan? That's very special! You ask about the customs of weddings. Human weddings sound elaborate and long. It's simple for my clan (Probably different for Hallien's and the others here) We dress with the same color, go for the union ceremony. All people can come and __special rare foods are cooked. __Once I attended a cousin's, also had priests chanting prayers and songs. Not necessary to have tokens of exchange, I think some males will make a tooth necklace for the brides. The cousin's one finished in one day. _

_ Now about Braun, that boy. I see. Wah, so violent. Agree he's irritating. __Felt angry because he just sleeps, though I try pouring cold water, calling, tickling, shaking him. I don't understand why he's grouped with the slow learners, he's normal. Plain lazy. We take turns to coach this special group of them. Another boy I help with word-by-word guidance, said it's the norm for him to sleep. From Morn to night sleeping and not enough? Frustrating. Sure, I won't waste energy. _

_Yea, shit timetable. I like having lunch with you and Mira! It's tutorials and these classtimes that push back everything. For now we can meet on weekends. Maybe we'll find a way or hope, I can be excused next time. The rest are either Very slow in speech or words, or hyperactive. Hands full preventing accidents too : ( gloomy face _

_Damn, for now I can't refuse. Although the headmaster requests, he means it's a must for__me to help until a specialist comes. He says I have remarkable patience for the task, but it is not the same for this class._

_Why is Braun so lazy and unmotivated? Other colleagues go off at different times, but it's alright. On hard challenging days, too exhausted and numb to notice. Reach back when it's dark out._

_Hey I notice you said I'm awesome, haha thanks! Makes me happy and less weak, you're Too kind Reslin. Oh you called me on some days? Sorry, I just noticed now. Should be able to chat for a bit, after dinner I can't sleep till later. _

_I'll call soon. It wasn't too long ago I took medical leave. Miss the rest._

_Look forward to seeing you guys. Social studies is fun, for this week I've done some reading and the summary. Fine plan, you have more credit. I see, don't worry you've improved, less shaky. I support you. Damn, no more free slot tomorrow! _

_I'm not stressed to respond to you. Hope you like this edition! Er, what's glomp? Is that edible?_

_From Vanselyth-Ilks _

I bought one Garfield postcard 'friendship forever!' and replied with: _Hello Vanselyth, love the name. A glomp is a giant hug when people jump on u- ie like a big doggie! Only an image inside, dun worry won't want to hurt u haha! _

_Xiexie for advice and responses. *one more glomp. This meow is famous, I lent u a comic rem? Love, Fee-chan_

Once Ilkar received my card, we chatted on the phone. "Garfield's very adorable. See, more for cats than elves."

"Haha! Noo can be for all. Aw don't moan. Are you ok? I miss you very much."

Pause. "Ahhh…. Don't say it outside. Lots of jealousy will be caused. I know, can't say the same though. Too numb."

I smiled. Of course the julatsan wouldn't explicitly talk about that. I told him I felt hurt, with a serious tone.

"Hm, picture a big plaster on your heart. It's nice your father gave a swan. Was it friendly? Did it live long?"

"No it was wild, wouldn't stay near us. It went to the lake, sometimes we'd watch it with other fowl. Then it flew off one day." I sighed. Somehow signifying that mum's and dad's love were same. "Hope you get to eat something. Must be tiring."

"Yea I eat more in the morning. You know I was boiling this week when only 1 person came for the tutorial. Mass absence, I decided to take lunch when I finished. I won't report but eventually the office will find out." He sounded coldly irritated.

"It's good of you. Maybe they didn't have any problems?"

"Impossible. Even if not, students can do some homework. But I've accepted it now. It's better if the timetable makes it flexible so I won't wait aimlessly. Sorry for exploding. You sound upset when it flew off, why?"

I decided to elaborate but my own throat closed. He was silent, and I think he must be concerned. A soft breath. "Yes true that it's a parallel. On the good side, the swan is free and went to find a mate. I wish I can help more, Reslin. We won't abandon you, ok?"

I sniffed and wiped my eyes. Ilkar told me not to cry. It was late, but he sincerely worried and wanted to visit me. I said, "You'd be tired. Can we meet tomorrow?" We made arrangements.

7


	46. with Rebbie!

**New chap 46 Crystal- Session and convincing elves about gaming**

_experimenting with DragonAge and so took longer. Would like to believe elves can transcend being moody. The theme of otherworldly beings has been overused but I think not yet for inter Realms. Promoting my published work, can see more on my profile! Hope for support guys!_

* * *

><p>The bad thing about discussion rooms is that food and drink isn't allowed inside! Usually Ilkar would invite me to his home, but today some people were noisy. I came with dearest Ilkar to discuss pre class content for social studies. Remember the readings? Our stuff were spread on the table, mine were printouts and he had added the borrowed books too. I felt hungry already by half hour.<p>

"Sleepy?" I noticed he rubbed his eyes.

My friend chuckled, twitching his ears. "Yes but I'm fine. Sounds like you're hungry. Let's go outside for a bit." Ilkar stretched his long arms. Resting paperweights on them, we headed outside. A nice woman, whom he didn't want to name (hehe), had made us some sandwiches. He ordered coffee that came free.

"Sorry no tea and others. It'll wake you up, Andriel," he commented, grinning.

"Er, ok. yuck." I balked. I took another bite of food.

"Add some sugar. C'mon it's not that bad. I love it." Ilkar sipped, his hazels glittering. I do like those with the creamer on top, with froth. "One day you should taste those. They have frappe-chino, and other chinos behind. Cream's nice."

"Hm? Ok, yea sounds good. What's the word- awesome." He beamed. Then we returned to the room to continue the assignment. While consolidating the common themes like importance of family values, similarities and differences of homes, we managed to compile into a rough outline. I had illustrated as well! "I'm sure you're an excellent speaker, Phoebe. I'm behind you," He flattered me.

I replied I would still be freaking out. My godbro protested in a friendly tone that his voice would turn mute if he had no mike. Sometime ago, I heard the air conditioner click off. His fair skin glistened with moisture. I gestured to a canteen of water. "I'm fine. Now we can leave." As I turned off the lights, the elf surveyed the room again.

"Oh I checked. We've packed every item." I said.

"I know, in case might have left out something. The other day I misplaced my pass-card. Need it to open the staffroom doors. I had to borrow others and the person issuing cards was not happy."

"How?" I was curious. Usually he can just look innocent and persuade them to help.

"It was near a treehouse! A nice boy ran up to me when I came out from a lesson. Old age," my friend said sportingly. There would always be a tinge of loneliness whenever Ilkar and Hal cracked this joke on themselves, and this time was no exception.

"Nah it's short term memory. We always forget too. Oh yea you oughta meet my granny! My people have long lives too. I gave you a printout of my family tree."

Now we were almost reaching my dorm. "Ah I hadn't looked at it yet. Thanks a lot, sis. Which do you want to keep?" But automatically, Ilkar held out the big stack of books. "Take them. I can safekeep the papers!" I sulked for a few seconds, hey! Also could not help but grumble.

Elf pretended to be deaf and smiled innocently. We did the exchange. "Oi, I'm not a packmule!"

"Cool! Don't get angry…" He seemed worried now.

"No no. Oh yea, the libraries are all connected. I'll be able to drop it off at Viscount's tomorrow." I nodded to the yellow building behind our dorms, a medium sized one which was always packed with kids. "You're the best!" Ilkar piped up with a youthful vibe. The glow in his eyes danced. I chuckled. "Shucks. Don't do it always." He grinned.

* * *

><p>The next day, My elf responded with a short memo, which he pasted on my exercise book. (Can't resist thinking of him as mine!) I liked the randomness of opening my homework to find a note from my Exotic unique friends. Nowadays, Algrim found it effective to keep my attention and continued with this practice for tutorials at his home too. MercunIt said: <strong>wow, I'm fascinated w your family tree! How long did it take? Wish I can do for my cousin, she wants to seek out more relatives. Hard to trace for my family. She also tells me don't leave her alone. Why would I, unless I can't help it.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rebraal spoke with both of us during a Crystal-session. Ilkar had wanted me to come along this round, on our free period. It was a 30minute journey. Fortunately the Messenger centre, located on top of a hill, was quite sparse. My friend inserted enough coins, about three dollars, sufficient for an hour. The experience was an eyeopener to me and I watched closely how he keyed in the location. His fingers danced over the screens. The Crystal was reflective and would scan to connect to the other side. There were no seats, just a kind of bar to lean against. "Usually I stand. When tired, can you support me?" I didn't mind.<p>

The timing in both zones must coincide, or else one party waits until the other turns up. Elf said sometimes when Ren was faraway, she would take about half an hour so he brought extra coins. I asked what would he normally do while waiting. Ilkar said he would talk to another person who happened to be nearby or look at his scenery. "See, you're quite savvy with tech after all!" I complimented. He denied modestly.

In a while, the tanned brother showed up and they conversed in their smiled as Ilkar patted me and nattered in their elvish. "Oh he is pleased that you're our new sister. Yeay! Next time when he comes, will you accept a blessing?" Ilkar turned to me. I profusely agreed, trying clumsily to imitate their triangle sign with my hands. "He knows, you only have to do that on first meetings. Isn't this wonderful brother? (followed by quick chattering on Ilks'part)" Rebbie murmured a mae-govannan and signed back. Ah that was familiar!

I talked briefly about receiving Rebbie's letters, the dog with his name and a bit about myself. Halfway through, Elf found a subtitle button and he did not need to feel thirsty translating between us. Hehe! Then I had nothing more to say. "Ok, why don't I come back later? Then less troublesome to talk more. " My godbro waved to me as I went for a stroll. Of course the nice Julatsan would never think we were troubling at all!

"Thank you. What will the blessing be like?" I clasped his hand. He was quiet now, observing other people. "Sir?"

Ilks drew his attention back to me. "Yes. Rebraal can invite a priest when they come next time, I can do the translations, just need to repeat phrases after us. I think it'd be quite magical haha, like the games you're always telling me about. What's it called?"

"Dragon Age! In which dragons are bad, blood mages, priests also. It's a challenge to play. In the beginning I found it really stressful. But it's so satisfying when I win the enemies and pick the loot. Hey wanna show you! Come over one day."

He beamed and sighed. "Wish there's that much interest when we give homework. I think the boys also cannot wait to show me their progress. Going to whose place?"

I would check with Kruz and our gamer friends , thrilled that Ilkar wanted to see us being pros. "You rock!"

"Thank you. Is it to convince me of the games' benefits? I don't have much idea about them only they're so addictive. Our computer teacher gets angry when my friends don't pay attention. Some are shooting types." Kirin and Hal also came with, to Jule's house for a winning demo! They did not want to try out, for fear of killing our characters.

Hal said, "We'll just watch good enough. I'm very confused." We told them the red circles were the bad guys. Nice audience! Even if we got defeated, they applauded.


	47. Badmood swings

**Moodswings**

_Brave: Touch the Sky A great movie!_

* * *

><p>One day Mira and I passed by a pavilion on a slightly wet day. Kids of a younger age were laughing and running about. The blue figure looked familiar and to his right was Ilkar! It was the blue bald elf Junos, reading to a little girl sucking her pencil. My godbrother was more stressed, pressing his temple and one finger pointing and repeating the answer to his charge. The student had his tongue out, concentrating with his pencil on a paper.<p>

"I think it's a tutorial session for these 7year olds. Thought they prefer bigger students," she commented to me. I was not surprised, having got a text from Ilkar omg! : ( why do I need to help tots? It had made me laugh that he can use emoticons. Yet the real sight tugged on the pity strings of our hearts.

"Hey guys! Any luck?" Mira said, waving to Junos and went right up to the more goodlooking elf. I shook my head, typical of her to take the first step. They looked up and smiled. "Almost done, I'm reading her a story." Blue elf said cheerfully. The other muttered something.

Then a kid running by tripped and fell. She did not cry and tried to move, her shoelaces loose. She wobbled. I helped her to tie them, but instead of thanking me, the brat's hand came close to a swipe. I dodged it and scolded her.

"Oh don't be mad, Phoe. she's always angry. Walter, you're confused? Just copy this word, and fullstop." Ilkar's voice had a jadedness he usually did not have. Walter's speed was not fantastic and he finally put down an 'A' "May take a while. You're so lucky." He twitched his ears.

I heard a growling from a tummy. "Eh you're hungry? Better not control too long, not good." Ilkar finished the last of his bottle and stood up. He glanced at me smiling with appreciation but still concerned for Walter. The boy had finally completed writing down 'baa' Cute, sheep sound. I patted his head. "Yea starving. Feel like eating a sandwich with eggs, can you help me to buy that?"

"Ok. Junos relaxing, shouldn't he help more?" I frowned. Mira agreed and I thought she would approach him but just remembered her ability. She put her hand on her hips and glared at said target.

"He has to keep an eye on the rest running about. I need the washroom too." He responded. "Ah you're both free? Why don't you stay for a bit?" He excused himself, almost running to the washroom.

We didn't mind. Junos looked puzzled, having come over. "You're not helping much," Mira put in. They began arguing, but in an amusing manner. I went to get the sandwich and a yogurt for myself. My friend came back, having washed up and beamed.

"Thanks so much."

"Why don't you have a bigger lunch? We'll help them. I've got bros at home." I was also wondering if his skinny elven frame would be blown away by more wind. The wind went up a notch, whipping the loose cloth about his arms. I pushed hair from my eyes. Walter said sorry.

"No I'm not angry, silly boy. Be right back, brb," the elf told us and hugged me. He said that we were lifesaving angels! It was the least we could do, our guardians and instructors were often generous with time and energy. Another day we had a heart talk. Ilkar remarked, "Today is nice, I can be my entire self without feeling like divided into many hundreds of 'mes'. Do you think 100 mes are enough?" We cracked up.

I opened my book to a picture of imps spilling from a bucket. "Yes! I saw this tv show, the man had many of himself. Hey you alright? Is that outing still going ahead?" I sighed.

Had been thrilled that Marina, my childhood friend promised she'd come this week for a meet up. I had a voucher for a live-show, so I got about 4 in all. But Marina cancelled last minute. "Still shit, how could she! Even some friends who meant to come online, to talk awhile didn't. I'm so pissed."

He nodded and watched me with compassion.

"It has to. Can you come, Ilkar? Mira said she'd give to her friend altogether there are four. It's such a waste if we reach there and need to give to another person. I'm sad."

Tears were unbidden. Tissue was offered and I cleaned my face.

"I would feel the same. When my friend promised to come the previous term, but he didn't I felt down too. Oh, I can't promise. Is it weekend? Think I've some plans. "

"Aww. Can't you postpone?"

He thought for a while and wrote the dates on his planner. "I'll see if I can. But until then cannot promise, sorry. There's a bunch of sorcerors- they call themselves that- for an exchange program and my group is involved." I tried to get over my misery by inviting other friends. Finally, on suggestion I learnt Ms Adeline liked arts events and could accompany me on the actual day. For the rest I changed the dates and gave them to Hal and friends. Not too perfect but alright.

Over the phone one weekend, when Ilkar was not free to come outside:

"Do you like babies? I will- no _we_ will support you! I'm quite a pro."

"Ah, what is a pro? Hehe."

"Professional!"

He sighed, "Not again. I got nagged by another aunt too. It's tedious, imagine waking up every hour to feed the baby."

I smiled. "I'm sure you are wise, Ilkar. Sorry. Don't you have daddy friends?" Yes, he did and the guy was Sol. "Why can't we meet to have a snack? Very busy? It is day 6."

"Yes, last minute exchange. My colleague stepped in before, now her son is ill and I'm taking her class. Perhaps tomorrow. The event went fine?"

I told him about it. Such a pity he also had to teach on a weekend. "Yea I'm not very happy. But it won't be long. Only they'll be quite rowdy. I'd rather play in the mud." We cracked up!

"Didn't mean to go into that, it's just… (I glanced at my sketchbook) I'm doodling a small elf child."

"Umhm. Oh will tell you when I'm setting off. Still got time. I got your card, you don't have to give me one. It's so beautiful, I like the drawing." a paper rustle. He took care of Shelley when I had to rush off. "Cept she couldn't sit still, insisted on combing my hair and hugging me hundreds of times. I was happy when her father came. At last!"

Eventually we got to Erienne's daughter. I felt indignant the idiot was rude to him, though technically she was dead and gone.

"Hm she was small. Can't blame her, it was a dark night, raining heavily. She got frightened and said to E who's that, a demon? I didn't have time to keep my wings, didn't want to stay on the ship so I flew in first."

I gasped. "No way! Wings! Omg! Nonsense, you Don't look horrific! You're an angel!"

Ilkar laughed and replied with deep emotion. "Not white wings, black. It's a spell that must be sustained. Not at all. We failed that mission, too outnumbered, too much overload of mana. I wished I hadn't fainted." It seemed that the overload of mana blocked their magic and my friend bled from the nose and ears. "Erienne had already lost many children. The big thing was, I even considered letting them, the enemy take her because she was a threat. Are you with me?"

"Oh no. Eh, I think so. Never mind if I don't understand, bro. You must've had a difficult time." He went on at short length about the past, then said I should change to a less grim topic.

So I read him a poem by my neighbour. He listened to everything and was so silent. "Hello? what do you think?"

"Quite good. But I'm not a language pro so can't comment much. Ah it's almost time, I have to go. Sorry."

"Alright. Let me know when we can meet again."

He pretended to sound jaded. "Ahhh. You're so troublesome. Think I saw this curiosity shop at Minerva avenue, let's go one day.

Dear Ilkar chan, I'll start first this time really Miss you! This week your letter hasn't come yet. Could it be lost? L so sad. I've sent you email, want to check. It's a new picture.i'm so grateful that I've good friends here namely Elfkind! Yes I understand that a bond with long lived races would be sad for the immortal side. I'm sorry, if it causes you all grief.

Hal was moody too when someone joked about this. He's never down, it's quite bad. I found out researching my family tree, see? I've put it in, we live at least 500 years. Drizzt is fiction, but there's a relevant advice:

_Being an elf means to live in the present, in the moment. Do not worry on the number of years and on the future, for it is all transient. _Also youths will always come by here isn't it? With all our different, Cute personalities! You'll be way too busy LOL

Thank you for inviting me out! let's do more often, if you're energetic. We can't leave u alone. Oh yes Hal says wants to do a cookout at someone's house. Join us!

Smilies, from Me!

After this I received his previous letter-

**My dear Fee, **

**Hahahha! You're so funny, have me laughing from beginning to end about the bee chasing you. It didn't sting so can't be that bad right? I'm more active today, too much coffee and sweets. I suppose I should eat less, bad for teeth. Dental is free though. I did one recently, he said I've taken good care and just sprayed some cold liquid.**

**I didn't eat candy before. The closest was hot chocolate but tasted odd. Oh when you visit I can share. Some nights I'm not sleepy. Coffee affects sleep, really? No, I don't want to believe that. I like it so much! Aromatic, unique and nice. I'm going to find a substitute for the new tea brand. Do you like to drink peach tea?**

**I plan to buy the big carton 1.2L so it can be chilled in the fridge. For kids, don't be angry. J)**

**Thanks for your patience. I am quite longwinded. People were sleepy to attend the chapter on Tinjata prophecy. Enough material to have an entire lesson on. The One magic almost prophesized the end of the rest of magics. I was So worried then, in two characters. Ah, sorry I don't know how to say it in English.**

** Split in two… Denser shouldn't have got close to a Dordovan but love cannot be controlled. Humans are so impulsive. Opposite of us. **

**I need improvement, feel free to correct me k? haha, I cannot understand Alf in the passage for this hw. I need to pass at grade 7. stress! I had 5 not enough : ( yuck blood mage sounds evil. Don't support that! It's ok if it is for the game. Of course it'll suck your blood. I have a new cousin!**

**Just found her, my friend journeyed to her hometown and wrote to me! Quite happy I thought only bro and me left. I don't quite miss my aunt. She is called Wy'jazrelle meaning gazelle of the west. Nice? **

**Some words you can use- **

Archmage or Highmage where I come from is_ Val'istar. _Illusionist is Ita'istar. Quite exotic to you eh? Elen sila lumenn omentilmo, I can teach you how to say it but I don't mind if we just speak normal. This one is direct "_Tenna' ento lye omenta" _ Until is Tenna, we meet next following. Lye is E-yeh.

**Namaarie: **

**Ilkar **


	48. stayover Part I

** Chap 48 My Hospitality for Elves!**

_Yup needs a December update! Have been busy but I'll be updating still! Theme song from Legend of Crazy Monk _《城门》_funny series_

* * *

><p><strong>Dearest Ilkar! sempai<strong>

**Can I Please call you Ilks? I know usually you don't like or allow it unless they're adults, but I want to! Can I, please? Yes the other letter came late… postman I guess. Suppose mine would be there by now… **

**Beautiful words! Nooo the bee chasing me was Huge! It was bigger than my fist, and I'm not immune to stings. Still glad to have made u laugh haha. For goodbye, we can say 'au revoir' in French, zaijian mandarin, sayonara Japanese. I learn them online, Free! Hm Italian is arrivderci…**

**Sorry you can't pass 'Alf' they are So strict. Can't you appeal? Use your innocent grin. Oh did you mean you felt torn in two…. Had to help your college or friends? No it's alright, 'wise and longwinded' comes with the package of Your people! Do you know some records are written in as Elven? Capital e, isn't it wonderful?Denser was the Xetesk man, he sounds nuts. True, love cannot be controlled. That's why in some weird cultures they force them to marry as children, horrid!**

**I'd run away if I had to. It's So nice you found your cousin! Heheh, is she pretty? LOL. Wow I checked and impressive, u did reply by email!**

**Love, Fee**

His email had us in stitches and tears, just imagine him as a rapper Elf,

**Hey phoe, Me online, its short. Im happy got the pic. So t.y is it? Dun forgot, do hw b gd ok? **

And when I checked my art site, the Julatsan had taken the time to comment-

_Hey u used my name… v nice. Now have time im seeing most of these arts. U imposter hahha! From The Real Ilks _

I replied them and finished touching up my art of Ren, infused with the greatest of creative- juices and affection! Though depressed people can compose and do more art, it's true that joyful gives birth to more arts. Ilkar was really busy over the next few days, but when he saw me he smiled when some of us waved. There was a cross-lesson regarding interpretation of Maejic and theories that another instructor and him cooperated to conduct. They seemed to have chemistry. "Ah actually quite stressful, he doesn't do any lesson plan. good nobody assessing performance," he confessed later.

He cooperated best with Miss Adeline, Algrim and a few colleagues. As a secret, Hallien also gave him acute migraines and pure nightmares! When I was satisfied with the turnout of my art, I rolled it up and used a protective casing against water. All paints will run and smudge when it's soaked by rain. On the 2nd day, I checked the rough takedown of my friend's schedules and eagerly dropped by after a Physics lesson. Judging by the written notes on the board and diagrams, he had just delivered the same lesson in my class too, in a no nonsense, contemplative style.

Kruz was talking to Ilkar with lots of gestures. The elf laced his fingers and stretched, then drank some water. He rubbed his eyes. I called them and presented the canister. "Oh for me? Thank you." Carefully, Ilkar rolled open the paper and appraised it. Kruz poked me until I giggled. As we were opposite the desk, the boy leaned over and his mouth went into an O. I watched Ilkar's fatigue transforming to a bliss. "It Is really like her! I'll have it framed up soon! Great job!"

I clasped my hands and did a pirouette. The next time we went to visit, there was my art in the centre of the wall facing the front door, highly visible! "Happy to see it? I'm telling everyone to support your passion and request, Fee!" Dressed in loose brown pants and a plain vest, he seemed as youthful as us.

"Huh really? Hehe. Good." I glanced at my other companions, Abigail, Yasmine and Mercun. The other elf walked closer to the portrait.

"Really jealous, why don't I have a soulmate this hot?"

Ilkar laughed and slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Don't be. Oh Ren happens to have other girls in her guild who are alone."

"Single?" Ilkar nodded and said yes that's what he meant. Mercun said he'd really like to meet up with them. More to the point, godbro asked me what was the ideal payment I wanted. "Oh, it's alright. I don't…." I refused.

But he wouldn't hear of it and his mouth was in a frown. "We had an agreement. Will 20 be enough to cover the time and the materials? Don't worry, Reslin. I want to."

To me it was such a generous deed and we discussed it. He added a bit more as well. My dream has come true! When more people saw my art, they also asked for commissions.

_Good night 'Elf Expert' pixie (I laughed at his nickname)_

_No you can't call me Ilks. Unless we're in a leisure environment. Also likely I won't be happy if you say that, no need to explain again. I'm still the adult. On paper it doesn't seem so rude. Alright, for now it's no. Next time…. We'll see. The best answer __ isn't it enough that you compose riddles about me? I'm squirming with shyness. _

_Really? I'm so glad too that my mail didn't get lost. Everytime have a new area to cover, true. So I'd have forgotten the earlier content. Unless I made a copy, would you like to? Ah that'd mean I have to set up the printer in my home. I haven't! don't know how to. _

_Umhm I have to pass Alfar, that's what they call it. I'm at a loss but not so down. With tutoring and patience, should be fine. Oh when I'm revising (haha yes like you guys!) won't be able to go out with you all. :( Aww crestfallen at the reminder. I Loved that outing we went to the museum! Good news is, won't be more than 5 weeks. _

_That is the 'paragraph interpretation'_

_Hey how many times do I need to repeat- 'cute'is for puppies! Quite happy with the fanclub but I need to evade them. Thanks for once more mentioning my 'youth' although my body does not feel that on bad days, my heart can sing! When elves are happy, does contribute to more energy and activity. That day Wendy the girl we helped at Special needs program, came to talk to me. though it was just hello, I think it's Progress! For them our main goal is to help them open up, no need to complete their work. Can't expect much from them. Yea, I made the mistake of wanting to stop those hyper children. It's better to go along with the flow. _

_I am assigned to Wendy and that boy. Maybe other way round but because they are always moving, I have to follow. __ When I was absent a few days, Wendy missed me that she pleaded with me not to go. She called me 'daddy' Almost made me cry. These are quite emotional spiritual stuff eh? Such a difference from the time I interacted with stupid men. With the young, it's like I let down my guard and feel soft. _

_Yea, hugs today,_

_Ilkar_

Wendy asked how to spell his name when I went to visit her at the daycare centre. After she made a card with her tongue out and concentration, I walked her to the front. Ilkar was speaking with a parent and he turned around. "She's made you a little card."

At his reaction, Wendy looked worried. "Huh why you crying?"

"No.. I'm fine. Dust got in, oh you clever girl!" Elf laughed softly. In her file, it said she was not a special-needs but just slow in learning capability as her father had kept her at home way over the age for education. Being an only child, Wendy never liked people. I smiled when the girl hugged him at the knees. The guy in charge said she had made much progress and they could handle the intake now.

"I still want to come… look how happy she's now," the mage answered, holding her hand.

"Great! Oh this child is your student too. How much the youths teach us about tolerance eh?" the man had an easy grin, and freckles, and his nametag said 'Raphael'

Most of our instructors or Consultants persisted despite setbacks and days of feeling low and unsure of themselves. Ms Adeline became more assertive and Kirin persuaded his bro to join them. A week before the holidays, as some of us were having a teabreak watching a few people packing and reuniting with their families, I noticed the expression of longing on Ilkar's angular face.

Kruz distracted him by saying something. "Hey do you miss home? According to the calendar, it should be longer than two months."

He paused, stirring his coffee. Some of his fringe concealed his face. "Hm we'll see. I'm not sure if I want to see my nagging aunt again so soon. How about you?" I didn't know whom he was referring to at first. "Hey Phoe."

"Yea this time I'd have to go home." I sulked at my scone and poked at it. Couldn't quite believe it when my godbrother asked if he could come too. Kruz and I said 'what'at the same time. "Really?" I felt my cheeks heating.

Ilkar leaned on one hand, and beamed. "Have I ever lied? Still you got to seek approval first from your father. I think might as well, have to check on Julatsa's condition." Hearing that we urged him to talk about it. Immediately I planned how to tell my family. Dad might be fierce to me but he welcomes elf lords!

I did feel bad I hadn't invited Algrim, who later said he didn't mind. He felt Ilkar would benefit from a family visit. Yeayy! It was Aunt who answered me ok. Giddy! I packed my stuff and watched for the schedules. Ilkar had a small grey bag, as he preferred light travel. "I'm going to Julatsa first. Meet you there in three days. Remind me the name again?"

I repeated twice more, and he checked with the notepaper and directions. "Ilkar it's So nice, a privilege. My dream…"

He smiled. "Yes. Your family is really kind. Oh yours has come. Careful." They had all paid for my ticket back. Next time if it went smoothly Hallien and Junos wanted a visit stayover too. All my bros, still chubby rushed out to meet me. Salt the eldest, Basil, Thyme who was three and Greg the smallest. They all called me.

"Is He tall?" the questions flooded me. I began telling them simply how Ilkar looked like. Aunt Sal then bustled out, in apron and sweaty.

"My you've grown much! I heard ye tutor's a black? He comin' here?"

Yuck I cringed at Sal's insinuation. But she was kind. We hugged. "No no, this one is Ilkar, looks like the Lord guy. From Midgard." I added.

When I unpacked I just remembered Algrim liked children. He'd seen photos of my brothers and one day before I left, had wanted me to give them each a mini toycar.

I took note of the dates. Ilkar would send me a text when he was coming, so it would be cheaper. Wow imagine his friends there seeing him whip out a cellphone!

On the actual day I had to help milk the cows. My phone was nearby on a coop and it beeped. **(coming. Which is the 14th stop?)**

**(white with a scythe symbol.)** My house was two hours or less from Fairfield's. I would get there on horseback. Being caught up with prepping his room and what extra clothing my friend would need, I didn't expect the Elf lord to come by. In halting English, when my head was down, he talked to me.

Then the boys rushed to greet him and jump up for attention. "Hello Mister K. I didn't get your name…" I wondered if I should bow. He still kept his hair long and looked less emaciated than the first time, and was dressed in human tunic and leggings. "My name is Tinuviel re'Killr (elvish)" Er yea I lost the name. Lord K didn't mind my bros disturbing him. Oh dear if he was staying not enough space!

I rushed in to ask Aunt. She bellowed back no he wasn't, just flying by. Haha! Time to pick Ilks up! I mounted up and before cantering to the gate, shouted not to be rude to anyone. Lord K waved merrily, Basil pulling his hair. My horse Sey would take me there and he would come back himself. I patted his neck as he picked up a steady pace. I'd booked a kind of cab hire, as I only have one horse.

Just as I reached, Ilkar called me. "Hi I'm here. Where are you?" his voice was breathless. Quite soft too.

"Wait there. Don't move I'm coming. I'm near the red block."

"Sure. Ah I'm standing near the sign of 24hours convenience…. Oh I'm wearing blue. You?" As I weaved through the crowds, I could hear him more clearly.

"Oh I'm in jeans. My hair's a mess though." FAIRFIELD'S SO CROWDED! I almost cursed when someone bumped me.

Then Ilkar being of superior eyesight replied he saw me. At the moment, I saw him waving. His hair was messy too and he seemed smaller and waiflike beside some hulks. I shouted heyy and hugged my best friend!

His cheeks were flushed as he urged me to let go. "Thank you. I can…" I picked up his bag and began leading. "It's fine." As we walked towards the cabs, Ilkar seemed to be limping a bit. I waited for him to catch up to me.

"What happened?" I tried to see if he'd wounded himself.

The Julatsan winced and bent to check his shoes. "Oh it's what do you say it…. Some scratches. Bruising. I had to walk far in, from College there wasn't a station. No problem, I'm fine." Ilkar patted my shoulder. Luckily the cab was there as promised, just a few more steps and we could sit down. At first being curious, my bro peeked out the window then he got tired and laid his head back. I hadn't broken a sweat but Ilkar's skin was damp when I helped him close the door properly.

"How many people?" he asked, turning to me. Sticky strands of dark hair plastered to his forehead.

"Oh 4 brothers. Aunt Sal, uncle's not here yet. Dad maybe. Wow I saw Elflord this morning." He smiled and listened to me talk. Then he drifted off.

"Rest. I'll wake you later." I touched the material that was as shiny as silk and complemented the fairness of My Elf 'prince'. How lucky I am now!


	49. My home and brothers

**My chaotic Home &Trouble with brothers**

_I had planned most of this but for the scene that Reslin fervently wishes she can rely on family. Right now that's exactly my sentiments : ( as the network I know doesn't provide me the support I crave for. Seems that only the strays I play with can connect on a soul level. Same for Ilkar, but instead of the sadness it has changed for him. _

* * *

><p>All my brothers were the foremost reception the moment we stepped through the gate. They were all talking and jumping at once, then waving. The outdoor dogs wagged their tails, panting and barking. I shushed them. Ilkar urgently needed to take off his shoes, so I hurried them in. "Don't worry about them. Move, move!" In my best Dog whisperer attitude, I herded our pooches, collies, german shepherds and cattle dogs. Casper a cattle dog, came in close anyway and sniffed noisily at Ilkar. I knew he was not as comfortable with rowdy dogs. Casper's tongue came out and he wagged his tail. Then he retreated behind too. Nevertheless, Ilkar allowed each dog to sniff his hands and greeted my brothers with sincerity. "Hello little ones! Yup I'm a friend-elf." Basil and Salt began talking about how small his eyes were and special ears. Ilkar took it all in stride and was very accommodating.<p>

I wanted to apologize for their rudeness but he said never mind. As we don't have any kind of carpeting, it's fine to remove our shoes inside. Ilkar tugged off his shoes, looking relieved and massaging his ankle. I cast around for the powder to cure blisters. "Oh is it bad? The medicine should be…. Somewhere…"

My brothers were still talking _at_ our guest. I had to control myself not to scream at them. "Reslin it's alright. I'm new. What a fantastic welcome, so different from my home!" He replied and I managed to hear him above the din.

I had my head under some table and when I emerged, Elf stood beside me, heaping our noisy chaos with praise. I smiled. "I like your home, so should I greet your aunt first? Wow your home has many animals."

Some of the indoor cats had sidled out from their spots to study Ilkar now. He also watched and was possibly counting them. "Oh it's fine. Lemme see first. Take a seat, rest." I headed to the kitchen, where Aunt Sally was humming and making cake. Boys were playing catching again. Her first question was, is he hungry? I would need to check with Ilkar, he didn't always feel hungry.

"Want to see your room or eat first?" I asked, bringing a cup of tea. He thanked me and sipped the drink.

"Um, thanks. No need to eat yet. You want to, don't wait for me." He replied.

I held out my hand. "Come, room time! I've beautified it. Sometimes guests come over, the Lord stayed here. Er, I hope you like the colors. It's right beside my room,…" For awhile, my friend held my hand but let go when we scaled the stairs. I took his bag and set it down at his bed. Since Ilkar loves green, I've changed almost everything but the wallpaper to that color. "Only I can't find a green blanket!" He laughed, such a freeing melodious sound.

"I do not mind at all, Phoe. Relax." He opened his bag and laid out some of his clothing and necessities. I wanted to be the perfect hostess. Our roles are reversed now. He pressed the pillows and quietly asked where could he relieve himself. Oh yes how could I forget? "May I have a glass of water? That'd be all." I showed him where the bathroom is (we have quite a few and this floor's one is the best) and briefly explained which is shampoo, soap etc. perhaps he'd like to use his own ones.

Elf smiled, said he could settle this himself.

* * *

><p>Aunt Sal in the kitchen was like- oh where's the boy? I groaned. "Nooo I told you, Ilkar is Not a boy. He's almost 200 years old. Being elvish he looks young. Better to see him at lunch, that ok? Needs some rest time."<p>

"Ah sure poor dahling. Must be worn out. Get him some cake too." She motioned to a sponge cake she'd made. I had the glass ready filled.

"Ok but he can't take much food after a long journey. Is mum… " Aunt shook her head and I tried not to cry. Bros began blocking my way again with dogs. I hollered at them balancing my tray. By the time I reached his room Ilkar was back. His short hair was damp, combed with some tufts sticking out and had changed to a dark vest with markings and loose pants. He looked up from closing a drawer. "Hello. My stomach's…." Ilkar winced as he noticed the slice of cake.

"Yup I know. My aunt wanted to. Sorry about no mirror, and the noise. I told them but, argh."

He grinned, hugging a bolster. "Never mind. Cute (he waved back to one bro with a cat outside) Think I'll lie down for a while." He had lost some weight since the previous time we met, with deep circles under his eyes.

"Sure. I'll wake you for lunch later. Here's some candy for queasiness." I took out a packet of ginger candy from my tray at the side and placed it on the table.

After consuming half the glass, Ilkar gingerly lay down on the half propped pillows, his feet bare. I hadn't seen his feet up close before, what shoe size does he wear? Except for some bruises on one ankle, his skin was fair, a bit scarred and covered by fine hairs.

"Later I'll talk to her. What is her name?"

"Sally. She's eager to see you, hehe and thinks you're a boy." Hearing some commotion, I pushed the door close. He chuckled.

"No problem. Any slippers?" With that settled, he turned on his side and breathed deeply. His expression was so soft and innocent that my hormones went on overdrive…. I _Loved _the shape of his lips! Elves smell wonderful too!

Then he grunted, breaking my reverie.I apologized softly and left him in peace. What am I thinking, he's my teacher. We can't _Have romance! _I couldn't find any medicine for blisters.

* * *

><p>Then I helped to set the table for lunch. As usual the sumptious fare was abundant. Aunt is a fantastic cook! We would be having mashed potatoes with whipped cream. I chewed on a snack, already hungry. She told me to get Ilkar to join us. My friend looked refreshed by his nap and followed me. My brothers bellowed their greetings and he covered his ears before replying happily. We would take the filled plates from Sally who'd scoop food from the main pots. "There ye go, dahling."<p>

"Ah thank you, Mdm. I'm Ilkar," he said shyly, accepting his plate. Sally smiled, badly mispronouncing his name and with dahling. But he waited, not starting to gobble immediately. Elf's spoon just touched the surface of the potato. I swallowed.

"Don't hafta wait for anyone. Can eat." I didn't know he wanted to say prayers.

"No… it's actually too much. Sorry." He whispered, shifting his plate beside mine. Ah, that's why! He was being ultra polite even though it wasn't necessary. Salt was standing on his chair as usual and waving his fork, and the other boys were playing or using their hands to eat. Aunt gave them sharp words of admonishment. Haha!

I offloaded some of Ilkar's share to my plate. "It's fine. She loves feeding people. Don't worry, can you eat now?"

"Yes, now better." Thyme was now oogling him ignoring my glare. "You're all so warm. What is it?" Thyme blinked.

Really, he Liked us being so noisy and chaotic? All was well, until he gasped and glanced down. The fur rubbed my legs. On cue, my spaniel Boo tickled our feet in the hope for scraps. "Ah I forgot to tell you, that's Boo. The inside dog, he's greedy and overweight!"

He chuckled, saying he was feeling the itch and nudged the dog away. "Is he eating with us? Need to feed him?" Aunt said 'no , too fat' and Boo scrambled out, holding out his paws. As the meal progressed, my affection and enthusiasm for Ilkar blossomed- his patience at the endless prodding and questions, thinking my imperfect house and pets were cute. Thyme and Greg followed their staring with 'who you' Aw man! Before I snapped at them, he repeated his name and asked for theirs, saying he is my teacher and with pointed ears. It was considerate how he broke it down to their level.

Aunt had not heard him in the noise. When they were quieter she called him 'dearie'

"Oh I am from Earth, Midgard. Reslin is one of my students." Ilkar glanced at me his tone amused.

I was leaping inside with joy. "Goodie, what subjects? Just call me Sally." Aunt wanted to know.

Elf smiled. "Okay. I teach Julatsan lore. Means magic casting as I'm a mage. Some Chemistry and maths." He could not quite finish and covered his burp. "I'm not that hungry today. Please let me wash up." All these proved how perfect and wonderful Ilkar is and why people are so eager to ask him to befriend them! Then I remembered how wistful he had told me his old friends had not kept in touch.

* * *

><p>As I got the mail and came upstairs, I saw him standing in his doorway with a sheet open. The handwriting looked like…. "Yup yours. I didn't reply yet."<p>

"Wow you brought it!"

"Yes, I wanted to in Julatsa but didn't have the time. My study was a big mess, so can I use your paper? I only bought envelopes." He folded the letter up.

"Ok sure! Hey if you're unhappy or angry do let us know."

"Not at all. A very different experience, they are so cute. Haven't they seen an elf before? Wasn't there a Lord?" He pricked his ears.

"Yea they're just being painful brats." He didn't mind and said cannot wait to milk cows and do some chores. But he sighed when he noticed the stack I was holding.

I asked what's up. He shook his head and walked into his room. I placed my stack on my table and took my notepad. Ilkar was seated at the desk and replied, "Hirad can't read. Yet I couldn't help but hope… he was like my brother when we were together. Only Sol did- I got a note in Julatsa. Most news would reach me there, and Phoene or somebody would keep it for me. Wonder if some got lost."

"Yea they must have. Ilkar, you're _so_ good, kind and accepting! Maybe Hirad will ask someone to reply on his behalf? Give it time?" I touched his hand. My godbrother's eyes were downcast but now he lifted his gaze to mine. I noticed the green flecks in his hazeline pupils just like the first time and gaped. That brought out a laugh from him.

"I will! Phoene, with 'n', yours is with a B isn't it? Close!" Ilkar observed. "Why do you look odd?"

"There's some green in your eyes. How can be brown?" The elf went to the window pane to check his reflection. I guffawed.

"Maybe the light. So obsessed, you. Want to know about Phoene? The ex." Of course I wanted to! I listened to his account. She was a human girl in his mage class and seemed to have a crush on our elf too. By now she would be mature and have grey hair. "I sensed she liked me, tried not to be near her when we had alcohol. Then one night, don't tell the others, I woke up in bed and she was lying beside me. My clothes were half taken off, I got worried she'd have a child. Thankfully no. (he feigned wiping sweat from his brow) Hey stop smiling."

"Hehe sorry. I want to imagine how she kisses you." I puckered up my lips. "You left 1 thing out, does Ilkar love her back?"

He was quiet a long time, stroking the notepad. Then he nodded slowly. "I didn't know Ren at the time, yes. But it cannot last. I've seen some elves kill themselves. Didn't we watch that movie? Same." Yea I got it. He meant how Arwen chose to be human.

He did receive mail from Phoene too. Since we would live here for 2 months only, Ilkar's return address was to Alfheim. Then he thanked me and said he'd be alright. I shrugged and went to my room.

Wow many love rivals! I giggled thinking of it.

* * *

><p>One day we were in the house bottling the jam and fruits. "I know about Sol. How are his children?" Godbrother loves talking about them.<p>

"Now 3 sons and a daughter. His eldest is 12, I believe. Jonas. Sol has to tend the tavern all day and they all assist. He used to lead our group, very huge. No one will dare to… um poke him." Ilkar measured about three times his height. I smiled.

"Harrass, provoke. So you speak ki-koo foreign language? I won't know?"

He chuckled and I passed him the bottle cap. Firmly the elf screwed it on. "Balain. Hm I don't want to teach you. It's, not refined." He had popped raspberries into his mouth when we were harvesting them, a memory I'll cherish forever! My bros were too impatient for this delicate task, and were playing catch. The other thing they could do were to crush the fruits with bare feet. Of course we checked them that they bathed their feet first, yuck! I was resentful of Lalang, supposedly the Stable one and role model. He's _never home_, more receptive to outsiders. Yet the males in my household still favored him. Sure, siblings are different characters from us, but at least they should be decent, not make us envious/ worry! In my case since I was home more frequently, I had to hear and See more conflicts. Despite that, the little chance I got to escape from reality were dashed when Dad tore my art or threw my stuff away.

Only this time, most were fine. Sally said he had to go outside for some business exchange talks.

When we had freetime, I planned to ask Ilkar for advice on brothers. It was not too tedious after the jams and we soon had the moment to. As usual, elf had seen my emotions. "What is it? You're sad… " We sat on the windowsille near the porch.

"Sibling problems, remember I've an older brother? I wanted him to come back, for awhile… everyone thinks he's perfect but I'll never measure up to him. Honestly he's selfish, only concerned about friends' opinions. Once we agreed to meet but he cancelled when His friends invited him! Didn't even tell me…." I shook my head.

Ilkar nodded slowly, twitching his toes and waited for me to finish. I gestured ok.

He said Rebraal had always been distant too. "Oh I forgot Reslin, you're always a big sister to me. hmm, how do I start? Boys, as I'm older than my friends even I've gone through these. They're equally inconsiderate, boorish, ignorant too. Like when I'm speaking, they actually fall asleep even when it's daytime. Do you want me to talk about my view as a younger brother or an elderly?" His hands divided gracefully two imaginary poles left and right.

"Wow. Both good, yours first. If he neglected you….. Only if it's ok. I understand."

Ilkar smiled and brushed some hair off his cheek, his gaze focused on a painting opposite him. Though still not quite shoulder-length, the elf's dark hair had grown. Good sign of health. "It is. I don't find it painful to share with you. Yes I think so, because Rebbie let's call him that (we chuckled) liked to wrestle with other boys, get sweaty, exercise and physical sports. I could barely keep up. Maybe it's not so accurate, I think we were more than a year apart. Used to be shorter than him too."

"Huh really?" He drew stick figures on a paper, a real comedy.

"Yes. Our books at the time were just religion and myths of gods…no fiction, but I didn't like to play with knives much. From a young age, my people train in combat and using weapons. That's why I didn't want to follow them to become Al-Arynaar. As a teenager, I questioned beliefs. If gods exist. Brother didn't scold me loudly, it is not in our nature to raise voices, but he disapproved. Always we were opposite… I don't remember much more…. Then after I became Raven, and had to go back to recruit mages, he still showed his anger. That did hurt me." As he spoke, his voice painted colors into my visual. He paused, tapping his thumbs together.

"That's awful. Did you patch up? Now he seems ok with you."

"Umhm. Well, Rebbie wouldn't listen to my advice and said I must be a ghost. Because he got hurt and had a fever, I really worried he'd lost memory of me, of us. I couldn't really accept that, already my parents had faded. Aunt wouldn't even tell me, how and where they are buried." He sighed and let me rub his back. "Eh what advice did you need again? I'm rambling." Ilkar shook his head and scratched his forehead.

"No prob. How to cope when brothers get weird and ignore needs? This is worse than when he used to mock and bully me in front of the crowd." I pouted.

"Oh. To be honest, sometimes I also felt angry like you. We tend to be indirect and I've never heard praise and comments that I'm a great mage or brother. I tried to focus on my hobbies and became obsessed with mana. Rebbie didn't say much when he came to visit me here, in hospital. But I heard him sing softly to me. I don't feel the same as you, so does this help?"

I fingered my earring. "Yes a little. Can't they change? I'm fedup of being the one to change. The cliché is- we can only change ourselves to adapt. But it sucks, coz doesn't seem to work."

"Yea for that I can say it's really hard for me too. Denser always accused me of that. Plus he insulted my College.. let's see ah he said Julatsa likes to be rooted in the past, cannot progress. Gah I had to hold back from cracking my fist in his nose. It's our business if we're not as progressive as Xetesk!" He frowned and curled his right hand into a fist. I said 'omg chill' and he chuckled. "No no I'm fine now. He's a naughty brother figure in that sense. Would you like me to help? Maybe I can explain to your brother. I'm a neutral party won't feel upset…"

"Thank you, Ilkar! If he does come to visit this time, I'll ask my uncle if he can contact him." My godbrother a Real blessing to me, hugged me tightly.

Lalang was MIA, we never know where he is unless he updates or sends a message back. I didn't feel happy either, the recent news was he went on some trip to raise funds for the poor in some alien land. Mum had sent me a photo that he was surrounded by friends. I don't have that privilege, and some even betray me.


	50. Qn how much to lecture?

Update Alfheim**- A Question of how much to lecture?**

_I'm impatient that i need to wait for real fun to happen, that's why i exist for Story!_

_Kaze no stigma~ beat destiny! _

* * *

><p>Ilkar agreed that my father was a punch- worthy person. I had explained about why I needed to use a loud voice, for he was tone deaf and stubborn. "And your voice didn't get hurt? After shouting, I cough."<p>

I said I wouldn't. Then he beamed and slipped out a yellow envelope from the small stack. "I took today's mail. One is from Algrim I believe! Let's read it together!"

"Ok!"

**Dear Reslin and Ilkar, **

**How are you? I'm happy you're both together. You are very responsible, Ilkar. Pardon the cliché, take care of each other. Sounds like an interesting experience, and does not matter who is older. I'm called to countless conferences that I've fallen ill. I had a fever and still feel sleepy now. **

**It was a sudden change of climates, semi hot in Vanaheim to very cold Asgard. I like the cold more. Not to worry, Hallien didn't want to leave me alone, and hovers like a chicken. :D he doesn't know I'm saying this as I hide the page. I just wanted to say something first. Oh are you both coming back together? Hope so, you should practise the language. Here's some Alfar for the rest. … **

I watched him reading that part. "Did you understand it?"

He frowned. "Oh some of it. I don't want to practice though. We are going back together right?"

I wanted to bowl him over with a big hug but he declined. "Not here. I might be seen as a pervert." I agreed and smiled, moving further away. The elf still looked quite waif like, clothes one size larger than him, even though Hal said his weight range had returned to the healthy side. But the mage had been really frail for almost 4 weeks after the flu. As I was leaving, Ilkar reminded me to see if I got my schedule by mail.

"I don't want to think of that yet. Let's enjoy the moment. And hope we can still meet when term starts!" I bounced on my toes.

All he said was, "All right. Go sleep, we have to wake early tomorrow."

* * *

><p>One night, my friend had tucked me in. His melodious voice, in another ancient language, as if notes plucked from the air, hummed a tune. Not wanting his special attention to cease, I never got round to asking him about this.<p>

Generally, I remained highly vigilant to prevent Ilkar from falling sick. I reminded him to hydrate and change clothes, forgetting even an Elf's patience is not infinite. Weather here is sweltering. My godbro did not shout at me, but avoided speaking nicely to me for almost 2 to 3 days. Was he irritated? I remember Ilkar only asked me to pass the herbs but remained silent unless my other brothers or relatives talked to him.

That stung. I couldn't find the right moment to discuss it. After crumpling some sheets of paper, I made a note and placed on his desk. The next morning, when I awoke, another slip was under my door. My mouth went dry. I didn't open my eyes until I counted to ten. _Res, DON'T nag me. I'm not a child. With the horses now. from Elf. _I wondered why he did not use his name and it hurt he used capitals.

Later, we bumped into each other in the hallway and Ilkar asked if I wanted to eat something. I nodded and as we walked together, I said, "Er, I'm sorry if it was too many times. You're still moody? Wrote in caps."

He pushed back a stray hair and smiled faintly. "Oh, yea I'm fine now. I am sorry too, shouldn't have been bothered. You meant well….Thank you." I blinked back my tears as the elf patted my back.

Then he added "Any chance to see your father before I go? I can talk to him." I set down the burden in my heart for this conversation.

The days after this were an almost perfect experience, and I will always remember them with fondness. The most significant lesson for me: how challenging it can be to live with a friend under one roof? It's impossible to avoid friction, but what matters is giving and fact, Ilkar really behaved like a regular elf instead of his teacher status with me. We talked about this.

"Did you find it shocking that I can be fierce?"

I gaped. "Yea! We seldom hear you like that. Could I stay over at Calaius or Julatsa? I'll be a better roommate."

"Forgive me. Luckily your parents didn't hear us arguing. Oh I have to see. Cannot promise, Julatsa is in a political situation. It is unstable, and sometimes I worry about it. Though it won't be mosquito infested, like Tannepol would be. Calaius is a large country and no electricity at all. You are very good as my friend, Reslin. I hope to come again."

Plus he was softer about missing my bros. Greg had made him a straw card of a pig and an elf. We used our phones to take photos of them all when they weren't running all over.

On the day before we planned to pack and leave, when I had done my chores, I noticed he had not left his room for hours. Aunt said he had declined eating. I peeked through the door crack. Ilkar had a wet cloth on his forehead, his expression strained. His breathing sounded erratic and abnormal. "What's wrong?" I rushed in and clasped his right arm that was not under the blankets. He was damp and scorching to my touch. Rushing down, I yelled for Aunt and the boys were stunned into silence too.

"Relax, probably the heat. Wee one needs more cooling and water. Nothing sleep won't cure." Everyone became quieter, and I did not have to remind them. While uncle helped him to strip and change, I refreshed the cloth every hour with cool water and sponged Ilkar. He did not open his eyes once, though he stopped struggling and jerking away when I talked to him. Thankfully, his sleep was not interrupted by nightmares and agony. We moistened his parched lips with cool water. Olio our ginger voluntarily sat by his bedside.

* * *

><p>Ilkar was finally awake on my fourth round. I wouldn't have known if not for his choking. He said hoarsely, "Hey what day… ohh."<p>

"Ilkar! Same day, evening. Just in time for dinner. Here, drink this tea." I squeezed him in a brief hug and served him the cup. He drained it and wiped his sweat-slick face.

"I'm weak after all. Just sore, I should be able to…" Ilkar paled as he tried to sit up on his own. "No rush! Wait till you're alright. Your fever just stopped," I urged and clasped his arm. Since he needed the bathroom, I supported him halfway outside. We met my uncle who could accompany him. After a good cold shower, the handsome elf dressed in my father's cream shirt and shorts and came back to bed.

"Nice tea." It was our family's signature Herbal tea for migraines and illness. I did not mind that my godbro had neglected to thank me. "Yes it's a cure. Feel like normal, or cold?" His eyes drifted close. He answered something soft and slept.

Aunt said to stay until Ilkar felt ready to. He was a bit concerned the delay would affect our regular curriculum. I thought I should be lecturing him on the importance of health but she beat me to it. "I feel alright but it's good that you do more chores." He took a seat on a chair when he had swept the floor.

I laughed and cupped my ear. "Yea, any nagging to share?" Ilkar growled.

"Pack up." He tried to sound dictatorial.

On the last day, Lalang came back, and they talked. Greg wouldn't let go of my friend's legs. The rest were sniffling. They really love him! Sally wanted to visit. "No problem, come visit me. Thank you so much for having me. My custom." Ilkar made a prayer gesture, the custom he had taught me and bowed perfectly. "I shall miss you boys too." Though his voice wavered, he did not cry unlike the time with Wendy.

Lalang had lots more to share with him and since I did not understand my real brother's talking speed about relativity and business, I left them be.

* * *

><p>I did not have to feel the departure woes of my family or I'd be flooding by now. Always hard for goodbyes! I sat nearby watching the elf tick off our list of belongings. "Have I told you my thanks for that day?" He asked.<p>

"Not really. But I liked taking care of you. Sorry if I dent the macho-ness. Finish the water."

He grumbled. "I'm not a child. Ah the train. She made me a fragrance pouch for the nausea."

I touched the small bag on a string that he stuffed into a side pocket. "I like the extra pampering too. Eh I didn't know when she put in a cake. Yours?" We couldn't have refused her generosity. Before bedtime, I unfolded a blanket.

Guess what elf did? He wrapped himself like a cloth-monster. My bros enjoyed that. He imitated the ghost sounds.

"Woo back. Keep it for the journey? Will be cold there." Trains have natural cold air even in the daytime and the journey would be quite long. He replied goodnight.

On board, a lull of the wheels, he fell asleep first almost leaning on me. I dozed off too until the train jerked. Call for breaktime. "Go ahead. I can look after these." He yawned, meaning our luggage.

Then I pointed out he had not felt queasy! That was a major accomplishment. "Yes, I had forgotten. Don't remind me." Ilkar's face had a pinched green tinge. Oops.

"Then let's tell stories. Focus on me and my voice!" Then we changed places so Elf could look at the horizon.

"Did I accidentally bump into you, just now?" he wondered when I stood up to take my book. I didn't think so. He sighed, though he made no comment. Why, I don't think you will mind such a hot elf bumping into you right? "Be careful. I… um don't want…" My godbro didn't know how to say it.

"It's alright. I get it. I'm very modern." I smiled. Ilkar did not agree but he preferred to discuss that another day. Other than the extra foods and Galaxia tidbits my relatives had stashed, I discovered his mail reply! Only opened it in the dorm.

(looks like he might have done it when we were not talking)

_Good morning Phoes,_

_Feels strange I'm using your notepaper to reply you. Haha! So far I'm enjoying the stay. I think I have gained some weight. The Lord lived here? is he a king? Though I am not a noble hope I don't act like one. I would have to stop swearing during my leisure. Someone told me other than Mage, and instructor, our occupation/ calling is 'Educator' Molding young minds. _

_Did your aunt tell you? She asked me if I have wings. I said yes, when I cast Shadowwings. She kept looking around my back and feeling for invisible ones. Ticklish. (smile) There is a legend about the First Race of the Worlds. Angels according to her and your ancestors, may have been Elven. I could visualize that and must have turned red. _

_Had to look after 1 brother when she was sewing. I don't know his name, but he is very active! Never mind if there is no tv. I am content with simple life. Calaius sounds all right for your people then, quite similar other than the trees. Fascinating cultural exchange. _

_I hope you will not be upset, that I cannot take you to Julatsa. You are an excellent student and sister. Maybe when everything stabilizes, I can consider. How about Mira and the others? Don't forget consent from parents. We must be accountable. True, that proverb is also in our texts – don't blame others for sadness and anger._

_Yours truly,_

_Ilkar- sensei_


	51. Spring Flamboyance!

**Chap 51 Spring Flamboyance!**

_Canton "Undercover" Bosco Wong on Lives of Omission Di Xun. Decide not to ruminate about critical people  
><em>

* * *

><p>I think in two days or so, the new Spring semester began. Ilkar had plenty of preparations to make last minute, so we didn't meet. I found that I had missed the rest of our friends here, must be getting soft haha! Therefore when our star Elf turned up to conduct a Chemistry Lab session, we were flabbergasted in a good way. Several of my friends gasped and whispered when he stepped in, clad in a violet robe and his silky hair was pulled into a loose tail. This color was in season now! Embroidery decorated the top part of his shirt, with diamond-shaped buttons.<p>

_Hot guy alert! Is that….?_ Abby signalled to us telepathically and bounced on her seat.

"Hello this is Lab 5.2. Have all of you signed the attendance sheet?" This man's melodious familiar voice asked. We echoed. Nelson snickered beside me. I blinked in disbelief, was that really- Ilkar?

"Why the shock faces? I'm still me." He smiled and people were buzzing with compliments. "Thank you. Yes, a female colleague insisted on having makeovers. I don't normally wear this color too." The elf brushed back his ponytail and peeked down at the patterns, like he didn't quite get the fuss.

Cool! While we did our experiments, Ilkar and a technician made their rounds. This first one would be solo followed by a demonstration as it was too dangerous for us. It all went well. Thrilled to know more updates, Mira and Abby grilled me after class.

"Eh I dunno. He looked the same when we came back." I repeated. We had both been severely train-lagged when we returned. His clothes were rumpled, and you get the idea. Hehe.

In a while, three figures shut the door of the theatre and chatted. Ilkar bowed to them and soon noticed us.

"Hi! No need to wait for me. What's up?" He approached and the girls gave him bear hugs.

"Who's behind the special makeover? New clothes, you look 20s, Sir!" Abby's eyes twinkled.

Ilkar's ears twitched and he patted her shoulder. "No I'm still like a grandfather. I think she's called Esther… and you'd notice the other teachers look special too." He nodded his head to some elves passing by.

Instead of asking Me, they acted as if I didn't exist. "How was the stay at her house? Tell us!"

"Ah, that. Fine, I liked it," Elf replied slowly, with a questioning glance at me. Because we wanted privacy, and Ilkar was worried about potential stalkers attention, we did not announce our vacation. Somehow they had found out. He shared about waking early, picking fruits, the jams and the general stuff and they picked it up from there. I did feel leftout- _hey I'm the key person here_ but consoled myself that my godbrother had chosen to be with me and we really bonded! I knew he'd not go into the other details like how we argued.

"Reslin has many pets, did you know?" he prompted.

Finally they relaxed their intense verbose and listened to me. We had been walking for a while. "Oh, shall we have a bite? I think I'll just have a slice of cake." He suggested.

We chose a quiet café and some cornerseats. Since there was plenty of time and Ilkar could take time off, we did not place the orders yet. I had missed one part while ruminating. "Oh you're clever. How did you know about m.i.a?" Abby asked.

Ilkar chuckled. "I'm in the learning process. One boy asked if I'm a nerd? To embarrass me, I guess. I answered- you're a noob. Funny, I wasn't angry, all laughing. Please, teach me. Mutual learning." He made a prayer gesture.

Mira was fondling his long hair, very gently. I wondered how fast is regeneration of hair. "Ilkar, it's so nice. Wasn't it very short before?" she murmured.

"Huh? Oh that's not my hair, actually. Esther wanted me to try this look. I think she clipped it on. Later going to remove." He lifted the tail up and wiped some perspiration from his neck.

"So it's an extension? Can't tell." I squinted to see where the pins were. "I wanted to learn a spell for hair!"

He laughed, teeth white. "No no I didn't learn that type of magic! There's no such module in the Colleges. Hehe, I didn't recognize my reflection. It's quite hot and itchy." We felt sorry for him. Still, he looks Really photogenic! Since he would meet Esther to remove the accessories later, he consented to phototaking. Even without smiling, Ilkar's candid shots made us proud.

* * *

><p>The very same day, every male and female teacher was dressed-up! Could it be some impromptu Makeover edition day for adults? When I opened my email at home, godbro had sent me a new email.<p>

**Haha, thank u for liking the new me! Esther didn't let me escape :D This color is new, maybe I'll wear next time. But not the extension hair. – Ilkar**

My reply: **welcome! Any clothes look natural, u r a model! Did it take long? **Only when I sent it did I notice that he happened to be logged in too! So I prompted the chatbox.

But he did not answer. I called my friend and he answered rather quickly. "Yes?"

"Hey! You're online right? Do you see…." I told him about the application. He paused and then said sorry he didn't notice it. But he said might as well talk and he would shut down the thing soon.

"Quite fast, she took just an hour to do my hair. Of course I didn't want more makeup. If you girls like, I can ask if she'd like to help you."

A new Cross-module for focus groups dialogue was initiated. Consultants and teachers took turns to lead them. One aim was to ensure we polished our verbal presentation skills. Our friends changed their styles- Junos quieter, Mercun very lively! He had to be one Elf less than a hundred! Hal became serious. I wasn't sure if Algrim would host one of these as he preferred small classes. So far all these were many of us. My favourite impression and my record's more for Ilkar! Unlike the meticulous presentations he always came with, today he was empty handed except for a few sheets. He was plainly dressed and his dark hair was back to normal length.

"Here please share with your friends. Office saving paper, I'm to cover this list. _Before _you move on to personal questions of me alright?" He passed the papers to the students nearest and tugged the whiteboard closer. We were in a semi circle formation.

Raised hand. "Eh only talking? Need to do essays?"

"Nope. Just talking, you may write a bit on the back of the sheets. Isn't that your favourite pastime?" Ilkar replied wryly. "I'll make point forms on the board. For those who are shy, don't worry. Nobody is to mock or laugh at your friends. I want to give everyone a chance. Ok, I know some of you… so no need to give your name.

Let's begin with qn 1- your hobbies? Easy one."

Occasionally he also scribbled on his notebook and listened patiently. I knew they itched to ask him the very prickly stuff. When it came to my turn, I was able to talk steadily without blushing. I even got an applause when 'animal-whispering' came up.

"Yes she stops the dogs from pouncing on me. Cool skill! How about you, Charlene? Did I pronounce your name right?"

She was a mousy girl with short frizzy curls and spectacles. Charlene said something inaudible. Ilkar gestured with palms facing down and told them give her a chance. He wrote down her points too. "Sir what do you like doing?"

"As for me, I like to read and dream. I'm fulfilling my vision.. now of being updated, and youths. Something new and exposure to different cultures like Svartálfaheim and dwarves. Yes, Samuel?" He cocked his head and listened. Samuel Greene wanted to know if he liked us all even if we were bad kids. He was the kid with missing teeth, not always angelic. Ah, these students liked to test the limits.

Our idol considered this turning the pen in his fingers. "Sometimes I have to say… no when my limit is reached. I feel like giving up, but you have good moments, like right now. Of course I care for each and everyone of you, or I wouldn't be upset and moody when I'm ignored right?" The wise elf watched us and managed to sound neutral. If some of us were asked that, we would surely weep.

He smiled at Charlene and then me, as she was seated nearby. Another girl Rennie asked, "Did you teach at Julatsa? Any cute chics or guys?" We cracked up when Ilks added **Types of people** on the board, then drew simple circle faces. "Yes, over there is different with more focus on Casting and formation of mana. Nope, greying and balding old people. I didn't intend to teach at first, but there was great need. And not all of them succeeded, they quit. Some have natural penchant but went to join other magic schools. Also in between, had to be vigilant for attacks." As he talked about the serious business, his expression became intense and his throat closed up. "Alright let's come back. Next…."

To cheer him up, Jules teased about any blond friends in his 'island house'. Not understanding, Ilkar frowned, then laughed. So cute. "I don't store them! Hey you expect a mark for that? Most of my homeland, or clanpeople look like me, dark hair. Hm I think only one Elf was like Hal. Being very hot there, you'd get browning. What's the word for it?"

Someone said- tanned and he thanked her. "Now this is important, the way class is conducted. We're open to suggestion, how to perk your interest?" He got up to erase half of the board.

**Suggestions of kids + Elf's remarks  
><strong>

a. Playing/more time "Oh I assume sports? That'd be tough, how would you concentrate? After the first energy burst, you'd be groggy. Not to mention the sweaty smell. I mean for _indoors_ session, let me underline that." He drew a line under the keyword. I said educational films. "Yes, we can have that. Anyway I'm not doing P.E, guys." Ilkar gave them a pitying look.

B. Videoing instructors' lessons for later viewing The boy was a geek JJ, usually we saw him plugged with headphones and seeing only the laptop. JJ: "Can we? I heard from friends' schools. Like if we're sick and didn't come, but can't study from notes only." Yea, here some profs would share their notes but not did videoing yet.

Ilks asked him to repeat slowly and put it on his paper. "Sure, I can mention this at the meeting. Good idea, though… I may get nervous when you do the recording. Shy."

We reassured him he'd be okay. He sighed.

C: We promise to be Good Angels! Don't be angry! (I think Abby and Alicia said at the same time)

"That is moving. Um, I appreciate that but that'd not be realistic goal eh? Especially for the naturally talkative friends, hehe. I don't want to be angry too often. Bad for blood pressure. What about your feelings? Unhappy with us, can express so." When mentioned, Ilkar sulked and put a hand to his hip. "But to redo is for your benefit. Ah show and tell. I just got a pair of spectacles. Know why?"

We urged him please wear it! Ilkar with spectacles was the epitome of a PHD professor! "Some work is too tiny and cramp to decipher. I feel dizzy even when I wear for a while." He blinked owlishly, one finger to prop up the centre frame.

Next, a helper came to hand him some papers. "I brought examples of good writing, across all subjects. Look at this one, big enough. You can also use the white tape, though I don't mind cancellations. Joe, give me one at a time. Thank you. Nice eh?"

To prevent jealousy, he had taped over the names and just showed us the first page. The one sample of untidiness made us laugh—we knew it was Jake Pond's! He hung out with Julian's gang. "Aw mister Ilkar, sorrie!" He covered his face.

"What, you're here? I see, hm. I was upset with the black smudges of ink. Oops, I didn't mean to make you feel shy, Jake." Ilkar answered with a smile.

D: Ability for decorating of assignments "But we're not marking for art, so don't have to! Important, please don't use light green, pink, purple. My eyes suffer. Black ink or blue. Yea, it'd be ideal to have a file. You can use the same one, save money. To be considered…." He ticked the point.

E: Music in class! One of Mira's pals wanted this and she almost yipped. Elf looked distressed. "Sorry unlikely to. For half days off like Parents' week there is. I can't concentrate on my thoughts. Not sure about my colleagues. Classical? Eh… maybe. Don't get hopes up. " Probably a girl wondered if he would sing for us on stage.

To which his jaw fell open. "What? No I can't. It'd be a catastrophy! No mark for it." Ilkar shook his finger.

The time flew by just too quickly! Everyone liked him to come again. "Who's this Harry potter? I'm amazed the bad one didn't hit his specs so he wouldn't hurt them." Elf scoffed indignantly. We laughed until our tummies hurt. He sighed.

He was touched by our warm reception and couldn't wait to host us again.

"Even if it's not me, kindly don't bully them. Like Miss Adeline, she's my friend. I don't want to see her crying alright?" He warned.

Before leaving, Ilkar noticed Alicia looked sick. He calmly took her pulse. She seized the chance to swoon against his chest. "Do you need a doctor? Don't crowd her people." Together some friends helped her to lie down on the floor. My godbrother did not panic and waited responsibly until she felt better. Then her wings were unfurled. We hadn't seen that before. Alicia said something softly. Mira nodded. oh that means her health's good. "Look after her. I've to rush off now. Bye!"

* * *

><p>One day when some of us came over, a new boy was in the kitchen. Ilkar clarified he wasn't an adopted son or refugee, hehe! Tony was here to help with chores and had cooked some nutritious food. We talked.<p>

"So nice! I wanted to go for that focus groups-one a second time, on 23rd!" Mira remarked. I laughed. "Oh sir, did you talk about the same topics?"

He shrugged. "Um I don't think so. Form 6J didn't go into who looked cute or not back home, was more organized. Oh you were so subdued. I wanted to hear your ideas more." Elf said ruefully, and his hazels showed some dashed hope.

"I did talk. About the showing of clips." I replied. "Er, and something else…"

My girl pal explained her suggestions. That still did not convince him.

Over the weekend, he invited me to come over to help with braiding. I was pleased and surprised, as elves normally invite family members or close cousins to do this.

It was all his natural hair so Ilkar warned me nicely: 'be careful please.' His strands were smooth and easy to comb through. When I leaned closer to sniff, Ilkar discovered that.

"Andriel, what are you doing?"

"Um, nothing. Wah just nice, quite a short braid. See?" I lifted up the end of the tail.

I've black hair too and we Do look like real siblings! His smile was dazzling and reaching over, he clasped my hand. "Good. I can do for you, want?"

"Oh sure! Can I ask... Are you going for a festival?"

He rose and stroked his hair, patting the chair. I took my place, relaxing as the mage started being a salonist. Of course I provided my own comb and rubberbands. "No. I want to play this hairstyling game too. Don't be angry if I'm rough?"

Except for a small prickling, he was a natural, when he held my hair it was both firm and painless. Ilkar was silent until it was finished.

"I told Kruz about, how I left. He won't tell secrets will he?"

"No. Are you alright?" I put my arm around my friend, noticing the solemn change in his tone.

"Yea. I don't know… almost a lifetime ago yet when I saw something, remembered how rejected I felt. What is it?" He wondered when I rummaged in my bag. I had adapted his village-story into 'Little Elf Action' comic. Grinning, he said, "Hey why did you use my name? I didn't look like that! And such a modern bag, wow. How long did you take to draw this?"

"I've been meaning to show you first. For fun, not sure if I can get it published." I hugged him briefly. He flipped through.

"Thank you, it's nice, creative. But can you use another name? How about…." He began to tell me about names and historical significance. "Good luck! Maybe the English or art workshops can help you with the publishing? I want the copyright you know."

"Of course Of course! I am still on coupla projects, when I'm not revising. I'm sure, now your relatives are proud of you, Ilkar. My dad wasn't either. I can… relate."

"Thanks for… the vote of confidence, sis. Hehe not sure how I can go to sleep after, with this braid. It'll feel odd." He invited me outside to have tea. When the Raven were disbanded, Ilkar had not cut his hair for years as the climate at his College was not tropically hot. Some political problems arose too. Because I focused solely on why and how his beautiful hair was maintained, his mind was too preoccupied to get depressed. I'm proud of my achievement! On the road, they wouldn't have the luxuries of washing their hair daily. That'd make a cool detail if I decided to write a 'realistic' novel.

Still, my wise friend found it odd and pretended to be mad for giving him a migraine. "Let's see… er waist level? Where're you going with this, Phoe?"

"Curious trying to visualize how that's like. Then did other mages generally keep long hair too? Don't they have salons there? Like what Esther does." The lady's shop offered a variety of services from manicures, hair to fashion-consulting (latest addition)!

He smiled faintly, looking outside."I don't remember that much. Not sure if the shops were known as salons… some were just a chair and men cutting. Maybe I had been too concerned about affairs, we had just lost some important Councillors. And there was this Rip in the sky—other dragons were flying in..." I guided him from the serious stuff to what people generally wore. Elf dutifully answered from what he'd seen on his recent visit and couldn't pack in that much detail.

"Hm I don't want to suppress your excitement, but I'm feeling dizzy from all this. And I'm thirsty!" He scowled and folded his arms. I offered to make him some tea and apologized. Hehe.


	52. Observation, accident happens

_**Observation Week**_

_*including more Showing of Faradei's view... i like him, he was introduced as a representative of alfheim in season 1 Earth mightiest heroes in final two episodes... his eartips are v long but wow so cute!_

* * *

><p>After all instructors and Consultants held meetings about our ideas, there was plenty of feedback. Cool, the Alfheim system is so nice! Ilkar was having a Science module with us and today he had adopted a more informal style. "K, people how are you? I've some news, let me talk for a while?" The mage tapped the microphone. "I need you to be present- both here and body. (he pointed to his head) Some of you are 5050 and dreaming. Normally I'm fine with that, but this week is Observation and the senior departments will be assessing how lessons are done. Can I expect your best?" Most responses were affirmative except Yasmine.

She raised her hand. "Mr Ilkar you're too awesome to be penalized!Why worry?"

He said frankly,"It's not that. I'm still held responsible. It won't hurt to be good students would it? I'll be worried if you're summoned to the office for a scolding. Joe, come down please." Joe had pushed himself up on the table, his cap turned backwards. The mage shook his head, motioning down to the chair. Joe argued but they were not raising their voices, and eventually the boy conceded. I marvelled at my godbro's progress in managing problem-kids. He used to be quite sensitive and stressed.

My class likes professors to be 'cool' Other rules were 'less bullying' 'don't talk on phone in class'

For Algrim, I attended some evening sessions. He didn't ask for favors and all he said was, "I will only state one key point- mutual respect. I'm here to guide you where you're wrong and teach. So I don't care whether you hate me. Preferably let's have a good time." Algrim was taking over for a Level 2 Elvish and Culutral studies, about the analysis of history in poetry. The usual person was away. His accent is Much better than dwarf G's. Time with the Svalfar has testified that f_riendship can transcend race. _I didn't understand why some people would misinterprete what I said as prejudice! Around me, all were depressed. Julian laid down his head and there were collective moans. "Why all this hmm? I've not finished yet, for first 5 units, you'd need to know the material. It's active discussion. And to the back, the Source-based readings are compiled." Algrim chuckled. Patiently, he walked to where some boys wanted to sprawl on the floor and reminded them.

Although no one is likely to be fired or dismissed (because shortage of staff), the various departments would still assess them. A trying time for them! All the merry guys like Hal and Junos were affected too. (messaging shouldn't be a problem of conflict but people were unhappy with my shortforms so I tried to spell certain words) Hal sen**t: so scared, alm fell! **

**Oh no, u ok? Need help? **Thankfully, Hal was all right and he meant 'almost fell' We still went to visit him at the clinic. That made him weepy. As we had not met as a group for ages, one day we did for lunch, to celebrate that uptight time. Ilkar was relatively calm, though he didn't agree with the feedback. "My report is, I speak too softly and should use my own voice. But without the amplifier, I'd hurt my throat. "

Darn what nonsense! Mercun put an arm around him and said that was also his case. We had met him briefly and his hair is lighter brown than Ilkar's. "No fair. It's not your fault!" Alicia and I echoed.

That cheered them up. Mercun said, "Thank you, we need encouragement."

The Julatsan coughed a bit and had to suck on a lozenge. "It is true I'm soft. Crap, have to go for some voice-projection workshop. As if I don't know how to take deep breaths?" While we commiserated on the change of schedules, our feelings of being repressed, he fell silent. I glanced at my best friend. He felt it and smiled faintly. _I'm with you! Tried to convey that mentally. _

Kruz approached with a tray of assorted drinks. "Free got them from the other theatre, haha!"

"Wah they must've been deceived," Faradei remarked. We thought he had a perfect score. "Not really. Because the headmaster felt I spend too much time outdoors, have to switch with someone to be indoors. Stuffy." He fanned himself.

"It's not that hot, many have the cool air blowing into your face." Hallien said, rubbing his nose. He had caught a cold. Then we all dispersed and godbrother glanced at me, brows raised.

"What's up, Phoe?"

"Want to see the new forest? Are you tired?" I invited as we left the cafeteria. He didn't mind. The pavilions were newly constructed for homesick visitors and citizens to adjust to Alfheim. He was delighted and the weariness faded from his face.

"Love it! Looks just like the view when ships are sailing into the Calaius docks. I kept forgetting to come here."

"Yea you sounded glum, Ilks. They can't ban you from using the mike. Just ignore them."

"Oh. I know you care... I'm not sad now. The other factors are fine. Pacing, control, discipline. I had been worried some of your friends would bully me. Heheh." He squeezed my hand tightly. Wow, didn't mind my nickname! But as we were heading back, the elf said he had heard me.

Next day some of the instructors had time off. Mira and my other friend would be out, so I wanted to invite Ilkar over to view my new art. Being lost in the hundreds of unread mails, godbro couldn't find what I had sent. Our dorms are all ground-level and less spacious than an adult unit.

I said,"Careful there's a windchime there."

Elf gracefully strolled into our dorm, smiling at the pink vs blue colors. Mine was black stars on blue. "Pink's not your color? I did want to get a pink blouse for you."

I beamed. "Sweet. But nope I don't. How about a pink dino?" He made a vomit-face. There was only one chair today. "Don't stand too long, bro. Oh need a drink? At this time, it's water. I can get a mug for you?"

"Oh I'm fine. Relax." Elf waved me down and nodded to my laptop. Pause to give you audience a view of my room: desk beside my bed, messy layout of a short shelf of books, folders by colors, albums of stamps, postcards sticking out from my drawer. Unopened mail

"Did you get my letter yet?"

He smiled. "Yup." Right after, he was staring intently at something beside my bed and I did wish can snap his photo! Ilkar's features were relaxed in wonder and his brown eyes were widened and sparkling. "Phoe, what's this? Looks strange..." I had twisted a few colored wires into a pattern.

"Oh it's for thinking... when I'm worried I will twist it. Yeay knew you'd like it haha!"

Meanwhile I had already navigated to my webpage. He lavished praise on my picture of a Cat fantasy! "Did you see them in action? Very real!"

"Aww shucks (I blushed) I wish. Nope cats and birds are enemies. My imagination." Elf asked me if I used a pen on a tablet screen? He viewed all of my new works and loved them. Such a supportive non-artist friend is Rare! "Don't use your real name online, I've many many to show you..."

"Hehe, hang on. I am slower." The mage blinked and squinted, holding up his hand. An hour or so passed and Ilkar looked at his watch. "I've to start dinner now, thanks for inviting me. Hello Mira."

She exclaimed and shook his hand. "Do you know the way, sir?"

"Yes. Don't trouble yourselves. Take care!" The elf touched our windchime on the way out. He met with another colleague and speaking with him they left together.

* * *

><p>Three months later, Faradei had an accident and became temporarily blind! He tutors Kruz and Mira , and this deeply affected them. While riding the horse, it had bucked and thrown him off. He had a fiancee but she left him. Faradei must be deeply affected but he continued being brave and calm in our presence. Kruz wanted to talk sense into 'that bitch' after we came out from visiting. Being responsible, he had made arrangements for someone to coach them for exams. If only I had taken some time to visit him before! I sympathized, but had to prevent Kruz from being rash. Mira was distraught and couldn't refrain from crying. So for the meantime, she could not come yet though a week had passed since the accident.<p>

Kirin, Hal, Junos and fellow colleagues were there to support Faradei. Hallien had got the best medical team to speed up the healing process. "So far, he's all right and recovering from shock. It's a relief that he can see blurred shapes, not complete total blackness. As long as he rests, we are hoping for a miracle." Some people I didn't know were concerned too.

"But what about riding and archery?" one of the boys asked.

"Oh it's best not to tell him, long-sight is not possible now. Some mages will help him to adjust with other senses." He looked sad and rubbed his face. We agreed to be tactful. One day, the fiancee ran out of his ward.

The walls were white and windows gilded with golden curtains, fluttering gently in sync with lyrical music of birdsong. I wondered if it was from outside and looked about for a radio player. His ward had an aroma of lavender! As Faradei faced us, an olive bird flitted to the windowsill and chirped. He had a radiant smile and shifted against the pillows of the large bed. Other furniture was absent, except a bedside table of only one bouquet of flowers. Probably doctors worried the patient might knock against obstacles.

To me he is 'Ranger-elf' always in breeches, longbow strung across his shoulders and never still for very long. But now his clothes consisted of soft blue and white-striped robes, without long trousers. As the elf was sitting with his knees propped up, not as bedridden as we had pictured before coming in. This was a fortunate sign, falling from a horse is serious without healing-factor! Other than a bandage bound to his forehead, his fair locks had not been cut so Faradei looked his usual self. One leg had a poultice taped to the thigh.

He cocked his head.

"Reslin, Kruz you've come! Hello!" Narrowing his leaf colored eyes, Faradei still sounded optimistic. We responded.

"Wow so smart! We're so obvious?" I clasped his hand.

He smiled. "Made a lucky guess. Kruz, are you alright? Have you been good?" At this my friend sobbed. He held out his arms and acted as guardian. Indeed he would sooner explode or implode, getting angry at the slightest things. Faradei consoled him.

"Sorry, you shouldn't hafta worry... about us. We're mostly ok," Kruz answered, sniffling. "Get better quickly." I asked about therapy. He said everyone in the medical group was nice and patient. He had fallen and bumped into things when he tried to walk around. But it was boring to stay in bed , so he was going to keep persevering. "Glad I can at least see outlines. They force me to rest today, damn. Oh Reslin, what did you bring? Hungry."

I had bought some pastries from the bakery. We opened the paperbag and shared. The elf rubbed Kruz's back. "Where's Ilkar? I want to see him. "

"Oh he will be coming later, now at an Alfar lesson I think." I flipped through my schedule copy.

"Great. You know, though I've known Hal and the locals for longer, Ilks was the first I thought of. He's a good friend."

Yea the Julatsan would be overjoyed and touched to hear this! The nurse had shown him how to use the special phone with engraved numbers so Faradei could call. He asked for us to recite certain codes and numbers. "Ah now I'm tired. Thanks for coming. Look forward to more visits." Kruz helped him to lie down and I tweaked the air conditioner as it was blazing-hot out. We left, and bro was less angst.

Ilkar finished at around 3.30 and got our message. "Yea I don't expect to hear he misses me! That evening, I waited with the others outside the hospital room too." he said, walking with me in that direction. I told him about the progress.

"You're a deep impact on everyone!" I grinned. Ilkar slitted his eyes and poked me. As the building was on the ground floor, now we had reached the lobby.

"Embarrassing me. Ok I'll go in now. Where's the next class?"

I told him and watched as he went inside. The notice put **Hours to come: from morning to early evening. Night visitors special permission. **I wondered if Al had known of this.

"Was he better?" Mira asked first when Ilkar met us for a small-group tutorial.

"Yes. He says for us not to be down, he's alright. I read him letters from home and we talked." He smiled, absently twirling a pen. Some of the girls said they liked his longer hair, today pulled back in a braid. Sportingly, Ilkar said thank you and waved to them. Haha!

6


	53. Compliments to yours truly

Chap 53 Compliments to yours truly!

Hmm 'Restore the tower heart' is mission in Overlord game like noonshade

**Funscene**: Do pointed-ears react the same way?Mood-meters such as indications of elation, anger, wisdom, sadness

_Elves: Nuts! That's generalization. (they grin though pretend to be annoyed) _

_Algrim: er, I don't notice when they move. _

_Us: yours show when u are happy! As for Ilks when he's upset/ worrying about something. Conclusion not all are standard size nor mean the same mood! :D _

"Has anyone told you personally how handsome you are?" I asked one day. I was at one end of his kitchen helping to sort food items. Godbrother did not answer right away, until he came to the table with some packets of spinach and celery. He ought to have heard me. The mage estimated how much he wanted to cook and sorted them into fresh and to-be-cooked categories. Having completed my task, I came over.

"Huh? Why do you ask me that? " Ilkar paused halfway, holding one stalk. His eyes were bigger than usual.

"Just didn't occur to me before. And I know not to say it outside. Have they?" I grinned. I notice the tips of his ears redden and he cleared his throat.

"Andriel, think this is enough for 3 people? Need to do this first." I gave my opinion and put the rest into the fridge. He soaked the rest into water bowls.

"Not directly saying it. Yes, I've noticed and some have tried to, um, romance me. But I turned them down. Still, remember what we talked about? Will you still treat me the same if I ever get my face burnt, scarring?" Perfectly serious the elf replied and we had eye contact.

I nodded earnestly. "I know we will! Aw but please be careful. The skin on our face is very vulnerable and takes a long time to heal." He smiled.

"Alright. You had better be. Or I'll be angry. Ah those are heavy." He meant bottles of cooking oil. I said I would shift them into the store room. He had recently cleared a side room for storage. "I think you're acting weird, out of sorts today. Are you fine?" I didn't see his face, and his voice reflected both teasing and honesty.

"I am! Coz I never get tired of praising you most fabulous dear Elf pal! No harm adding to the love."

"Ah thank you. You are my unique, friendly, constant companion against depression, sister. Now let's move on. Rebraal sent a gift, he wanted to do it when I told him about birthday traditions. I forgot to give you, come." Ilkar washed his hands and motioned for me to follow. He went into his study and checked under a pile of things. He handed me a pouch of soft stuff. It looked hand-crafted and the rustle of leaves could be heard.

I emptied the contents onto my palm. "What is it?" The mage began to unravel it answering it was most likely a necklace. "Quite soft, probably not for wearing just to decorate? Like it?" His eyes shone.

"So Cool! Yea! Can you thank him for me? The last time, Rebbie said he's not home? Right?" We both sat down, me on the opposite chair while he leaned back on the soft chair behind his desk. He looked pensive. "He has to, this month. Hurt his leg, had to defend the western temples against intruders. Some sent word… I felt helpless and frantic. So, my mood was bad." I understood now, last week his patience had seemed frayed and he even raised his voice.

I found my voice. "That's terrible. How is he now, Ilkar? Can't you take leave to visit?"

"Yesterday got word he's all right and he doesn't want me to get ill. Otherwise I'll be sleepless again for another night. I'm sorry if I vented my anger. Because the others were rowdy, I didn't want to appear weak." He frowned and looked apologetic.

"It's alright. Understandable, hey he's blest by the gods. Better not to lose control of the rowdy ones. Though we were stunned."

"Hm. Nice to know. Brother is blessed, I try to tell myself he's okay."

"Did you tell the rest? I'm sure colleagues will not mind and help."

"Oh, just two to three of them. Let me see how you look." He smiled and gestured for me to wear it. "Hehe stunned. But I did not feel sorry then. Don't tell them. Good for them to notice my fierce side."

I agreed. He got up and patted my head.

Later while we watched tv and he was mending a hole in his shirt, I said I wanted to make a gift back. He was delighted. "Great! Rebraal does not collect many things. No problem, go ahead. Then I'll send it together with my response. "

I had no idea when we missed recognizing him, until some of my group was on the way out of a store. Someone asked me 'ah do you know him' and I turned around. It was godbrother wearing verdant green, blending with the bushes nearby. Ilkar's expression seemed downcast but he smiled faintly as we approached. "Hi nobody saw me. I'm a little lost here."

The guys gave him directions, then before I could speak, he left in quite a hurry. "Yea he teaches me sometimes for maths and Chem." I replied.

"Hey Ilkar? So sorry we didn't notice you just now. Are you ok?" I said on the phone.

A slight pause. "Yes. Not really. Just moody."

"Let's give you a treat. What would you like to eat?" I was concerned by his short answers.

The elf went on without answering, "I feel sad these days. As if people have forgotten me. Maybe not on purpose, they have their own lives and families. I don't need history, fame… but… remember what you've told me before?"

"Yea I had same thing happen to me. When my childhood friends acted distant, I know your pain, Bro. Not all of us are like that. Really sorry."

"Hm not because of that day. I got lost, hehe. Ah yes food, that makes me hungry. You want to treat?" We discussed about that. Then he said poignantly he had not got my letter. "Can you write me again? Don't know if it's lost. Um, I feel like a coffee doughnut."

Stupid post delivery! I inwardly cursed and promised to. "Ilkar, you're my favourite Elf mage, and won't forget you." Never had I said this mushy stuff but I didn't want him to be suicidal.

"Oh, thank you. Helps to hear that. Had a lonely kind of nightmare. Don't know why I brood now." Though he did not elaborate, I gently reminded him of the peace in Alfheim and that I'd buy him some pastries.

Two days later when we met in the morning, I gave a warm paperbag plus my mail. He peeked inside, grinning. "Hehe they look yummy. I got you something too from there." I had received my favourite chocolate brownies! How coincidental we had similar cravings.

_Dearest Ilkar,_

_Forgot most of the content of my previous letter, but never mind! I hear your loneliness, very sorry for ignoring you. Yea I know I've said so, but hope that you're more consoled seeing in epistolary. That's a new latin word for documents & letterforms. :) One day I came across a few other books of the Quotes series. The one we gave you was white, volume 1, there are others in green,blue, purple and green. How lovely they are in an entire shelf! Would you like to buy another one? Let me know. _

_Did you like the dogs better at the Animal Sanctuary? When we're down, animals are able to reach out and touch something simple. I hope they cheered you up, though haha you didn't like the mud._

_This time post exam break is until next week. I've felt less troubled about my father's irritation. Then I read up about why he's like that, because of OCD obsessive compulsive disorder, hence the need to control. Yuck and there's no cure. Good news, Achanos came to join us willingly for a General Ed. Project and shows more friendliness. I had to concentrate hard on what he was saying, but it's much better. Of course his grammar is weird. When we told him about your concerns, I think he will turn up for the tutorial sessions. Mwahah, I thought when you were in Balaia always got dirty!_

_Most of all, __**I Love You**__ plus Mira, Kruz, Mercun, Faradei don't forget that!_

_Best Wishes from adoring kids+ Phoebe!_

I was confident he would feel more uplifted by my jokes.


	54. Reincarnation catalyst!

**Chapter 54 Catalyst for reincarnation?**

_High time for an update! Hate the slogging life of work, coz all i dream of is This fantasy. _

_Flying Tigers Joe Ma: __身邊的依據 __Reliance_

* * *

><p>He was absent for a couple of days. Then the mail came!<p>

Hi Phoe,

I'm much better, thank you for calling me. Oh for those books, I can loan them, no need to buy. My favourite volume is still that one you all chipped in to get. Felt hurt by stupid inconsiderate jerks, don't want to be reminded of them. Not your fault.

Yep I agree, animals just bring us back to simplicity and innocence. Really, that obvious? I liked petting the dogs. Got dirty in Balaia, hey what do you mean? Still, it's funny.

Nothing wrong to be in clean clothes and surroundings. Good to know about Achanos. Sorry about the OCD, how did you find out about it? Indeed sounds complicated to manage. How about telling a specialist? Haha, I can feel all of that warmth and love. It's in violet ink, no way will I miss that! Please send my regards to the others.

Sincerely,

Ilks

_Had something serious happened? Please let him be alright._ We were covering catalysts as a topic in a tutorial. The dark haired mage had us laughing with some anecdotes and seemed perfectly all right emotionally.

"Why is this carbon hydroxide?" I was confused on that equation.

CH4 + Cl2 H2Ck+ HCl

Methane Chlorine Chloro methane hydrochloride

Patiently, Ilkar explained it again with colored markers.

Browsing the textbook, the Julatsan beamed. "Reminds me of how certain spells require catalysts, but they cannot be cast and intoned so quickly. Usually it takes longer planning to trigger a reaction and a few mages working together. Some of them can be amulets, jewellery or stones." He said perhaps it was off the topic but most of us wanted to hear more. Ilkar nodded slowly and began sketching some diagrams.

Halfway through, Mercun slipped in and sat amongst us. His expression was rapt.

The mage paused to collect his thoughts and when he looked up, he smiled seeing his friend.

After the last point, he said, "That's all. Remember to finish up pages 60-64 the questions I highlighted. And, we've a new student." We all guffawed.

"Thank you. Why not? I like your voice, Ilkar." the other said, holding up his hands and going to join him in front. There were still other procedures and forms to complete and then I had to go for a social studies lesson right after. Before I left, Mercun seemed to ask him something.

I got a text: _what time u finish? Come to my house_ _later? _ I said alright.

My favourite Elf mage seldom showed open affection to us, but I could feel the strength of this handshake and his twinkling eyes. "Hi! Algrim said he left out giving you some forms. Let's go through them." _Great, he had got over his loneliness_!

As I filled up the forms about personal particulars, I asked if he liked the snacks I had bought. It wouldn't be discreet to talk about why did he feel upset etc. Ilkar replied, "Yes they were yummy. I've not taken doughnuts before haha. So what about the OCD? I wish I can help."

"Thank you. It's sorta mental condition, like I suspect he resorts to clearing stuff to reduce anxiety. I know it's not insanity but because can't be solved, frustrating. So ashamed of him!" Though I griped, my mood lifted upon seeing my friend's empathic features and how perfectly his slanted eyes conveyed this.

"Umhm. I hear your worries. It's the first time I've heard of this condition… not sure if people in Balaia were like that. Oh Mercun is taking a nap inside my spare room."

I liked the auburn haired guy- he was always respectful of us teens and stood up for us if we were bullied. " And if they tend to keep a lot of junk and refuse to throw them away, it's a form of OCD too."

Ilkar sighed. "It must be hard to deal with. Have you tried to talk to a counsellor about it? They may help you better." _My heart filled with warm gratitude, it's enough that he actively listens to each and every one of us._

Then he showed me the forms while I tried to be neat in my writing. When Mercun was up, Ilkar went inside.

Mercun made some tea and spoke to me. I asked in a low voice. "Did he, tell you about… the other guy with your name? He still feels sad about that." _*That M had become afflicted with a fatal disease and perished. More of Rebbie's close friend, still Ilkar felt his loss keenly on our previous phonecall. _

"True. I forgot when… if it will console Rebraal, I'm honoured to be the reincarnation. Ilkar too. Even if I'm not the same… " Mercun said, checking if Ilkar had heard. He tilted his head. My seat faced the bedroom and the moment our mage came out, we fell silent. I thought it more tactful not to mention this in front of my sensitive godbrother.

But Ilkar must have finer hearing than we anticipated. "Oh here are the copies Reslin. Mercun, you alright? What happened?" Now his eyes seemed to become a brighter gold, an indication of his altering mood. His lips pursed.

"Nothing. We just haven't met for ages. I asked about him." I lied.

Ilkar's frown did not dissipate.

"Yes. Nothing wrong, as I said if there's any news I'll inform you." Mercun said.

The mage glanced at him but addressed me. "Then why did you whisper? I've often made it clear, it's ok to talk to me openly."

I didn't know what to say. A hurt pensive silence fell. Mercun then said something in their common tongue, which Ilkar's features soothed. "Ah. You needn't protect me, nor lie. Reslin." That pinched hurt got to me.

Mercun smiled. "Because we all do. You've been quite upset- close to tears before. Don't blame her."

Ilkar listened to him without speaking, then rose. "I need time. If you're hungry there's food inside." So he wasn't totally angry with me! The door to his study closed, which didn't assuage my worries. Mercun said it would be alright. Meanwhile I designed a simple card and have a speech-bubble of '**I'm Very sorry! Don't mean to lie to you. Mercun is ok with everything. Rebbie said the honor of warriors is above all else important, so they take suffering in their stride. I agree.** '

I plucked up my courage. He did not open my card immediately, but bade me to take a seat beside him, away from the tv. "Be comfortable, I'm going to try something. Please." I accepted holding Ilkar's hand, feeling the dryness of his skin. He hummed and closed his eyes. "Ok, want to know the difference. Just placed a mini brief spell of no-lies. Are you a fan of elfkind?" He did not look at me, pupils moving under his eyelids. I tried not to laugh and answered the questions. At one point I exclaimed- yay I am, just couldn't repress my uncontrollable enthusiasm. And I also blurted out why didn't he use handcream? Now Ilkar came out of the trance and let go of my hand, smiling widely.

"Aw so sad you bespelled, enchanted me. what did you find?" I gave a mock-glare.

He rubbed his chin. "Couldn't resist. Your Negation abilities will kick in later to counter-react, a defence against magic. But since I'm not your enemy, it does not instantly shield and oppose…." Trailing off, the mage found a pen and wrote very quickly on a sheet of paper. That was definitely not a language I understood and several symbols.

"I want to understand you _more_, Reslin." Ilkar added, solemnly. He picked up my card and began peeling the flap. I nodded. He looked through my words but said nothing and explained I am a rare breed—only 5% of people from inter-realms and Asgard are gifted like me.

"Cool. I expect any moment now for a huge file about me and people taking photos, haha! Your hand is really dry, sir." I smiled, and touched my own palm. He chuckled, opening a drawer to take out a tub. It was mum's sample of Vitamin E.

"Oh sometimes I may forget and wash it off. It's got a nice aroma."

* * *

><p>Nobody expected the instructors to have surprises in store for us, until midway through a lesson a woman came in and Ilkar excused himself. Two colleagues carrying some napkins and portable utensils entered, and he was bearing a large box. "Whose birthdays are this month?" the elf asked and some raised their hands. "Splendid! This cake is from all of us. Come and eat." (I had not attended the lesson, but received a text too) The others helped to slice the cake and ensured everyone got enough of this vanilla-fruit cake! Heavenly sweet.<p>

As he licked the cream from his lips, Mira and I said we were embarrassed. "Who made it? It's so nice."

"From the bakery, we teachers shared to buy. It's alright. Hello, meet Aria-Finr, a friend. Forgot where he's from." Ilkar looked at a handsome fella with rainbow hair and shiny wings. Aria said it should be a continued practice and the woman called Sally jested, provided we kids were cooperative. Kirin was slotted for the next session and wondered why he didn't get some. They laughed about it and Aria said he'd be sure to buy another one.

Another day, I felt like thanking him more and dialled his number. Although he was usually a morning person, this time Ilkar took a longer time to answer. To his sleepy tone, I asked, "Hi it's me. Sorry did I wake you too soon?"

Pause. "Hm, yes. Er, never mind, what is it?" He sniffed.

"Thank you for the cakes! Forgot to say it."

"Haha welcome. I know all kids love them, food is a motivator. Friends are also greedy and nothing left…" And after a while the elf wondered what time I'd slept.  
>"So early, for you."<p>

"Yea, because I'm happy to hear your voice. (he laughed huskily) All right, can lie down. It's your free day?"

A rustle. "Ah yes. Now tired… See you."

When we were discussing this, how he managed to keep it a surprise, Ilkar humbly said he didn't originally plan it. "Since weather is hot, before buying we'd ask which of the bakeries allow reservation. That one I got, was stored in a fridge nearby belonging to some kind vendors. The rest have done it before, I just follow. Haha."

"Glad that you like it. I can make one for the next time," Algrim remarked. How lucky we are to be blessed with celebration now!

"That's good, if you're well behaved can consider holding it more often." Ilkar said, blushing a bit as Mira hugged him. That is unless we got fat.

To get in the mood for positive thinking, we can think of good qualities and remind ourselves of them every morning. I suggested 'cute'.

"Hey no. shouldn't it be something like loyal? I am, that." Ilks frowned. He used a marker. I still put Cute. Finally the six confirmed by votes:

_understanding_

_charismatic_

_loyal_

_joyful _

_Cute (changed)_ and Hallien wrote _plus too many to count._ Ilkar felt flattered and praised us too. Doubtfully, he wondered,"Er, we say this aloud to ourselves, when we wake up?" He pointed at cute and mouthed no way making us laugh.

Hal said yep. "Don't worry no one will mind or think you mad. Thanks for suggesting people. We fae can be moody." Kruz had shared these Confidence-tips from a course he attended. Mira said cute needs to be declared legal. Ilkar put a hand to his temple as if about to swoon.

6


	55. Faradei happy

**Chap 55 Faradei's moved**

_Dear Mira,_

_Now that I've prescriptions glasses, I can reply you. Yes I was discouraged for a while and felt bad for disturbing others when I had to relieve myself and so on. And my sense of hearing has improved. Thank you for making the gloves and the food, didn't it take long?_

_Oh I've forgotten how to use the pc and mobile, haha! Sorry if you were expecting something in those replies. I didn't like to sleep for 18 hours, yuck. Well, I like to look out the window and visualize riding a Pegasus! No, we don't have unicorns here, they're rare. Ah is there a star sign with a horse?_

_I had listened to the music you and your friends kindly compiled. The rocky ones are nice. Surprised? Not all of us dislike noisy music. We only had music during special festivals like the one we wore traditional robes on the 20th. All are a different feel…. Hey really Ilkar likes the Nightwish! Haha. I think his favourite is Elvenpath. Indeed I've more male Elf friends than females, so yea brotherhood is the term. : )_

_Have to go check on the cooking now. I cannot wait for your next letter. No trouble at all!_

_Hugs, Faradei_

How I knew? Mira was so moved by the archer's words that she went wild telling everyone about this and reading aloud. I bet he would look more scholarly in glasses. Now that he could venture outdoors for slightly longer periods, she invited him to join us for tea. Great way to understand him better, though he forbade us taking photos. "Why not?"

"Because I want to look perfect, haven't got Esther to help me yet." (Esther's the makeover guru who enjoys servicing any Alfar and Fairefolk)

Faradei gasped, as if he was really concerned for his appearance. It was really funny, and we respected his wish. One girl thought he had become much thinner this time. To all our concerns, he took no offence and changed them to positive outcomes.

Later when others had left, I gave Faradei my getwell present. "I admire you so much for being strong inside."

He swallowed and did not answer, gently folding the glasses and placing them in the canister. "I'm not. You're all doing very well." As he blinked back tears, I laid my hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, don't mean to…" One of those moments. Faradei said something in elvish and smiled faintly. He asked me to accompany him to buy groceries and recovered his usual self on the way. "I'm going to cherish Every moment of my ability to see. At first I couldn't accept it when the healers said I may not be able to shoot accurately again. So that time I could not be strong, honestly…

At my tutor's place, I asked what the words meant.

"It's a longer version of thank you, Andriel. He must be truly moved by our encouragement. What did you give him?" As I told him, Algrim beamed.

* * *

><p>Another day Kruz laughed or rather mocked me. "Hey that's your smile whenever you're thinking of Sir Ilks! Am I right?" Then he gasped as I elbowed him in the gut.<p>

"Intrusion of privacy! Umhm my Smile isn't for anyone person. Eh what's that?"

He showed me a photo of all the Consultants together in various ethnic costumes. Whoa! I recognized Hallien and Faradei, the rest were too small without the zoom-in. Kirin had his wheat blond hair braided and held a specially carved bone bow casually. "And, did you seek their consent before taking this?" I slit my eyes.

Kruz whistled. "Mwahah! I think I didn't. Others were Also doing it so never mind. Oh yea other than lessons, Ilkar your favourite mage doesn't come out? is he alright?"

Not that I knew why, since he had some commitments after lessons and barely replied my letters these days. I just remembered last week as I had come over, he was rather irritable to the visitors. A ping**: Me happy today. Outside less cold. Shall we meet? **

**Ya, good. Go to house? **I texted said he was outside near the Floral Gardens, a Study-area with tables and benches. It was likely his schedule had changed, alternating days of guiding us on normal curriculum and with their own time. Algrim was busy with his thesis paper this time, and I remember Ilkar also had one.

We reached there at the meeting time but saw sign of him at all, just plenty of youths joking around instead of cracking their books. Hehe. Kruzran ahead of me. "Wah I see him. He's quite small, c'mon!" Where? I followed him.

When we were a hands' breadth from his table, the slim Julatsan waved and grinned. His black hair had more sheen and I realized why he blended in, he was clad in a midnight blue shirt that resembled our everyday garments. "You're quite hard to find, hello Ilkar!"

Rising, he indicated the benches. "Come join me, please. Oh… hehe." When I embraced him, he patted my back. "I'm doing research. Good to see you too! By the way I'm practising the positive list most mornings. Much less lonely now. I thought of some for you, Phoe." Today his cheeks were more rosy than his former stressed self previously. As we shook hands, I glanced to see his gloved hand.

"Yup can tell me?" I chuckled, seeing him leaf a notebook. Some pens and highlighters were scattered on an open tome, with another pile of scrolls leaning against a stack.

"You are good at humour, can cheer up easily, generous, empathic. Kruz what's a short word for the first point?" Ilkar asked. I slid next to him.

"Haha positive, or sunny."

"Yes! All of those, and empathic is the one we talked about before, Andriel. Understanding emotions and not hurting feelings."

"Ok wow, Thank you! Shall add those in. That's natural for all of your people aren't they?" I observed. The other boy immediately asked what Ilkar thought of him.

He spun his pen and his gaze unfocused. "Er… no offence I don't know you as well. You've been kind and concerned, helpful warm. Wait wait why need to write that down?" Ilkar smiled broadly and peeked at my friend.

"Yup! This is another worksheet for my next session, how others perceive me."

"Oooh." While they chatted, I looked at my godbro's notes and stuff. He had been analyzing on a separate notepad and they were a jumble of foreign languages. He explained they were different formulae and needed translating to modern tongue.

"Like this one, some of it I don't understand and have to set aside to discuss with a linguist. Cannot copy exactly. Right, do you have any revision? I'm busy. " Always the pragmatist. We each busied ourselves in work and when I took a break, I admired Ilkar's ardence and concentration. The elf's lips moved as he transcribed. Though it was an easy silence, occasionally punctuated by turning pages and other people talking as they walked by, my eyelids got heavy.

"Boo!"

I got startled and dropped my pen. Ilkar smiled and imitated me dozing off. "Need some sounds eh?"

I glared at Kruz. A friend came and talked with both of them a while. We complimented his script, and if he needed to use PC to do his project.

"Ah I don't think so. Neater than many of you." Ilkar said in a superior tone. Of course he was acting, he's not that type. "Really! Don't believe so? It'd be a pain, I don't know how to put diagram into the computer. Quite a number." He showed us.

" wah personal attack. Not all of us are that untidy."

"Agreed, getting better at understanding your squiggles. With all the cancellations, and smudges. And I get headaches with the specs, maybe I should use the telescope."

We told him he meant microscope! "Telescope is for seeing far off planets like the one in the high Tower." I said.

"I know I know!" Then we were busy again. I finished my English and softly asked about his health. We had not seen him at all, I remembered calling and his neighbours would answer best not to visit.

Ilkar had his usual placid curious expression, not at all bothered or angry.

"Not sick, just very worn-out from a training of mana with juniors. Because some made careless or accidental mistakes, I had some partners and we had to change them. It's a team effort, understand me?"

"Aww. Glad you're strong enough to be outside today." I replied.

"Thanks. I slept and then remember I've to submit some part of this project. Yesterday night I panicked. Just as well, slept a lot already, haha! Enough about me, tell me about your week." He listened to our stories with genuine interest.

Kruz wished we could go and watch. To which he said nah it's boring just see us frowning and waving hands, sweating a lot, barely moving. Then he took out a container, sharing a kind of snack that he had tried to bake. "We couldn't…."

"Take one slice at least. I can't finish them by myself." Ilkar urged. While we were chewing, he was very eager for our feedback. When he saw some familiar faces at nearby tables, he went over to share as well. "Wow so friendly! Hehe." Kruz remarked.

Indeed this must be why Ilkar gains friends wherever he is. I hadn't noticed he returned until the empty container was placed in front of me. "So was it alright?"

"Awesome! Thank you. Is it cake?"

"Yep biscuit and cake together. Why decline? I really want friends to eat," Ilkar commented both lightly and with some hurt.

"Because you need to eat more, man. Hey, you go shopping in the Kiddy section of clothing eh?" I teased.

His ears twitched. "What? Oh yes yes I get what you mean. No! I don't like the colors. I can still visit the adult one. Esther can do altering and makes robes too." Other than doing most of the designing herself, the lady had hired some staff for other aspects of makeovers too. We each received a tummy poke for suggesting he might like her Hahah1


	56. Bonus edition of waffles

**BONUS EDITION:Having Waffles and tetes abt diets **

_*in a new comic of Malekith- that they are a fractured people! _

Ilkar was treating me to a light tea at Eirey- Café's large waffles with whipped cream and fruit toppings. The tea was supposed to be honeysuckle, minus the bitter aftertaste. I didn't take my eyes off him as he came back from speaking with the servers. The elf pulled back his chair without a sound. "Let's have more if it's not enough. I've told them…. Why?" Ilkar arranged the cutlery and quizzically blinked at me.

"Yay! I'm overjoyed."

"Because we are going to sate hunger. Odd face." He checked the cutlery and wiped them with a napkin.

"No I have you to myself! Oh, need to clean again?" I whispered.

"Umhm." He opened his hand and I gave one of my spoons for wiping. Then we really dug in! Ilkar wanted the raspberry smooth cream and remarked, "So special, didn't have this before at home! Er, no you don't have me. I'm not a pet."

I continued smiling, basking in my private fantasies of my godbrother. "Hehe this expression is obsession with physical looks. Cute."

"Hm don't most countries have milk and cows? In cultures 2, most of the text said they are essential."

Ilkar's mood went down from the fade of his smile. "Not for Balaia. Don't get angry, the four legged animals are for fur and meat. I think there's the food called cheese. Most people drink wines, hardly any cream too. Coffee and tea without adding anything. Thick slabs of meat." Then he burst into a chuckle at my blatant disgust.

"I'm not blaming you, but EUGH! As an elf you can Bear to eat those? Coffee and tea I know, but…"

"Ooh, strongly feel we shouldn't eat a lot of meat? But I didn't have much choice. Sometimes crops are bad and there's not much vegetables. Wait, should I use 'were' or are?" I said Present tense is fine. "I see. Ok. Too hungry to select vege only. Especially when the job is to hold heavy swords and punch people!" He sounded animated and added some sound effects. I beamed. "Sorry, continue please."

"Wahh! In my observation, Elves prefer greens. Eat less of meats. And make your own dough. But not like that there?" I watched the waiter coming with an extra butter knife.

"That greasiness- yuck. No wonder want to vomit on moving transport! Plus alcohol, really bad. You don't eat like that anymore here right?" I lathered the cream.

"No. Wise of you, quite true. I may have been quite sick while getting used to the heavy foods, forgot. Not ideal. I'm surprised my cholesterol levels didn't get worse. The healers said I still lack nutrition though my heart rate is fine." I laughed and he grinned. One server commented no way our dear guy wouldn't be unfit.

"You'd be surprised. Is the tea good? Allow me." He elegantly refilled my cup while I spread the creams for our next waffles. Six per plate. Then we thanked each other, me feeling like in a fairy tale. Ilkar chewed on his.

"More crispy today. Much cream."

"Yea free may as well use more. Should indulge… oh food class says we usually have enough carbs, proteins but not enough vitamins and minerals. Because it's too hot they are lost. Chefs on tv also remind us."

"Phoe, you know you ought to try to become advisor to the Refectory at Julatsa."

"Lovely formal kinda name! Where is that?" I gaped, impressed by his new words.

"Where we get trays of food by chefs. The cooks are something, even after attacks they keep some semblance of… order and routine. We could get at least hot coffee after riding around. Still, not much nutrition and… forgot. The advice you mentioned. " He answered, cheerful and pragmatic. Indeed, I visualized the challenges of rustling up meals whilst being attacked and tense. Aloud I remarked: Defend the kitchens HO!

Ilkar tried his best not to laugh too loud and toasted my cup.

After an easy silence, an aroma reminded me of….

"What about prata? Where we took you guys to?" One day. Ilks and his friend had a free period with us, so we introduced them to a small Indian foodstall. He nodded. "Yummy, good! But after 2 pieces, too full and my throat sore." Then we talked about how nice it was to flip the dough and make sure of fluffy texture!

After waffles, Ilkar had a craving for cooling dessert. So we headed to the other section for Gelato icecream. In Alfheim it's infused with more flowers and fragrance and they are less colourful. The seats were high and we felt more comfortable standing. For 3bucks, it was quite a big helping with fruit toppings. I chose apple on top of raspberry.

I wanted to pay for both our shares. "Oh this week, most instructors at your side can take leave?" I asked.

"Yep. Oh, how do you like that gift? Reslin. Does the chain fit?" Ilks meant an exquisite rune-like symbol pendant that gave me a choice to string it on either chain or string.

"Beautiful! Maybe buy yourself something, sir. You've worked hard. Aww." His hazel eyes seemed to have some green.

"Pleased to know. If it doesn't fit, let me know.. well, I don't know what to buy these days it's alright. Last month's medical bills were high. Have to save again." He helped me to put the empty glasses back on the tray area. I waited for him, then we walked to the cashier.

"Ah really? Isn't it subsidized?"

"Yes to a certain percent. If I knew, and I just had a slight hand sprain wouldn't want to stay that long in the ward. It's fine, just that I prefer not to spend too much this time. Your gift was discounted. Yeay!" He looked proud of himself.

Thinking of love, there is only one word in English but so many contexts. Like brotherly love is_ toror' ar' mela _, and heterosexual love between soulmates is _Cormamin lindua ele lle. _This is the local dialect that Faradei translated for us, which means there are even more depending on which clans, sub clans or religions you belong to. For the Alfar language module, they will take turns to coach us. Our standards of passing are not mandatory unlike the adults. Yay! However Ilkar had declined as he kept failing the recent level and needed to concentrate on his own. Haha.

"Hm then how is your village divided then, Algrim?" Another guy asked. My tutor blinked his slanted amber eyes and twitched his ears.

I chewed my lip. Ah crap! Why ask that now? Svartálfar don't work well together, there's often strife and fractured alliances. Faradei said something in a low voice to him and Algrim nodded. "That's a question for another time. Actually we found a video about love between two men. Let's watch it and discuss alright?" the ranger announced as he started the player. Some of us stared at the boy.

_Are you ok? He doesn't mean it - I projected. _ He did not appear to have received it but didn't react angrily and walking out. We girls were happy that Faradei was conducting fulltime lessons again, just not the outdoors archery. He did not have to wear glasses unless our writing was too small.

To our astonishment, the dark elf answered his question later. He must be deeply affected but maintained a professional attitude. "I did not come from a village. Divided is correct, we all have different goals and aspirations. Not all of us want to have conflict so we would migrate to other realms…." As he finished, our eyes met.

Faradei commented, "Thank you. Maybe I should have mentioned, for this module race and religions are to be neutral. Tread softly. Also you guys are encouraged to ask the main instructors questions, rather than the second teacher. My colleague has a throat infection and prefers some quiet time and paperwork. I'm free to chat with." He smiled radiantly. The dark elf resumed his duties at the desk. While we were doing some homework, I got a tinkling in my forehead. _I know he doesn't have bad intentions, Reslin. Thank you He sounded musical today. _

Mira and I stayed behind for some doubts to be addressed. If you know us by now, our real reason is personal, if our friends are affected. Faradei seemed worn out and rubbed his temples. Algrim's lips moved. "What's wrong?" Mira worried, running over.

"I'm fine, it's my first time being the main teacher in this kind of class." The fair elf said cheerfully. The drow suggested a lie-down and not to over-exert. "I know. Hey did that shock you?"

We nodded. Algrim said, "It's not that I was angry but how did it relate to love? Good idea about my throat." Though he did not smile or laugh, I detected some humour there.

"We can help to erase the board and carry stuff," I remarked. The ranger said no need to find a healer and speaking an incantation opened a side room with a bed. Wow!  
>"This room has a sickbay." The dark elf explained, and told us to come back after a night snack.<p> 


	57. Nov 2014

**Nov 2014 Update** I still like this story, occasionally will update. My new resolution= _To ignore criticisms about how I choose to portray some characters. Insults are not new, though I expected to leave that behind after previous incidents in other fandoms.. Not sure if the naysayers are really gamers or just out to annoy people. I REFUSE to accept, since can't block I'll just ignore those with such tiny narrow brains. _

Dedicated to All my awesome teachers Gaylene and Miss Chew

* * *

><p>Dear Ilkar,<p>

Being with you always shows me a new view on life and you are always a stabilizing influence. Can't say that of many people. I still think you have a melodious voice! I hope you feel better after that healing session. Some disorders make people unaware of others' sensitivities.

What do you know of the Fenris myth? It's a strong powerful Norse wolf that was Loki's child. An Elf warrior has been called Fenris too. Instead of being a ferocious destroyer, this Fenris escaped slavery, has magical tattoos and saved a country from chaos alongside some friends. I just can't get enough of such stories! Aw, I miss attending the social studies we signed up before. Want to sign up for a relaxing one like Arts? There's calligraphy, papercrafting, drawing and painting. We can choose which modules to attend, they are all separate. Will you come with me?

I know you're a Pro on creating mana-shapes and casting spells, but please don't over-exert. And I am not nagging, my godbrother Ilks. These are some snowflake patterns.

Love, Andriel

Hello Andriel,

Star on the rise of our reunion, direct translation of Alfar. I just finished a sad book and wanted to burn it. But luckily I did not as it is a borrowed copy. Why, because the heroes were all dead or dying. I vaguely remember listening to your anger on it. They were so close to winning, but threw it all away and left the friends to die! My friend kept laughing at my expressions of disbelief. He is a friend of Kiyo's and a little insane (between us) I do like the snowflakes you cut out. Any color is alright. I am sorry that you feel leftout by selfish people. They shouldn't criticize and insult you without signing their names. : ( I also had to endure such things when I chose to help humans. Other than me, there are Many kind caring humans who will appreciate what you are. Remember that!

Sounds good, Art is relaxing. You are not alone, Res, we all go through periods of loneliness and doubt. I happened to be the only one with higher intelligence than the impulsive barbarians wielding big axes around me. haha! I do feel much better these days and got bored reading spellbooks. No, I don't know about both these Fenris, do we write another 's behind? Magical tattoos- in what sense? Do tell me more!

I am glad he chose not to destroy.

Write soon!

Hugs, Ilkar


End file.
